Heroes of The End of the World
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Los Muertos Vivientes se han alzado, la sociedad ha caído y solo gobierna el más fuerte sobre los débiles; pero mientras hayan grupos de héroes que estén listos para devolver la paz quebrantada, la esperanza recae en sus manos y con ellos, el Futuro del Mundo. Spin-off/homenaje-crossover dedicado para Plagahood. Clasificación "T" por violencia y sangre.
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes of the End of the World:**

**¿Cómo están todos?. Espero que bien. Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto, el cual venía pensando desde Agosto del 2018 en hacerlo y va dedicado para Plagahood y a su fic "Kim Possible: Guerra Roja", siendo un spin-off/homenaje para él y que transcurre años atrás a los acontecimientos ocurridos en el anterior fic nombrado. **

**Es el año 2014, el Mundo ha sufrido un embate zombie producido por un Virus, el cual tuvo su foco principal en EEUU y se ha expandido por muchos países, convirtiendo a los civiles en feroces muertos vivientes hambrientos de carne humana, a pesar de su lentitud y torpeza, constituyen un peligro para los grupos de supervivientes, además de peligrosas bandas armadas que aprovecharon el caos para tomar el poder de las calles y ser ellos quienes ejerzan "la Ley" en sus manos.**

**En este fic-crossover veremos a diversos personajes de otras series, además de los de "Overwatch", quienes serán los principales (todo esto fue anunciado en el capítulo final de "El Ángel entre las llamas", también homenaje para Plagahood).**

**Nota: Irá a "Stories", porque los crossovers no son muy leídos.**

**Como siempre digo, todos los derechos reservados para cada uno de los grupos que veremos aquí, para sus dueños, empresas, compañías y países. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: El inicio**

_"El derecho a ser Dios...Ese derecho, me pertenece"._

Albert Wesker.

La Humanidad, bella e inhóspita, llamativa, extraña, violenta, cuánto que has evolucionado desde los tiempos del hombre de las cavernas hasta lo que es hoy en día. Ha dominado a la Naturaleza, a los animales, a las plantas y luego empezó a tomar un papel muy importante en el desarrollo tecnológica. La Historia fue su testigo, en sus libros fueron escritos todos los eventos de suma importancia, buenos y malos, sobre todo los últimos. El Ser Humano es tan volátil, complicado de adivinar, su Naturaleza conlleva a muchas interrogantes, pero la más importante es por qué ese deseo de ser superiores. La Ciencia que debía usarse para el bien, terminó cayendo en las manos de poderosos que ansiaban ser como los Dioses, dar vida, jugar con ese instrumento tan peligroso y lo torcieron hasta degenerarlo en una monstruosidad sin límites y para detenerlo tuvieron que sacrificar a tantas vidas, acallar a unos cuantos "cabos sueltos" y sobornar a aquellos que intentaran decir contra sus órdenes. Ese fue su destino, tal y como ocurrió en aquel fatídico Verano de 1998.

Todo comenzó en una ciudad ubicada en el Medio Oeste de los EEUU: Su nombre era Raccoon City y ese "era" resulta tan claro como el agua, pero antes de señalar su desaparición, hay que retroceder en el tiempo, unos meses atrás, los antecedentes mismos del "Incidente" que condenó a un pobre Mundo a una eventual extinción.

Corría el Verano, para el mes de Julio de 1998, muchas personas ansiaban poder tomarse sus merecidas vacaciones y así escapar del ajetreado calor de la ciudad, refrescarse en las aguas cristalinas de las Montañas Arklay y sus bosques, sin embargo, algo siniestro acechaba en esos páramos tan atractivos, convirtiéndose en una trampa mortal. Un día aparecieron varios cuerpos mutilados en una zona de campamentos, las víctimas presentaban laceraciones en el cuerpo, pérdidas de órganos y desgarros, como si fuera producto de un ataque de animales salvajes, esa fue la teoría de los Guarda-Parques y la Policía, pero, con el correr de los días, más muertes de campistas y senderistas que iban a las Montañas se iban produciendo sin parar y llevó al cierre de esos caminos hasta que se solucionara esta situación.

Para empeorar las cosas, una noche, en medio de todas estas misteriosas masacres, el "Expreso Eclíptica", propiedad de la "Corporación Umbrella", fue atacado por unas misteriosas sanguijuelas modificadas, las cuales asesinaron a todos los pasajeros y miembros de la tripulación, descarrilando al mismo. Con una misión asignada, la cual era averiguar las causas de todas estas muertes en las Montañas Arklay, el "Departamento de Policía de Raccoon City" envió al "Equipo Bravo" de "S.T.A.R.S", el Cuerpo de Élite más importante de la Ciudad, sin embargo, por un desperfecto, debieron aterrizar forzosamente en los bosques. Poco después de su desaparición, el "Equipo Alfa" fue destinado para encontrar a sus Camaradas perdidos, mientras que todo esto se producía, el culpable de todo este desastre, el Doctor James Markus, había vuelto a la vida para vengarse de la empresa que lo había mandado a asesinar, pero sus planes fueron destruidos por Rebbeca Chambers, médica de los "S.T.A.R.S" y el ex-Teniente de los Marines, Billy Coen. Por su parte, de vuelta con el "Equipo Alfa", cuyos integrantes se hallaban Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Brad Vickers, Joseph Frost y el Capitán Albert Wesker, hallaron el helicóptero accidentado de sus compañeros de armas, pero no encontraron nada más que sangre y el cuerpo mutilado del piloto Kevin Dooley, quien había intentado defenderse con su Pistola reglamentaria contra unos misteriosos perros modificados, los cuales acechaban en los claros y atacaron al "Equipo Alfa", asesinando a Joseph Frost y provocando la huida del piloto Vickers, dejando a sus amigos atrás con la aeronave.

En medio de los tiroteos, en donde pudieron abatir a varios de esos "Cerberus", el grupo comandando por Wesker ingresó en una misteriosa Mansión, la cual se hallaba en medio del bosque, refugiándose en la misma, pero separándose de Chris, quedando solo el Capitán, Valentine y Burton. Hallándose en el vestíbulo principal, escucharon disparos y encontraron el cuerpo devorado de Kenneth J. Sullivan, el cual fue atacado y consumido por un "zombie". También habían caído Edward Dewey, el Francotirador Forest Speyer, a manos de una bandada de Cuervos y el Vice-Capitán Enrico Marini, el cual fue hallado herido, más adelante, por Chris Redfield, dándole a conocer que había un traidor entre ellos y cuando iba a decir su nombre, un "misterioso" pistolero lo silenció, pero pudo decir su última palabra antes de morir: "Umbrella".

Con la ayuda de Rebbeca Chambers y el heroico sacrificio de Richard Aiken, el último miembro superviviente del "Equipo Bravo", las piezas fueron encajando en aquel rompe-cabezas: El Capitán Albert Wesker era el traidor en todo esto, quien sabía muy bien de lo que estaba ocurriendo en las Montañas Arklay, las masacres perpetradas por aquel "Virus T" que había convertido a la gente en zombies y que estaba vinculado con el científico William Birkin, sumado al asesinato del Doctor Markus en el Pasado para apoderarse de sus investigaciones. Sumado a ello, se descubrió, por parte del traidor, que la "Mansión Spencer", nombre dado por el arquitecto que la construyó y murió en ella, atrapado y de inanición, era una tapadera, ya que allí se llevaban a cabo los experimentos del "Virus T" y que condujeron al posterior accidente y la liberación del mismo. Con todo en su contra, Wesker decidió emplear su última carta: Liberar a un poderoso "Tyrant", una de las "B.O.W" de "Umbrella" e iniciar el proceso de auto-destrucción de la Mansión para así borrar todo rastro y evidencias que lo implicaran a él con la Corporación Farmacéutica, sin embargo, halló su "fin" a manos de aquella creación, la cual fue destruida por los "S.T.A.R.S" supervivientes y con la ayuda de Vickers, el cual regresó para enmendar las cosas y entregó un poderoso lanza-cohetes, poniendo punto final al monstruo y rescatando a Chris, Jill, Rebbeca y Barry de la Mansión, a pocos segundos de estallar.

Y así fue como la "Mansión Spencer" halló su fin, todas las pruebas que se encontraban en ese lugar fueron devoradas por las llamas, reduciéndose a cenizas. Una vez que volvieron a Raccoon City, los supervivientes intentaron llevar a cabo la caída de Umbrella, que pagara caro por las muertes, sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano: La Corporación movía los hilos en la Ciudad, todos trabajaban para ella, los mantenían con un buen sueldo, un hogar, vacaciones, todo para que pudieran disfrutarlo, a costa del horror que se había experimentado en las Montañas Arklay. Para desgracia de ellos, incluso tenían contactos y lazos con la Policía y el poder político: Tanto el Alcalde Michael Warren como el Jefe Brian Irons del "R.P.D" desoyeron los reclamos y pedidos de Justicia de los policías de Élite, siendo tildados de locos, dementes, paranoicos y conspirativos, provocando la disolución de los "S.T.A.R.S", a pesar de que algunos agentes los apoyaba, tal como fue el caso de Marvin Branagh o del periodista Ben Bertolucci, el cual trabajaba para desenmascara toda esa red de corrupción en la región.

Chris Redfield decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y tras reunirse con los suyos, inició los preparativos para ir al Cuartel General de "Umbrella", el cual se hallaba en París, Francia, mientras que Jill permaneció en la ciudad y bajo sus pies, en las alcantarillas, un nuevo laboratorio estaba llevando a cabo investigaciones.

Después de la pesadilla vivida en Julio de 1998, todos se olvidaron de que el "Incidente de las Montañas Arklay" habían sido solo unos meros "accidentes" con animales salvajes y nada más. Ese era el poder de Umbrella sobre toda la Ciudad, incluso en la prensa, pero gente como Ben Bertolucci y Alyssa Ashcroft, se dedicaron a quitar el velo sobre Umbrella. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que bajo sus pies yacía una bomba de tiempo a de estallar: Como se dijo, en las alcantarillas, el Doctor William Birkin, antiguo colega de Albert Wesker durante el "Incidente de la Mansión Spencer" y quien prosiguió con las investigaciones de James Markus, había desarrollado el "Virus G", el sucesor del anterior y que sería su boleto dorado para así venderlo al gobierno. Sin embargo, Umbrella estaba decidida en arrebatarle su proyecto, no podían permitir que un subordinado como Birkin se llevara su preciado "tesoro" y para ello, durante el mes de Septiembre del mismo año, enviaron a un grupo del "U.S.S", el "Servicio de Seguridad de Umbrella" comandado por el Capitán Hunk, alias "Señor Muerte" ("Mr. Death"). Éstos se infiltraron en las alcantarillas y encañaron a Birkin, el cual se negaba con ceder sus investigaciones, todo esto lo llevó a la muerte, ya que, tras caerse al piso una probeta, los agentes del "U.S.S" dispararon contra él, dejándolo herido de muerte y se llevaron las muestras. Annette Birkin, esposa de William, entró en escena, intentando salvar a su esposo, pero éste se inyectó el "Virus G" en su cuerpo, sufriendo una horrenda alteración física espantosa y salió a la caza de los agentes enviados por "Umbrella", a los cuales masacró a sangre fría, quedando Hunk con vida como el único sobreviviente.

Las muestras fueron destruidas y las ratas consumieron los restos, infectándolas a ellas y el agua, desatando un nuevo Infierno, esta vez sobre Raccoon City. Los primeros muertos vivientes empezaron a surgir y a multiplicarse por las calles, desatando el caos, la muerte, la destrucción y la desesperación. Los Hospitales cayeron ante el gran número de personas heridas por los zombies, las cuales se convertían y masacraron a todos los miembros del personal médico, convirtiendo aquellos refugios en lugares peligrosos, lo mismo pasó con el "R.P.D".

"Umbrella" había dado órdenes de cazar a todos los miembros de "S.T.A.R.S" supervivientes, liberando al temible "Némesis", mientras que también producían sabotajes y destrucción de pruebas por parte de "Los Lobos", el grupo de Élite del U.S.S. Además de ello, Jill Valentine logró, con la ayuda de Carlos Olivera, integrante del "U.B.C.S" de la "Corporación", acabar con Némesis y escapar con vida de allí. También lo hicieron otros personajes como el policía Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, hermana de Chris, Sherry Birkin, hija del matrimonio de científicos, Ada Wong, agente enviada por el "Servicio Secreto de China", el Capitán Hunk, "Los Lobos", el grupo comandado por el policía Kevin Ryman, la estudiante universitaria y empleada de "Umbrella", Yoko Suzuki, el Doctor George Hamilton, la camarera del "Bar J", Cindy Lennox, la periodista, Alyssa Ashcroft, el plomero y gasista, David King, el guarda de Seguridad, Mark Williams y el empleado del subterráneo, Jim Chapman, al igual que otros civiles, policías y militares que habían ido para contener la infección.

Todo intento por detenerla resultó en un rotundo fracaso, las bajas que se producían con el correr de los días llevó al gobierno a tomar una decisión fatal: Destruir Raccoon City hasta sus cimientos, siendo borrada de la faz de la Tierra por una serie de misiles nucleares que arrasaron con todo a su paso, acabando con los zombies, el "Virus G" y todo rastro de criaturas peligrosas.

Raccoon City dejó de existir, la pesadilla había terminado...O eso era lo que parecía ser.

* * *

**Año 2014:**

**Ruinas de Raccoon City**

El paso acelerado de un jeep que cruzaba por aquellos páramos abandonados y cubiertos por maleza, árboles, pasto y otras variedades de la flora local, la cual se había hecho muy exuberante con el paso de los años, llevó a que la Naturaleza le ganara al asfalto, recuperando lo que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo atrás. De aquel vehículo bajaron dos hombres, uno de ellos estaba vestido de negro completamente junto a unos lentes de Sol y su cabello rubio como el propio oro o los rayos del Sol.

De repente, el pitido de un medidor que llevaba el jeep produjo de que el conductor bajara la velocidad y de ahí fuera deteniéndose en un punto, en el cual se mostraba una completa presencia de un objeto sumamente importante allí. Pronto descendieron y escoltaron al hombre de cabellos rubio por unas estrechas escaleras que habían construido y que estaba custodiada por otras personas armadas, todos vestidos con uniformes militares pero éstos no pertenecían a ninguna rama de las Fuerzas Armadas de los EEUU, además de portar armamento pesado y tenían una mirada fría y severa. Los pasos de la escolta se hicieron cada vez más seguidos y de ahí escucharon como un par de golpes y gritos ahogaban el aire y lo rasgaban, revelando a un hombre de cabellos albinos, tan blancos como la nieve y que se mantenía en su posición, a pesar de lo que había sufrido. El sujeto llevaba puesto un uniforme perteneciente a la U.S.S; y en el suelo yacían su casco y la máscara anti-gas.

Pronto, uno de los carceleros lo levantó como si fuera un saco de papas y puso un cuchillo sobre su mejilla derecha.

\- Se nota que a las porquerías débiles como tú vuelven al agujero de donde salieron.- Dijo con frialdad el hombre del arma blanca, pero su prisionero no decía nada.- Ahora habla, sino quieres que te corte en pedacitos y se lo dé de comer a los animales de allá afuera.- Sentenció y de ahí se encendieron las luces, revelando el físico de esa persona: Caballos rubios cortes al estilo militar, cuerpo musculoso, ojos celestes, unas cicatrices por su rostro hechas por algún arma blanca en el Pasado, boina roja, llevaba una camisa negra con un chaleco donde portaba sus municiones y la empuñadura del cuchillo, remarcando su físico, pantalones militares con camuflaje y botas negras.- Ahora habla, ¿qué hacías aquí?.- Comenzó con el interrogatorio, pero el otro no respondió, simplemente escupió sangre y mantuvo su dignidad intacta.- Oh, ya veo, los valientes y orgullosos Soldados de Élite del U.S.S no revelan nada y prefieren morir antes que traicionar a sus Camaradas. Bien, tú te lo has buscado.- Finalizó el hombre, pero cuando iba a asesinar al cautivo, alguien lo detuvo.

\- No te he dado la orden de asesinarlo, aún, Jack Krauser.- Dijo una voz y cuando se volteó aquel rubio, éste se encontró con aquel joven de ropas negras y lentes de Sol, el cual lo miraba seriamente.

\- Te salvas de ésta, maldito. Pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.- Advirtió el ex-militar y se retiró de allí, dejando al hombre herido y en el piso.

Mientras que se iba, el rubio se acercó hasta él, sus pasos se hicieron cercanos y de ahí lo miró con superioridad, para después arrodillarse y tomar sus placas de identificación.

\- Vaya, vaya, no me esperaba del propio "Mr. Death", el Capitán Hunk ha venido aquí, pero ¿para qué? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.- Preguntaba el rubio con tono burlón en su voz. Luego de eso, alzó su cabeza y llamó a dos de sus Mercenarios, los cuales llevaron afuera a Hunk, dejando todo un tendal de sangre por el piso.

\- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Wesker, lo juro! ¡El Mundo sabrá quién eres, no puedes mantener esto oculto por mucho tiempo, maldito monstruo! ¡Pagarás caro por todas las muertes que han causado tú y Umbrella!- Bramó el Capitán herido y eso llevó a que el rubio sonriera, caminara hacia uno de los tubos que estaban allí y sacara una muestra dentro de uno de los más pequeños, examinando el contenido que había dentro.

Justo cuando iban a sacar a Hunk, el rubio los detuvo a sus hombres, caminó de vuelta hacia su presa y éste lo miraba con orgullo en su rostro, una inmensa fortaleza y superioridad que recorría todo su ser, mientras que contemplaba a aquel prisionero, el cual no pensaba en caer ante él.

\- ¿Eso crees?. Déjame decirte una cosa, Hunk: Algún día te darás cuenta de que la edad importa bien. No es la edad lo que define la vida de una persona, sino las decisiones que toma. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de luchar por algo que no solo te afecta a ti, sino a todo el Mundo. ¿De verdad puedes abandonar cuando hay tanto en juego?.- Le dejó aquella frase y una gota de sangre cayó al piso, sumado al rugido de una jauría de "Cerberus", los cuales estaban ansiosos por probar carne humana.- Y ahora que lo menciono, jejeje, parece que ha llegado la hora de la comida, entréguenlo a los perros.- Ordenó Wesker, mientras que se llevaba el tubo en sus manos.- Después de tanto tiempo, por fin ha llegado el momento de purificar a este Mundo, acabar con la defectuosa Humanidad y renacer de las cenizas un nuevo poder que hará temblar los mismos cimientos del Planeta.- Decía con total orgullo, pero cuando iban a matar a Hunk, una serie de disparos acabaron con las vidas de sus Mercenarios, produciéndose explosiones que mataron a los "Cerberus".

(The U.S.S. Soldiers, OST de "Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City")

\- ¡A sus puestos, nos atacan!.- Ordenó Jack Krauser a sus fuerzas y éstos tomaron posiciones de defensa.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, un misterioso personaje camuflado y que portaba el uniforme de la U.S.S; apareció y degolló a los carceleros de Hunk, mientras que una mujer atractiva, rubia y de Alemania se hacía cargo de protegerlos con su rifle de asalto. Justo cuando estaban limpiando la zona, un atacante iba a ir por detrás, pero el disparo de un francotirador de Rusia acabó con la vida de aquel enemigo.

\- ¡Buen tiro, Spectre!.- Le felicitó la rubia alemana.

\- _"Jejeje, la próxima ten los ojos bien abiertos, Bertha".- _Respondió "El Cazador" desde su posición en las ruinas de un edificio cercano.

Mientras que Bertha se hacía cargo de asegurar a su Capitán, el espía liquidó a otro par de atacantes con su cuchillo, camuflándose como uno de ellos.

\- Señor, ¿está bien? ¿Puede oírme?.- Preguntó el agente al albino, el cual tosió sangre.

\- Menos mal que llegaron, Wesker tiene en sus manos una de las muestras que conservó el Doctor Birkin.- Les comunicó el Capitán a ellos, éste iba a ponerse de pie, pero por el dolor sufrido, tuvieron que sacarlo de allí.

\- Tendremos que suspender la búsqueda de Albert Wesker y procurarnos por su estado de salud, Señor.- Dijo Bertha, mientras que iban saliendo de allí y de ahí activaba su comunicador.- Beltway, ¿me recibes?.

\- _"Afirmativo, Berta, te recibo fuerte y claro".- _Respondió el experto en bombas y demoliciones.

\- Muy bien: Tenemos al Capitán Hunk a salvo, está herido pero vivirá. Es un verdadero hombre de honor y coraje al enfrentarse a Wesker, pero necesito que selles este lugar. De prisa, hay que acabar con ese infeliz.- Le encomendó la rubia alemana y de ahí recibió el mensaje de Beltway, quien iba a colocar las cargas explosivas en el lugar, mientras que Four Eyes los estaba esperando afuera junto a Spectre y Lupo, la francesa líder del grupo.

Así fue como los agentes de la disuelta U.S.S; escaparon de allí junto a Hunk, partiendo en un helicóptero y cuando estallaron las bombas, creyeron que la misión había sido un éxito, que Wesker habría muerto en el derrumbe, pero estaban equivocados.

* * *

Desde una salida de emergencia, la cual había sido construida por la propia "Umbrella Corporation", Albert Wesker había logrado escapar de allí junto a Jack Krauser y un puñado de sus hombres con las muestras de Birkin en su poder y desde el helicóptero que lo transportaba, el rubio había cumplido con su primera parte del plan, el cual era fingir su muerte y dejar que los buenos escaparan, sin embargo, ahora tenía pensado un plan mucho más siniestro.

\- Deberemos tener cuidado ahora, Señor. No quisiera tener que tomarme, no solo con la ex-U.S.S; sino también con esos malditos de "Overwatch".- Habló uno de los Mercenarios, el cual tenía el emblema de la U.B.C.S, la "Unidad de Contención contra Peligros Biológicos de Umbrella".-

\- Jajajaja, no tienes por qué temer, Soldado. Una vez que tengamos los dispositivos listos, pronto cubriré todo el Mundo con esta preciosura.- Le tranquilizó Wesker, sintiéndose seguro y confiado, para después levantarse de su asiento.- Caballeros, lo que hemos sufrido hace unos momentos solo ha sido un ligero "contra-tiempo", ellos creen que pueden detener mis planes, pero ahora ha llegado la hora de darles su merecido a todos estos malditos. Las muestras de Birkin serán nuestra lanza de batalla, acabaremos con todos aquellos que quieran entrometerse en nuestro camino, no les tendremos piedad. Nosotros somos la verdadera "Umbrella", todos aquellos que se quisieron cambiar de bando, tales como Hunk y su Equipo, no son más que débiles, inútiles, un Cáncer que debemos eliminar de la faz de la Tierra y eso es lo que haremos: La "Operación Neo-Raccoon City" acaba de comenzar y ni "Overwatch" podrá con nosotros.- Sentenció y finalizó Wesker, viéndose el helicóptero que se alejaba hacia un rumbo desconocido.

* * *

**Y aquí lo tenemos, el primer capítulo, sí, así es, "El inicio", sin embargo, todavía falta un elenco más, bueno varios más, pero a los de "Overwatch" los veremos en el próximo episodio junto a los preparativos que hará Wesker con el "Virus G", así como también las presentaciones de algunos de los villanos más conocidos y personajes neutrales, tales como Hunk, su "Equipo Delta", titulado "Los Lobos" del U.S.S; Jack Krauser y Albert Wesker, así como la mención a aquella organización de héroes, los cuales aparecerán en el capítulo que viene. Sumado a ello, este Universo tiene un poco de AU en varios personajes tales como Hunk y Krauser (recordando que éste último murió en "Resident Evil 4", aquí está vivo, mientras que nunca más se supo nada nuevo sobre Hunk, así que aquí lo estamos viendo junto a su Equipo.).**

**Dedico este spin-off/homenaje para Plagahood por las dedicatorias en su fic "Rises: Choque de Titanes". Espero que te guste este nuevo proyecto, amigo y muchas gracias por todo.**

**Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene. Cuídense, saludos y buen Viernes para todos ustedes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: Alerta de tormenta**

**Flashbacks:** Allí estaba aquel rubio musculoso, derrotado, herido, humillando, arrastrándose por el suelo como una alimaña que huía de su depredador, el cazador que había logrado herirlo. A pesar de su tenacidad, resistencia y orgullo, Jack Krauser había sido pisoteado por Leone S. Kennedy y luego por Ada Wong, donde quedó herido de muerte, con apenas unos pocos minutos de vida para poder maldecirlos y sin poder hacer nada más. Su vida se estaba apagando y "La Isla" iba a desaparecer, sin embargo, un misterioso helicóptero se posó sobre el suelo agrietado y con la visión nublada pudo ver a una persona vestida completamente de negro, cabellos rubios y unos lentes negros de Sol, el cual lo miró en silencio y luego hizo una seña al equipo médico que le acompañaba.

Éstos improvisaron una camilla y luego sedaron al herido, quien cayó bajo un profundo sueño, llevándolo al helicóptero y partieron justo a tiempo antes de que "La Isla" desapareciera bajo las frías aguas del Mar Mediterráneo.

Cuando despertó, halló su cuerpo reconstruido y vio a aquel que lo salvó. Inmediatamente juró lealtad ante ese rubio y lucharía a su lado para cumplir con su deseo: Un Mundo limpio de la escoria Humana, uno en donde él sería el Dios de la Humanidad y borraría todo rastro de su pestilente fracaso que ha infestado al Planeta por generaciones.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Krauser?.- Preguntó ese rubio a su Lugarteniente, quien se hallaba sentado en su despacho ubicado en las ruinas de Raccoon City.

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente lo escuchaba atentamente.

\- La Humanidad es el caso más curioso de todos: Somos criaturas inteligentes...o eso es lo que pensamos, pero vivimos una mentira, no lo somos. Somos meros brutos sin cerebro que pelean por tonterías, por ideologías que no sirven para nada, nos vivimos matando y llevando a la vida de esta Planeta a la extinción. No podemos fiarnos de estas porquerías, solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer ante esta "Plaga", ¿y sabes cuál es?.- Dio a conocer su pequeño "discurso" ante el ex-Marine y de ahí mostró su cuchillo de combate y con ver el reflejo de aquel enemigo que lo humilló junto a la oriental, éste terminó por arrojarlo contra un muro, el cual quedó agrietado, dando su "respuesta".- Exacto, este Mundo debe caer y de sus cenizas se levantará una nueva forma de vida que cambiará las reglas del juego para todos aquellos que ostentaron llamarse "Líderes", yo soy el que tiene ese derecho de ser Dios, de tener poder, control y obediencia y aquellos que se animen con desafiarme sufrirán las consecuencias.- Sentenció, ahora con frialdad y justo en ese momento sonó un alarma por la zona.- Vaya, parece que tenemos a un "invitado". Creo que será la hora de que demuestres tu fuerza, Krauser.- Le encomendó esa misión y el rubio hizo la venia militar, levantándose y partiendo hacia el lugar donde estaba el enemigo.

* * *

Antiguo Capitán del U.S.S, el "Servicio de Seguridad de Umbrella", aquellos que habían asesinado a sangre fría al Doctor James Markus por órdenes de William Birkin y de Albert Wesker, apoderándose éste de sus investigaciones, continuándolas y tirando su cuerpo a las alcantarillas y dando por comenzado los antecedentes previos a la pesadilla que atormentaría a toda una población en Raccoon City. Aquel que había sido enviado en el Pasado, durante aquel fatídico mes de Septiembre de 1998 para recuperar las muestras del "Virus G", el sucesor del "T" y producido por el Doctor Birkin, quien planeaba entregarlo al Gobierno de los EEUU para usos militares. Sí, aquella pesadilla, esas "cicatrices" que aún perduraban en él, el "Señor Muerte" o "Mr. Death": _"La Muerte no puede morir"_, esa era su frase, sin embargo, en aquel día iba a ser puesto a prueba.

Allí estaba Hunk observando a los Mercenarios del "U.B.C.S", el antiguo Brazo Armado de "Umbrella", la "Unidad de Contención contra Peligros Biológicos", aquellos que eran "los Soldados" de la "Corporación" y estaban a sueldo de ellos para rescatar a los civiles y eliminar cualquier rastro de infección en Raccoon City, pero que habían fallado y muy pocos volvieron con vida.

\- _"¿Ves al objetivo, Hunk?".- _Preguntó Lupo, la Jefa de "Los Lobos", el Escuadrón enviado por la "BSAA", los cuales deseaban destruir todo rastro de aquella "maldición" que los llevó a casi morir en las calles de esa ciudad y que ahora estaban allí para cumplir su sueño. La francesa se hallaba a unos kilómetros de la posición del Capitán, quien había ido solo y dejó en claro que esa era una misión en solitario, cosa que sus Camaradas no deseaban dejarlo solo.

\- Negativo, aún no lo veo. Esto es extraño.- Reportó Hunk a la pelirroja.

\- _"¿Qué es lo raro?".- _Lanzó ella otra pregunta sobre aquella observación dada por el albino.

\- Hay Mercenarios de la ex-U.B.C.S aquí, ¿no era que había sido desmantelada?.- Analizó aquella situación que tenía frente a él.

\- _"¿Qué?. Es imposible, lo mismo nos dijo Chris Redfield. Esto no me gusta. Ten cuidado, Hunk, hay algo que...Espera".- _Cuando Lupo iba a terminar su oración, las alarmas se encendieron en ella y sus Camaradas.- _"¡Mierda, Hunk, alguien viene hacia ti, sal de allí!".- _Le alertó la chica, su voz sonaba desesperada.

\- ¡No puede ser, ¿cómo es posible?!. No aparece en mi radar, debe haber una falla o son interferencias. "Vector", dime si es verdad.- Ordenó el Capitán del antiguo U.S.S a al espía que estaba con la francesa.

\- _"No está bromeando la Comandante Lupo, Señor. Hay un enemigo que viene hacia usted, salga de allí. Aborte la misión, ahora".- _Le respondió "Vector", viendo en sus computadoras que todo era cierto.

\- Recibido. Nos reuniremos en...- No tuvo tiempo para terminar su oración, ya que, de golpe sintió una feroz ataque contra su cuerpo, dejándolo desmayado y soltando el rifle y el casco suyo.

Delante suyo, el atacante, Jack Krauser lo había noqueado con un poderoso gancho y de ahí observaba a su presa. Se agachó y le quitó la máscara anti-gas que llevaba Hunk sobre su rostro y pudo verlo inconsciente.

\- Jejejeje.- Se río para sus adentros el ex-Marine.- Vaya, vaya, mira lo que nos ha traído el Pasado hasta aquí. Hola de nuevo, Capitán Hunk.- "Saludó" con burlas al prisionero y de ahí ordenó a dos Mercenarios que lo llevaran hacia el interior de aquella "cueva" donde estaban buscando en los restos del laboratorio de Birkin algo que Wesker deseaba tener en su poder desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

**[Sigue el Flashbacks]**

La señal de Hunk se había apagado, desaparecido, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y eso mantuvo en vilo al "Equipo Delta". Lupo ordenó una inmediata búsqueda y rescate, llevándose con ella al Francotirador Spectre, la Médica Bertha, el Espía Vector, el Experto en Demoliciones Beltway y la Viróloga Four Eyes. Juntos pudieron salvar al Capitán Hunk de una muerte segura, sin embargo, algo se hallaba tejiéndose entre la supuesta "muerte" de Wesker en aquella explosión provocada por Beltway.

Algo oscuro iba a nacer de ese hombre sumamente peligroso.

* * *

**Fin del Flashbacks:** El helicóptero que transportaba a Wesker y su gente aterrizó en las afueras de la desaparecida Raccoon City, un lugar que solo él conocía y había bautizado como "El Edén", aquel Paraíso del "Génesis" de la Biblia donde fueron expulsados por Dios, Adán y Eva por cometer el fruto prohibido del Árbol, llevando al "Pecado Original". Ahora, en pleno Siglo XXI, Wesker tenía ese lugar, una construcción donde llevaba a cabo sus experimentaciones y así acabar con la Humanidad.

El antiguo miembro de "S.T.A.R.S" caminó, escoltado por Krauser y varios Mercenarios de la ex-"U.B.C.S" hasta llegar a los laboratorios donde trabajaban sus científicos y allí apareció un mapa del Mundo con sus objetivos marcados en ello.

\- Señor Wesker.- Le llamó el Jefe de los Científicos, un hombre de cabellos negros y bate blanca, pantalones grises y zapatos oscuros.-

\- Me alegra verlo, Doctor Anderson. Dígame, ¿ya están listas las "cápsulas"?.- Preguntó el rubio sobre aquel punto de suma importancia.

\- Todas listas, Señor.- Informó el peli negro con seriedad.

\- Excelente, Doctor. Que se vayan preparando todas ellas, aquí he conseguido las muestras.- Encomendó esa misión, mientras que entregaba los biotubos con el "Virus G" en las manos del Jefe de los Científicos.

Pronto, Wesker caminó hacia donde se hallaban todos ellos trabajando y de ahí se vio a todo un Ejército de Mercenarios, ex-soldados y traidores, hombres y mujeres, todos ellos estaban dispuestos a todo, darían sus vidas por su líder, sin importar nada, si incluso eran considerados como basura, iban a entregar sus vidas por él. Pronto, el rubio se sacó sus lentes y sus ojos resplandecieron ante aquella "fuerza" que lo circundaba por dentro.

\- Hoy ha llegado el día que tanto he estado esperando.- Comenzó a hablar, alzando su mano en el aire, como si tocara los Cielos y estuviera en contacto con los Dioses del Pasado.- La Humanidad jamás aprenderá de sus errores, vivirá sumisa, tonta, idolatrando estupideces y después se sentarán a hablar el progreso, cuando solo piensan en ellos mismos, en querer seguir destruyendo este único Planeta que tenemos. Sin embargo, mis motivos siempre fueron vistos como una locura, me tildaron bajo todo tipo de rótulos: Desquiciado, demente, psicópata, sociópata, todos esos asquerosos apelativos y apodos contra mí. Sin embargo, toda esa gente sucumbirá ante mi poder. El derecho de ser Dios me pertenece, soy un Dios y nadie tendrá la osadía de arrebatarme el trono imperial que tanto he ansiado tener en mis manos. Todos ustedes atendieron a mi llamada, vinieron, perdidos, desilusionados, engañados, estafados, furiosos con el Mundo, con aquel que les prometió de todo y no recibieron nada. Ahora serán testigos de una "Nueva Era", una de la cual ya no habrán más errores. Señores, amigos: Bienvenidos al "Nuevo Edén".- Dijo Wesker con sumo orgullo y seguridad en sus palabras.- El ataque perpetrado por los idiotas de la ex-U.S.S; solo ha sido un "calentamiento", nos quisieron poner a prueba y nos defendimos. Ahora vamos a darles su merecido: Dentro de unas horas, estas "cápsulas", mejor dicho "Misiles" serán lanzados por todo el Mundo y con ello vendrá el terror, la muerte, la destrucción, el caos, el miedo en los corazones de las personas que ostentaron tener las agallas para destruir mi sueño y ahora nadie podrá pararlo.- Finalizó y de ahí comenzaron las preguntas.-

\- Señor, ¿qué haremos con "Overwatch"?. Esos malditos son los "Vigilantes del Mundo", en cualquier momento estarán aquí.- Preguntó uno de los ex-Mercenarios del "U.B.C.S", quien era de cabellos rubios.

\- No hay de qué temer, Soldado. Ni "Overwatch" podrá frenarnos, esos estúpidos están más concentrados en cazar a "Talon" que a nosotros. Se han olvidado de que existen amenazas mucho más peligrosas que ellos. Comparados a nosotros, "Talon" es solo un gato asustado del agua.- Se burló el rubio de aquella Organización que luchaba por la paz y la Justicia.

Pronto, una serie de risas empezó a inundar el lugar y de ahí llegó la confirmación de Anderson.

\- ¡Todo listo, Señor: Las "Cápsulas" están cargadas!.- Informó el Jefe de los Científicos.

\- Perfecto: ¡Que comience la cuenta regresiva!.- Ordenó el rubio seriamente y Anderson la activó.

Una sonrisa de pura maldad se dibujaba en su rostro, podía sentir el poder, la fuerza, el deseo que corría por todo su cuerpo y alma. En pocos segundos, todo habría cambiado, el Mundo estaría bajo una nueva oleada de terror.

Quedaban pocos segundos, 2 para ser exactos y de ahí, al terminar el 1, se iniciaron los lanzamientos de aquellos "Misiles", los cuales salieron disparados para todas partes del Mundo.

* * *

**Cuartel General de "Overwatch"**

**Estrecho de Gibraltar, España, 5:00 AM.**

A lo largo de los años, aquella agencia de lucha contra el crimen, la corrupción y la maldad dejaron su huella en la Historia. "Overwatch" había tenido sus orígenes con la "División BlackWatch", el antecedente a lo que ahora era ese grupo de suma importancia y que estaba integrado por los Comandantes Jack Morrison, alias "Soldier 76" y Gabriel Reyes, alias "The Reaper", quienes contaron en sus filas con la famosa Doctora Moira O Deorain, la cual llevaba a cabo experimentos de los más siniestros en todo el Mundo, pero también implementó mejoras en sus Camaradas, como fue el caso de "Reaper", el cual contaba con el "Paso de las Tinieblas, su "Forma Espectral" y la más aterradora de todas, la "Espiral de Muerte", además de ser un experto en manejo de las "Escopetas Infernales". Otros integrantes fueron el vaquero Jesse McCree, quien recibió un brazo biónico que le permitía moverse con gran agilidad y abatir a todo enemigo que se interpusiera en su camino, bien al estilo del "Lejano Oeste", Akande Ogundimu, alias "Doomfist", cuyo brazo cibernético podía destrozar a cualquier rival con suma facilidad, Genji Shimada, un antiguo "Playboy" e hijo del "Clan Shimada", el cual tuvo un feroz conflicto con su hermano mayor, Hanzo y tras una pelea, su cuerpo quedó dañado por el fuego hasta que fue rescatado y convertido en un letal cyborg y que demuestra tener un gran manejo con la katana y los shuriken y por último, la Segunda al mando de "BlackWatch", Ana Amari, Capitana del Ejército Egipcio, una de las mejores francotiradoras de su país y cuyo rifle podía sanar como envenenar a enemigos y salvar a los amigos.

La "División BlackWatch" se convirtió en una importante Unidad de lucha contra el mal, pero no tardó, con el correr de los años, en quedar salpicada por la corrupción, lazos con los organismos más funestos del Crimen Organizado y las bandas, además de las peleas internas que tenían Morrison y Reyes, lo que llevó a la escisión de la misma y la creación de "Overwatch" y "Talon". Ésta último sumó a sus filas a Olivia Colomar, una de las mejores Hacker de todo el Mundo y a Amelie Lacroix, esposa de un famoso agente de "Overwatch", siendo secuestrada, torturada y convertida en una "Asesina Dormida", quien al ser liberada poco después, regresó a París y asesinó una noche a su marido mientras dormía, para después desaparecer y luego unirse al enemigo.

"Overwatch" llamó a sus antiguos Camaradas y acudieron al llamado: El vaquero Jesse McCree, la piloto Lena "Tracer" Oxton, la médica Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada, la Doctora Mei Ling-Zhou, el Teniente de "Los Cruzados", Wilheim Reinhardt, la Capitana Ana Amari y su hija, Phara, una de las mejores As del Combate Aéreo en todo Egipto, el Monje Zenyatta, el Científico Winston, un simio intelectual criado y educado en la "Base Lunar" de "Overwatch" como parte de un proyecto, del cual él fue el único superviviente después de una revuelta que hubo allí y en donde vio morir al científico que lo cuidaba y protegía. También volvieron Jack Morrison y con ellos se unieron la famosa gamer Hana Song y Hanzo Shimada, el hermano mayor de Genji, añadiendo también a los delincuentes y Anarquistas de Australia, Jameson "Junkrat" Fawkes y Mako Rutledge junto a la Sargento Aleksandra Zaryanova del Ejército Ruso, el DJ Lúcio Correia dos Santos de Brasil, la Arquitécnica Satya Vaswani de La India, Briggite y Torbjörn Lindholm de Suecia y el Doctor Jean-Baptise Augustin de Haití.

Con todos ellos reunidos, "Overwatch" logró acabar con la presencia enemiga de "Talon", enviando a sus responsables a prisión, excepto Amelie Lacroix, la cual fue rescatada por el Comandante Jack Morrison, quien juró recuperar a la esposa de su difunto amigo, Gerard Lacroix y no descansaría hasta devolverla a como era antes. Pero una vez que "Talon" fue vencido y quedó tras las rejas, cada quien tomó su camino: Salvo por Morrison, Lacroix y Winston, éste último permaneció en el Cuartel General de "Overwatch" vigilando de que no hubieran más rastros de peligro por el Mundo junto a Orisa, una Robot Guardiana de Numbani y diseñada por Efi, la cual se había unido a las filas del Bien, mientras que el resto siguió sus vidas.

Lena Oxton regresó a King´s Row, Inglaterra, a la Fuerza Aérea, volver a aquellos buenos momentos, además de haber iniciado una relación romántica con Jesse McCree. Éste tomó su sombrero de vaquero y como todo héroe del "Lejano Oeste" partió hacia su hogar, el Desierto, donde vivía sus aventuras enfrentándose al peligro, sobre todo por su encuentro con Elizabeth Caledonia "Calamity" Ashe, la Jefa de la "Banda DeadLock" y su Guardaespaldas Ómnico, BOB, siendo ella integrante de aquella pandilla a la que McCree perteneció y se dedicó al tráfico de armas hasta su captura y unión a "Overwatch". Mientras tanto, Genji y Mercy fueron a Suiza, acompañados por Hanzo, el cual tenía un asunto pendiente con su hermano menor y así saldar sus heridas del Pasado, Hana Song regresó a Seúl, Corea del Sur, donde continuó con su carrera como famosa gamer y ganándose los corazones de millones de sus seguidores, Junkrat y Roadhog pusieron rumbo a Australia, acompañados por Mei, quien seguía con sus investigaciones sobre las Anomalías Climatológicas junto a "Snowball". Baptise no lo pensó dos veces, él continuaría con su labor de ayudar a las personas que habían sufrido mucho en el Pasado por las guerras y estaba dispuesto en seguir ejerciendo su papel como médico, sobre todo en su Patria, Haití, a la cual se embarcó de regreso. Lúcio partió a Brasil con sus conciertos de música, Reinhardt regresó a Alemania junto a los Lindholm y acompañado por Ana y Phara, siendo la Capitana el antiguo amor que tuvieron ellos cuando eran jóvenes en "BlackWatch", además de continuar con su misión de protector de su hogar y del pueblo como todo un Caballero que era.

Cada quien tomó su camino, su guía pero mantuvieron el contacto con "Overwatch", no podían olvidarse de ellos, de sus Camaradas, sus amigos, como decía Winston: Ellos eran una "familia", sin importar la procedencia, estaban unidos contra el mal y cualquier grupo que quisiera dañar al Mundo. Pero ahora todo estaba en calma, silencioso, pacífico y en aquella madrugada, mientras que todos dormían, fue allí, a esa hora, donde todo cambió para siempre. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y eso activó a "ATHENA", la Computadora Central del Cuartel y a Winston, quien abrió los ojos y corrió para ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- _Buenos días, Doctor Winston.- _Saludó la Entidad IA al Científico.

\- Buenos días, "ATHENA", ¿qué pasa? ¿estamos bajo ataque?.- Preguntó el simio, quien tomaba sus lentes y comenzaba a ver en las pantallas si había algún movimiento de fuerzas enemigas.

\- _Negativo, Doctor Winston, nada de eso, sino más bien esto.- _Informó "ATHENA" y mostró unos cuadros donde aparecían los "Misiles" que habían sido lanzados y eso llamó la atención del intelectual.

\- Santo Dios, ¡que se alerten a todas las Defensas Anti-Aéreas! ¿Puedes confirmar si son de "Talon"?.- Ordenó y luego lanzó su pregunta a aquella Entidad.

\- _Negativo, no son de "Talon".- _Dio su respuesta final ella y los ojos del primate se abrieron como platos. Acto seguido comenzó a ver cómo esos "Misiles" eran interceptados por la Artillería de los países de Europa, pero lo que no era que tenían otra misión, sino impactaban, su contenido se haría cargo del trabajo y fue diseminándose por el aire, cayendo a la superficie y dando contra las aguas de las ciudades.

Creyó que todo había terminado, una pequeña alarma por la cual fue despertado, sin embargo, algo le inquieta a Winston, éste no quería festejar en esos momentos, se puso a investigar sobre el tema y de ahí pidió que se enviaran los datos sobre esos "Misiles", necesitaba averiguar todo acerca de ese "ataque".

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que la "Hora Cero" había llegado, finalmente, al "Reloj del Destino", donde se verían los resultados funestos de aquellos contenidos en los "Misiles". Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se revivieran las peores pesadillas que se vivieron durante aquel aterrador mes de Septiembre del año 1998.

* * *

**Wesker ha lanzado sus "Misiles", aunque fueron derribados, eso no importa, lo que SÍ vale es el contenido del mismo y como podemos ver, esto es cuestión de tiempo para que haga su efecto y empiece la nueva pesadilla. ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso? ¿Qué hará "Overwatch"? ¿Veremos a los miembros de "Talon" y a los otros personajes de las distintas series?. Todos aparecerán con el correr de los capítulos en esta historia, tanto héroes como villanos.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood: Me alegra de que haya gustado el capítulo, amigo mío. Sí, esto ha sido solo la "Punta del Iceberg", en el próximo capítulo se viene lo bueno, jejeje, a prepararse.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Saludos para Plagahood y será hasta el capítulo que viene. **

**Buena semana para todos ustedes y que descansen.**

**P.S: ¿Les gustaría que aparezca Sigma de Kupier en este fic también?. Lo dejo para que lo piensen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Cuenta atrás para el caos** Wesker contemplaba en silencio el derribo de sus misiles, sus hombres estaban como locos, no podían creer que hubieran "fallado", ¿ese era el plan? ¿Que los objetivos fueran presa fácil de los Sistemas Anti-Aéreos del Mundo?. No era posible, algo había fallado, ¿qué era lo que ocultaba aquel rubio?. Éste estaba tranquilo, sereno, pasando sus dedos contra sus sienes, disfrutando de aquel "concierto" que había "inaugurado". "Ignorantes", pensó aquel personaje para sus adentros. Lo eran, ellos solamente obedecían, escuchaban, si él les ordenaba que debían matar a toda una ciudad, lo hacían, sin rechistar ni cuestionar a su líder. Para eso les pagaba y para aquellos que tuvieran las agallas de contradecirlo, sus muertes no iban a ser pacíficas.

Ahora que había iniciado su primera "fase" del caos, de ahí ordenó que todas las comunicaciones de las agencias especiales fueran bloqueadas y eso hicieron sus expertos en tecnología, los cuales lanzaron toda una "Señal" para impedir cualquier mensaje entre "Overwatch", la "B.S.A.A", la "Blue Umbrella" y el "U.S.S". Todos tenían que quedar aislados de una forma u otra.

No podía haber otra forma "mejor" que esa: Aislar las comunicaciones de sus enemigos iba a ser el camino hacia el éxito. Nadie podría ayudar a los países afectados, los Servicios de Emergencia y las Fuerzas Armadas estarían saturadas de pedidos de auxilio, rescate y movilización de tropas para combatir a la futura "plaga" que azolaría al Mundo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y Wesker lo sabía a la perfección.

Justo en esos momentos llegó Jack Krauser, el rubio musculoso entró caminando al lugar de donde se hallaba su Jefe y de ahí se le acercó para hablar con él, mientras que tomaba una posición de firme, como todo buen Soldado que fue en el Pasado.

\- Ah, Krauser, ¿qué te trae por aquí?.- Preguntó el rubio, quien se giró para verlo.

\- Señor, parece ser que "Overwatch" está resistiendo a los embates del bloqueo en las comunicaciones.- Informó éste con seriedad en su voz.- ¿Envío a un equipo para "persuadirlos"?.- Preguntó y de ahí Wesker comenzó a reírse tranquilamente.

Se levantó, caminó con esa elegancia, esa frescura, esa frialdad suya tan característica de tener a todos en el Mundo bajo la presión de sus botas. Él era el "Emperador" y el "Dios", una "Teocracia" en pleno Siglo XXI. El poder estaba en sus manos, sintiendo como el mismo aumentaba con el paso de las horas. Los Gobiernos deberían ceder todo y hasta se entregarían ellos mismos al pánico para dar lugar a la conquista de lo que él ansiaba. Nadie podía igualarlo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se salieran de control y de ahí empezara la "función".

\- Déjame decirte una cosa muy importante, Krauser.- Pidió la atención del rubio y éste no se movió de su posición.- En el Pasado, "Umbrella" cometió errores muy grandes, pero ahora yo soy el que va a purgar todas esas malas semillas que germinaron y dieron nacimiento a estas aberraciones patéticas como la "Blue Umbrella", ¿qué es eso?. Solo veo allí a un puñado de traidores, cobardes, débiles y fieles que van con Chris Redfield para que se borren las heridas del Pasado. Pero yo estoy por encima de todos ellos, soy la llave que conduce hacia el Mundo perfecto que ansío tener en mis manos. ¿Por qué debería tener competencia?. Pero a la vez, uno necesita tener a alguien que quiera dar pelea, porque mientras más vea a la sociedad colapsar, más dolorosa será su caída.- Le dejó sus palabras de enseñanza al rubio.

\- Je, los tontos que solo buscan apiadarse y obtener el perdón, esos no son más que cucarachas que huyen de los gigantes. Solo eso, no valen para nada. En la Historia misma han cometido tantos errores y ahora quieren sanarlos. Bueno, que lo intenten, usted será quien los venza.- Sostuvo el rubio, quien lanzó una risa de burla hacia las personas que iban a sufrir muchísimo.

\- Solo ten paciencia, mi querido amigo. Ten paciencia y en cuanto todo comience a desmoronarse, ahí verás el comienzo de una "Nueva Era".- Le prometió el rubio y éste volvió a su asiento para contemplar todo a través de las pantallas e informes de sus agentes.

* * *

**Cuartel General de "Overwatch".**

**Estrecho de Gibraltar, España, 6:30 AM**

Winston no había podido dormir, estaba todavía despierto y corroborando las ubicaciones por donde habían sido derribados los misiles enemigos. Hasta el momento había podido hablar con los Altos mandos de las Fuerzas Armadas en Europa, pero todos ellos reportaban que no había ningún problema en la zona. Una vez terminada las conversaciones, el científico tomó un mapa y marcó las zonas donde habían sido producidos los derribos.

\- _"Hmm. El primer misil fue destruido sobre Madrid, el segundo en París, el tercero estalló sobre el espacio aéreo de Londres, el cuarto en Berlín y...".- _Algo no iba bien, todos los blancos habían ocurrido sobre las Capitales de Europa. El primate terminó de marcar en el mapa y vio que todos los objetivos habían sido sobre esas posiciones de suma importancia. Las únicas que no habían sido atacadas fueron El Cairo, Egipto, Moscú, Rusia, Pekín, China y otras Naciones más. ¿Qué estaba pasando en aquellos momentos?.

Después de terminar de hacer ese descubrimiento, la voz de "ATHENA" lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- _Doctor Winston, tenemos un problema.- _Le avisó la Computadora Central.- _He estado analizando los restos de estos misiles y parece ser que estaban cargados con algún tipo de sustancia bacteriológica.-_ Dio su informe y de ahí comenzó a verse el estallido del caos en el Mundo.

\- "ATHENA", analizaremos juntos este contenido. Voy a convocar a todos los miembros de "Overwatch" de inmediato. Tenemos que estar preparados.- Pidió Winston y partió para hacer aquella llamada.

\- _¿Cree que se trate de "Talon"?.- _Preguntó aquel Ser IA al primate, el cual frunció el ceño y tomó un profundo respiro.

\- No, no lo creo. Me temo que nos estamos enfrentando a alguien mucho más peligroso que "Talon".- Advirtió el Científico y partió para hacer su cometido.

* * *

Las palabras de "ATHENA" parecían estar en lo cierto, ya que el contenido de los proyectiles cayó sobre las ciudades más importantes y volvía a repetirse la historia: Muchos habían olvidado, con el paso del tiempo y las generaciones, de lo ocurrido en el "Incidente de Raccoon City", ¿qué importaba saberlo?. Si "Umbrella" había caído, desaparecido, ya no quedaba rastro de aquella entidad farmacéutica poderosa, solo vestigios y polvo. Nada más que eso, pero ahora, todo parecía volver al mismo punto de reinicio, ya que lo que había en los misiles, éstos afectaron, en primer lugar, a las ratas y al suministro de agua en las zonas capitalinas. El plan de Wesker comenzaba a surtir efecto y era atacar, directamente, los Centros de Poder en todo el Mundo, aunque en otras regiones, no llegó a extenderse lo que él lanzó.

Pronto, Winston convocó a los miembros más importantes de "Overwatch", entre ellos estaban Lena "Tracer" Oxton, el Comandante Jack Morrison y a unos pocos más, ya que el resto estaban en otras partes del Mundo, ocupados y sin saber del peligro que acechaba por los alrededores.

Aquella "Plaga", aquella "Peste" empezaba a asomarse por el Horizonte y con ello vendría su peor parte. Solo hacía falta esperar para que las cortinas del espectáculo se abrieran y mostraran su retorcida cara ante todo el público que lo ansiaba a todo clamor de voz.

\- Comandante Morrison, Capitana Amari, por su pertenencia a la Cúpula Militar de "Overwatch" y sus excelentes desempeños en combate, ustedes han sido llamados, al igual que el resto aquí presentes, para llevar a cabo las medidas de contingencia ante lo que nos estamos enfrentando.- Comenzó Winston con la reunión, dirigiéndose hacia el rubio de EEUU y peli negra de Egipto.

\- ¿A qué nos estamos enfrentando, Winston?.- Quiso saber Lena sobre ese punto.- En Londres dieron la orden de movilización de tropas, hasta se está hablando de imponer el "Toque de Queda" y el "Estado de Sitio".- Puso ella sus datos de lo ocurría en su país natal.

El primate se levantó de su asiento y señaló en el mapa los sitios señalados con unos círculos rojos.

\- Hace exactamente cuatro horas atrás, las Capitales de diversos países en el Mundo fueron alcanzados por una serie de misiles, los cuales fueron derribados por las Defensas Anti-Aéreas, sin embargo, "ATHENA" investigó el contenido de los misiles y parece ser que contenían una peligrosa sustancia bacteriológica, la cual ha sido lanzada sobre estas zonas densamente pobladas.- Contó el Científico y eso dejó impresionados a todos.- Madrid, Londres, París, Berlín, Amsterdam, Berna, Estocolmo, entre otras más, han sido golpeadas por estos proyectiles. No sabemos quién lo ha lanzado y antes que nada, les confirmo que "Talon" no ha hecho ninguna adjudicación alguna sobre estos ataques.- Alegó Winston, mientras que tomaba asiento, nuevamente, tras mostrar en cada parte de los mapas todos los sitios que fueron bombardeados.- ¿Preguntas?.

Hubo un momento silencioso hasta que fue Lena quien alzó la mano.

\- ¿Qué sabemos hasta el momento sobre los contenidos de los proyectiles?.- Quiso saber la británica castaña.-

\- Hasta el momento no tenemos resultados. Nos van a informar en cuanto antes.- Respondió Winston a la pregunta de la chica.-

\- En EEUU han empezado a producirse unos extraños padecimientos, sobre todo en la población civil. Dice que es por una peste en el agua potable, ¿estará relacionado con todo lo ocurrido?.- Preguntó Jack Morrison, alias "Soldier 76".

\- ¿Una peste en el agua? ¿Cómo...?.- Preguntó Winston y en ese momento llegaron los primeros resultados de la investigación, las cuales estaban en su computadora. Éste salió disparado hacia ella y comenzó a leer, muy despacio, todos los informes hasta quedar completamente helado por la sorpresa que contenían.- Santo Dios...- Quedó impresionado y su cuerpo no se movió por un buen rato hasta que se volteó hacia sus amigos.-

\- ¿Winston?.- Preguntó la Capitana Ana Amari.- ¿Qué sucede?.

\- U...Urgente...que todos los gobiernos preparen toda una serie de medidas. Ya. Ahora, no hay tiempo que perder.- Ordenó el primate y tuvieron que hacerle caso. No había tiempo para hacer preguntas, debían actuar ahora mismo.

De inmediato, los presentes salieron disparados de la Sala de Reuniones, Winston tomó el informe y partió de ese lugar, mientras que comenzaba a verse una señal de alerta en las pantallas de "ATHENA". Algo no estaba bien en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Y era verdad, el plan de Wesker estaba entrando en su fase principal, ya que aquel contenido que tenían los misiles dieron contra las ratas y éstas contaminaron el suministro de agua en las grandes ciudades capitalinas, llevando a que los habitantes comenzaran a sucumbir ante esa "Plaga", la cual iba haciendo estragos en sus cuerpos, llevándoles a buscar ayuda en los hospitales, pero otros morían y pasadas unas horas, éstos regresaban de la Muerte, pero convertidos en algo más siniestro.

Por el momento, se pensaba que se trataba de un asunto local, sin mucha importancia que dar y que las autoridades podrían resolver en poco tiempo: Estaban equivocados, ya que con el correr de las horas, la cantidad de afectados fue creciendo bajo una cifra alarmante. Por las calles se estaba diciendo que la gente que moría, dejando todo un tendal por las mismas, se levantaban y comenzaban a atacar, misteriosamente, a los civiles sanos y éstos iban a parar a los hospitales para ser sanados.

Y lo mismo pasaba en los vuelos, ya que el misterioso Virus había llegado a otros países por el traslado de personas de un lugar a otro, expandiendo al mismo por esas regiones, provocando que empeorara más la situación. Para cuando los gobiernos dieron la orden de detener todo el sistema aéreo fue demasiado tarde, ya que la cantidad de infectados comenzó a aumentar el doble y hasta el triple. El Interior de los EEUU comenzaba a verse sacudido por misteriosas "matanzas", "disturbios" que, algunos medios decían, eran simplemente guerras de bandas por el control de territorios y la venta de armas y drogas. Todo eso era mentira.

En uno de aquellos hospitales de EEUU, en el Estado de Filadelfia, allí se encontraba el Médico Jean-Baptiste Augustin, proveniente de Haití, 36 años de edad y antiguo integrante de la "Coalición Caribeña" y "Talon". Ahora que había dejado el camino de esa segunda organización, el moreno iba a cumplir su juramento de salvar cuantas vidas pudiera y cuando empezaron aquellos brotes de infección en varias partes del Mundo, éste partió para ayudar a los afectados, sin embargo, con el correr del tiempo y el aumento de los que llegaban a los hospitales, ya no parecía haber forma de sanarlos a todos ellos, además de ir agotándolo poco a poco y viendo morir a muchos inocentes.

Le dolía en el alma ver fallecer a esas personas, ¿qué culpa tenían?. Baptiste se detuvo y golpeó con su puño una de las paredes, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal, cosa que no sabía que no era su culpa.

\- _Doctor Baptiste Augustin, por favor, repórtese a la Habitación 301.- _Pidieron por el Sistema de Megafonía y él tuvo que ir allí.

Caminaba por los pasillos del "Hospital Mercy", veía el sitio saturado de gente que sufría aquellos padecimientos, tosiendo, sintiendo una fiebre que les quemaba el cuerpo y una feroz molestia física, como si fuera una picazón de algún insecto en su piel. Con el paso de las horas, los cuerpos se juntaban por todo el hospital y la morgue ya no tenía suficiente espacio, para esos momentos, en los cuales debían acomodarlos. El Haitiano deambulaba perdido, agotado pero aún así seguía con su deber, no debía perder el tiempo y pronto llegó hacia la habitación que le habían llamado.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y con horror se encontró los cuerpos de varios enfermeros y la doctora que había allí para atender a uno de los pacientes. Éste se encontraba arrodillado como un animal y comiendo uno de los fallecidos, mientras que podía oírse el sonido de sus mandíbulas al masticar la carne de su víctima. Baptise se quedó helado, intentó retirarse en silencio, mientras que por su mente se preguntaba qué estaba pasando, pero al retroceder, el joven moreno tropezó contar las cortinas que habían allí, provocando un sonido que atrajo a la criatura, la cual se levantó y miró a su nueva víctima con la boca empapada de sangre.

\- ¡Doctor Baptiste Augustin!.- Escuchó una voz y allí subió un Guardia de Seguridad, el cual se encontró con aquel enemigo y al haitiano. Éste se levantó y tomó el soporte de hierro de las cortinas, forcejando contra el muerto viviente que tenía delante suyo, aunque éste tenía fuerza, sin embargo, el Guardia de Seguridad sacó su arma reglamentaria y apuntó al monstruo.- ¡QUÉDESE QUIETO!.- Ordenó ese sujeto, pero la criatura no hizo caso omiso.- ¡HE DICHO QUE SE QUEDE QUIETO O DISPARARÉ!.- Ordenó y ahí comenzó a caminar hacia ambos personajes.

El Guardia no tuvo tiempo para volver a repetir la orden, el enemigo iba hacia ellos y tuvo que efectuar un disparo certero, el cual dio contra la frente de la criatura, la cual cayó muerta al piso, dejando todo un charco de sangre que se expandía y las ventanas de atrás que quedaron cubiertas por su materia gris. El cañón de la pistola del que salvó a Baptiste aún humeaba, pero una vez que se puso de pie, el joven vio que en las otras habitaciones se producía un "Efecto Dominó" por toda la zona.

Pronto, otros Guardias de Seguridad llegaron para contener a los infectados que se levantaban de sus camas en las habitaciones, habiendo tirado las puertas y empezando a atacar al personal médico, los cuales salían heridos y otros caían muertos. Uno de ellos llamó a la Policía, la cual llegaría en cuestión de minutos, mientras que afuera, Baptiste observaba el caos que se estaba desatando por las calles: Personas que huían aterrorizadas del hospital y los edificios cercanos, humo en las plantas superiores, llamas que se elevaban por las edificaciones y que provocaban explosiones en los departamentos, tal vez por alguna fuga de gas o combustible, autos que se habían estrellado contra los postes de luz, teléfono y de alumbrado. Otros que les salía humo de sus motores y se incendiaban, mientras que se veían a aquellas mismas criaturas que en el hospital, las cuales se tambaleaban al caminar, incluso con laceraciones en sus cuerpos, partes abiertas como el estómago, exponiendo sus entrañas, empapadas de sangre y los primeros vehículos de la Policía que formaban barricadas para impedirles el paso, apuntando con sus Pistolas Browing, 48 MM y las escopetas, dando la voz de alto, pero al no responder, éstos disparaban a matar, dándoles en la cabeza. Otros patrulleros llegaban a la escena con las ambulancias para trasladar a los heridos a otros lugares seguros, mientras que los agentes de Seguridad se desplazaban por las calles para contener la situación, sumando a las personas que escapaban de la ciudad en sus vehículos.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?.- Quiso saber el moreno y de golpe, el zumbido de unos helicópteros lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia los Cielos, allí venían las Fuerzas Armadas, enviadas por el Gobierno de EEUU, al igual que en otros países, las cuales iban a ayudar en la contención y restauración del orden. En las calles, Baptiste observó unos camiones de la "Guardia Nacional", la cual también había sido desplegada, aunque no se habían enviado a las "Tropas de las Reservas", ya que esas estaban destinadas para situaciones más complicadas.

De golpe, Baptiste sintió una feroz explosión que provino de la planta baja, de la zona de residuos y limpieza. Uno de los médicos entró corriendo al lugar, el cual tosía por el humo que se había levantado allí abajo.

\- ¡Baptiste, debemos irnos, de prisa, toma tus cosas y vámonos!.- Pidió su amigo y éste hizo caso, tomó su equipo y salieron de allí junto al Guardia de Seguridad que le había salvado la vida.

Al salir a las calles, el "Cuerpo de Bomberos" de la Ciudad de Filadelfia había arribado para apagar las llamas. El moreno, al ver todo el caos desatado, decidió hacer a un lado el Pasado y tomar al toro por las astas: No iba a permitir que más personas inocentes sufrieran por esta misteriosa "Plaga", así que se equipó, como bien hizo tiempo atrás, cargó su arma y sus pertenencias, despidiéndose de sus amigos y de ahí partió con rumbo desconocido para cumplir con su tarea.

Pero ésto, para Baptise y muchos otros personajes, era el comienzo de una nueva pesadilla. Una, de la cual, ellos eran sus protagonistas en esta historia.

* * *

**Aquí dejamos por hoy este capítulo y en el que viene veremos cómo se expande aún más el virus por el Mundo; sumando de que veremos algunas referencias a las películas de zombies como "La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes" (Remake de 1990), "El Amanecer de los Muertos" (1978), "Land of The Dead" (2005, tanto juego como película, incluso algunos personajes que harán un cameo. Nota: El juego se llama "Land of The Dead: Road to Fiddler´s Green") y "Resident Evil". Así como también veremos a los otros personajes de "Overwatch" teniendo su protagonismo y dejaré una pista: En el capítulo que viene veremos Hana Song y alguien más con ella. Pero no diré más, no quisiera arruinar la sorpresa.**

**Baptiste ha aparecido, lo mismo Jack Morrison ("Soldier 76"), Ana Amari, Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Winston, Efi y Orisa, entre otros en aquella Sala de Reuniones, pero aún quedan los demás; pero como siempre digo, _"todo a su debido tiempo"_. Por otra parte, Wesker ya ha lanzado otra fase importante de su plan, la cual fue el bloqueo en las comunicaciones y este sujeto está preparado todo, ya que cuenta con un importante "Arsenal" de recursos.**

**Bueno, amigos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Mando saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood por seguir esta historia y Wesker está dispuesto a todo, jejejeje, nada ni nadie lo va a detener en su carrera por la conquista del poder.**

**Nos estamos viendo y que tengan todos ustedes un buen inicio de semana de mi parte. Hasta el próximo capítulo, Camaradas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: La expansión del "Virus"**

Las cámaras la amaban, los flashes enceguecían a todos los que estaban allí contra las barreras de contención. Bajando de su limusina que la había traído desde su hotel hasta la convención de videojuegos, allí se hallaba la hermosa Hana Song de Corea del Sur, la Gamer más famosa y también la defensora de su Patria contra las malvadas hordas enemigas. No venía sola, no, para nada, ya que un muchacho castaño, ojos verde, remera negra, campera de cuero marrón, zapatos grises con unos jeans azules era su "escolta".

Más que eso, de aquel "papel de Seguridad", él era su pareja, alguien a quien había conocido tiempo atrás, cuando la entrevistó y formó parte de su vida, primero como un amigo, un confidente, alguien en quien podía confiar durante sus momentos más tristes y esa evolución de amistad pasó a una de pareja. Y ésta misma estaba poniéndose a prueba cuando llegó aquella coreana a Liberty City, en la zona de la "Isla Stauton", Bedford Point, el lugar de su encuentro con los gamers más famosos y que ella iba a derrotar ese día.

Caminaba con elegancia, irradiando su belleza, ganándose los corazones de sus seguidores y la envidia de los otros, de aquellos que la querían aplastar, quitarle su Imperio. Muchos murmuraban sobre el "Guardaespaldas" de ella, la prensa podía decir cualquier cosa, pero ese muchacho era más que su "Guardia de Seguridad", era toda una fachada, una protección para que no se metieran tan hondo en su vida privada. Y fue allí donde también estaba entrando en escena un "Invitado" que no había recibido su llamado, uno que era invisible y se hallaba gestándose en las personas que habían viajado y sido atacados por aquellos infectados en los distintos puntos del Mundo.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero los síntomas empezaban a aparecer: Primero era una fiebre muy alta, luego una profunda molestia en la piel y de ahí se llegaba al cuadro más complicado que eran las fallas respiratorias y cardíacas, además de que perdían su color natural, quedando fríos y luego venían la Muerte, para después levantarse como un muerto viviente más. Los noticieros de los países afectados daban a entender que se trataban de simples "altercados", peleas que se iban a solucionar pronto, pero lo que ellos sabían, era que estaban ignorando la realidad de las cosas.

* * *

D va se hallaba en su camerino, en compañía de aquel castaño, pero lo que no sabían era que allí afuera, dentro de la convención, el terror había llegado. Una persona, supuestamente "descontrolada", comenzó con atacar a los otros que aguardaban en la entrada, desatando todo un baño de sangre, muertos y heridos, cosa que llegó a que la Seguridad tuviera que reducirlo a golpes, pero con toda la fuerza que empleara, ésta no servía para nada. Pronto fueron llegando las ambulancias con la Policía de Liberty City, la cual acordonó el área, pensando que sería un pequeño incidente con armas o alguna venganza de las pandillas, pero no fue así, ya que una vez que bajaron de sus coches, tanto los efectivos como los médicos vieron los cuerpos de los fallecidos levantarse y avanzar, torpemente, hacia ellos.

Dieron la voz de alto, pero no los escucharon, parecían absortos en sus pensamientos, mientras que los agentes les apuntaban con sus armas y al no haber una respuesta de entregarse, ellos abrieron fuego, abatiendo a varios de éstos pero llegando a herir a varios de los policías, quienes fueron trasladados a los hospitales más cercanos, incluyendo al RockFort, en las cercanías con "Fuerte Stauton", donde se hallaba emplazado uno de los edificios del multimillonario desaparecido, Donald Love, del cual no se tenían noticias desde el año 2001. Por su parte, los disparos habían sacado a D va de su camerino, siendo el castaño que salió para ver si había algún peligro.

Éste siempre venía acompañado de una Pistola Browing, por las dudas, en cualquier caso de emergencia, el chico iba siempre preparado, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se topó con una extraña sensación de calma. Por los pasillos no se veía a ni una sola alma, algo no iba bien y fue entonces que se dirigió hacia D va, la cual estaba terminando de maquillarse cuando sintió la mano de su novio sobre su espalda.

\- Conrad, ¿va todo bien, Amor?.- Preguntó ella y el joven negó con la cabeza.

\- Hay que irnos, Hana, urgente.- Pidió éste, pero la gamer no temía a nada.

\- Tranquilo, de seguro fue algún loco que quiso entrar y la Seguridad se hizo cargo de él. No te preocupes, veamos qué dicen en las noticias.- Le tranquilizó ella, tomando el control remoto y prendiendo la televisión.

Por cada canal de noticias que pasaban, todos estaban hablando de unos misteriosos "disturbios" en gran parte del Mundo. La tranquilidad en D va desapareció al momento en el que los equipos periodísticos llegaron hacia el edificio de ella, el hotel donde se hospedaban y retiraban cientos de cuerpos de las habitaciones y a los heridos, mientras que, afuera, volvían a oírse disparos.

\- ¡Otra vez!.- Exclamó Conrad con asombro y salió a verificar que pasaba.- Quédate aquí, ¿sí?.- Pidió el chico con preocupación y fue a revisar los pasillos, ya que había unos ventanales que daban a las calles. D va hizo caso, Conrad era alguien que se preocupaba mucho por ella, aún siendo su novio y ella la famosa "Gamer Mundial", temía de que algo le pasara, sobre todo ahora con esos misteriosos "disturbios" en las calles de EEUU.

Fue así que recorrió ese largo pasillo y llegó hacia los ventanales, en los cuales pudo ver hacia los exteriores, llevándose una horrenda sorpresa: Los coches de la Policía formaban barricadas que impedían el paso de los civiles, las ambulancias y los "Equipos SWAT" habían rodeado el lugar por completo y lo que era peor, unos misteriosos personajes caminaban hacia los agentes, quienes disparaban a mansalva contra ellos, abatiéndolos de un tiro en la cabeza. Conrad decidió no perder más el tiempo y de ahí escuchó que alguien "llamaba" a la puerta del camerino de su novia.

Éste fue corriendo hacia allí, pero cuando ingresó, se topó con que la entrada había sido derribada, restos de madera cubrían el piso alfombrado y el interior estaba hecho un desastre, además de no haber señales de D va. Una sensación de miedo se apoderó de él y sacó su arma para registrar el lugar, su novia no podía haber ido muy lejos. Finalmente divisó el cuerpo del atacante, el cual presentaba un elevado rango de putrefacción y tenía la cabeza hundida por el impacto de un objeto contundente, además de empapar el suelo con su sangre.

Acto seguido, D va emergió con un palo de hierro salpicado con aquel líquido y sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Conrad, gracias a Dios!.- Agradeció ella, al borde de un ataque de nervios, ya que nunca había pasado algo como eso.

Se dejó caer sobre los hombros del castaño y éste la abrazó con fuerza, mientras que las lágrimas empapaban sus ropas por el miedo que había vivido en aquellos momentos.

\- Ya pasó, D va, ya pasó, tranquila, yo estoy aquí.- Le tranquilizaba Conrad B. Hart, ese era su nombre y novio de ella. Sus manos la aferraban con fuerza a él, además de pasarlas por los cabellos de la sur-coreana, quien salía de ese momento tenso.- Fuiste muy valiente, no tienes por qué sentirte así. Todos pasamos por algo como eso.

D va era una verdadera Guerrera, alguien que daría todo por su Patria, sin embargo, en ese momento vio la diferencia entre combatir a enemigos que provenían de las profundidades del Mar del Japón y la otra situación era alguien que anteriormente fue un Humano. El tener que matarlo con aquella barra de hierro la dejaba aterrada, no podría quitarse algo como eso de su mente, le iba a llevar tiempo salir de ese tormento.

\- ¿Qué has visto, Conrad? ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Preguntó la sur-coreana, recuperándose del mal trago vivido y de ahí el joven castaño se aproximó a ella.

\- Hay...hay muchos muertos allí afuera, muchas personas que aguardaban en la entrada para ingresar han caído, la Policía, de golpe se encontraba afuera, ahora no hay nadie, lo mismo las ambulancias, pero lo que más aterró fue ver que estaban disparando contra...bueno, no sé si podrás creerlo, pero eso lo que mataste eran zombies.- Le contó el castaño a ella toda la información que sus ojos habían "recopilado" para la chica.

\- ¿Zombies?. Esto debe ser una broma, ¿no?.- Sostuvo ella, sin poder creer algo así.- Solo están en los videojuegos y las películas, no pueden existir en la vida real.-

Conrad negó con la cabeza.

\- No, lo hubo, en la vida real.- Dijo y eso dejó helada a la chica.- Cuando era niño, en Septiembre de 1998 hubo un brote epidémico en la Ciudad Raccoon, ubicada en el Medio Oeste de EEUU; pero te lo contaré todo más a fondo de eso. Ahora tenemos que irnos.- Prometió y de ahí tomó a la castaña de las manos, saliendo de allí, protegiéndola con su vida y siempre contando su Browing en sus manos, listo para abatir a cualquier enemigo que se interpusiera en su camino.

* * *

Las palabras de Conrad estaban en lo cierto sobre lo vivido en Raccoon City, pero aquello había sido a nivel local, mientras que en esta situación, se había transmitido a una escala global, donde el "Virus" viajó a través de las personas infectadas por los aviones. Aquellos que habían sido heridos, no sentían nada hasta que cumplido el plazo, los síntomas comenzaban a desarrollarse y a desatar el caos.

En 48 horas, todo EEUU sucumbió ante esta "Peste", la cual se fue expandiendo por otras partes del Mundo como Canadá, Asia, África, Oceanía y Europa. La sociedad, la civilización que una vez se irguió orgullosa, ahora yacía bajo un estado de puro terror y angustia, sin saber qué hacer. Las Fuerzas Armadas y "Overwatch" habían sido desplegadas para socorrer a los civiles, pero no les dio tiempo a tener un esquema y un plan de evacuación duradero. Con el paso del tiempo, los zombies comenzaron a aumentar, a ganar terreno y las noticias eran escalofriantes.

En el Sur de EEUU, sobre el Estado de Mississippi, Lena "Tracer" Oxton había sido desplegada, al igual que el Comandante Jack Morrison, "Soldier 76", para llevar a cabo la evacuación de todos los Estados Sureños de EEUU y así evitar que el número de muertos siguiera aumentando. En el Cuartel General instalado en Jackson, la Capital Estatal, la castaña oía las noticias que pasaban en la radio.

(Land of The Dead: Road To Fiddler´s Green, Soundtrack del homónimo juego)

\- _"Interrumpimos nuestra programación habitual para traerles un boletín de suma importancia: Nos están llegando perturbadores informes sobre matanzas alrededor de todo el Estado de Ohio. Los detalles son escasos, por el momento y aunque no ha habido una declaración de parte de las Fuerzas del Orden, el Jefe de la Policía ha especulado que podrían ser peleas entre pandillas por el control de territorios y el negocio de drogas. Y me acaban de informar que vamos al lugar de los hechos con nuestra Corresponsal Amanda Rogers, quien se encuentra en el "Deacon Center Mall". Hola, Amanda, ¿puedes decirnos qué pasa allá? ¿Amanda? ¿Hola?. Bueno, parece que tenemos problemas técnicos para entablar comunicación con Amanda, lo seguiremos intentando más tarde. Esto, por supuesto, son noticias bastante inquietantes y estaremos al tanto con esta historia todo el_ día".- Hablaba un periodista por la radio, cosa que intrigaba a Tracer sobre lo que estaban diciendo, ¿cómo era posible que ni el gobierno dijera la verdad de lo que estaba ocurriendo?. Eran muertos vivientes, zombies, tan aterradores como los de las películas de George A. Romero y la prensa decía que eran _"peleas de pandillas"_, no lo podía creer.

En ese momento, la británica apagó la radio y vio que entraba el Comandante Morrison al lugar.

\- ¿Todo en orden, Jack?.- Preguntó ella, pero se retractó, no podía hablar así con su Jefe y más cuando estaban en operación.- ¡Mierda, lo siento!. Perdón. Vuelvo a decirlo, ¿todo en orden, Co...?.- Volvió ella a intentarlo y de ahí escuchó la risa del rubio, quien pasó su mano por los cabellos de la chica.

\- Jajaja, tranquila, Lena, todo está bien.- Le tranquilizó éste y de ahí se giró para ver el despliegue de las tropas nacionales para ir a las evacuaciones de civiles, llevando a que cambiara su gesto de risa a uno de seriedad.- Las cosas no están del todo bien, tenemos muchos problemas en todos los frentes. Esta crisis mundial de zombies nos ha tomado por sorpresa.- Contó el militar sobre los acontecimientos por el que todos estaban pasando.

\- Lo sé, en la radio están pasando cualquier cosa.- Señaló la inglesa sobre ese punto.

\- Ni querrás ver en la televisión las estupideces que están diciendo. Hace poco, en Filadelfia, un grupo de personas intentó proteger a una enorme horda de zombies, según ellos, eran "personas vivas", que se podían salvar. Los terminaron masacrando, un desastre.- Relató Jack sobre lo ocurrido y de ahí tomó asiento.-

\- Se nota que hay idiotas que no saben lo que hace.- Alegó Tracer y de ahí una punzada de preocupación le invadió.

\- Estás preocupada por tu novio, Jesse McCree, ¿no es verdad?.- Le preguntó el rubio, pasando su mano por su nuca.

\- Sí, mucho.- Respondió la británica.- Temo de que algo le haya pasado, las comunicaciones siguen caídas y no he podido establecer contacto con él.- Contó ella con suma preocupación.

\- Tranquila, él estará bien. Es un vaquero con un fuerte sentido de la supervivencia.- Le tranquilizó Jack y eso podía darle ánimos.

Era verdad, Jesse McCree no tenía nada de qué temer, él siempre estaba dispuesto a dar batalla y todo aquel que intentara interponerse en su camino, terminaba muerto con un disparo en la cabeza. La última comunicación que habían tenido con él había sido en las cercanías de Montgomery, la Capital Estatal de Alabama, donde allí se perdió todo rastro de las mismas.

¿En dónde podía estar ese vaquero ahora?. No hubo tiempo para discutir, en ese momento llegaron varios Altos Mandos de "Overwatch", los cuales encargaron a Lena y a Jack, una serie de misiones humanitarias y de rescate con los helicópteros. Los necesitaban y no podían negarse a dicho operativo, habían muchas vidas en juego para esos momentos tan tensos.

Pronto, Lena abordó uno de los helicópteros estacionados, al igual que Jack y partieron diferentes direcciones; siendo la primera en dirigirse más hacia el Río Mississippi, por las zonas de Ducatel y su periferia, mientras que el Ejército desplegaba a numerosos batallones para ayudar a las Fuerzas Locales en mantener el orden y eliminar cualquier rastro de infección.

\- _"Jesse, en donde quieras que estés, por favor, cuídate, ¿sí?".- _Depositó la castaña sus esperanzas en que el vaquero siguiera con vida, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

* * *

Ambos huían del hospital en la zona de Pensilvania, allí había ido aquella rubia suiza, acompañada por ese japonés habilidoso con la katana y los shuriken. El momento de mayor terror fue cuando los muertos vivientes comenzaron a alzarse en las habitaciones del edificio y en especial cuando rebasaron la morgue, desatando toda una "Inundación" de muerte y destrucción. Genji Shimada, antiguamente conocido como el hijo de un poderoso Jefe del temido "Clan Shimada", había sido nombrado su sucesor, pero por su poco interés en el liderazgo y de pasar las noches de fiesta en fiesta, toda la responsabilidad había caído sobre su hermano mayor, Hanzo, quien terminó siendo presionado hasta que fue ordenada la muerte de Genji, ya que los "Señores del Crimen Organizado" lo consideraban un traidor a la causa de su padre, siendo Hanzo el que debía poner punto final a su vida y se la dio, pero no murió: El hermano menor sobrevivió pero con graves quemaduras y muchos daños en su cuerpo, siendo Angela Ziegler, mejor conocida como Mercy, quien le salvó con una operación de sumo riesgo en donde lo convirtieron en lo que era ahora.

Tras mucho tiempo combatiendo contra el "Clan Shimada" y su posterior encuentro con su hermano mayor, Genji había encontrado su camino en el Mundo, superando aquella pregunta de si era un Hombre o una Máquina, gracias a la sabiduría del Monje Zenyatta de Nepal, pudo hallar lo que buscaba por tanto tiempo. Y ahora se hallaban batallando por su vida, tanto la doctora como el cyborg estaban huyendo del lugar, eliminando a todo rastro de muertos vivientes, mientras que el pánico cundía en el hospital y de ahí cruzaban por los pasillos, viendo las peores pesadillas que jamás hubieran deseado conocer: Zombies devorando a sus víctimas, sangre por todas partes, destrucción a su paso y la gente que huía de allí. Era todo un "cóctel" del terror.

\- ¡Doctora Ziegler, por aquí!.- Llamó Genji, tras haber partido a la mitad a un zombie con su katana y despejado el camino por las escaleras.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Genji!. Estas escaleras nos llevarán hacia la salida de emergencia del Sureste.- Agradeció ella y en ese momento comenzaron a desatarse incendios por todo el lugar, ya que se habían producido fugas de gas natural por los pisos superiores y además de que otros focos estaban produciéndose en otros edificios cercanos, debido a la difícil situación por la que estaban atravesando.

Genji lideró a Angela hacia aquel camino y pudieron escapar del "Hospital Lehigh Valley", justo a tiempo y pudieron bloquear la salida para evitar que escaparan los muertos vivientes. Una vez superado el peligro, la rubia angelical se recostó contra el suelo, intentando recuperar sus fuerzas, Genji se arrodilló para verla y supo que no tenía nada, solo necesitaba descansar.

\- El camino hacia la cima es muy doloroso.- Le contó el japonés, mientras que se quitaba su Casco y el visor, revelando su rostro y esos ojos esmeralda.

Mercy sonrió, sabía que tenía a alguien con quien contar y fue entonces que el muchacho la cargó en su espalda para que pudiera descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas. Pronto, ambos iniciaron el viaje hacia la seguridad, mientras que, a lo lejos, Filadelfia ardía bajo las llamas y el caos desatado. La rubia se volteó y sintió un profundo dolor, ¿cuántas vidas se habían perdido? ¿por qué tenía que pasar eso?. No lo sabía, solo había una única regla para ese "Nuevo Mundo": Sobrevivir.

Iban caminando por las calles secundarias, alejados de las más concentradas, ya que allí estaban produciéndose los peores momentos como saqueos, disturbios, muchas pandillas y bandas armadas de delincuentes estaban al acecho, tomando el poder de las calles para hacer lo que querían. Sumando a que la Policía se había retirado de muchas zonas para poder proteger a los civiles y así llevarlos a los refugios que se estaban levantando. Muchos esperaban a que la "Guardia Nacional" entrara para así asegurar las calles pero tardarían o llegarían cuando el momento hubiera empeorado, ya que muchas otras Unidades de esa rama del Ejército de EEUU estaban ocupados en otros Estados.

Después de haber estado caminando por un buen rato, Angela se despertó y se hallaba en un bar vacío y con las persianas bajas por Genji, el cual montaba guardia sobre el peligro de que los zombies no aparecieran por los alrededores. Ella se levantó y caminó hacia una cafetera que había allí, con el café caliente y se sirvió una taza para recuperar sus fuerzas y estar despierta.

\- Dormiste bastante.- Le dijo el japonés, quien regresaba de su puesto.

\- Es verdad, no me esperaba algo como esto. Nunca en toda mi carrera como médica.- Alegó Mercy, quien se mostraba preocupada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que había sido llamada para averiguar sobre el origen de esa epidemia, pero ésta se salió de control y todos los centros médicos y de salud colapsaron por completo ante esa situación tan crítica.

\- No te culpes, has hecho todo lo posible para salvar tantas vidas como pudiste.- Animaba Genji a ella, poniendo su mano por los hombros de la rubia, haciéndola sentir mejor, aunque eso tardaría pero llevó a que pudiera sonreír nuevamente.

Justo cuando estaba todo en calma, ellos oyeron que alguien llamaba a la puerta, además de escucharse disparos que provenían desde la calle. Eso llevó a que Mercy tomara su pistola y Genji prepara su katana para atacar para cuando abriera la puerta de entrada, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ellos se toparon con un reconocido moreno, el cual ingresó al lugar sano y salvo, tras haber matado a varios zombies afuera.

\- ¡Baptiste!.- Le reconoció Mercy al caribeño, quien se sorprendió de verlo.

\- ¿Doctora Ziegler, Genji?. Wow, el Mundo es un pañuelo.- Añadió Baptise, quien dejaba su rifle a un lado y tomaba asiento para descansar.

La rubia le trajo una taza de café caliente para que pudiera recuperar sus fuerzas después de todo lo vivido. El moreno lo aceptó, sintiendo como le volvía la vida a su cuerpo y de ahí podía respirar en calma.

\- No me esperaba encontrármelos por aquí.- Comenzó a hablarles el caribeño, quien le daba otro sorbo a su café.- Les contaré mi historia: Estaba trabajando en el "Hospital Mercy", aquí, en Filadelfia cuando empezó el desastre. No lo podía creer, parecía una pesadilla, un sueño. Los muertos vivientes comenzaron a alzarse y eso que había estado trabajando muchos días allí, sin descansar, ya que nos llegaban cientos de heridos. Sí, como lo oyen, cientos.- En ese momento, Baptiste se detuvo y comenzó a masajear su cabeza, le dolía por toda la tensión que se había acumulado por tantos días.- Una a una, las habitaciones con los pacientes empezaron a caer bajo los muertos vivientes, todo fue un Infierno y pude escapar de allí. Para cuando salí a las calles, todo estaba envuelto en caos.

\- Dios, Baptiste, lo lamento mucho.- Le dijo Mercy con ese tono de preocupación en su voz.

\- Gracias por preocuparte, Angela, no ha sido fácil, estuve hace poco ayudando a varias personas y a la Policía, pero cada vez más se multiplican los zombies.- Agradeció el moreno el apoyo moral de la suiza.

Genji permanecía al lado de ellos y de ahí, Mercy prendió una radio que había por allí.

\- Yo estoy a salvo gracias a Genji, él me protegió de los zombies que atacaron el hospital donde estaba, allí no tuvimos mucha suerte. Fue una matanza, literalmente.- Relató la rubia con tristeza en su voz.

Baptise no podía decir nada, no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ella, Genji era el que podía ayudarla, mientras que prendía la radio y sintonizaba una estación emisora.

\- _"Para aquellos que nos acaban de sintonizar y están solos en sus casas, estaremos al aire hasta que se solucione esta crisis. La situación, en este momento, no parece mejorar, todas las rutas de salida a las Ciudades de Columbus, Lasing y Springfield están atascadas y las personas han descrito lo que parecen ser cadáveres ensangrentados marchando hacia el Centro. Reportes de muertos vivientes provienen del Área Tri-Estatal. Lo que sea que está pasando no es un fenómeno local. Claramente esto es un momento oscuro, de tiempos confusos y sin saber por qué y cómo está ocurriendo. Justo en este momento, el Gobernador Mike DeWine del Estado de Ohio ha emitido esta corta declaración: Permanezcan en sus casas y cierren las puertas. No confíen en_ nadie".- Informaba un de los radio-locutores a sus oyentes, quienes lo escuchaban estaban aterrados, ¿acaso era una broma? ¿No confiar en nadie?.

Pronto, Genji apagó la radio y Baptise la tomó, necesitaría saber bien de los próximos movimientos que harían. Decidieron aprovisionarse con la comida que quedaba en el bar, aún contaban con electricidad, ya que no sabían hasta duraría el servicio eléctrico y después de que Mercy se vistió con su uniforme blanco de batalla, su báculo sanador y las Alas de Ángel, mientras que Baptise se equipaba con su rifle-lanzagranadas, sus exobotas y sus kits de medicación para sanar a los heridos y Genji se colocaba el casco y visor verde junto a su afilada katana y sus shuriken, los tres estaban listos para enfrentar a aquel Mundo.

(Left 4 Dead 2, Full Intro Song)

\- ¿Saben cuál es la mejor cura para esta infección?.- Preguntó Mercy, mientras que preparaba su Pistola.- Con un buen "Jarabe de Plomo".- Alegó ella y de ahí salieron los tres a las calles.

* * *

Atravesaba las rutas del Sur de los EEUU en su motocicleta, levantando el polvo y dejando que el viento lo transportara hacia un destino desconocido. Un personaje temido, respetado, querido por sus amigos, odiado por sus enemigos, hábil en el gatillo y los duelos de vaqueros. Para Jesse McCree, la vida de forajido, perteneciente a la "Banda DeadLock", su unión a la "División BlackWatch" para evitar ser condenado por sus crímenes y luego en "Overwatch" lo condujeron por un camino tortuoso, pero pudo salir adelante y ahora que "Talon" había caído y sus integrantes estaban tras las rejas, él iba a volver al Desierto para vivir sus aventuras y algún día contraería matrimonio con Lena "Tracer" Oxton.

Se detuvo un rato a la vera de la ruta para ver el mapa, iba por buen camino, sin embargo, su motocicleta necesitaba combustible, así que paró cerca de un pueblo de Mississippi y entró al lugar, dejando su vehículo cargándose. El sonido de la campana que daba la bienvenida al local y sus pasos que caminaban por el interior era como en las viejas películas del "Lejano Oeste" cuando llegaba el héroe al pueblo y todos lo miraban con desconfianza. Fue hasta la barra y llamó al dueño para pagar por la gasolina, sin embargo nadie acudía a su llamado.

\- _"Qué extraño".-_ Pensó Jesse, quien puso una mirada seria y deambuló por el local, buscando al dueño y al dependiente, sin embargo, solo halló sangre y los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes siendo devorados por una criatura grotesca y que anteriormente fue un Ser Humano. Allí, levantándose y con restos de carne humana entre sus dientes, el zombie fue hacia el vaquero, pero éste tomó su Revólver "Peacemaker" y le apuntó al enemigo.- Más te vale quedarte en donde estás, amigo, si no quieres acabar con una bala en la cabeza.- Le advirtió el castaño, pero aquel muerto viviente no conocía la razón ni los límites.

Fue entonces que McCree disparó un tiro contra el oponente, dándole justo en la cabeza, dejando todo un tendal de sangre contra los anaqueles y el piso, para después desplomarse contra el piso con un agujero en su frente. El cañón humeaba, lo guardó y de ahí salió del lugar, viendo que su motocicleta estaba cargada, volvió a subirse a ella, pero sorprendido de lo que había visto, así que decidió sintonizar la radio para saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- _"Soy Phil Hudson transmitiendo en vivo desde el Cuartel General de Emergencias, ubicado en el "Herald Smith Central of Performing Arts". Nos informan que los incendios en el sector Oeste de la Ciudad de Pittsburgh están en aumento y con mayor velocidad. La gente que viva en esas zonas debe tener extremo cuidado, si el fuego se acerca, evacue a su familia y vayan al refugio más cercano. Una vez más aquí tenemos la lista sobre los Refugios Militares: _

_1) El Cuartel de la Policía en 12th Street y la Avenida Arlington_

_2) Old City Hall en 55th Calle Mill._

_3) Y el "Herald Smith of Performing Arts" en 26th de la Calle King._

_Amigos, por favor, necesitamos que traigan todo lo que tengan: Estamos necesitados de comida, agua, medicinas, ropa, linternas, baterías, armas y municiones. Soy Phil Hudson transmitiendo para ustedes, a toda costa y todo el tiempo que podamos".- _Habló aquel hombre, ubicado en aquella ciudad y de ahí McCree apagó la radio.

\- Vaya, zombies, parece que esto se ha puesto bastante interesante.- Se dijo para sí mismo y de ahí arrancó su motocicleta, partiendo hacia la aventura que le llamaba y que los uniría a todos ellos en esta nueva historia de la Humanidad.

* * *

**Y con este capítulo han aparecido otros personajes como Mercy, Genji, Jesse McCree, D va y...sí, así es, han adivinado: ¡Conrad Hart, el personaje que apareció en el fic de Plagahood, "Las Crónicas de Conrad", ha vuelto a la acción!. Y todavía queda saber sobre Mei, Junkrat, Roadhog, Symetra, Ana, Phara, Reinhardt, Briggite, Torbjörn y los demás personajes, incluyendo a Wesker, el cual está planeando su siguiente jugada. **

**Como había dicho en el capítulo anterior, para éste iban a haber referencias a las distintas películas de George A. Romero y al juego "Land of The Dead: Road to Fiddler´s Green", en especial por las transmisiones radiales. Y también se ha visto una referencia a mi fic-homenaje para Plagahood, "El Ángel entre las llamas" sobre la historia de Genji y Mercy.**

**Les traigo un desafío, adivinen de dónde es Ducatel y como soy bueno, daré una pista: Pertenece a un juego de "Valve". Adivinen la referencia, amigos.**

**Por otro lado, en el capítulo que viene veremos a los otros personajes que quedan y más adelante a los diversos grupos de otras series y juegos que van a tener su parte en esta historia. **

**Le mando saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood. Espero que te guste este capítulo y la sorpresa de quién es la persona que acompaña D va en Liberty City. **

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Les deseo un buen inicio de semana y que la pasen bien. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Encuentros** El Mundo ya no era como lo fue, éste había cambiado rotundamente, aquel "Virus" se expandió a una velocidad aterradora, arrasando con poblaciones enteras, convirtiendo a los civiles en muertos vivientes sedientos de sangre y de carne humana, causando enormes bajas a las Fuerzas Armadas, las cuales, en su vano intento por contener la epidemia, terminaban sucumbiendo ante la misma. Y esto se tradujo en un "Efecto Dominó", en el cual también atrajo a aquellos que se habían levantado en armas contra la paz en el Mundo.

Allí, en una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad más importantes importantes de EEUU, estaban recluidos Gabriel Reyes, antiguo Comandante de "BlackWatch Division", ahora líder del desaparecido grupo "Talon" y conocido con el apodo de "Reaper", la muy cuestionada Doctora Moira O Deorain, el feroz Guerrero en el combate Akande Ogundimu y la Hacker más famosa de México, Olivia Colomar, alias "Sombra". Éstos se hallaban pagando por sus crímenes, pero, al desatarse la infección, el control sobre la prisión cayó y ellos escaparon, recibiendo la bienvenida a un Mundo distinto y en el que toda influencia suya había muerto para siempre.

El grupo, anteriormente contaba con aquella mujer tan hermosa como letal, una hábil y peligrosa francotiradora, una verdadera asesina a sangre fría y que ahora había sido rescatada por "Overwatch", intentando reconstruir su destruida vida y en especial cuando perdió a la persona que más amaba: Su marido, Gerard Lacroix, siendo éste un importante agente de dicho grupo internacional, asesinado por su esposa cuando fue secuestrada y torturada por "Talon" para convertirla en una "Agente Dormida" y cuando llegó la hora, ella acabó con su vida mientras dormía, quedando manchada para siempre por su Pasado y por las incontables víctimas que había dejado tras de sí.

El primero en poner un pie afuera fue "Reaper", éste tomó un largo respiro, pero el aire tenía un extraño olor: Un olor a putrefacción y muerte, algo que él siempre llevaba consigo, pero éste no parecía al que tanto amaba, sino uno mucho más aterrador y siniestro.

\- Se nota que lo que decían en los medios no era mentira.- Dijo Akande, alias "Doomfist", mientras que se hallaba apoyado contra la pared destruida de la celda.

\- Je.- Lanzó "Sombra" una risilla y de ahí miraba a "Reaper".- Oye, Gabriel, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?. Esto ya me está aburriendo.- Quiso saber la mexicana, mientras que se estiraba para dormirse.

\- Paciencia, "Sombra", por ahora tendremos que tener cuidado. No sabemos a lo que nos deparará el camino.- Le advirtió Moira, quien se hallaba colocándose su equipo, al igual que el resto.

El único que permanecía callado era Gabriel, éste, una vez que se equipó con sus "Escopetas Infernales", miró hacia aquellos páramos solitarios y muertos, para después ver que el primero en irse por su cuenta era Akande.

\- Este Mundo no es como el que yo estaba viviendo.- Dijo el personaje moreno.-

\- ¿De qué hablas, "Doomfist"? ¿Te vas a ir?.- Preguntó "Sombra" al grandote, quien no sabía qué decir.

\- Él no es el único, yo también me voy.- Añadió Moira, dejando más que sorprendido a los demás.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Moira, debes estar demente para decir eso! ¡Mira, tenemos al Mundo devastado!.- Intentó la mexicana en convencerla, pero la científica pelirroja sabía bien que, en el fondo, eso no era lo que esperaba. Para ella, dominar a la gente se debía por cuenta de ellos, no por una tontería como un "Virus" que purgó a casi todo el Planeta.

\- Mi decisión está tomada, Olivia.- Respondió la irlandesa y se despidió de ellos, yéndose con "Doomfist" de ese sitio.

\- Es lo mejor que se puede hacer, chicos. Cuídense.- Les deseó el moreno y ambos partieron de allí.

Para Olivia "Sombra" Colomar, aquellas personas eran como la familia que nunca tuvo y ahora...ellos se habían ido. Moira y "Doomfist" tomaron su camino y se alejaron, ya con la partida de Widowmaker también fue un dolor muy fuerte y ahora la irlandesa y el nigeriano era como un golpe bastante duro contra su corazón. Simplemente cayó de rodillas al suelo y se quedó en silencio un buen rato, hasta que "Reaper" caminó hacia ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

\- Oye, no te sientas así.- Le habló con aquella voz seria y fría que tenía consigo.- Ellos escogieron su camino, yo no me iré. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo.- Le invitó éste, ya que, desde hacía mucho, ambos habían forjado un lazo que superaba la amistad y la camaradería en "Talon", llevando a que la mexicana lo mirara con los ojos un poco húmedos por las lágrimas al ver la partida de aquellas personas.

\- ¿Seguro?.- Preguntó ella, ya que, por su actitud un tanto "infantil", creía que el líder de aquel grupo no la querría a su lado.

\- No digas tonterías, siempre te vi como la mejor de todas, dentro de "Talon", tus conocimientos y manejos para hackear sistemas es lo que más me ha impresionado y ahora...en este "Mundo Post-Apocalíptico", si tuviera que decidir entre pasar mi vida solo o con alguien, prefiero la segunda opción.- Dijo Reaper, mientras que la ayudaba a levantarse y de "Sombra" corrió hasta él para abrazarlo con fuerza, haciendo emerger un viejo sentimiento que Gabriel juraba haber matado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

**Península de La Florida, Vice City, 8:30 AM:**

Sus pasos eran apresurados, sentía como si fuera el propio Ángel de la Muerte fuera a por ellos, mientras que se internaban por los callejones, siendo perseguidos por una oleada de aquellas criaturas, las cuales no dejaban de lado su cacería. Se preguntaba cómo había ocurrido todo esto, si había llegado a aquella zona tropical de EEUU para investigar sobre un posible fenómeno climatológico y ahora...ahora se hallaba corriendo para salvar su vida. Hubiera muerto de no haber sido por aquel rubio de Australia y su amigo de cabellos blanco y máscara anti-gas, quienes llegaron y la salvaron de una muerte horrenda.

El disparo de las estalactitas de hielo de su Blaster daba en el blanco, aún deseando no tener que matar a aquellos seres, que anteriormente fueron humanos, ahora estaba luchando por su vida.

\- ¡Junkrat, ¿por dónde?!.- Preguntó la muchacha con acento oriental, de China, sus cabellos eran castaños, recogidos con un pin con una bolita roja y un copo de nieve como adorno, además de llevar todo un conjunto de prendas invernales y botas gruesas, además de portar sus lentes, un pequeño robot o dron llamado "Snowball" junto a su armamento para protegerse de cualquier amenaza. La chica iba abatiendo a todo zombie que se cruzara en su camino, pero aquella "marea" no parecía tener fin, ya que al caer uno o dos de esas criaturas, otras más reforzaban a aquel "Azote".

\- ¡Jejejeje, tranquila, Copo de Nieve!.- Le tranquilizó el rubio de Australia, mientras que iba dejando una "sorpresa" para aquellas criaturas.- Con esto debería bastarles, malditos. Espero que les guste el "regalito" que su Tío Junkrat les deja.- Dijo y con un aire de satisfacción salió corriendo junto a su amigo grandote y la oriental, poniéndose a resguardo.- ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ENCIENDAN SUS MOTORES, JAJAJAJAJAJA!.- Pidió, como si se tratara de un anunciador para una carrera de autos, éste desplegó su "Arma Secreta", la Rip-Tire, una rueda cargada con explosivos y sustancias altamente inflamables, las cuales eran activadas por una cadena que actuaba como disparador y estaba cubierta de picos metálicos, los cuales fueron abriéndose paso en medio de esa horda de zombies, para después activar el detonador y provocar una feroz explosión que arrasó al enemigo y elevando una bola de fuego por aquellos callejones, además que destruir las paredes de los edificios linderos, provocando un derrumbe que les impidió el paso a los restantes "sobrevivientes".- Awwwww, amo el olor a la pólvora fresca por las mañana, ¿no lo crees así, Copo de Nieve, Drongo?.- Preguntó con ese aire de locura en su ser, mientras que su amigo albino permanecía en silencio pero la oriental se hallaba pálida ante aquella escena.

Junkrat se acercó a la china, ésta tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de terror ante lo que acababa de ver. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido, ¿acaso era un sueño?. Pronto, ella se recostó en el suelo e intentó "despertar".

\- Mei, esto no es un sueño.- Le dijo Roadhog a la chica, mientras que recargaba su chatarrera.

\- No, esto...esto tiene que serlo...¡No puede ser verdad, no lo es, me niego!. Yo...Yo...Yo solo...vine para hacer una investigación sobre una anomalía climática, nada más...no a matar muertos vivientes...¿cómo pude ocurrir todo esto?.- Quería saber y sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas, comenzando a llorar en silencio por toda la presión que tenía atrapada.

Junkrat y Roadhog fueron hasta ella, el australiano y el hawaiano se le quedaron viendo, se sentía mal por todo lo que estaba pasando ella y fue entonces que el rubio la abrazó con fuerza para que no se sintiera triste.

\- No estés así, Copo de Nieve. Eres fuerte, diste una gran pelea contra esos "Podridos" y mientras estemos juntos, tú, yo y Drongo, nada malo podrá pasarnos, ¿sí?. No llores que todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.- Le dio el rubio su palabra, hablándole dulcemente y de ahí besó los labios de la chica, jugando con sus mejillas, llevando a que se sonrojara.

\- Yo...Yo...- Decía ella y al verse rodeada por aquellas dos personas, se sintió segura.- Sí, ¡sí!. Voy a luchar y no temblaré del miedo.- Prometió con determinación y tomó su Blaster.- Vamos, hay mucho que hacer ahora.- Pidió esta, pero cuando fueron avanzando cerca por la Avenida Ocean Drive, una gran cantidad de muertos vivientes aparecieron por todas las direcciones, mientras que las sirenas de la Policía y los Médicos no paraban de sonar por todos los alrededores.

No sabía hacia dónde ir, hasta que, en esos momentos, un Infernus color blanco y modelo 1986 apareció delante de los presentes, eliminando a los zombies que habían por allí y de ahí apareció un sujeto ítalo-americano, cabello negro, 35 años, vestido con camisa tropical, jeans y zapatillas blancas.

\- ¡Suban, de prisa!.- Pidió éste y le hicieron caso.

\- Wow, muchas gracias por salvarnos, Señor...- Agradeció la china a éste.

\- Tommy, Tommy Vercetti.- Se presentó el peli negro.

\- Doctora Mei Ling-Zhou.- Dijo la castaña.

\- Jameson Fawkes, pero todos me llaman "Junkrat".- Añadió el rubio de Australia.

\- Roadhog.- Finalizó el grandote con un tono frío y poco expresivo.

Pronto y sin decir nada más, Tommy Vercetti aceleró su Infernus, poniendo en rumbo hacia un sitio seguro. Luego vendrían las preguntas al respecto de todo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los helicópteros de rescate, el Comandante Jack Morrison se hallaba en una misión sobre la periferia de Gulfport, la zona costera de Mississippi con el Golfo de México, allí no se podían hallar supervivientes, el desastre era total, pero, cuando parecía todo perdido, vieron humo que provenía de los tejados de un hotel, por lo que ordenó descender hacia aquella edificación y pudieron rescatar a unos cuantos civiles que habían logrado protegerse, pero cuando estaba por partir, uno de sus Soldados se acercó con el radio de comunicaciones.

\- _"A todo aquel que pueda oírme, soy Amelie Lacroix, me encuentro en el "Hotel North Star" del Estado de Filadelfia. Me encuentro rodeada de muertos vivientes, por favor, solicito ayuda".- _Escucharon aquella voz y Jack la reconoció al instante.

\- Amelie, ¡Amelie, soy yo, Jack Morrison!.- Dijo el rubio con asombro y de ahí le habló a la chica.

\- _¿Hola?. Jack, ¿Jack, eres tú?.- _Preguntó la francesa y de ahí se cortó la comunicación.

\- Amelie, ¡Amelie, ¿me oyes?! ¡Mierda!.- Se sintió frustrado el americano, mientras que dejaba la radio en su lugar. Quedó pensativo un buen rato y finalmente tomó una decisión.- Iré a buscarla, Lena queda al mando de esta Fuerza Militar.- Ordenó, delegando el poder a la inglesa.

\- Comandante, puede ser una trampa. Esa mujer es una Asesina de "Talon", no debería fiarse demasiado.- Intentó uno de los Soldados en convencerlo, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo que Amelie Lacroix había dejado de ser "Widowmaker" e intentaba volver a su vida normal, por lo que no podía permitir que ella sufriera las consecuencias.

\- Ella ha cambiado, Soldado, no pienso dejar que muera a merced de los zombies. Le hice una promesa a Gerard de que la rescataría de "Talon", lo hice y ahora no voy a permitir que ella vuelva a tener un destino similar, así que iré a por ella. Si algo me pasa, Lena queda al mando de todos, ¿sí?.- Pidió y con ello se despidió de sus tropas, partiendo hacia uno de los aviones militares con destino en el Estado de Filadelfia.

No tuvo tiempo de comunicarse con Lena, ella estaba metida en otro asunto.

* * *

Volviendo con la inglesa, ésta se encontraba liderando la evacuación de Ducatel, el lugar asignado que debía ir, pero cuando despegó su helicóptero, uno de los evacuados comenzó a presentar síntomas de malestar, una picazón que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y finalmente cayó al piso tras sufrir un pico de fiebre elevado, pero cuando la gente se acercó, éste se levantó como un muerto viviente y empezó a causar una masacre contra los evacuados y los militares que intentaban detenerlo.

\- ¡Comandante Oxton, mantenga estabilizado el helicóptero, vamos a hacer una parada de emergencia!.- Pidió el Jefe de la aeronave, pero era imposible debido a todos los movimientos bruscos y en ese momento, uno de ellos disparó contra el zombie, matándolo pero la bala rebotó y terminó por dañar el panel de mando que tenía el helicóptero, provocando que éste cayera a tierra.

* * *

Y justo cuando estaba terminando de revisar una casa rural que estaba vacía, Jesse McCree estaba por irse, cuando vio la caída de aquel aparato, el cual se estrelló a pocos kilómetros de su posición, provocando un gran estruendo y una columna de humo que se alzaba por los aires. Algo le decía que no podía hacer a un lado aquella situación y una mirada seria se formó en su rostro. Fue entonces que tomó su moto y partió hacia el Norte, para el sitio del accidente.

El viaje fue tranquilo,en silencio, no se veían zombies pero sí muchos autos abandonados por los que murieron a manos de éstos, otros estaban incendiados o siendo consumidos por las llamas, mientras que avanzaba a toda velocidad por aquella ruta hasta que divisó la entrada del pueblo: Ducatel. La entrada estaba protegida por unas barricadas caídas junto a unos patrulleros de la Policía, mientras que el vaquero ingresaba por aquellos barrios y la columna de humo se hacía mucho más elevada.

Para empeorar las cosas, el Cielo comenzaba a presentar actividad eléctrica. No era una buena señal, por lo que había visto de los muertos vivientes, éstos se guiaban por los sonidos fuertes como una explosión, disparos, el enfrentamiento por la supervivencia, así como la lluvia, por lo que el castaño debió darse prisa.

Y fue allí donde se encontraba un helicóptero estrellado, Jesse se detuvo, olfateó el aire y detectó una fuga de combustible junto con las chispas que estaba soltando; así que tendría que ser rápido y rescatar a cualquier superviviente que estuviera allí. Fue revisando el interior pero se encontró con todos los integrantes muertos o eso creía, hasta que se topó con una cierta castaña británica, la cual estaba tirada contra el sistema de mando y con un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza, lo que llevó a a que el vaquero se sorprendiera y corriera hacia ella.

\- ¡No, no puede ser, Lena! ¡Lena, Lena, vamos, Amor, despierta, Lena!.- Pidió el norteamericano y bajó su cabeza hasta el pecho de la chica, sintiendo su corazón, éste latía pero no había tiempo para conjeturas, el helicóptero iba a explotar, las chispas aumentaban y el olor a quemado se hacía más evidente. Fue entonces que tomó a la piloto inconsciente y su equipo, saliendo de allí a toda prisa, justo cuando la aeronave estalló bajo una fuerte bola de fuego, regando con sus restos toda la zona.

Estaban a salvo, tanto ella como él habían escapado de aquella explosión, pero no hubo tiempo para celebrar: Los zombies iban a llegar hasta su posición, por lo que decidió llevarse a Tracer a un lugar seguro y a esperar a poder perder el rastro a los muertos vivientes.

Inmediatamente, ambos desaparecieron del lugar, internándose en el pueblo de Ducatel.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Wesker se hallaba regocijándose del éxito de su misión, todos los países del Mundo, mejor dicho la mayoría, habían caído bajo el poder de su poderoso "Virus G", la población mundial estaba muriendo, pero fue entonces que decidió ir liquidando a aquellos cabos sueltos con la ayuda de uno de sus más letales monstruos, un peligro para todos los que se toparan en su camino y allí se veía al rubio bajar hasta unos contenedores protegidos por sus Mercenarios.

Se acercó hacia las ventanas de Seguridad y allí, en medio de todo un mar de rugidos, el rubio vio a una horrenda criatura. Ésta era más grande que un zombie, iban desnudos, viéndose sus músculos y huesos, dándoles un aspecto pálido con manchas rojas alrededor de todo el cuerpo. Sus mandíbulas parecían abrirse, revelando sus dientes y su alargada lengua, mientras que en sus manos podían apreciarse unas afiladas garras y en su torso, los huesos daban un aspecto de espinas, los ojos eran rojos y el resto de su cuerpo tenía una complexión característica.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y de ahí se giró hacia sus hombres.

\- Quiero que los suelten en Filadelfia, ellos encontrarán el camino para expandirse por todo EEUU.- Ordenó Wesker, ya que ese sitio era el lugar donde se llevó a cabo el "Congreso Independentista" de aquel país. Sus Mercenarios no rechistaron y comenzaron a llevar los cargamentos hacia dicho Estado.-

\- Señor, ya tenemos todo listo para enviar al "Mr X" a su misión.- Le informó Jack Krauser al rubio.

\- Excelente, quiero verlo.- Pidió el villano y el ex-militar lo escoltó hacia los laboratorios.

* * *

**¿Alguna referencia a las criaturas que han sido descritas?. Vamos, no sean tímidos. **

**Bueno, este capítulo lo "dividiré" en dos partes, ya que acabamos de ver a Mei, Junkrat y Roadhog en Vice City y en donde conocieron al famoso Tommy Vercetti, sumando al grave accidente que Lena ha tenido y que fue rescatada por McCree, además del viaje que ha iniciado el Comandante Jack Morrison, alias "Soldier 76" hacia Filadelfia para rescatar a Amelie Lacroix, pero ¿será una trampa? ¿Veremos a los otros personajes? ¿Qué pasará con Reaper y Sombra, al igual que Moira y Doomfist?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo que viene, en donde terminaremos de ver al resto de los personajes de "Overwatch" que entrarán, al igual que los de otras series y juegos, así que a prepararse para lo que se viene en este fic.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood: Muchas gracias por los reviews y sí, ahora Wesker va a comenzar a jugar "muy duro" y ojo, que "Mr X" no es el único que veremos, otros horrores más serán desplegados. Nos estamos viendo, amigo y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Cuídense, amigos, buen inicio de Miércoles para todos ustedes y nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Que descansen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Encuentros (Parte II)**

El sonido de la lluvia la despertó, ¿en dónde estaba?. Miró por los alrededores, se hallaba en una casa, sobre un sillón bien acomodado y que sirvió como cama. Le dolía la cabeza, su visión estaba borrosa, no sabía qué era el sitio en el que se encontraba, no tenía palabras para describir los últimos momentos en los que estuvo "presente" fue cuando estaba en su helicóptero asignado para rescatar a los civiles. Estaba sobrevolando Ducatel y de ahí, tras haber cumplido esa misión, recordó que uno de los rescatados estaba infectado y éste provocó todo un desastre a bordo y que llevó a que la aeronave perdiera su control y se estrellaran cerca de los barrios de ese pueblo rural y ahora...ahora estaba allí, a salvo. Miró su aparato de traslación, ¿funcionaría?. Tenía también sus Pistolas de Pulso y sus Bombas EMP pero veía a la persona que la había rescatado ¿o fue producto de ella misma que se salvara?.

Oyó un ruido raro, giró la vista y vio a alguien que iba hacia ella. Iba a tomar sus Pistolas pero fue, en cuestión de segundos, en los que la persona que estaba allí encendiera las luces, iluminando la sala y provocando que a la castaña se le bajara el miedo.

\- Ufff, gracias, gracias.- Agradeció la inglesa, mientras que se recostaba en el sillón.

\- No fue nada, Lena.- Oyó aquella voz familiar y de ahí, la muchacha quedó sorprendida.

\- ¿Jesse? ¡Jesse!.- Se alegró de verlo, qué alegría era poder ver una cara amiga en esos momentos y más cuando se trataba de la persona más cercana a ella. El vaquero caminó hacia el sillón y se cercioró que no tuviera ningún raspón.

\- Me alegra saber de que estás bien, Lena. Tuviste un accidente muy horrible allí afuera.- Señaló el vaquero castaño.

\- ¿Un accidente?.- Preguntó la inglesa con dudas.

\- Sí, ¿no lo recuerdas?.- Volvió a interrogarle el norteamericano.

\- Espera...- En ese momento, los flashbacks, las imágenes, volvían a la mente de la chica.- Recuerdo...¡sí!.- Exclamó.-

\- Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo.- Le aconsejó Jesse, mientras que se sentaba al lado de ella y miraba si presentaba algún golpe o herida.- Todo está en orden, no tienes nada.- Tranquilizó a ésta.

\- Sí, eso recuerdo bien de que no me mordieron, he estado usando mi traslación para evitar a esos sacos de carne podrida. Y con respecto a lo que me ocurrió: El Comandante Jack Morrison nos había enviado a rescatar civiles por todo el Sur, esta situación de zombies nos ha tomado a todos por sorpresa y ni pudimos formar un plan de ayuda rápido. Fue todo así, de golpe y tuvimos que lanzar a todas las fuerzas necesarias para sacar a los civiles, ya que las bajas estaban aumentando cada vez más. A mí me destinaron ir a Ducatel, ya que había un Ingenio Azucarero que estaban usando como refugio y empezamos a sacar a la gente de allí, pero todo se descontroló cuando uno de los refugiados presentó síntomas de ese "Virus" y atacó a todos a borde. Intentamos mantener el orden, pero uno de mis compañeros disparó y la bala, además de matar al zombie, también provocó un daño total a los circuitos del helicóptero y caímos a tierra. Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba intentando estabilizarlo y luego...¡crash!. El impacto, el ruido fue tan fuerte que provocó que cayera inconsciente y luego...todo lo demás está en blanco.- Relató Lena aquel accidente aéreo que había tenido e intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor en su espalda le impidió moverse, así que Jesse la ayudó en recostarla sobre la cama.

\- Tranquila, no te muevas mucho.- Dijo y fue a ver por una de las ventanas que estaba tapiada y que daba hacia la calle, en donde podía ver a una enorme cantidad de zombies.

\- No tienes que preocuparte todo el tiempo por mí, Jesse.- Alegó Lena, lanzando una pequeña risilla.- Tanto tú como yo sabemos cuidarnos cuando estamos solos, pero te lo agradezco.

\- No es nada, para eso están los novios.- Sostuvo el vaquero y de ahí volvió a su asiento, cambiando a una expresión seria.- Lena, ¿tú sabes qué está pasando?. Estaba de camino a California cuando todo esto empezó.- Relató el castaño sobre todo el inicio, desde su lado, de aquel incidente.

Lena se acomodó y lo escuchó atentamente.

\- Estaba saliendo de Alabama y llegué aquí, a Mississippi y de golpe, cuando paré para comer en un restaurante de la ruta, todo iba bien hasta que vimos a unos locos estrellándose contra los vidrios y la puerta, parecían borrachos. La dueña del local les dijo que se fueran, que llamaría a la Policía pero cuando los vio más de cerca, éstos tenían unas horribles cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, la región abdominal abierta y hasta a uno le colgaba el estómago como si fuera una cuerda. En ese momento, un chico, que debía de haberse recibido hace poco de la Academia Militar o que volvía de la guerra, llevaba consigo un M-16 y les disparó a esos sujetos, primero una señal de advertencia, pero éstos iban hacia nosotros. Luego de eso descargó todo un cartucho contra ellos por todo el cuerpo hasta que cayeron muertos de un tiro en la cabeza. Tal y como nos enseñaron en las películas y video-juegos. Cuando salí del local, fui hasta mi moto y escuchaba la radio: Misteriosas matanzas por todo el Estado de Ohio, incendios, disturbios, saqueos producidos por el miedo en las personas por lo que estaba pasando y luego vi el accidente que tuviste. Te saqué justo a tiempo, antes de que estallara el helicóptero.- Relató Jesse sobre todo lo acontecido, palabra por palabra, sin olvidarse ningún detalle sobre aquellos sucesos previos.-

\- Vaya, no me esperaba algo como esto.- Sostuvo Lena, sorprendida.

\- Ni yo. Por cierto, ¿llamaron a la CEDA? ¿Alguien?.- Quiso saber el vaquero de aquel punto, pero la inglesa lo negó con la cabeza.

\- Todas nuestras comunicaciones han caído, no podemos mandar ningún mensaje a la CEDA o a los demás integrantes. Estamos aislados del Mundo.- Contó la chica y Jesse tomó un largo respiro.

Hubo una larga pausa, un silencio bastante profundo. Lena se acurrucó contra el pecho de Jesse y éste la abrazó un buen rato, mientras que intentaban averiguar más sobre lo que estaba pasando. Pronto, el norteamericano prendió la radio que había tomado de la estación de servicio y de ahí se pusieron a oír las noticias.

\- Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.- Le juró el castaño a la chica.

\- Eso espero y también ojala que nuestros amigos estén a salvo.- Pidió la inglesa.

\- No te preocupes, Jack sabe como cuidarse y también ellos.- Continuó el norteamericano y de ahí encendió la radio.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que pudo sintonizar una estación que era de Ohio.

\- "_Ese fue Joe Grant con sus pasos a seguir en cómo construir tu propia Armadura-Anti Zombies. Muchas gracias, Joe. Trabajaré en mi traje para esta noche. Queremos tomarnos un momento para comentarles a nuestros oyentes que los incendios del Oeste de Columbus siguen activos. Toda la zona debe ser evitada a toda costa. En otras noticias, nos llegan informes más seguidos sobre el Señor Kauffman y la "Ciudad de los Vivos". Cuando hablamos con él, más temprano, él confirmó que el perímetro está limpio y 100% efectivo. Solo restan eliminar unos pocos bolsones de criaturas, los refuerzos están siendo enviados a través de la Ciudad para la seguridad de esta zona. Como siempre, continuaremos contándoles más con el progreso de esta_ historia".- Informaba un periodista desde aquella región, mientras que lo oían atentamente.

Pronto, apagaron la radio y se quedaron pensativos. Por ahora iban a descansar, mañana sería otro día de supervivencia por las calles.

* * *

El sonido de sus Armaduras sobre las calles de Claridge, en la Costa Occidental del Estado de Maryland, se hacía fuerte, aquel grupo proveniente de Alemania, Suecia y Egipto, acompañado por dos de los mejores Soldados del Ejército del primer país, arribaron a aquella ciudad para para sacar a la mayor cantidad de civiles. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y el aumento de infectados, daba un cuadro bastante desalentador.

\- Esperen.- Pidió un hombre de baja estatura, cabellos rubios y recogidos con las clásicas trenzas Vikingas, un parche rojo y metálico en su ojo izquierdo, su mano derecha tenía una pinza que reemplazaba a aquella extremidad perdida y portaba una mini-fundición en su espalda, además de portar una remachadora de clavos como arma. Éste hizo una señal de que se detuvieran y apuntó hacia unos 20 metros, para un local donde habían vidrios regados por todo el pavimento y unos cuerpos que yacían allí, bajo un charco de sangre.

\- Pueden estar heridos, iré a ver.- Pidió la Capitana Ana Amari, quien salió corriendo para ver si esa gente estaba bien.

\- Voy contigo.- Dijo el Teniente Wilheim Reinhardt. El rubio la acompañó para que nada malo le pasara. Nadie podía fiarse de nada en las calles.

El rubio alemán llegó hasta ella y se arrodilló, observando el trabajo que hacía éste, mientras que montaba guardia. La peli negra movía a los que yacían en el suelo, pero todos éstos no presentaban signos vitales, habían muerto y pronto vio unas poderosas dentelladas en el cuello de aquellas personas; además de que en el interior del local, estaba destruido, como si hubiera habido una explosión por alguna fuga.

\- No hay nada que podamos hacer, Ana.- Le dijo Reinhardt, mientras que ella se ponía de pie, guardando su equipo médico.

\- Sí, es verdad, tendremos que seguir más adelante y...- Sostuvo la Capitana de Egipto y de ahí su acompañante hizo una seña de que no hablara nadie.

Algo se estaba sintiendo en el aire, un sonido proveniente de alguna radio.

\- ¿Han oído eso?. Viene de allí.- Apuntó Briggite hacia un patrullero que yacía detenido en medio del cordón de la vereda.- Voy a ver.- Corrió y de ahí llegó hasta aquel vehículo.

Dentro de éste, la puerta yacía abierta y la radio estaba sobre el asiento del conductor, mientras que se podía oír una voz que parecía estar en problemas.

\- _"¿Hola? ¿Pueden escucharme?. Si alguien puede oírme, soy el Sheriff Lee Roberts transmitiendo desde el edificio del Ayuntamiento en el Centro de Claridge. Tenemos un lugar seguro para alojar a los supervivientes, sin embargo han de ser cuidadosos, los muertos vivientes rondan por las calles principales y una de nuestras barricadas ha caído, necesitamos apoyo, por favor".- _Se oía la voz de aquel hombre, mientras que Briggite comenzaba a hablar.

\- Recibido, Sheriff Roberts.- Habló ella con el policía.

\- _"¿Quién es?. Identifíquese, por favor".- _Pidió Lee a la pelirroja sueca.

\- Mi nombre es Briggite Lindholm, Ingeniera Mecánica en "Overwatch" y Base de Operaciones en Gotemburgo, Suecia.- Se presentó la muchacha hacia el hombre que se hallaba del otro lado de la línea radial.

\- _"¿Overwatch?. Perfecto, vamos a necesitar su ayuda, por favor".- _Dijo Lee a la muchacha.

\- Tranquilo, vamos para allá. Dinos en dónde está el Ayuntamiento y nos encargaremos de limpiar la zona.- Le prometió la pelirroja y de ahí, el Sheriff le pasó los datos en donde se hallaba con los supervivientes.- Bien, muy bien, vamos para allá. Resistan, ¿tienen heridos? ¿Alguno ha sido mordido?.- Preguntó sobre ese punto crucial.

\- _"No, todos están bien. Somos unas 24 personas, más unos cuantos policías y Soldados de la Guardia Nacional con un par de médicos".- _Finalizó Lee, mientras que colgaban.

\- Perfecto, vamos para allá. Resistan, que la ayuda viene en camino.- Prometió Briggite y terminaron con la llamada.

\- ¿Así que nos necesitan?. Bueno, será mejor ponernos en marcha.- Sostuvo el Soldado Paul Baummer, mientras que le iba sacando el seguro a su rifle.

\- En efecto, van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible en ese lugar. Andando.- Pidió Reinhardt y de ahí, el grupo empezó con el avance hacia el edificio del Ayuntamiento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la "Ciudad de los Vivos", aquella Arquitécnica proveniente de La India, seria, reservada, calculadora, perfeccionista y fría como una ventisca se encontraba llevando a cabo una serie de inspecciones a las defensas que tenía ese sitio ubicado en Pitsburg. La morena caminaba con un grupo de Soldados y Milicianos que el Señor Kauffman había mandado a entrenar para proteger el lugar juntos unos puestos avanzados, uno de ellos llamado "La Fosa", donde los zombies no podrían cruzar, ya que estaba cercado y vigilado por gente bien armada, sin embargo, la Arquitécnica no se iba a retirar tan fácilmente.

\- Los puentes están levantados, solamente los bajamos para cuando hay que dejar pasar a los convoys que van en busca de suministros, además, el río actúa como una barrera natural contra los muertos vivientes y...- Relataba uno de los Mercenarios, el cual señalaba sobre una tablet las posiciones que eran protegidas por la propia Naturaleza.

\- Decían que Pompeya era un bello sitio para descansar, para la Aristocracia Romana y mira cómo acabó: Sumergida por una erupción volcánica. El río puede servir como una barrera, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar sí de verdad resultaría?. Los zombies no se cansan, no duermen, ellos viven para moverse y comer y no se detendrán hasta devorarse a toda la población de esta "Ciudad de los Vivos".- Dijo Symmetra, apuntando con su mano hacia aquel lugar, mientras que la oían y hasta su voz parecía ser una especie de "Tirana".- Usa la cabeza, recomendaría que utilicen mis "Torretas Centinelas", éstas convertirán a esos podridos en cenizas.- Les dejó aquella propuesta, que se retiraba del lugar.

\- Lo tendremos bien en cuenta. Gracias.- Agradeció otro de los militares, mientras que ella caminaba hacia el coche que la llevaría hacia "Fiddler´s Green", el rascacielos donde Kauffman dirigía a la ciudad con puño de hierro y en donde iba a asistir un almuerzo de suma importancia con aquel hombre, al igual que el resto de los jefes militares y las clases sociales de allí.

\- Bien, así me gusta. Tengan, usen un par de éstas y vean los resultados.- Les entregó Symmetra de aquellos artefactos y los fueron colocando en las orillas ribereñas para proteger el sitio de cualquier oleada de los zombies.

* * *

El silencio de las calles de Nueva York era bastante para aquella mujer de Rusia, sin embargo, ésta no temía a nada ni a nadie: La Sargento Aleksandra Zaryanova se hallaba junto al famoso DJ Lúcio Correia Dos Santos de Brasil, el cual había sido rescatado por ella de los muertos vivientes y ambos cooperaban para encontrar a la mayor cantidad de civiles posibles, siendo la primera una enviada del Gobierno de Rusia para aquel país.

\- Alto.- Pidió Zarya al brasilero, mientras que tomaba su cañón de partículas y apuntaba hacia éstos.- Vamos a tener que movernos a toda velocidad. Prepara un buen Speed-Boost, Lúcio, esto va a ser un poco "ruidoso".- Ordenó ella con esa voz cargada de valentía y determinación. El moreno asintió e inició con aquella velocidad, mientras que la rusa disparaba contra esa horda y volaba por los aires los vehículos, provocando toda una explosión, fuego y humo.- ¡AHORA, VAMOS, CORRE!.- Ordenó y comenzó aquella "carrera" por el "Times Square".

* * *

Por su parte, Conrad y D va habían salido de aquel edificio y deambulaban por las calles de la Isla Stauton, recorriendo las cercanías entre Belleville Park, el cual daba con los otros distritos como Bedford Point (Punta de Bedford), Aspatria, Campus de Liberty y Newport. Un poco más hacia el Oeste tenían el reconstruido Fuerte Stauton y Rockford, antiguamente, el primer barrio pertenecía a la Familia Forelli hasta su destrucción en 1998, luego pasó a manos del Ejército hasta que la empresa de Donald Love compró la zona e inició toda la reconstrucción, pero que acabó en manos del "Cártel Colombiano", quien tejió una alianza con los "Uptown Yardies" hasta que la "Yakuza de Liberty City" les conquistó ese territorio como partes de Newport y Aspatria por la muerte de uno de sus líderes.

Tanto el novio como la Gamer avanzaban a grandes pasos por la zona, en donde podían verse muchos cuerpos sin vida de civiles y agentes de la Policía que habían luchado contra los muertos vivientes, sabiendo bien que no tardarían en levantarse. Pronto, ambos decidieron tomarse un descanso en los calles del edificio que fue "Propiedad de "WitSec" y con unos garajes,en los cuales D va y Conrad buscaban un buen coche para escapar de allí.

\- Ufff, wow.- Lanzó el chico un silbido en el aire.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Zombies? ¿Mutantes especiales?.- Preguntó la Gamer, quien se volteó para verlo y éste tenía la vista enfocada en aquel edificio.

\- No, nada de eso. Este sitio, "Propiedad de WitSec", es una "Casa de Protección de Testigos", aquí fue donde el famoso Claude Speed llevó a cabo un ataque para asesinar a Leon McAffrey por órdenes de Ray Machowski y fue allí dónde tiró una bomba molotov o una granada. Fue en 2001, lo recuerdo.- Señaló Conrad sobre ese "Hito Histórico" que tenían ante ellos.

D va lanzó una risa, Conrad tenía ese "don" por recordar lugares y sobre todo tomar el papel de "Guía Turístico" para que la Gamer lo escuchara. Pronto, el joven se volteó pero cuando encendieron el auto, éste comenzó a activar su alarma, la cual no parecía apagarse por nada en esos momentos.

\- ¡Mierda, apágate, chatarra de cuarta!.- Ordenó la Gamer Sur-Coreana pero nada, no había forma de apagarlo.

\- Olvídate de eso, D va.- Le dijo Conrad, quien desenfundó su Pistola Browing.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?. No me digas que...- En esos momentos, las palabras de la Gamer quedaron colgando en el aire, allí, en la entrada de aquellos callejones, una horda de zombies se movía hacia ellos, por lo que tuvieron que irse de allí, no sin antes hacer estallar el coche con un derrame de combustible y así provocar una feroz explosión.

La misma los arrojó al suelo, provocando que la Gamer y el castaño se levantaran, pero al verse su pierna, la primera vio que la tenía inflamada por el violento impacto contra el suelo.

\- ¿Necesitas una mano, Conejita?.- Preguntó Conrad con aquel tono seductor y le tendió su mano a la chica.

\- Jejeje, veo que nunca te cansas de lanzar tu lado coqueto, Conrad.- Sostuvo la Sur-Coreana, mientras que se subía a la espalda de su novio y ambos partían de allí.

\- No te preocupes, tú descansa. Iremos a la Isla de Portland, todo estará bien.- Le prometió el castaño y de ahí iniciaron el viaje a pie, aunque tendrían que ir con cuidado, ya que no sabían qué clase de peligros, además de los zombies, podían hallarse por aquellos barrios.

* * *

El helicóptero que lo transportó hacia aquel Estado hizo su aterrizaje sobre el "Hotel North Star", en el cual el Comandante Jack Morrison había recibido aquel llamado de auxilio de parte de la francesa que se encontraba en ese sitio. Una vez que puso los pies sobre la azotea, el rubio contempló el escenario de Filadelfia: Los Cielos estaban de color rojo por el fuego de los numerosos incendios que se habían desatado sin control, las calles con patrulleros y vehículos de la Policía y el Ejército que habían intentado contener a los zombies y a lo lejos, el "Hospital Mercy"; el cual había sido el primero en caer a manos de esos podridos. Pero ahora no había tiempo para hacer una "visita turística", ya que el Jefe de "Overwatch" se puso en marcha, siempre portando su rifle de asalto con el cual mantenía la guardia en alto por su si se encontraba con cualquier enemigo.

Debía ser cuidadoso, habían pasado varios años desde que Amelie Lacroix, alias "Widowmaker" abandonó "Talon", mejor dicho fue rescatada por "Overwatch" y en donde tuvo una larga travesía para volver a su antigua vida. Jack la había estado acompañando por mucho tiempo y juntos desarrollaron una relación que traspasó los niveles de la amistad. Pronto, el rubio se internó por los pasillos desalojados de aquel hotel, buscando a la francesa, pero siendo cuidadoso, no quería atraer a los zombies hasta ese sitio.

Buscó en cada habitación hasta juró haber oído una melodía que provenía desde el interior de la última que había allí en el fondo. Entró con sigilo, debía ser cuidadoso, el interior estaba repleto de zombies abatidos, todos ellos tenían un tiro en la cabeza y un denso charco de sangre combinado se extendía por el piso de parqué, brillando con las luces de afuera. Ni más bien puso un pie en esa habitación, el sonido de un disparo provocó que se posicionara contra una serie de muebles y de ahí apuntara con su rifle de asalto.

\- _"Mierda, ¿habrá...?".- _Se preguntó Jack para sus adentros y de ahí, el aire cambió a un dulce aroma, un perfume parisino se extendió por toda la habitación, quitando el olor a podrido de los cuerpos y unos pasos provinieron desde el dormitorio.- ¡¿Amelie?!.- Preguntó y eso despertó la sorpresa en la chica que se hallaba en ese lugar.

Bajó su rifle de francotirador, miró hacia un lado, unos cabellos rubios se alzaban por aquella "barricada" y de ahí caminó hacia esa persona, la cual fue levantándose, evitando hacer un movimiento brusco que pudiera provocar un malentendido. Inmediatamente, ambos, la francesa y el norteamericano quedaron a escasos centímetros, cara a cara. Dios, cuánto tiempo había pasado y ella seguía igual de hermosa desde el día que la había rescatado de "Talon". No dijo nada, Jack simplemente acarició las mejillas de aquella mujer y de ahí, ésta se lanzó a sus brazos, rompiendo en lágrimas y él la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Ya pasó, Amelie, ya pasó. Todo está bien.- Le dijo el rubio a la chica, quien no podía hablar de tanta emoción de reencontrarse con esa persona.- Salgamos de aquí, te llevaré a un sitio seguro.- Prometió éste.

\- Jack, me alegra mucho volverte a ver.- Fueron las primeras palabras que dio la francesa al rubio, quien sonrió.

\- A mí también. Te había perdido el rastro desde que desapareciste en París.- Recordó el Comandante de "Overwatch", pero Amelie bajó la cabeza.

\- No podía volver al lugar donde asesiné a mi marido. Es una herida que tarda en cerrarse para siempre.- Sostuvo ella con un suspiro, recordando a su amado Gerard y de ahí sintió la mano del norteamericano.

\- Desde el día en el que te secuestraron, juré, sobre la tumba de Gerard, que te encontraría y así fue. No iba a permitir que esos malditos te siguieran usando como una Asesina.- Hizo memoria sobre aquel momento tan duro para la peli azabache, logrando calmar un poco aquellos fantasmas.-

\- Tengo tantas cosas por contarte, Jack, pero ahora no hay tiempo, debemos irnos. Hay raro en todo esto.- Pidió Amelie, quien apuntó hacia las calles, las cuales tenían a los zombies allí afuera, esperándoles.- Ven, conozco una forma de escapar. Sígueme.- Le dijo y de ahí comenzaron a saltar por los tejados, para evitar las calles.

* * *

Mientras tanto, volviendo a Mississippi, Tracer y McCree estaban a punto de partir, cuando, de repente, el sonido de la radio que llevaba el vaquero en su motocicleta comenzó a emitir estática, llamando la atención de la inglesa, la cual se acercó, mientras que su novio iba terminando de cargar unas provisiones para el viaje. La castaña se acercó y tomó el aparato, todo seguía en silencio, estática, de nuevo hasta que una voz comenzó a oírse por ese "mar embravecido".

\- "_Aquellos que puedan oírme...Por favor...vivan...todos ustedes...si pueden oír mi voz...solo vivan...Grace...no te rindas...por favor".- _Escucharon la voz de un superviviente, el cual parecía estar en problemas, ya que su voz se la notaba muy fatigada, cansada. Justo en ese momento fue Lena quien se acercó la radio para hablar.

\- ¡Oye, puedo oírte! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Preguntó la chica, mientras que McCree se acercaba hacia ella.- ¡Hola, te escuchamos, dime dónde estas e iremos por ti!.- Le intentaba llamar la atención a aquel personaje, pero éste le costaba más respirar.

\- _"Estoy...en la "Quebrada de Gulch". No creo...que puedan llegar hasta mí...__".- _Sostuvo aquella persona.

\- Conozco ese sitio.- Recordó Jesse.- Se encuentra en Texas, hacia el Oeste, por los comienzos que dan hacia el desierto, cruzando Austin.-

\- Parece ser una atracción turística.- Teorizó Tracer sobre ese punto a su novio.

\- Lo es, es un lugar donde se hacen duelos de vaqueros y representaciones del Lejano Oeste. Iba allí cuando era niño.- Le contó el castaño a la chica, mientras que daba un rayo de esperanza y le mostraba una ruta que podían tomar.- Estamos aquí, Ducatel, Mississippi, nos llevará, tal vez un día o dos llegar hasta este tipo y más con el deposito de combustible, pero una vez que entremos en Texas, deberemos continuar todo hasta Austin y de ahí seguir para la "Quebrada de Gulch".- Siguió hablando el vaquero y de ahí le entregó el mapa a Lena.

\- Qué gusto es habernos encontrado, Jesse.- Agradeció Lena y de ahí volvió hacia la radio.- Amigo, quédate tranquilo, vamos a salvarte, ¿sí?. Tú resiste.- Le pidió Tracer, pero ya no hubo conversación.- ¿Amigo? ¿Puedes oírme?. Mierda, debió haberse desmayado.- Sostuvo la chica.

\- Puede ser, se lo oía agotado, tal vez fue herido por algún grupo armado. Rápido, debemos movernos.- Ordenó el vaquero y de ahí, tras subirse a la moto junto a la chica castaña, ambos partieron con rumbo hacia Texas, el "Estado de la Estrella Solitaria" y así encontrarían pistas sobre aquel misterioso personaje.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, esta segunda parte tendrá una tercera, porque, como dije, veremos a otros personajes de suma importancia en esta historia. ¿Quién será el que habló con Lena y Jesse?. Eso lo veremos más adelante junto con las aventuras de los otros personajes. Solo les diré una cosa, en el capítulo que viene veremos a Ashe y a BOB, quizás en Texas, quizás en California, pero, si se encuentran con McCree y Tracer, no será una cálida bienvenida. Eso téngalo por asegurado, amigos.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood.**

**Cuídense y buen fin de semana para todos.**

**Nota: No es el capítulo 18, es el 6 éste. Error mío.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII: Encuentros (Parte III)** En las instalaciones secretas, Albert Wesker se hallaba contemplando a aquellas "magníficas" criaturas que iba a soltar por las calles de todo EEUU, en primer lugar y luego por el resto del Mundo. Ansiaba que en el que llegara aquel bello momento, todo un espectáculo dantesco, de terror, en donde nadie sobreviviría al poder de esos monstruos, los temibles "B.O.W", las "Bio-Armas de Umbrella Corporation", aquellas que tenían la fuerza para partir a un Ser Humano a la mitad como si fuera una rama o incluso destruir a toda una población de una ciudad.

Caminaba con tranquilidad, contemplando aquellos contenedores listos para ser transportados vía aérea con sus helicópteros hacia sus destinos señalados en una enorme pantalla, la cual mostraba su primer éxito: Filadelfia, aquel Estado en donde habían sido soltadas aquellas criaturas con aspecto humanoide y una feroz resistencia. Posó la mirada sobre uno de sus tubos en los que yacía uno de esos seres, pero éste era de aspecto sumamente aterrador, ya que todo su cuerpo había sufrido alguna alteración genética en su musculatura y sus brazos eran más grandes que sus piernas, además de tener sus ojos en blanco, vestir jeans azules, zapatos negros y sus cabellos eran rubios.

\- Señor.- Se le acercó uno de los Mercenarios.- Hemos tenido que adormecerlo a este monstruo, nos costó mucho trabajo y varios de mis compañeros quedaron internados por diversas fracturas.- Le contó éste, pero Wesker le tranquilizó, alzando su mano izquierda, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

\- No te preocupes, mientras que el producto no haya salido dañado, todo estará bien. Ahora, si llegábamos a perderlo, tus compañeros y tú tendrían que darme una buena explicación para que Krauser y los otros no los fusilen afuera.- Advirtió con frialdad, mirando al Mercenario, quien tragó saliva.- Menos mal que no lo mataron, porque sino, ya sabes.- Dejó su aviso y caminó hacia donde estaba una especie de jaula metálica, en la cual yacían unas criaturas que tenían sus tejidos musculares expuestos, carecían de vista, caminaban en cuadro patas y lo más característico eran la afilada lengua que poseían, capaz de cortar a una persona como si fueran una barra de manteca y lo mismos su garras, con las que podían destripar a alguien en cuestión de segundos. La otra de esas armas era una, lo parecía ser más bien, una persona femenina, quien se hallaba arrodillada, llorando a más no poder, pero lo más aterrador era su piel pálida como un cadáver, sus ojos amarillos que brillaban intensamente, sus garras y llevaba un vestido de novia blanco dañado y rasgado por el paso del tiempo.

Wesker iba a caminar hacia donde estaba ese monstruo, pero al poner un pie cerca, éste se atisbó y comenzó a gemir de una manera sumamente peligrosa, como si fuera un animal salvaje y de ahí se levantó, extendió sus garras afiladas, gritando de forma histérica y de ahí pegó un grito, acompañado por un chillido, corriendo hacia su presa.

\- ¡SEÑOR!.- Gritó uno de los científicos y lo tomó por la espalda, sacándolo de allí.- ¡Tenga cuidado, "La Witch" es una de nuestras "B.O.W" más peligrosas, el sonido de alguien que pase cerca de su rango la alterará y atacara sin piedad.- Le advirtió el sujeto, pero eso no parecía asustar a Wesker, ya que toda clase de miedos hacia la Muerte eran inútiles para un personaje como él, frío, severo, calculador, inteligente, capaz de todo.

\- Doctor Kurt, no sea tonto, ¿acaso se ha olvidado de quién está tratando?. No se crea que tengo alguna compasión por estas patéticas criaturas. Hubo muchos estúpidos como Morpheus D. Duvall que intentaron ser como yo, pero en el caso de ese imbécil, él se creía que todo lo que regía era la belleza y el poder estaba en un segundo puesto. Error, eso fue lo que lo mató a él, a manos de Bruce McGivern y Fong-Ling y me sorprende que esos dos no los haya podido matar, se nota que ahora son pareja y viven tranquilos, pero no importa. Lo que quiero decirle es que, si quieres dominar a tu enemigo, éste, incluyendo las criaturas que tenemos, me deberán temer, que sientan miedo ante mí y no me importa que una patética "Witch" me quiera atacar, solamente hay que "calmar" a los animales.- Sostuvo y con una picana comenzó a darle unos ataques de electricidad, provocando que se alejara de las barras metálicas, dando gritos de furia y retrocediendo, volviendo a su posición anterior.

El Doctor Kurt vio con horror como ese hombre mostraba cero interés por su seguridad, pero tenía el poder e iba a por más, nadie podía detenerlo, nadie iba a juzgarlo por sus acciones y ellos estaban a su merced.

\- Ahora, suelten a todas estas "Tropas de Asalto" sobre EEUU ahora mismo.- Ordenó, poniéndose sus lentes negros.

\- Sí...Sí, Señor.- Acató Kurt sus órdenes.

\- Alto, todos menos a "Némesis II", ese lo quiero para que lleve a cabo un "trabajito" con unos "amigos".- Impuso esa condición.

\- Pero, Señor, aún no está terminado, nos llevará horas en completar toda su actualización.- Advirtió otro de los científicos y eso no le cayó para nada bien al rubio.

\- ¿Me estás viendo la cara de estúpido?.- Preguntó Wesker, quien lo miró a los ojos y lo agarraba del cuello para asfixiarlo.- Más te vale que esté terminado ahora mismo, de lo contrario, tú serás el desayuno de los zombies, ¿oíste o te debo hacer un dibujo?.- Preguntó, de forma amenazante, mientras que el hombre asentía con miedo y de ahí lo soltaba.- Muy bien, así me gusta. A trabajar.- Ordenó y se retiró del lugar, ya que iba a tener una reunión de suma importancia con unos personajes de suma importancia y nadie debía interrumpir aquella sesión.

* * *

Volviendo a Liberty City, D va y Conrad habían tenido que dejar aquel coche en aquellos callejones de Newport e ir a pie hasta el Puente Callahan, el cual unía a Portland con Stauton Island. Al verlo repleto de autos, la pareja decidió ir con cuidado, ya que ese sitio había intentado ser evacuado y se podían filas de coches de la Policía con los camiones SWAT y el FBI con el Ejército, los cuales intentaron contener a los zombies pero fue en vano, terminando los cuerpos de aquellas personas por todo el suelo y de ahí se detenían ante las barricadas levantadas para evitar el cruce hacia ese lugar.

\- ¿Crees que Portland esté limpia?.- Preguntó D va pero el castaño frunció el ceño.

\- Aunque lo esté, no podemos ir con cuidado. Allí hay muchas bandas peligrosas.- Advirtió su novio, llamando la atención de la Gamer.- Sí, en ese sitio, cuando era niño, oía las noticias de los tiroteos constantes entre la Familia Leone contra las "Triadas de Liberty City" y "Los Diablos", una banda proveniente de Puerto Rico y cuyo líder es "El Burro".- Contó sobre aquellas pandillas que eran de las más peligrosas en esa zona de la ciudad.

\- Nunca oí algo como eso.- Recalcó D va con asombro.

\- Tienes suerte. Esos son de los más peligrosos, además, los Leone, anteriormente, para el año 1998, controlaban toda Portland: Su "Central" está en Saint Mark´s, luego expandieron sus dominios hacia el "Red Light District", anteriormente en manos de la Familia Sindacco hasta que fueron expulsados de ese lugar como de los "Altos de Hepburn" y también dominaron "Chinatown", pero cuando llegó Massimo Torini, el hombre de mayor confianza del Tío Leone, pertenecientes a la Mafia Siciliana, donde éste quería imponer una "paz" pero era todo un engaño para debilitar a los Leone. Éste le dio armas y poder a "Los Diablos" y a las "Triadas", pero hubo un hombre llamado Toni Cipriani, quien logró acabar con todos esos tipos, además de dar muerte a Paulie Sindacco, el Don de la Familia Sindacco y a Franco Forelli, Don de aquella Familia y la destrucción de "Fuerte Stauton". Luego derrotó a Massimo Torini y rescataron al Alcalde Miles O Donovan, quien tuvo que retirar todos los cargos contra el Don Salvatore Leone y éste hizo las paces con su Tío, manteniendo todos sus territorios hasta el 2001, en donde ya empezaron a perder poder y un día, alguien asesinó a Salvatore en el "Red Light District". Ese alguien era Claude Speed, una Leyenda Viviente en Liberty City. Ojala esté vivo.- Relató Conrad, siendo oído por D va, la cual estaba sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Pronto, el joven castaño miró hacia el Norte, allí estaba Costa Vale, un lindo sitio al que podrían ir, pero no iba a ser sencillo, ya que estaba lejos y no podían confiarse demasiado en el camino, así que tuvieron que ir por esa otra isla, por Portland y de ahí ver si encontraban supervivientes. Justo en ese momento, cuando estaban por avanzar, los presentes oyeron el sonido de un coche descapotado blanco y con franjas azules desgarró la calma que había por allí y de ahí se detenía, procediendo a bajar un muchacho castaño, remera verde, pantalones del mismo color, zapatillas blancas, campera de cuero negra y una expresión seria en su rostro, mientras que se dirigía hacia el Puente Callahan y las barricadas.

\- _¡No! ¡Que me parta un rayo, pero si es él!.- _Exclamó Conrad por lo bajo, asombrado de ver a esa "Leyenda Viviente" en carne y hueso.

\- _¿Ese es Claude Speed?.- _Preguntó D va al ver que las palabras de su novio se hicieron realidad.

\- _Sí, es increíble. Un momento, ¿qué hace?. ¡No, que no vaya para Portland, las "Triadas", "Los Diablos" y la "Familia Leone" tienen un fuerte odio hacia él por las cosas que hizo contra ellos más adelante!.-_ Dijo el castaño por lo bajo y cuando iba a moverse sigilosamente, éste oyó un disparo que pasó rozando sus cabezas. Alzó la mirada y vio que había sido aquel Claude Speed quien efectuó aquel tiro con una Pistola 48 MM. Pronto, tanto Conrad como D va salieron de allí, con las manos en alto.- No, tranquilo, amigo, todo está bien. No somos enviados de ningún grupo, ni del "Cartel Colombiano" ni las "Triadas" ni nada. Tranquilo.- Decía Conrad a éste, quien los miraba seriamente.

En ese momento, el castaño bajó el arma y la guardó, haciéndoles una seña para que fueran con él. Conrad y D va caminaron hacia éste, en donde quedaron cara a cara y en silencio.

\- Amigo, tranquilo, no queríamos asustarte ni nada. Solo que te recomendaría que no fueras para Portland, allí te van a matar los Leone, las Triadas y "Los Diablos". Lo mismo en Stauton Island con los "Yardies" y los Colombianos, al igual que en Costa de Vale, no eres muy querido en esta ciudad.- Le advirtió Conrad, siendo "diplomático" con el castaño, quien no le importó eso, pero les hizo una seña de que se subieran al coche.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó D va con asombro.

\- Quiere que lo acompañemos.- Respondió el castaño.- Por cierto, ella es Hana Song, mejor conocida como "D va", la Gamer más famosa de todo el Mundo y una gran celebridad en Corea del Sur, sobre todo en Busan y yo soy Conrad Hart, novio de Hana.- Presentó el muchacho a la chica y a él mismo, pero a Claude Speed no parecía importarle eso, simplemente volvió a hacerles la seña para que ingresaran en el auto, lo cual llevó a que le hicieran caso y una vez dentro, el joven matón de Liberty City aceleró el coche, ingresando hacia "Chinatown".

* * *

Por su parte, en Texas, conocido como "El Estado de la Estrella Solitaria", rebosaba de una intensa calma por los alrededores hasta que un zombies caminaba hacia unas vísceras desperdigadas por la ruta. Una vez que llegó hasta aquel lugar, el disparo de un rifle perforó su cabeza, salpicando el pavimento con su sangre y restos de masa encefálica, cayendo al piso bajo un charco de este mismo líquido y de ahí se veían otros numerosos cadáveres de esas criaturas por varios metros a la redonda.

El cañón de su arma estaba humeando, caliente, el tiro que había efectuado y una mirada seria estaba clavada en su presa. Pronto, aquella persona caminó hacia los zombies abatidos, acompañada de un gigantesco Ómnico robusto, sus ojos verdes, como todos esos Seres IA además de portar un sombrero de bombín clásico del Lejano Oeste, al igual que su bigote, una chaqueta de cuero, en cuya parte de atrás se podía ver el símbolo de la "Banda DeadLock", unos jeans con un cinturón negro con una hebilla dorada y botas para el desierto del mismo color.

Por su parte, la mujer que iba con ese Ómnico Guardaespaldas era bastante atractiva, pero también era una de las personas más peligrosas y temibles que uno jamás quisiera tener el gusto de encontrarse con ésta. Sus cabellos eran largos y blancos como la nieve, ojos rojos, cejas finas, llevaba dos pendientes pequeños negros en ambas orejas, sus labios suaves y perfectos eran de color rojo por su lápiz labial. Vestía una camisa blanca, corbata roja, saco gris niebla con una chaqueta negra con cremallera y cierre dorada, de la cual colgaba un cinturón con una calavera añadida como símbolo y en donde llevaba las municiones para su rifle, también se podían apreciar unos jeans azul oscuro y unas botas negras con detalles dorados que le llegaban hasta casi el final de las piernas. Su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por unas placas metálicas, llevaba guantes sin dedos y un tatuaje podía apreciarse en su brazo derecho junto a sus uñas pintadas en negro. Una vez que acabó con su tarea, la joven albina se bajó el pañuelo marrón que usaba como forajida y comenzó a trabajar en su tarea de recolectar lo que tuvieran los zombies.

(John The Revelator, Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers)

\- Es la época de dar y recibir, amigo.- Decía ella con burla, mientras que les quitaba todo lo de valor que llevaran consigo, revelando la vestimenta de aquel zombie, la cual tenía la clásica indumentaria de la época de los Pioneros en Texas cuando fue parte de México.- Mmmm, nada mal, ¿qué dices, BOB?.- Preguntó ella al ver y tomar unos dientes de oro, siendo su Ómnico quien cual le dio su aprobación.- Bien, nos lo llevamos y dicen que "no les robes a los muertos", pero yo les digo "¿y qué pueden hacer con tanto dinero si ya están muertos?" ¿Se van a tomar unas cervezas en el Más Allá?. Jejejeje.- Se río ella, mientras que BOB montaba guardia y en ese momento oía los pasos y gruñidos de un zombie, el cual no tuvo ni cinco segundos para continuar con su avance, ya que el Ómnico le aplastó el cráneo como si fuera una nuez y dejó su cuerpo sin vida sobre el pavimento de la ruta.- Bien hecho, BOB. Bueno, esto ya está. Ven, sigamos, que el Banco de Providence no está lejos y necesitamos ir a por un "Depósito".- Pidió ella, ya que, aprovechando que no había más ley en las calles, ahora ella, Elizabeth Caledonia "Calamity" Ashe, Jefa de la Banda "DeadLock", habían empezado a expandir sus "intereses" y territorios por el Estado de Texas.

Pronto, la Jefa de los Bandidos y su Mayordomo BOB comenzaron a avanzar por la ruta desierta hacia su nuevo objetivo.

\- Ya saben lo que digo: "Ten cuidado con el Sol, porque mientras más te quedes allí parada, más dolorosa será la quemadura".- Recitó la albina su frase y de ahí movió la manivela de su rifle "Víbora" y se lo colgó en su espalda, poniendo rumbo hacia aquel poblado cercano.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Filadelfia, Jack Morrison y Amelie Lacroix se hallaban cruzando los tejados a toda prisa. La lluvia caía sin parar y era preferible utilizar esa vía, ya que ésta era la única que poseían, el ir por las calles iba a simbolizar una muerte atroz, lenta y sangrienta a manos de los muertos vivientes, así que se movieron con rapidez por los edificios. De vez en cuando, la francesa empleaba su garfio tele-dirigido para trasladarse a los más altos junto al rubio de EEUU y así tener una buena vista de la zona toda la Ciudad.

Era una vista panorámica, un "Panóptico" donde tenían toda una "ventana" hacia la zona, de la cual se elevaban densas columnas de humo negro, los incendios que eran apagados por las calles, mientras que en las calles ardían coches, tanto civiles como de la Policía, las barricadas que se habían levantado por los alrededores para contener a los zombies y separarlos de las personas sanas. Más al Norte estaba el "Hospital Mercy", el cual había caído y se convirtió en un auténtico campo de batalla, mientras que hacia el Sur, justo por donde se encontraban ellos, oyeron el sonido de un helicóptero en la lejanía.

\- Perfecto.- Dijo Amelie, quien les hizo señales para que descendiera, pero, en esos momentos, el rubio la detuvo, algo no iba bien.

\- Ese no parece ser un helicóptero de rescate.- Señaló el americano.- Mira.- Apuntó hacia los ganchos de carga, de los cuales pendían unos bio-tubos negros y fortificados. De golpe, uno de éstos cayó a unas 10 cuadras hacia el Noroeste de su posición y de ahí le siguieron las demás "cargas" que impactaron contra las calles, incluyendo una que terminó cerca del edificio en el que se encontraban. Acto seguido, la aeronave desapareció del lugar con rumbo hacia una zona desconocida.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero, de improvisto, uno de los bio-tubos que habían allí comenzó a abrirse y de su interior se pudo ver a una horrenda criatura, la cual emitía un sonido gutural, casi como si se estuviera ahogando, queriendo respirar bajo el agua, pero éste seguía escalando los muros del edificio en el que se encontraban Amelie y Jack. Para sorpresa de ellos, la monstruosidad que había allí saltó en el aire, rasgando al mismo con un feroz chillido y quedó a escasos centímetros de la pareja. La francesa quedó horrorizada ante ese ser, el cual estaba desprovisto de todo rastro de pie, exponiendo sus tejidos y músculos, los cuales estaban bastante desarrollados, no carecía de ojos, sus dientes eran afilados, pero lo más aterrador eran sus garras y su lengua, ambas afiladas como cuchillas, siendo capaces de partir al medio a una persona.

El rubio iba a cargar contra aquel engendro, pero Amelie le detuvo justo a tiempo, haciendo una señal de que no se moviera, ya que, parecía ser que ese monstruo tenía un oído mejorado, en reemplazo de sus ojos. Fue entonces que iban a moverse de allí, en silencio, sin llamar su atención hasta que un feroz rugido se hizo oír por toda la ciudad; lo que llevó a que la criatura pegara un chillido, su "grito de batalla" y de ahí se lanzara contra la pareja, pero no tuvo tiempo: De improvisto, otro ser monstruoso emergió de las sombras y se lanzó contra el enemigo, al cual agarró con fuerza del cuello, estampándolo contra el tejado y provocando que volaran restos de tejas y concreto por los aires.

Ambos monstruos comenzaron a pelear ferozmente, el ser desprovisto de piel atacaba con sus garras, pero el otro disponía de una fuerza sobrehumana, además de saltar, esquivar al enemigo y lo más sorprendente era que escupía un ácido corrosivo, el cual fue quemando la piel de aquel primer rival, quien chillaba del dolor a más no poder. Pronto, al ir perdiendo terreno, el contrincante se lanzó contra aquella monstruosidad y comenzó a destrozarlo parte por parte, sacándole los órganos de encima y decapitando al mismo con fuerza, alzando su cabeza en el aire y anunciando su victoria, mostrando aquel trofeo que obtuvo de su "Cacería".

Para la pareja, esa escena era perturbadora, ¿por qué no los atacaba ese monstruo? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de sacar teorías, debían irse y eso hicieron, bajando a las calles y abriéndose camino para evitar a los zombies que rondaban por esa zona. Estuvieron corriendo un buen rato, parecía que se iban a quedar sin energías y a ser presa de los muertos vivientes, hasta que surgió un rayo de esperanza.

\- ¡Hey, por aquí, vengan!.- Les llamó un sujeto joven, cabellos rubio-pelirrojos, remera amarilla, pantalones grises junto con unas botas para montañismo, quien les hizo señas desde la entrada de una torre de departamentos, la cual estaba ubicada en una enorme explanada y que lindaba con otra de las mismas características. El muchacho les llamó su atención con una linterna y decidieron hacerle caso la pareja.

Una vez que llegaron hacia la puerta, el rubio-pelirrojo, quien estaba acompañado por un militar de cabellos negros y un hombre joven, moreno, uniforme camuflado, casco rojo y un cubre-boca, ambos armados con poderosos rifles M-16, cerraron las grandes puertas de la entrada de ese lado del edificio, poniendo a salvo a Jack y Amelie, quienes se dirigieron con la mirada hacia aquellas personas.

\- Ufff, de la que nos salvaron.- Dijo Jack, mientras que ayudaba a la francesa con ponerse de pie, ya que el lugar tenía escombros que habían sido demolidos, las puertas de madera blanca habían sido abiertas, además de hallarse la de la Portería cerrada con llave y barricadas sobre ésta. Lo mismo el subsuelo y otras zonas de ese nivel, mientras que la otra entrada tenía unos reflectores y una serie de trampas eléctricas en el suelo. Por otro lado, hacia la subida para el primer piso se encontraba la "entrada", la cual consistía en una "Fosa" con grandes cercas y con otros reflectores que cubrían la zona.

Pronto, aquel hombre que los había guiado hacia el interior del edificio, tras mirar por el agujero de la perilla, vio que aquellos zombies se retiraban del lugar pero caía aquel monstruo que los estaba destruyendo a su paso.

\- Esta es la tercera vez en la semana que ataca a los infectados y en especial a esos "Lickers".- Mencionó el joven.

\- Perdón, ¿lo conoce?.- Preguntó Amelie, la cual oyó todo al respecto.

El rubio-pelirrojo se volteó para verlos.

\- Veo que no han sufrido ningún daño. Vengan, iremos a la primera planta.- Pidió éste y comenzaron a subir por aquella "Fosa". Primero fueron los dos hombres, el militar y el del casco rojo, luego siguieron Amelie, Jack y el de camisa amarilla.-

\- Muchas gracias por salvarnos, de no haber sido por ustedes, ya estaríamos muertos. Encima no traje mucha munición para mi rifle.- Agradeció Jack a éste.

\- No es nada. Ahora vengan conmigo. Por cierto. Bienvenidos a "The Tower". Soy Harris Brecken, Líder de los Supervivientes de este sitio.- Les dio la bienvenida y de ahí se presentó ante ellos.

* * *

Por su parte, mientras que Symmetra estaba tomando el ascensor que la llevaría a la reunión con el Señor Kauffman y Tommy Vercetti conducía a Mei, Junkrat y Roadhog hacia el "Hotel Harris" ubicado en esa isla de Vice City; Tracer y McCree tenían todo equipado y listo para iniciar su viaje hacia Texas para encontrarse con aquel superviviente herido.

A su vez, Zarya y Lúcio se movieron a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York, abriéndose paso entre los zombies que querían interponerse en su camino, cuando en aquel momento, una serie de flechazos cayeron sobre toda una oleada, la cual se desplomó contra el pavimento y desde las sombras de un edificio, un reconocido Arquero peli negro, japonés y vestido con esos colores oscuros hizo un giro en el aire, aterrizando en el piso, mirando a los que tenían por delante.

\- Vaya y yo pensaba que "Overwatch" ya estaba muerto.- Dijo con un tono seco y algo agresivo hacia los dos integrantes de aquel grupo.

\- Hanzo Shimada.- Reconoció Zarya, manteniendo la frialdad en su ser, mirando al japonés, quien tomaba su arco y flechas.- No has cambiado nada desde aquel día en el que Genji iba a tomar el poder pero falló.

\- ¡No me mencionen a ese maldito!.- Bramó el peli negro, apuntándoles con su dedo índice, hallándose en una de sus formas severas.- Ese desgraciado está muerto para mí. Un Cáncer, eso fue, una basura que arruinó el honor de la Familia Shimada.- Sentenció con odio hacia su hermano menos.

\- _"Dios, este tipo es frío y cortante como el acero".- _Pensó Lúcio y cuando estaba por dar un paso, Hanzo tomó su arco y le atravesó la cabeza a un zombie qeu tenía por detrás.

\- Si quieres sobrevivir a este Mundo lleno de muerte, entonces quítate esa mierda de música de encima y ponte a analizar el terreno. Nadie te vendrá a salvar el culo si esos muertos te atrapan.- Le advirtió el japonés, quien retiró la flecha de la cabeza de aquel zombie y la puso en su carcaj.

\- ¡Oye, espera! ¿Adónde vas?.- Le interrogó Zarya con su tono de autoridad.

\- Yo sigo mi camino. No existe un "vamos" ni tampoco un grupo. Soy un Lobo Solitario y no necesito a nadie que esté tras de mí.- Respondió con seriedad y de ahí se dispuso a irse, hasta que comenzaron a oírse pasos provenientes de las calles, unos ladridos que se iban haciendo más cercanos.

Para el asombro de ellos, esos animales fueron una vez perro, la mayoría eran de raza Rottweiler pero sus cuerpos habían sido expuestos al "Virus" que los convirtió en auténticas máquinas de matar. Su piel colgaba de sus cuerpos y mostraban sus colmillos afilados, lo que llevó a que Hanzo tomara su arco y se preparara para abatirlos, pero no tuvo tiempo, Zarya lo agarró del brazo y con un tirón salieron los tres corriendo del lugar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡ES UN DESHONOR HUIR DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA!.- Preguntó con furia.

\- ¡OLVIDA ESO Y PIENSA EN TU VIDA, ESOS PERROS NO SON FÁCILES DE ABATIR, TENEMOS QUE REFUGIARNOS Y VER QUÉ PLAN TOMAR A CONTINUACIÓN!.- Le respondió Zarya, mientras que se iban dirigiendo hacia un bar, cuyas persianas no habían sido bajadas del todo. La rusa logró levantarlas para que los tres pudieran meterse y de ahí las volvió a bajar, provocando que la jauría de perros contaminados se chocaran contra las mismas.- Con eso debería bastarles.- Dijo ella, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus manos y de ahí tomaron un descanso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Mercy, Genji y Baptise, los tres se hallaban cruzando una zona residencial, cuando decidieron tomarse un respiro, recuperar fuerzas hasta que oyeron una voz proveniente de una radio.

\- _Todos aquellos que puedan oírme, mi nombre es Carl Johnson, mejor conocido como "CJ". Les anuncio que, por lo que más quieran, no vayan para Riverside, la ciudad ha caído a merced de los zombies, sin embargo Liberty City, una parte de ella sigue en pie. Por favor, vengan hacia la zona de Costa Vale, en los Jardines de Wichita, allí nos encontramos protegiendo a los supervivientes.- _Escucharon aquella voz en la radio y Mercy fue hasta ella.

\- Te oímos, amigo.- Le respondió ella, dándole su luz verde.

\- _¡Perfecto, más supervivientes!. Escuchen, la ruta por la que deben tomar para ir hacia Liberty City no es segura, pero es la única que hay. En el río hay una barca que los puede llevar hacia allí, una vez que la tomen, diríjanse hacia la tercera isla, la Costa Vale, en donde serán recibidos por nosotros.- _Les dio CJ sus instrucciones para que pudieran cruzar aquel lugar.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la Isla Stauton?.- Preguntó Genji a aquel sujeto.

\- _Olvídense de ir allí, casi toda Liberty City cayó en manos de los zombies. Desde Algonquin hasta Suffolk, no les recomiendo ir allí. Portland se ha mantenido aislada y mantenemos contactos, así como también ayuda mutua, pero también se perdió la Isla Stauton y nosotros en la Costa Vale, solo tenemos los Jardines de Wichita, Aeropuerto Francis Internacional, Cala de la Cúspide y Bosque de Cedros, el resto para abajo está plagado de zombies.- _Les comunicó CJ al respecto.

\- Recibido, amigo. Vamos para allá.- Finalizó Mercy y de ahí colgaron la llamada, poniendo rumbo hacia aquel barco.

Esa ciudad iba a necesitar su ayuda y ellos iban a ir en camino, sin importar el peligro que hubiera en el mismo.

* * *

**Y con esto cierro las tres partes de este capítulo, ya el que viene veremos el contacto con los grupos, mejor dicho los primeros, ya que tenemos a Tracer y McCree en camino hacia Texas, Mercy, Genji y Baptise hacia Liberty City, Zarya, Hanzo y Lúcio puede que, tal vez, vayan para allá también. Mientras tanto, Ashe y BOB se hallan también en Texas, Mei, Junkrat y Roadhog están en Vice City con Tommy Vercetti y verán a otros personajes, así como Symmetra se halla en "La Ciudad de los Vivos" y nos quedará saber de qué fue de Reaper, Sombra y los otros miembros de "Talon". También pienso meter a Sigma de Kupier para más adelante.**

**Ah, una cosa, los personajes con los que tuvieron contacto Briggite, Torbjörn, Ana y Reinhardt pertenecen a la película "The Bay" o "Terror en la Bahía" (2012).**

**Por cierto, ¿referencias a otros juegos han notado?.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood: Jejeje, como prometí, CJ ha "entrado" en escena, primero en un mensaje comunicativo, luego lo veremos en persona. Y sobre las criaturas que Wesker ha lanzado, ya tenemos una gran gama de éstos, pero queda "Némesis II" y no será para nada fácil acabar con ese demente. Muchas gracias por el review, amigo y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas. Buen Martes para todos ustedes de mi parte y que descansen. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII: Caminos Cruzados**

Otro día para sobrevivir, otro día para escapar de las garras de los muertos vivientes, mientras que en Mississippi, McCree y Tracer dejaron el escondite en el que se habían refugiado y curado la británica de aquellas heridas, producto del accidente aéreo producido anteriormente. Ya ella se encontraba en un buen estado y podía utilizar su aparato de traslación, mientras que Jesse cargaba las municiones a unos cinturones que portaba en su ropa de vaquero y de ahí partían hacia su moto.

\- Muy bien.- Anunció Lena, quien portaba un mapa en sus manos.- He logrado hallar un camino que nos llevará directamente hacia esta persona.- Comenzó a hablar ella, revelando todo un sendero marcado en rojo por el que ellos debían transitar para encontrar al misterioso personaje que se encontraba herido.- ¿Estás seguro de que conoces ese sitio, Jesse?.- Preguntó a su novio vaquero, ya que le sorprendía que conociera un lugar como ese.

Jesse lanzó una pequeña risa, mientras que terminaba de fumarse un cigarrillo y lo aplastaba con la punta de sus botas de vaquero. Éste se volteó hacia Lena con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

\- Conozco "La Quebrada de Gulch", ese sitio fue un "Edén", un "Paraíso" para mí cuando iba con mi familia durante mi niñez. Había de todo: Caballos, festivales, duelos de vaqueros, representaciones mejor dicho, buena comida. A mi padre y a mi madre también les encantaba aquel lugar, ya que ellos nacieron en el Desierto, en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Flagstaff, Arizona.- Le relató el castaño, mientras que ahora se ponía serio.- Sin embargo, he estado intentando contactar con esta persona, pero nada. Espero que esté bien.

\- Yo también. Dios, qué mal que no tenemos a la Doctora Ziegler para ayudarnos y aún no puedo contactarme con el Comandante Morrison. Esta interferencia nos impide establecer todo tipo de conexiones.- Añadió la inglesa con seriedad, mientras que se podía oír un hórrido chillido a estática en el walkie-talkie.

\- Hm, qué raro, yo también lo he sentido y aún me pregunto quién será el responsable de todo esto. Los muertos vivientes no pueden volver así de la nada. Esto no es Hollywood, aquí...aquí hay algo raro, créeme, alguien debió provocar todo este desastre.- Sostuvo Jesse, apoyándose contra la motocicleta.

\- ¿Crees que es un ataque de alguien desconocido?. Que no es Talon yo también lo doy por segura que no son ellos, además, Reaper y los otros están presos.- Mencionó Lena con seriedad, ya que era imposible que aquel grupo enemigo pudiera provocar un desastre de esas magnitudes.

\- Tenlo bien por asegurado. Aquí hay algún loco o enfermo por el poder. No me extrañaría, ya que escuché sobre el "Incidente de Raccoon City" del año 1998.- Dijo McCree, mientras que se iban subiendo a su motocicleta, éste la encendió y partieron de allí a toda velocidad.

En el camino, aquel nombre hizo eco en la mente de Lena.

\- Oye, explícame eso del "Incidente de Raccoon City".- Le pidió y eso tomó por asombrado a Jesse, el cual se volteó y luego la miró por el espejo retrovisor del lado izquierdo del vehículo.

\- ¿Nunca lo oíste o te contaron de eso?.- Preguntó el vaquero con asombro y la inglesa negó con la cabeza.

\- No, nunca, soy una Piloto de Combate, Jesse, jejeje, recuerda, no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, mi vida está en la aventura.- Sostuvo la inglesa, riéndose de esas palabras que dijo anteriormente.

Jesse fue manteniendo la velocidad, debían tener cuidado, ¿quién sabe los peligros que podían haber por las rutas y las zonas rurales?. Estaban a campo abierto, en Mississippi, pero tampoco podían confiarse demasiado, ya que la vegetación y el terreno que cambiaba y pasaba a ser de colinas, provocaba que tuviera que mantener la vista clavada en el camino. Fue entonces que se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

\- Bueno, te lo contaré: Todo comenzó en Julio de 1998; en aquel año se habían producido una serie de misteriosas y aterradoras masacres y asesinatos por las Montañas Arklay, las cuales están en el Medio de los EEUU y justo allí había una ciudad llamado Raccoon City. En aquel tiempo, la Policía no tenía pistas sobre quiénes estaban produciendo estas atrocidades contra los senderistas y los que iban a acampar. Al principio creyeron que podía ser obra de los animales salvajes, tales como osos, gatos monteses y lobos, pero esa teoría fue descarta al mismo instante, ya que las autopsias revelaban unas profundas marcas de dientes, pero ¿sabes lo que es aterrador?. Que esos eran mordiscos producidos por personas, gente.- Comenzó con la historia McCree y esa parte llevó a asquear a Lena.

\- Dime que es una broma.- Pidió la castaña, quien sentía ganas de vomitar y el vaquero fue bajando la velocidad de su moto para que la chica pudiera bajar.

\- Lo lamento, Lena, no quería hacerte sentir así.- Le ofreció disculpas, pero cuando la chica se calmó, ésta le hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa. Dios, estoy preparada para toda clase de riesgos, pero esto jamás.- Llevó tranquilidad con sus palabras.- Prosigue y sigamos con el viaje hacia Texas, ese hombre nos necesita.- Pidió la joven y tras subirse, aferrándose a la cintura de su novio, Jesse encendió la moto de nuevo.

\- Bien. ¿En dónde estaba?. Ah sí, lo que pasó fue, a la vez, un misterioso ataque contra el "Expreso Ecliptic", un tren de lujo que transportaba a empresarios y Directores de gran peso de la "Corporación Umbrella", empresa farmacéutica internacional, fue atacada por unas misteriosas sanguijuelas infectadas por el "Virus T". Más tarde se descubriría que el causante de esto era el Doctor James Markus, quien buscaba venganza por su asesinato a manos de la empresa que lo traicionó y mandó a matar. A su vez, se enviaron a dos Equipos de los "S.T.A.R.S", pertenecientes al Departamento de Policía de Raccoon City, los Equipos Beta y Alfa. Todo esto y tras sufrir muchas bajas, llegaron hacia una Mansión, en la cual hallaron toda clase de evidencias ligadas a Umbrella: La "Mansión Spencer" era una fachada, un engaño en donde se hacían pruebas con "B.O.W", Armas Bio-Orgánicas y allí se había producido una fuga del "Virus T". Pero lo más aterrador fue que el líder de uno de los grupos de los S.T.A.R.S, el Capitán Albert Wesker, estaba detrás de todo esto y tenía contactos con uno de los científicos llamado William Birkin. Éste planeó destruir la Mansión y asesinar a sus compañeros con un B.O.W, pero éste lo traicionó y mató. Pronto, una vez que destruyeron a esa criatura, la Mansión Spencer fue destruida por una explosión que se llevó consigo todo rastro de pruebas. Los S.T.A.R.S intentaron en convencer al Jefe de la Policía; Brian Irons y a la ciudad, pero nadie les creyó, ya que "Umbrella" daba trabajo y buenos sueldos a los ciudadanos, tenía poder y hasta controlaba a la Policía y a la prensa. Pronto, esta Unidad de Élite fue disuelta y se creó la S.P.F, la cual no duró mucho, ya que en Septiembre de 1998 se produjo el "Brote de Raccoon City", la gente se convirtió en zombies por el "Virus G", una modificación de su predecesor y fue consumido por las ratas cuando la U.S.S de "Umbrella" iba a recuperar las muestras del Doctor Birkin, al cual asesinaron pero éste se convirtió en un horrendo monstruo que masacró a casi todos los miembros del escuadrón que habían ido allí. Luego de eso, muy pocos policías y civiles huyeron de la ciudad, la cual fue destruida con una serie de misiles balísticos nucleares que la borraron de la faz de la Tierra.- Terminó de contar Jesse toda su historia.

\- No te lo puedo creer de cómo pudieron llegar a esa solución.- Quedó Lena horrorizada.- ¿Y qué pasó después?.

\- El Presidente de los EEUU, poco después, inició una campaña contra "Umbrella", ésta intentó comprar su silencio pero fue en vano: Fueron castigados severamente y sus acciones en la Bolsa de Nueva York cayeron hasta cero, desapareciendo para siempre. Ese fue el fin de "Umbrella".- Relató McCree aquel desenlace ocurrido en el Pasado.

\- No me esperaría que esos desgraciados, los Jefes, deben de estar en sus mansiones, bebiendo y riéndose de nosotros. Me sorprende que la Justicia no los haya encerrado.- Se mostró la inglesa enojada por todo lo ocurrido.

\- Créeme, pero es mejor no meterse. Con o sin poder, "Umbrella" era muy peligrosa.- Le aconsejó Jesse y de ahí encendió la radio para escuchar alguna noticia sobre refugios y de la lucha contra los zombies.

Pronto, al no encontrar una estación de radio, McCree aceleró el paso y partió de allí con Lena para continuar con la búsqueda.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Liberty City, Claude Speed llevaba a D va y a Conrad Hart hacia la Isla de Portland, en la cual estaban los supervivientes con la Policía y el Ejército, los cuales habían podido asegurar esas dos zonas pero Stauton Island y las otras habían caído en poder de los zombies, los cuales deambulaban tranquilamente por las calles. Pronto, cuando llegaron hacia el límite entre Chinatown y el Red Light District, el coche tomó por un callejón, uno de los tantos que habían por allí, llamando la atención D va, la cual alzó la cabeza pero Claude le hizo un gesto de que mantuviera la cabeza agachada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó la Gamer Sur-Coreana y de ahí vio pasar a varios sujetos que iban armados con Pistolas 48 MM y bates de baseball.

\- Son las "Triadas de Liberty City".- Relató Conrad ante aquellos enemigos, los cuales pasaron sin disparar.

\- Pero si no les hicimos nada a ellos.- Intentó ella en defender la posición de Claude.

Pronto, el castaño aceleró y puso rumbo hacia su refugio que tenía en el "Red Light District", éste detuvo su coche y de allí bajaron los dos integrantes, mirando el sitio.

\- ¿Así que aquí vives?.- Preguntó D va con asombro, ya que el sitio era pequeño y no sabía si ellos iban a poder estar allí con él. Fue entonces que el castaño les pidió que lo siguieran hasta el "Red Light District", bordeando el territorio de los Altos de Hepburn, sitio en el que se encontraban "Los Diablos" y los Leone, siendo éstos quienes gobernaban ese territorio.

Finalmente llegaron al "Sex Club Seven", el lugar donde la Mafia tenía uno de sus tantos negocios y en donde estaba el "Club de Caballeros" de aquella Familia de Liberty City. Conrad miraba el callejón por el cual se hallaban transitando, D va iba a su lado, tomando al joven de la mano, pareciendo una niña pequeña asustada, ya que nunca había estado allí en su vida.

\- Conrad, ¿podemos irnos?.- Preguntó ella con temor en su voz.- Este sitio no me gusta, me da una mala sensación, ¿y si empieza un tiroteo?.- Pidió la castaña, pero el joven la abrazó con fuerza a la Gamer.

\- No te preocupes, Hana, yo estoy aquí, me haré cargo de protegerte.- Hizo el joven aquella promesa a la chica, mientras que iban unidos.

De ahí, Claude caminó hacia unas escalinatas y quedó delante de la puerta trasera del "Club", en el cual llamó a la misma, dando dos golpes hasta que cesó todo. Tardaron unos minutos hasta que, finalmente, salió un hombre de aspecto bastante intimidante, vestido de forma elegante, cabellos y barba candado negra, además de tener una expresión bastante seria y que venía acompañando a alguien mucho más joven, cabellos castaño oscuros, llevaba traje, corbata y zapatos negros con una camisa blanca. El que debía ser su Guardaespaldas le habló algo al oído y el otro asintió con la cabeza, mientras que observaba a los acompañantes que éste llevaba.

\- No me esperaba algo así, desde que comenzó esta porquería de infección, pero aún así, los Leone salimos adelante.- Dijo el joven con seriedad pero se lo oía bastante tranquilo y sereno.- Bien, así que ustedes vinieron con Claude Speed, bien, no digan nada hasta que yo termine de hablar, ¿sí?. Bien. Soy Luigi Goterelli, soy el administrador del "Sex Club Seven", dueño de un garage en Portland View y miembro de gran peso en la Familia Leone. Listo, pueden hablar.- Se presentó el castaño oscuro y de ahí dio luz verde para los otros.

\- Yo soy Hana Song, pero muchos me conocen como D va, soy una de las Gamer más famosas de toda Corea del Sur y también soy integrante en "Overwatch".- Se presentó la Sur-Coreana al encargado del "Club", el cual cambió su expresión serena a una fría.

\- Aquí no queremos estupideces con "Overwatch", ¿oyó, Señorita Song?. Todo bien y respeto su posición, pero este sitio no es un nido de ratas. Soy el encargado de un Club importante, no un chulo que engaña a las mujeres. Mi abogado lo dejó bien en claro en el 2001.- Apuntó Luigi con seriedad sobre esa polémica ocurrida en el Pasado.

\- No queremos problemas, Señor Goterelli, solo queremos pasar la noche aquí, a salvo, la Isla Stauton ha caído, por cierto, mi nombre es Conrad, Conrad Hart.- Dijo el castaño y calmó las aguas.

\- Sí, verán, solo tenemos contacto con la Costa de Vale, pero luego olvídense de lo demás, no es imposible avanzar por los Puentes con los muertos vivientes rondando por allí. Pero tomaré su palabra que me ha dado, Señor Hart. Ahora que vengan. Micky, hazles entrar.- Finalizó Luigi y de ahí se pusieron en marcha hacia el interior del Club de aquel italiano.

* * *

Escoltados por Micky Hamfists, D va y Conrad los siguieron hacia la sala de reuniones, en la cual se hallaban varias personas de suma importancia, dejando sorprendido al novio de la Gamer, quien los veía allí a toda esa gama de personajes reunidos: En ese sitio se encontraba el Sottocapo de la Familia Leone, Toni Cipriani, Niko Bellic, aquel hombre venido de Serbia y quien puso punto final a Dimitri Rascalov, el cual asesinó a Jimmy Pegorino, tras haber perdido a su primo Roman Bellic, Luís Fernando López, de Puerto Rico y quien acabó con Ray Bulgarin y que estaba acompañando a Anthony Prince, Johnny Klebytz, Presidente del "Club de Motociclistas The Lost and Damned", Huang Lee, perteneciente a las "Triadas" y Victor Vance, aquel que formó un Imperio Criminal en Vice City.

Para Conrad, aquella gala de personajes era como estar en Hollywood, conociendo a las Estrellas del Cine, aunque los de aquí eran del Mundo Delictivo. Una vez que recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes, el novio de D va notó que faltaba alguien más importante, uno que debía estar allí y que se lo conocía como el "Rey de San Andreas".

\- Caballeros.- Les dijo Luigi a los presentes, quienes también se encontraba Joey Leone, el hijo de Salvatore y ahora Don de la Mafia tras la muerte de su padre en el año 2001.- Les presento a dos integrantes de gran peso: La Señorita Hana Song y su novio, Conrad Hart.- Señaló el ítalo-americano hacia ambos invitados.

\- Que me parta un rayo. Debo estar soñando.- Dijo Conrad con asombro y emoción en su voz.

\- No, no lo estás soñando, Amor. Esto es real y, jejejeje, parece que se cumplió tu sueño.- Añadió D va hacia su novio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Vice City, Tommy Vercetti había llegado al Hotel Harris junto a Mei, Junkrat y Roadhog, bajándose del coche que llevaba consigo y de ahí ingresaban al edificio, en el cual funcionaba el estudio jurídico de su abogado, Ken Rosenberg, quien se hallaba en la tercera planta, vigilando el sitio por si no venían más zombies hacia aquel sitio.

\- Adelante, pasen, pasen.- Pidió Tommy, mientras que les abría las puertas, tras dejar el coche estacionado en un callejón que estaba en lado Oeste del "Hotel Harris". El peli negro tomó una escopeta y de ahí vigiló que la calle estuviera despejada.- Vengan.

\- Ufff, muchas gracias, Señor.- Agradeció Mei al ítalo-americano.

\- ¡Wow!. Yo te conozco, vaya, eres el Gran Tommy Vercetti, Jefe del "Grupo Criminal Vercetti" de Vice City, eres el "Rey del Sur de EEUU".- Lo reconoció Junkrat en esos momentos.

El ítalo-americano le sacó el seguro a su escopeta SPAS 12 y les hizo una seña a los presentes de que lo siguieran. Caminaron por el callejón hasta llegar al "Hotel Harris", cuya entrada estaba bloqueada y tapiada con muebles y tablones de madera gruesa.

\- Agh, mierda.- Dijo Tommy, quien miró hacia arriba y vio una luz que estaba encendida.- Bien, esa es la Oficina de Ken, vengan.

\- Espere.- Le detuvo Mei, yendo hacia el ítalo-americano.- Mi novio le agradece por habernos salvado, lo mismo yo y Roadhog, pero es verdad lo que dijo Junkrat: Usted es el "Rey de Vice City".- Mostró la china sus respetos hacia aquella figura.

\- Sí, lo soy, aún.- Contestó el peli negro, colgándose la escopeta en sus hombros.- Y veo que ustedes son de "Overwatch".- Apuntó hacia la china de cabellos castaños.

\- Objeción, yo no, ni tampoco Drongo. Soy un Luchador por la Libertado, algo incomprendido y él es mi Socio en el Crimen.- Mostró Junkrat su lado combativo y con orgullo, haciendo gala de sus "dotes", lo que llevó a que Mei se riera, mientras que el peli blanco de Hawai permanecía en silencio, ya que no le gustaban los charlatanes.

\- Sí, de ti tengo entendido que sembraste, junto a tu amigo El Gigante, todo un raid delictivo por todo el Mundo. Recuerdo que estuviste en el robo al Banco de Liberty City.- Señaló Tommy al respecto.- Debo felicitarte, no había visto algo así desde el asalto que protagonicé junto a unos amigos al "Banco Corrupto Grande" en el año 1986.- Recordó sobre aquel acto que lo llevaría a hacerse con una gran, mejor dicho, enorme suma de dinero junto a Phil Cassidy, Cam Jones y Hilary King, quien murió distrayendo a la Policía de Vice City.

\- Ay, por favor, me haces sonrojar.- Bromeó Junkrat, sintiéndose halagado por aquellas palabras.- Bueno, basta de esto, ¿qué ves, Drongo?.- Preguntó y se giró hacia su amigo, el cual agarró a un zombie con su gancho y lo desnucó con su fuerza.- ¡Muy bien, grandote, así se hace, enséñales quién es el que manda!.- Exclamó y palmeó en la espalda al grandote.

\- No quiero arruinar su "Ceremonia de Aplausos" y demás, pero tenemos que entrar al "Hotel Harrison", vengan.- Pidió Tommy, pero Roadhog contaba con su gancho, el cual iba a lanzarlo hacia el tejado.

\- Puedo anclarlo en la ventana de esa oficina.- Sugirió de forma corta aquel peli blanco.

\- Le recomendaría que no, Ken es un poco...emmm, ¿cómo decirlo?. Ah, sí, sí, ya lo tengo: Paranoico.- Sostuvo el ítalo-americano, pero el albino no le prestó atención a eso y lanzó el gancho, el cual se ancló en los bordes de la ventana.

\- Perderemos tiempo saltando los edificios, además, siento que no estamos solos.- Advirtió el hawaiano.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Roadhog?.- Preguntó Mei y de ahí, desde las calles que daban hacia el Norte, oyeron el ladrido de unos perros que iban hacia ellos. Tommy caminó hasta quedar en esa posición y contempló, con horror, ya que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, que aquellos animales estaban convertidos en zombies. Pronto, el que era más rápido pegó un salto en el aire pero el Jefe de la "Banda Criminal Vercetti" sacó la escopeta y efectuó el primer disparo, llevando a que aquel animal cayera muerto al piso, con un agujero en la cabeza y salpicando el asfalto con sangre y materia gris, provocando que Mei se horrorizara.

\- ¡No están más vivos, son "Cerberus", vamos, de prisa, hay que subir!.- Pidió el ítalo-americano, mientras que iba disparando contra los otros enemigos.- _"Carajo, qué listos que son estos hijos de re mil puta, si sigo disparando, atraeré a todo un Batallón de Muertos Vivientes, pero no tengo opción, ya se me ocurrirá algo".- _Pensó Tommy, mientras que las balas iban siendo lanzadas contra los "Cerberus", quienes intentaban atacarlo pero no podían, ya que caían muertos sobre las calles.

Para temor, sus pensamientos se hicieron realidad, ya que los disparos fueron atrayendo a los zombies que merodeaban por las cercanías y éstos iban hacia ellos.

\- ¡Tommy, de prisa!.- Le pidió Junkrat, quien estaba subiendo por el gancho que tenía su amigo de Hawai, estando éste y Mei en la Oficina de Rosenberg.

\- ¡Ustedes sigan, yo me haré cargo de este asunto!.- Ordenó el ítalo-americano y tras abatir al último "Cerberus", los zombies estaban llegando a su posición.- Carajo.- Dijo y fue corriendo hacia el auto.

Mei cargó su Pistola Blaster y comenzó a disparar estalactitas de hielo contra los zombies. Para ella, matar a esas criaturas era doloroso, ya que eran personas. Fue entonces que sintió la mano derecha de Junkrat, quien la miró y tomó de su rostro.

\- No temas, no tengas miedo, esto es la supervivencia. Es vivir o morir. Matar o morir.- Le dijo él con un tono serio, por primera vez, ya que siempre mantenía esa locura encendida, pero al verla a su novia en ese estado, le preocupaba mucho.

Ella asintió y volvió a trabajo, mientras que Junkrat tomaba su lanza-granadas y Roadhog su chatarrera.

\- ¡Oye, Drongo, el que mate más zombies, pagará las rondas en el bar de Junkertown! ¡Jajajaja!.- Bromeó el rubio australiano y su amigo lanzó un largo suspiro.- Agh, le quitas lo divertido a la vida. Es broma, grandote. Oye, mira a ese, agh, qué fea que es en actitud, se cree que es la Reina y con tan solo recordar a la que nos echó de "Junkertown" me dan ganas de...- Dijo y de ahí lanzó una granada que cayó cerca aquella zombie millonaria, joven y atractiva, la cual voló por los aires junto a un auto que estaba estacionado, lanzando una llamarada hacia los Cielos por la explosión y de ahí quedaba una densa columna de humo, lo cual atrajo la atención de Tommy, quien buscaba municiones en el auto.- ¡Ups, lo siento, "Su Majestad", fue sin querer queriendo, jajajaja! ¡Nah, qué sin querer queriendo, ojala estuvieras aquí para volarte tu cara de Dictadora!.- Pidió Junkrat y sin que ellos lo supieran, debajo de un escritorio, un hombre de estatura promedio, nariz grande y puntiaguda, ojos marrones, pelo del mismo color y con un gran peinado afro de los Años 80, llevaba lentes de color blanco, vestía un traje malva, camisa negra debajo y zapatos blancos. El pobre hombre, al oír todo ese tiroteo, comenzó a huir desde su escritorio hasta los sillones que habían en el lado Este hasta que Roadhog se volteó.

\- ¡Hey, alto!.- Le llamó el grandote y el hombre se paró, levantando las manos.

\- ¡No, por favor, no me maten!.- Rogó por piedad pero al ver que esa gente no le hizo nada, el peli marrón vio lo que estaba contemplando.- Ah, perdón, creí que eran los Forelli que me querían matar.- Ofreció su perdón aquel sujeto y de ahí vio que una persona faltaba.- Ay no, ¿y Tommy? ¿Dónde está? ¡Tommy!.- Preguntaba y corrió hacia la ventana, en donde podía ver al peli negro llevándose a los zombies, mientras que otros yacían muertos por Mei, Junkrat y Roadhog.

\- ¡Tranquilo, Ken, te lo explicaré luego. Tú ve saliendo del hotel con ellos, nos veremos en el auto!.- Le pidió Tommy, mientras que llevaba a los zombies hasta un malecón, los cuales cayeron al mar y murieron ahogados.

* * *

Pronto, una vez que se eliminó de presencia enemiga la zona, Tommy los esperó con el auto y de ahí se subieron sus acompañantes.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, chicos.- Agradeció el peli negro y de ahí se dirigió hacia el castaño.- Amigos, les presento a uno de mis mejores y más leales hombres de toda la "Banda Criminal Vercetti": Ken Rosenberg, abogado de mi parte.- Presentó al castaño, el cual se sintió un poco intimidado por estar al lado de Junkrat y Roadhog.

\- Hola, un...un gusto en conocerlos.- Saludó el castaño con un poco de miedo en su voz.

\- Tranquilo, no te haremos nada, a menos de que seas alguien de mucho dinero y parece que sí. ¿Qué opinas, Drongo? ¿Lo secuestramos y pedimos un rescate millonario?.- "Propuso" Junkrat y eso puso pálido a Ken, quien tragó saliva.- ¡Jajajaja, es broma, es broma!. Vamos, ríete, amigo, que la risa alarga la vida.

\- Jajajajajajaja.- Le siguió el castaño la corriente, mientras que Roadhog no decía nada.

\- No tema, mi novio es así, pero es buena persona.- Tranquilizó a Mei.

\- Bien, eso me alegra.- Respondió Ken y se acomodó los lentes que se le habían caído, para después dirigirse hacia el peli negro.- Bien, Tommy, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? ¿No deberíamos ir a tu Mansión?. Tal vez podamos atacar a todos los zombies.- Propuso el abogado suyo.

\- Olvídalo, Ken, mi Mansión fue la primera en caer por esas porquerías. Lo bueno es que pude evacuar a mis hombres y a todos los que trabajan para nosotros hacia un sitio seguro. La Familia Robina y los motociclistas "Sharks" también se fueron con los nuestros, así que estarán bien. Saben lo que hacen. Por otro lado, no podemos quedarnos en Vice City, vamos a tener que irnos.- Le contó Tommy sobre la situación en la que estaban.

\- ¿Irnos? ¿Adónde?. Tommy, piénsalo bien, pueden quitarte todo los otros.- Intentó Ken en convencerlo.

\- Je, tranquilo, cualquiera que haya tenido las bolas suficientes para desafiarme, terminó en el fondo del mar. ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Sonny Forelli?. Bueno, también acabarán muertos a tiros, como él y el traidor de Lance Vance.- Le tranquilizó su amigo y de ahí encendió el coche.- Escuchen, nos vamos para Nueva Orleans, tengo entendido que hay una zona segura allí.- Les informó y pisó el acelerador, llevando a que el auto dejara las calles de Vice City y partiera hacia el Estado de Luisiana.

* * *

\- Estas rejas soportarán lo suficiente.- Dijo Zarya, quien miró a aquellos perros zombies y a los muertos vivientes que rondaban por allí, en las calles de Nueva York.

\- Bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora, Sargento?.- Preguntó Lúcio, el cual parecía estar al borde de un ataque de pánico, siendo éste una persona bastante tranquila y enérgica.

\- Primero, con calma, Señor Dos Santos.- Le ordenó la rusa, mientras que Hanzo se hallaba apoyado contra la barra de bebidas y llevaba unas cuantas para algún "truco" en sus flechas.- Vamos a hallar una salida de este sito, ¿de acuerdo?.

\- ¿Quién te ha nombrado líder en todo esto?.- Preguntó de forma fría el peli negro japonés.

\- Nadie, solo estoy mostrando la realidad de las cosas, Hanzo.- Respondió Zarya, mientras que el otro lanzaba un soplido y giraba su cabeza hacia otra parte.- Veamos si dicen algo en la televisión.

\- No dirán nada.- Le contestó Lúcio.- Ya lo he visto, están todos los canales sin señal.- Lo último que escuché, en la radio, fue que habían levantado refugios en Nueva York y otras partes del Mundo, pero nadie sabe si están intactos o tomados por los zombies.

\- Entonces, ve tú y muere con honor, si es que lo tienes, porque lo que veo en ti, un supuesto "Luchador por la Libertad", es a un cobarde que está ocultándose tras Zarya para que te proteja.- Recriminó Hanzo con frialdad al brasilero, el cual no dijo nada, ya que no quería peleas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener el corazón de esa manera?.- Quiso saber Zarya ante aquella "burla".

No respondió, simplemente tomó su carcaj y abrió una puerta que conducía hacia la terraza.

\- ¡Oye, ¿adónde vas?!.- Preguntó la rusa, pero el japonés no dijo nada por unos segundos.

\- A demostrarles que el honor es lo que vale en mis tierras.- Respondió el japonés y cerró la puerta de un portazo, llevando a que Zarya y Lúcio lo siguieran.

\- Dios, qué tipo más antipático y eso que conocí a gente así en Brasil. Y yo creía que Symmetra era de esa categoría, pero Hanzo la supera.- Sostuvo el brasilero con preocupación y cuando llegaron hacia la terraza del bar, una feroz explosión los arrojó al piso y volaban por los aires restos de concreto, asfalto y partes de zombies como lluvia.

Pronto, Hanzo se volteó hacia ellos.

\- Sabía que el alcohol de los Norteamericanos me serviría para algo. Lo único bueno para eso.- Dijo el nipón y cuando Zarya y Lúcio llegaron, vieron que la calle entera ardía en llamas, junto a un par de negocios y edificios, ya que Hanzo había lanzado una lluvia de flechas, las cuales explotaron y limpiaron la zona de zombies.- Bueno, tenemos un camino libre.

\- Excelente.- Se acercó Zarya y trajo consigo su cañón.- Escuchen, nos vamos para Liberty City. Ahora.- Ordenó ella y procedieron a bajar hacia las calles y huir de allí con rumbo al Norte.

\- ¿Por tierra, aire o mar?.- Preguntó Lúcio.

\- Hay un puerto cerca, podemos tomar un bote y llegar hasta allí.- Dijo la rusa y emprendieron la marcha hacia los Puertos de Manhattan, aprovechando que, por ahora, tenían el camino liberado para avanzar.

* * *

Esa maldita sonrisa llena de cinismo se dibujaba sobre su rostro, poco a poco iba adquiriendo ensanchamiento, una verdadera burla para todos aquellos a los que habían desafiado su poder y gloria. Wesker podía ver, a través del vidrio anti-balas, que el "Proyecto Némesis II" estaba yendo viento a favor, para su bando, ya que aquel "Agente" iba a hacerse cargo de ciertos asuntos molestos.

\- ¿Cuáles son las órdenes que le debemos dar al "Némesis", Señor?.- Preguntó uno de los científicos.

\- Quiero que lo programen para eliminar a la escoria de Hunk y sus hombres, no quiero que los deje vivir. Si es necesario, que asesine a cualquier idiota armado que se tope en su camino.- Ordenó el rubio con seriedad, cambiando su rostro a una de pura frialdad y el científico acató la orden.- Una vez que esté listo, suéltenlo por las calles.-

Aquella reconstrucción estaba lista, pronto, el grupo soltó a aquel "Agente", a su "Sicario de Élite" por las calles de EEUU, armado con una poderosa ametralladora Gatling y lanzando aquel grito de batalla, "Némesis II" comenzó con su senda de muerte y destrucción. Y siendo visto por Wesker, quien se hallaba en su oficina, en compañía de Krauser, otro de sus hombres se le acercó para hablarle de algo muy importante.

\- Ah, ya veo. Bien, que "Mr X" también sea liberado.- Ordenó y ese sujeto partió, inmediatamente, para cumplir dicha orden.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Señor?.- Preguntó Krauser, mientras que le daba filo a su cuchillo de combate.

\- Parece que los de "Overwatch" ya se han enterado, je, no me extrañaría. Para eso envíe al "Mr X" a su Cuartel General en el Estrecho de Gibraltar. A mí ningún "Héroe" va a detener mi camino hacia el poder.- Advirtió severamente Wesker, mientras que se veía el reflejo de la luz sobre sus lentes oscuros.

* * *

El bote que habían tomado Mercy, Genji y Baptiste se detuvo ante los muelles de la "Isla Costa de Vale". El lugar parecía silencioso, pero al apoyar los pies en los tablones de madera, ellos fueron recibidos por un grupo de militares, los cuales bajaron las armas al verlos.

\- Por aquí, por favor.- Pidió uno de los Soldados y los condujeron hacia los "Bosques de Cedros", en donde se alzaba la Mansión que anteriormente había sido propiedad de cierta líder del Cartel de Colombia.

Entraron por las puertas principales y allí subieron las escaleras, en la cual terminaban en un despacho central. Abrieron las puertas y se encontraron con un hombre de tez morena, cabellos negros y vestido de forma elegante, quien les dio la bienvenida.

\- Ah, perfecto, ¿fueron ustedes quienes me contactaron por radio?.- Preguntó el moreno a los presentes.

\- Sí, así es.- Respondió la rubia suiza.- Un placer, soy la Doctora Angela Ziegler. Él es mi novio, Genji Shimada.- Se presentó ella y al nipón, quien hizo una reverencia.- Y él es el Doctor Jean Augustin Baptiste.- Finalizó la muchacha y el haitiano hizo un saludo formal.

\- Me alegra saber que "Overwatch" sigue en pie.- Sostuvo el hombre.- Mi nombre es Carl, Carl Johnson, pero todos me llaman "CJ".- Se presentó ante los tres agentes recién llegados.

* * *

Después de una larga travesía, Lena y Jesse llegaron al Estado de Texas, bordeando la Capital Estatal, Austin, se internaron por el Oeste, con rumbo hacia aquel sitio y llegaron, cerca del Atardecer, a la "Quebrada de Gulch", en la cual el vaquero detuvo la marcha y sintió una extraña presencia en el aire. Por los alrededores se podía ver que habían montado, los supervivientes, una serie de barricadas con aquellos postes de madera y las cercas, pero éstas habían cedido casi por completo. Habían cuerpos de zombies por doquier y el pueblo no parecía dar un aire de seguridad.

Pronto, Jesse tanteó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó un cigarrillo, el cual encendió y lanzó una bocanada de aire.

\- Jesse, mira.- Le llamó Lena, hallándose a unos dos metros atrás del castaño, quien se volteó. Éste vio que la británica estaba de rodillas sobre un rastro que había por el suelo.- Observa esto: Huellas de neumáticos y...todavía están frescas. Debió haber sido hace 24 horas.- Señaló la chica, sintiendo la frescura de esa pista.

\- Y no son de motocicleta. Estas pertenecen a los todo terreno, como jeeps que se usan por aquí por la Geografía de la región.- Añadió el vaquero, fumando el cigarrillo.

\- Sí y...Espera.- Pidió la castaña y observó unos casquillos tirados junto a unas gotas rojas sobre el suelo.- Mmmmm.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Se acercó Jesse a ella.

\- Aquí hubo una pelea, la tierra misma nos lo está mostrando. Al parecer, teóricamente, intentaron matar a alguien, pero éste se resistió y luchó, hiriendo a su atacante, pero éste llegó a dispararle y mira, el rastro de sangre llega hasta esa Iglesia. A su vez, el atacante quiso rematarlo pero este revólver le falló...Ya me lo temía, es de Utilería, falso.- Apuntó Lena, quien sacó sus Pistolas de Pulso y Jesse su Revólver "Pacificador".- Esto no me gusta para nada, los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Estoy contigo, algo ha pasado por aquí.- Le apoyó el vaquero y fueron caminando cuidadosamente hacia la entrada de la Iglesia, cuyas luces estaba prendidas.

Ambos se apoyaron contra los bordes de las puertas y pudieron oír gruñidos por los alrededores. Lena ojeó por el rabillo de la puerta y vio a un grupo de cuatro zombies que parecía tener cercado a algún objetivo, a su presa. Pronto, ella vio que McCree le hacía unas señas con la mano, las cuales ella entendió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos acabaron con esos cuatro enemigos.

Mientras que la pólvora y la sangre se derramaron por el suelo, la pareja buscaba a la persona que había dado ese mensaje de vida, pero no lo veían por ninguna parte.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Amigo, ¿puedes oírnos?! ¡Somos Lena Oxton y Jesse McCree. Dinos dónde estás!.- Le llamaba la castaña a esa persona, pero no había respuesta alguna.

Cuando todo quedó en silencio, los dos escucharon un sonido que provenía desde el Altar. Allí se encontraron con un sujeto de piel negra, calvo pero con una pequeña barba candado negra, ojos marrones, llevaba puesta unos jeans azules, remera oscura, campera celeste y zapatillas del mismo color. Pero lo que llamó la atención era la herida que tenía en el costado derecho de su pecho, la cual brotaba sangre a más no poder y que empapaba el suelo de madera.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Amigo, resiste!.- Pidió Lena y Jesse corrió tras ella, donde lo recostaron en uno de los bancos de la Iglesia y en donde le quitaron la campera y la remera, viendo la herida que tenía allí.

\- Qué hijo de puta el que hizo esto y encima no tenemos a Mercy para esto, ni a Baptiste, Lúcio o Briggite.- Maldijo el vaquero y tuvo que tomar una decisión, sacó una navaja que llevaba consigo y la empapó con un poco alcohol.

\- ¿Qué harás, Amor?.- Preguntó la castaña al vaquero.

\- La herida parece ser profunda. Tengo que operarlo por mi cuenta, sino morirá. Escucha, Lena, quiero que lo sujetes con fuerza, va a doler y mucho.- Pidió éste y ella asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, aquí voy. Esto lo aprendí cuando estaba en la "Banda DeadLock".

Una vez que terminó de hablar, hundió la punta de la navaja suiza en la herida del hombre, quien gritaba a más no poder y se sacudía con violencia, igual que en un terremoto.

\- ¡Tranquilo, aguarda, ya casi estoy llegando, resiste! ¡Resiste!.- Pidió McCree y de ahí logró sacar, con mucho esfuerzo y sudor, la bala que tenía alojada en aquella zona del cuerpo.- Listo.- Finalizó y de ahí, tras guardar el proyectil en uno de sus bolsillos, comenzó a suturar la herida, no sin antes desinfectarla y de ahí, tras parar el sangrado y coser aquella parte, terminó con su trabajo.

Pronto, el hombre fue recostado sobre los bancos y de ahí los pudo mirar. Al principio, a éste le costó articular las palabras, pero finalmente pudo salir adelante.

\- G...Gracias...ustedes...¿son los que escucharon mi mensaje?.- Preguntó, mientras que se iba recuperando.

\- Sí, así es. Mi nombre es Lena "Tracer" Oxton y él es mi novio, Jesse McCree.- Se presentó ella y al castaño, quien hizo un gesto con su sombrero de vaquero.- Somos de "Overwatch".

\- ¿"Overwatch"?...Caray...lo que es el Mundo...jejeje...bueno, mi...mi nombre es Morgan...Morgan Jones...a mi hijo...Duane, los admiraba...ustedes siempre fueron sus héroes.- Dijo y dio a conocer su nombre, llevando a que Lena se arrodillara ante él.

\- ¿Y dónde está tu hijo, Morgan?. Y es un placer conocerte.- Dijo ella, pero el hombre hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Murió...por desgracia...por culpa de esta infección.- Contó éste y miró hacia ellos, intentando levantarse, ya que un pensamiento recorrió su cabeza.

\- ¡Hey, hey, tranquilo, amigo, con calma!.- Le detuvo McCree.

\- No...no...debo...debo ir a...buscarlos...a ellos...Grace...mis...mis amigos...me necesitan.- Intentó ponerse en pie, pero por la pérdida de sangre le costaba demasiado, así que volvió a recostarse en los bancos.- Esa demente...esa loca...

\- ¿De quién hablas?.- Preguntó Lena con asombro.

\- Esa demente de...agh...mierda...V...Virginia...traidora.- Nombró a la persona culpable de eso.- Fue la que me disparó en el pecho.

\- Hallamos balas, sangre y huellas de vehículos afuera, ¿la conoces?.- Quiso saber McCree sobre ese punto.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a conocerla?. Ella fue la que me intentó matar. Necesito hallar a mis compañeros y volver a traerlos, no puedo quedarme aquí. Les contaré el resto si me ayudan a salvarlos.- Pidió éste.

\- Cuenta con nuestro apoyo.- Le dio Lena la ayuda suya y de su novio, quienes estarían con Morgan.

Pronto, una vez que el moreno descansó lo suficiente, los tres partieron de aquel sitio hacia las calles del pueblo, en donde buscarían un vehículo para Morgan y de ahí, éste les contaría todo lo que faltaba de esa historia.

* * *

\- Bien, es aquí.- Señaló Briggite el edificio de Gobierno de aquella localidad y de ahí emprendieron la marcha, además de que tenían que asegurar la barricada caída y eliminar todo rastro de zombies que merodeaban por los alrededores.

Luego de eso, encontrarían a las personas con las que ella había hablado por radio.

* * *

**Y todos los caminos se han cruzado, los personajes han encontrado a otros de gran importancia, Wesker, a su vez, ha enviado a dos de sus poderosos "Tyrant" contra ellos, mientras tanto, un nuevo enemigo, misterioso y contado por Morgan, ha sido nombrado (y no será el último de los que serán antagonistas secundarios). **

**¿Referencias a otros juegos, series y memes, amigos?. Jejejeje, sí, decidí, finalmente, en hacer aparecer a Morgan Jones, perteneciente a "The Walking Dead" y el spin-off (yo le llamo secuela) "Fear The Walking Dead" y veremos a los otros integrantes de esta serie que estarán con Tracer y McCree. Por otra parte, también aparecieron los del GTA y todavía quedan Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips y Franklin Clinton junto a Sigma de Kupier, no se preocupen, que los veremos más adelante: Solo diré que éstos estarán con Reaper y Sombra, los del GTA V.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo nuevo, amigos y pido disculpas si demoré. He estado muy ocupado estas semanas por el trabajo y otros asuntos, pero aquí les traigo esta recompensa de mi parte.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood: Muchas gracias por los reviews, amigo y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Jejejeje, como prometí, Wesker ha lanzado a sus "Sicarios de Élite" para acabar con todo testigo que quiera arruinarle su plan de dominio y poder sobre todos. Se vienen grandes duelos, a futuro, en este fic.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Cuídense, saludos y buen inicio de semana para todos ustedes de mi parte.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX: Nuevos enemigos** Wesker se hallaba sentado en su Oficina, contemplando aquellas "obras de arte", sus creaciones más tétricas, aterradoras, unos monstruos que parecían haber sido sacados de las peores y jamás imaginadas pesadillas que el Ser Humano hubiera podido experimentar. Sus dedos se cruzaban y una sonrisa se ensanchaba, mientras que recordaba sus años como Capitán de los "S.T.A.R.S", todas las mentiras y esa fachada de hombre que luchaba por la Justicia, eran solamente una "máscara" para engañar a todos ellos y así permitir que "Umbrella" creara a sus "B.O.W" sin ser molestados...hasta aquel mes de Julio de 1998.

\- _"Todo iba bien pero nos tenían que haber destinado a buscar a los incompetentes del "Equipo Bravo". Para mis adentros, ellos ya estaban muertos, ¿por qué ir a por ellos?. Birkin y yo sabíamos bien que los Bosques de las Montañas Arklay eran un sitio peligroso, nadie podría sobrevivir con todas las criaturas sueltas pero no...Nos enviaron en una estúpida misión de rescate y tuvimos que refugiarnos en la "Mansión Spencer". Jejeje, ahí seguía manteniendo mi personalidad de policía bueno, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para ir por el imbécil de Chris Redfield. Ese zopenco siempre queriendo ser el héroe de la historia, como se nota que nadie le enseñó que, mientras más entrara en el juego, más difícil sería salir".- _Pensaba el rubio, esperando alguna confirmación de sus hombres cuando arribara el "Mr X" a la Central de "Overwatch". Tomó una copa y la llenó con Whisky y hielo. Estaba sediento, pero al beber, él supo que tenía a todo el Mundo bajo su puño, solo necesitaba "atar" unos cabos sueltos y listo. Todo terminado.- _"De no haber sido porque el hijo de puta del Capitán Enrico Marini había sobrevivido y les quiso revelar todo a Chris y Jill, tuve que silenciarlo y así no tener más problemas, pero me descubrieron en aquellos laboratorios. Los quise matar soltando al "B.O.W" que se estuvo creando pero ese estúpido me dejó una herida casi mortal...afortunadamente sobreviví y tras aquel encuentro en África con Chris y Jill, me haré cargo de que esos estúpidos paguen caro por su osadía".- _Sentenció con frialdad y de ahí se puso a ver que el avión que llevaba al "Mr X" estaba arribando a la Central de "Overwatch".- Perfecto.- Brindó Wesker con su copa de Whisky y esperó a que diera por comenzado el espectáculo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Cuartel General de "Overwatch", Winston permanecía estudiando los restos de los misiles lanzados hacia diversas áreas del Mundo, que provocaron ese desastre y eso le llevaba mucho tiempo en averiguar su origen, fabricación y demás. Parecía no encontrar una clara respuesta a todo esto. Fue entonces que se sacó sus lentes, los apoyó sobre la mesa de laboratorio y se frotó las sienes. Estaba cansado, llevaba horas trabajando sin parar, pero necesitaba hallar una solución a todo esto, mientras que los otros estaban salvando a la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles.

Fue entonces que escuchó pasos y se volteó. Allí estaba la pequeña e intelectual Efi, quien le trajo una sábanas para que pudiera dormir un rato. El gorila sonrió y la miró a la niña.

\- No tendrías que estar todo este tiempo con eso, Winston. Deberías dormir un rato.- Le aconsejó la pequeña morena.

\- Jejejeje, te lo agradezco muchísimo, Efi, sin embargo...- En esos momentos, tras mostrar ese lado paterno, él señaló hacia las noticias reflejadas en las computadoras.- No podemos, esto se ha convertido en un auténtico campo de batalla.- Sostuvo con seriedad y lamentándose por no haber podido ser más rápido a la hora de alertar al Mundo de lo ocurrido.

Efi caminó hasta él y apoyó su mano.

\- Sé que es duro, pero este tipo de cosas no se pueden predecir ni tampoco adelantarse. Con culparte no servirá de nada. Tú mismo me lo has dicho: _"Incluso en los momentos más oscuros, en donde no parece una forma para evitar lo que se aproxima, tenemos que estar unidos y ser fuertes. Solo así venceremos al enemigo".- _Le hizo recordar aquellas palabras y el gorila asintió.

Qué gusto era tener a aquella intelectual de Numbani en "Overwatch", esas palabras y esa fortaleza le hacían recordar a aquel científico que fue como un padre para él en la "Horizon Lunar Colony" cuando era solo un primate y que estaba siendo educado en las Ciencias para convertirse en lo que era ahora. Luego de ese momento de apoyo, Orisa entró al lugar con Bastion, quienes miraron esa escena de mutua ayuda.

\- Qué tiernos.- Dijo la "Guardiana de Numbani", mientras que se ruborizaba en ese instante, pero algo pasó.

Una a una, las alarmas fueron sonando, como si fuera un "Efecto Dominó", todo el Cuartel General de "Overwatch" comenzó a verse envuelto en una fuerte tensión creciente. Winston se dirigió a la Computadora Central y vio que un avión no identificado había soltado una extraña carga, la cual caía en picada hacia la zona Norte del complejo. El gorila comenzó a ver, en medio del polvo que se levantaba, como una figura enorme, parecía un Ser Humano, un hombre, su paso era silencioso. Llevaba puesto una larga gabardina negra con guantes, cinturón con carterilla, botas y un sombrero oscuro, pero lo más aterrador era la altura de este personaje y sus puños, los cuales eran amenazantes.

\- ATHENA.- Llamó Winston a la Computadora Central.- Comienza con la descarga de todos los Archivos de "Overwatch", ahora.- Ordenó éste.

\- _Enseguida, Doctor Winston.- _Anunció aquella IA y empezó con el trabajo.

\- Dios, ¿en dónde estará? ¿Lo han visto?. Era enorme.- Preguntó Efi, asustada por lo que acababa de ver en las pantallas.

\- No lo sé en dónde se habrá metido ese sujeto, ¿cómo llegó hasta aquí?. Las defensas tendrían que haberlo derribado a ese avión.- Quiso saber el gorila, pero cuando estaba terminando la descarga, el techo comenzó a ceder, una extraña presión que provenía de la planta alta y el revoque con el polvillo comenzaban a caer hacia ellos.

\- ¡CUIDADO!.- Alertó Orisa y en ese momento, tanto Efi como Winston salieron de allí, mientras que aquel personaje aparecía arrodillado, tras haber destruido el techo y el piso, provocando que volaran escombros y una nube de polvo.

Efi estaba horrorizada al estar tan cerca de aquel "Humano", el cual la miró y se preparó para lanzarle un feroz puñetazo.

\- ¡EFI!.- Gritó Orisa y ésta desplegó un escudo, comenzó a dispararle al enemigo con Bastion, mientras que Winston se recuperaba del golpe pero cuando tomó los archivos descargados, el rival alzó sus puños, volteándose hacia la Computadora Central y la terminó por destruir.

\- ¡ATHENA, NO!.- Gritó el gorila, viendo como aquel Ser IA moría, apagándose para siempre en toda la Central de "Overwatch".

\- ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO, HAY QUE IRNOS!.- Pidió Efi, mientras que huían de allí, disparándole a aquel monstruo, el cual no cedía por nada del Mundo. Las balas no le hacían nada, seguía caminando, con paso firme y decidido de ir a por sus objetivos. En aquellos momentos, éste tomó una posición de batalla y se preparó para embestirlos con su fuerza sobre-humana, sin embargo, una lluvia de balas le cayó encima y volteándose para encontrarse con Bastion, el cual se había convertido en Torreta para así ralentizar su paso.

Una vez terminada su ronda, el enemigo comenzó a ir por todos ellos, pero lograron esconderse en uno de los hangares, hasta que el enemigo logró destruir la puerta de acero y tirándola como si fuera una chapa doblada por los vientos durante un temporal.

\- ¡Maldita sea, esa cosa es imparable!.- Exclamó Winston, quien intentó usar su "Cañón Tesla" pero no surtía efecto. Justo vio que una de las naves aún permanecía allí, se volteó hacia Efi, Bastion y Orisa.- Efi, ve a la nave con ellos, yo lo detendré.- Pidió la chica tuvo que asentir con la cabeza y el científico fue a encarar a aquel monstruo.

Lo miró, mostró una expresión llena de furia hacia aquel enemigo, su semblante se había vuelto serio y no iba a perdonarle por destruir el Cuartel General de "Overwatch". Aunque resultara un suicidio, lo iba a detener y así escaparían de allí hacia un sitio seguro. Fue entonces que el rival se preparó para embestirlo pero Winston instaló una barrera de defensas, protegiendo el lugar y provocando que el oponente cayera al piso tras el impacto.

\- Jajajaja, parece que no sabes usar la cabeza, muchacho.- Se burló el gorila del enemigo, pero no tendría que haber hablado de forma rápida. Éste se levantó y alzó su puño en el aire, rasgando al mismo y provocando que toda la defensa cayera ante los ojos de Winston y éste saliera volando por los aires, estrellándose contra una pila de cajas de municiones que habían por allí.

\- ¡Winston!.- Gritó Efi, pero el grandote se puso de pie y lanzó una poderosa corriente de su "Cañón Tesla", la cual parecía surtir efecto, ya que el enemigo comenzaba a detenerse y a retorcerse del dolor.

\- ¡No te preocupes por mí, tú quédate en ese sitio, con este infeliz me haré cargo yo mismo!.- Prometió el gorila, pero cuando lo tenía cercado, el monstruo lo tomó con fuerza del cuello y le propinó un puñetazo contra el estómago, causando que volara hacia atrás, destruyendo varias paredes, lanzando escombros por todas partes y cuando se fue levantando, éste escupió sangre por el golpe.- Agh...es un maldito, debe tener algún punto débil.- Sostuvo con debilidad, sin poder hacer mucho.

Justo cuando estaba por ser atacado, alguien se interpuso en el camino de aquel calvo. Varios orbes violetas comenzaron a extraer el ADN de ese rival, quien se comenzó a sentir débil y fue entonces que Winston reconoció a la persona que le había salvado la vida.

\- ¿Lo ayudo, "Doctor"?.- Oyó esa voz tan fría y desprovista de emociones. Esa mirada penetrante, aquellos cabellos pelirrojos y esa diferencia en el color de los ojos. No lo podía creer de la persona que estaba allí.-

\- ¡¿Doctora Moira O Deorain?!.- Reconoció Winston al instante a ese personaje.

\- Hm, parece que necesitas ayuda. Menos mal que vine con Akande.- Respondió la irlandesa y se veía como el oponente estaba debilitado y aparecía Akande, mejor dicho "Doomfist", quien le propinó un puñetazo en el pecho al enemigo y lo lanzó hacia atrás, contra unos tanques de oxígeno, los cuales explotaron por una chispa, cubriendo el sitio con fuego y humo.

\- Agh...Agh...gracias.- Agradeció el gorila y lo ayudaron a ponerlo de pie.

\- ¡Vamos, debemos irnos, ese tipo ya está muerto!.- Pidió "Doomfist" y se alejaron de allí con rumbo hacia la nave.

Pronto, con estos dos nuevos integrantes, aquel aparato despegó hacia los Cielos y dejaron atrás el Cuartel General de "Overwatch", mientras que se veía el sendero de destrucción que había dejado la batalla, pero, en aquel lugar donde había sido derrotado el misterioso enemigo de traje y sombrero, yaciendo en el piso y rodeado por el fuego, el humo y los escombros de las paredes que habían sido destruidas, parecía estar muerto, sin embargo, éste comenzó a mover los dedos de sus manos, mientras que los escombros comenzaban a caer a su alrededor, de aquella montaña que le caído encima.

* * *

Volviendo con Ashe y BOB, ambos forajidos habían llegado hacia la pequeña localidad de Providence, en la cual tenían al banco de ese pueblo cerca de ellos, sin embargo, algo llevó a que el Mayordomo de la peli blanca detuviera su paso y la tomara del hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, BOB? ¿Hay problemas a la vista?.- Se volteó ella hacia el Ómnico y éste señaló hacia la entrada del Banco de Providence.- ¡Mierda, qué listo eres!. A cubierto, rápido.- Pidió y se ocultaron tras unos matorrales y dunas que habían por el camino.

Allí, frente al Banco de Providence estaban un grupo de personas, todos ellos armados con potentes armas de fuego, entre ellos rifles M-16 y "Scar" con balas de 30 MM. Algunos tenían vehículos a todo terreno, otros iban a caballo y estaban vestidos como vaqueros. Cosa que llevó a que Ashe asomara la vista y se le produjera una mueca de asco hacia esos sujetos, ya que su forma de vestir era bastante ridícula a la de "Banda DeadLock".

\- _Míralos, BOB, qué asco. Gente de mierda que quiere sacarnos nuestro territorio. Cómo se nota que sus Jefes jamás les enseñaron lo que es el respeto hacia las "fronteras" y mi lema "Mis negocios, mis reglas". No, son todos una bola de estúpidos.- _Señaló ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior con bronca y el Ómnico que esperaba órdenes.- _No, no los atacaremos, escucharemos qué es lo que tienen entre manos y puede que les hagamos una pequeña "visita de negocios".- _Le detuvo ella y puso esas reglas, las cuales fueron aceptadas por BOB.

Una vez que el Ómnico asintió, los dos volvieron a escuchar la charla de aquella partida armada.

\- Dice Robertson que nuestras reservas en los campos petrolíferos están aumentando lo suficiente, puede que lleguemos a tener más que suficiente y no tener que producir bastante en ese lugar.- Dijo un sujeto de cabellos negros y arriba de un caballo.

\- Ese idiota de Robertson, Virginia lo tiene entre ceja y ceja. La última vez nos dijo que no tendríamos problemas en el camino y perdimos un valioso cargamento con armas. Aún lo quiero estrangular porque iba a recibir municiones para mi AK-47.- Mencionó su compañero de más adelante, el cual iba armado con un rifle "Winchester".

\- Ya, Jerry, olvídalo. Luego veremos qué más nos trae la suerte, ya tenemos varios asentamientos y puestos de control. Virginia está orgullosa de nosotros.- Le calmó una mujer rubia y de sombrero de cowboy, mientras que escupía al suelo un poco de tabaco.-

Hubo un momento de calma, aquellos no parecían ser buenas personas y Ashe lo podía sentir en sus palabras.

\- Nosotros, "Los Pioneros", hemos tenido que atravesar muchos problemas en el camino. Perdimos a un montón de personas: Familias, amigos, seres queridos, pero salimos adelante. Somos el Futuro para todo el Mundo, ¿por qué deberíamos confiar en el grupo de Morgan?. Los tenemos cautivos, ya está, no vale la pena todo esto. Deberíamos matarlos, ellos fueron los que lideraron esa emboscada fallida contra Virginia y tuvimos que aceptarlos a regañadientes. Además, no soporto a ese idiota de...- Protestó otra mujer, pero en aquel momento, una tercera de ellas alzó la mano derecha y pidió silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Karen?.- Preguntó Jerry hacia ella y su caballo comenzó a mostrar signos de algo no iba bien.

\- Me parece que alguien nos está espiando.- Dedujo ella y señaló hacia el Sur, para la posición de Ashe y BOB.

La chica comenzó a buscar en su carterilla un cartucho de dinamita y a preparar su rifle.

\- _En cuanto te dé la orden, los dejas como un queso gruyere.- _Dijo ella en voz baja, tomando el encendedor suyo y preparando la mecha.

\- Karen, ¿otra vez con tus alucinaciones de que alguien nos escucha?. Aquí solo hay desolación y muertos vivientes.- Se burló su compañero, pero la chica le tomó de los labios, casi apretándolos.

\- Te vuelves a reír o a burlar de mí, te juro que te meteré la culata de M-16 en el culo y no te podrás sentar ni en dos meses.- Le advirtió la muchacha y el joven tuvo que asentir con la cabeza para no sufrir más.- Jerry, Bogart, Magda, conmigo.- Pidió a tres compañeros y fueron con ella hacia aquella posición.

Estaban a escasos metros de llegar, hasta que se produjo un golpe del destino.

\- _"¿Andy? ¿Andy, me recibes?. Cambio".- _Escucharon la voz de alguien en la radio de uno de los coches.

\- Sí, Duncan, ¿qué pasa?.- Le respondió aquel Jefe de esa partida armada.

\- "_Será mejor que muevan el culo y vengan para aquí ahora mismo: Han encontrado a Rodríguez...muerto en el Kilómetro 12, zombificado y con un tiro en la cabeza. Ya hemos traído su cuerpo al refugio".- _Les ordenó Duncan desde la radio.

\- Recibido. Vamos para allá.- Finalizó Andy la llamada y colgó el aparato, dejando que Karen y los otros dejaran de lado su investigación.- Hallaron a Rodríguez, el muy estúpido fue solo y terminó siendo el desayuno de los zombies. Ese pendejo siempre me cayó mal, siempre haciéndose la gala del "Héroe de las películas de Hollywood" y mira cómo terminó: Convertido en zombie y le reventaron la cabeza de un tiro.- Contó el rubio con bronca, pero se sentía tranquilo de haberse quitado de encima a aquella persona.

\- ¿Rodríguez ha muerto? ¡Jajajaja, muy bien! ¡Gracias, zombies, gracias, Dios, al fin se murió ese tarado!.- Festejó Karen, agradeciendo a todos los Santos y Dioses de la Historia.- ¡Gracias por llevarte a ese inútil!.- Se calmó y giró la vista hacia sus compañeros.

\- No era necesario gritar, idiota. Ahora cualquiera puede saber de nosotros.- Le reprochó Magda con seriedad en la voz.

\- Sí, bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre?.- Les calmó Andy.- Vamos, tenemos que darle un merecido "saludo" a la copia barata de John Wayne.- Ordenó éste y salieron de allí, en sus vehículos y caballos con rumbo hacia el refugio central.

Una vez que se fueron, todo el sitio quedó en calma, un profundo silencio. Ashe y BOB salieron de su escondite y miraron la entrada del Banco de Providence, el cual tenía las puertas destruidas, los cristales por todo el piso, regados y la bóveda que había sido dinamitada para robarse el dinero que había allí. Solo quedaba poco para ellos, parecía como uno de los clásicos actos de saqueos y pillaje que hicieron Atila I de los Hunos y sus tropas cuando asolaron el Imperio Romano. Al ver que las cajas de seguridad estaban semi-vacías, Ashe juntó lo que quedaba del tesoro y lo guardó en una bolsa que traía consigo, pero el botín no era suficiente.

\- ¡CARAJO!.- Gritó ella, pateando unas sillas que estaban cubiertas de polvo.- ¡¿Quiénes se creen que son esos estúpidos?!.- Bramó con furia y eso era clásico en ella cuando se interponían en sus planes.

Pronto, una vez que se fue calmando, quedó pensativa y llevó sus manos a las sienes, para masajear las mismas y pensar. Tomó asiento en aquella silla que pateó y pensó un rato.

\- Mmm, ese tipo dijo que tienen una serie de asentamientos a lo largo de Texas. Bien, si damos un golpe contra sus "Puntos" de mayor importancia, allí podremos levantar un gran botín, ¿no es así, BOB?.- Propuso ella el plan y su Mayordomo asintió con la cabeza.- Muy bien, andando, vamos a darles un "cálida bienvenida" al estilo "DeadLock".- Sentenció y salieron del Banco de Providence para hacer inteligencia por el Norte de aquel Estado sobre aquellos "Puntos" de importancia.

* * *

Una vez que Morgan se recuperó del todo y viajaron en calma por la zona, la pareja se detuvo en medio de la ruta para conversar con aquel moreno que rescataron de las garras de la Muerte y los zombies. Necesitaban respuestas sobre lo ocurrido, qué había pasado y por qué lo había herido esa tal "Virginia" en el pecho. McCree se bajó de su moto con Lena y montó guardia, mientras que la castaña se acercó a Morgan para que empezara a contar toda la historia. El hombre respiró hondo y miró hacia las dos partes del camino, hizo un movimiento pero le dolió en aquella zona del disparo. Fue entonces que se acomodó en el asiento de su coche y de ahí se acercó Lena hacia él para hablar, mientras que Jesse vigilaba el camino.

\- Morgan, ahora que te encuentras mejor, ¿no sería hora de que nos cuentes qué pasó con tu grupo?.- Preguntó la chica y el hombre asintió, apuntando hacia la muchacha con la cabeza.

\- Sí, es verdad. Bueno, es una historia larga.- Respondió.- Pero se las contaré.

\- Tenemos todo el tiempo del Mundo, no te preocupes.- Le tranquilizó Jesse, mientras que fumaba un cigarrillo y no veía ninguna presencia de zombies.

\- Bien: Todo comenzó cuando teníamos un problema con Logan y su, como lo llamaban algunos de mi grupo, "Escuadrón de Idiotas". Yo provenía de un refugio en Maryland, pero me vine para aquí después de una guerra que tuvimos contra "Los Salvadores", muchos me dijeron que me quedara pero yo desistí, no podía, ya había visto mucha muerte y destrucción, así que me fui. Cuando las cosas habían mejorado, tras conocer a los que fueron mis amigos del grupo, formamos un refugio en una destilería de cerveza, todo iba bien...hasta que llegó Logan y su gente, quienes nos expulsaron y terminamos aquí, al Norte de Dallas, rodeados de barricadas con zombies y carteles que indicaban el peligro de la radiación por una Central Nuclear. Logramos apoderarnos de unos campos de petroleo y allí fuimos todos nosotros, pero Logan nos siguió y tuvimos una feroz batalla contra los zombies. Una vez eliminado el peligro, pensábamos que podríamos llevarnos bien...Estábamos equivocados, ya que llegó ella: Virginia con "Los Pioneros", los cuales asesinaron a Logan y a su gente a tiros. Nos quitaron los campos de petroleo, quedando Luciana en ese lugar, mientras que nosotros tuvimos que irnos, ya que ella quería que fuéramos parte del "Futuro". Fue entonces que...- Morgan relató cada parte de la historia hasta que hizo una pausa para darse un respiro y de ahí continuar.- Tuvimos una baja: Tom. Era un residente del complejo de departamentos de "Paraside Ridge", sitio al que fuimos Althea y yo, siendo uno de los refugios de "Los Pioneros". Estábamos cruzando un puente y Virginia nos volvió a presionar para que nos unamos a ella. No aceptamos y atrajo una horda a los tiros. Fue entonces que logramos pasar ese lugar, pero el puente colapsó y Tom murió en la caída, quedando su hermana devastada. Fue un viaje duro pero llegamos a la "Quebrada de Gulch". El sitio estaba repleto de zombies y tuvimos que tomar una decisión muy difícil: Llamar a Virginia para que nos ayuden, sin embargo, tuvimos el plan de sacarnos a ella de encima, guiando a todo un grupo de zombies hacia ella, pero no funcionó y de ahí, cuando despejamos el lugar, llegaron y logré pactar para que a mis amigos no les pasara nada. Se los llevaron, pero ella quiso matarme y logró herirme. De ahí ya conocen el resto.- Terminó de relatar Morgan todo lo ocurrido en esos momentos tan complicados para él.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Morgan.- Le ofreció Lena con Jesse sus disculpas por eso.

\- No se preocupen. Fue mi error y ahora estoy decidido en ir a buscarlos a mis amigos. Tienen que estar en alguno de esos puntos que tiene Virginia.- Tranquilizó el moreno a sus nuevos amigos.

\- ¿Ir tu solo?. Ni lo pienses, te matarán, será un suicidio si te ven. Nosotros te vamos a ayudar, tal y como acordamos.- Le hizo recordar Tracer a él sobre esa promesa.

\- Estoy con Lena. Tú solo no podrás, además, ¿quién sabe cuántos "Puntos" de relevancia vaya a tener esa Líder?.- Añadió Jesse, quien regresó a su moto.

\- Por donde sé, tienen varios refugios, allí llevaron a mis amigos. Solo necesitamos encontrarlos y listo.- Respondió Morgan y mostró un mapa que llevaba oculto en su ropa.- Aquí es donde he señalado varios de esos "Puntos", empezando por el complejo de departamentos "Paradise Ridge". Podríamos ir allí en primer lugar, pero no sin antes ir a los campos de petroleo e ir por Luciana.- Sostuvo y se quedaron pensando sobre cuál sitio ir primero.

\- Yo sugiero ir a los campos petroleros, en primer. Si nos quedamos sin combustible y de seguro las estaciones de servicio deben estar sin nada en los surtidores, tendremos que ir a pie y nos llevaría mucho tiempo.- Recomendó Lena en esos momentos.

\- Opino lo mismo, a mi moto le quedan tres bidones, luego de eso será por pura suerte si llegamos a los campos petroleros.- Apoyó Jesse la idea de su novia.

\- Entonces está decidido: Vamos a por Luciana y los campos petroleros.- Aceptó Morgan y se pusieron en marcha con dirección Sur hacia esas zonas de suma importancia para ellos y para el abastecimiento de vehículos que recorrían Texas.

* * *

De vuelta en Liberty City, la reunión había concluido y a su vez, Mercy con Genji y Baptiste estaban delante de aquel hombre que fue llamado, en el Pasado y aún sostenía aquel título, como el "Rey de San Andreas". Ahora, convertido en una persona dedicada a los negocios, Carl "CJ" Johnson se acercó a los presentes para darles la bienvenida y mostrarles el sitio que dirigía en esos momento.

\- Espero que no molestar su llegada, amigos. Pero, como verán, estamos en medio de una emergencia mundial por este tema de los zombies.- Ofreció sus disculpas el moreno de traje y corbata.

\- Para nada, Señor Johnson. Estamos aquí para darles una mano, solo díganos cuál es la situación.- Le tranquilizó Baptiste y de ahí caminó hacia ellos, mostrando en un mapa una serie de "Cruces" en color rojo.

\- Como pueden ver, desde hace un tiempo que estamos intercambiando suministros con la Isla de Portland, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, los muertos vivientes han comenzado a aparecer en nuestro lado, justo en el "Aeropuerto Francis International" y no sabemos por qué.- Indagó "CJ", llevándose las manos al mentón y quedando pensativo.

\- Un momento, ningún zombie puede cruzar a nado el río. Es absolutamente imposible, sus cuerpos están podridos y atravesar una zona a la otra resultaría en su muerte.- Objetó en contra Mercy, la cual no se creía eso.

\- Puede parecer una locura, pero es la verdad, hasta ayer hemos estamos limpiando las pistas del "Aeropuerto Francis International" de esos podridos, no sabemos el motivo. Sin embargo, necesitamos esa zona siempre asegurada para que los aviones puedan despegar y enviar suministros hacia Portland.- Sostuvo el moreno, mirando a la suiza y su postura escéptica.

\- ¿Y por qué no utilizan el camino del mar?. Llegarán más rápido.- Sugirió Genji, ya que eran ciertas sus palabras.

\- Solíamos emplear esa ruta, sin embargo, desde que aparecieron unas horrendas criaturas humanoides por las noches, que, encima, escupen ácido, tuvimos que cancelarlo.- Relató "CJ" sobre ese punto en contra.

\- ¿Criaturas que escupen ácido? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Dino, el Dinosaurio de "Los Picapiedras"?.- Preguntó Baptiste, a modo de poner un poco de humor en la reunión.

Lo miraron con seriedad, no era el momento para estar bromeando, tenían un asunto por delante.

\- Sea lo que sea, les daremos una mano, Señor Johnson Carl.- Le dio Genji su palabra al moreno y éste la aceptó.

\- Tengan mucho cuidado. No sabemos qué tan duras pueden ser esas criaturas, solo sabemos que salen de noche y sus gritos atraen a los zombies hacia el Aeropuerto.- Pidió ese personaje de que tomaran todas las precauciones y de ahí aceptaron el riesgo.

\- Cuente con nosotros. Primero vamos a investigar a estos enemigos y luego veremos si hay una forma de acabar con ellos.- Prometió Baptiste y de ahí se retiraron de la "Mansión" que había en los "Bosques de Cedros".

* * *

"CJ" los miró irse de allí, tomó asiento en su silla giratoria y miró las fotografías de él con su hermano Sean "Sweet" Johnson, su hermana Kendl, el cuñado de "Sweet" y esposo de su hermana, Cesar Vialpando junto a su madre, Beverly y su padre, el Señor Johnson. En la otra se encontraba un chico mucho más joven que Carl, Sean y Kendl, además de vestir unos pantalones negros, remera verde con un pañuelo del mismo color que llevaba sobre su cuello y zapatos blancos y en la última foto se podían ver a sus amigos.

\- _"¿Por qué tenía que suceder? ¿Por qué a mi familia le tuvo que tocar esas putas desgracias?. Primero Brian, luego mama, papa que falleció años del atentado contra ella y la de Brian. Después ustedes, Ryder, Big Smoke. Dios, Smoke, ¡éramos casi familia, amigo!".- _Recordó "CJ" aquellos momentos duros que fueron durante el año 1992.

Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¡Pase!.- Le dio el moreno luz verde para que ingresara la persona que estaba afuera.

\- "CJ", ¿qué hay, amigo?.- Ingresó un muchacho de cabellos negros y bastante gordo. Vestía una camisa naranja-pardo, jeans azules y zapatillas blancas.-

\- "Big Bear", adelante, pasa, pasa. ¿Qué cuentas, colega?.- Le invitó el moreno a que entrara y eso hizo esa persona.

\- No, no todo está bien: Tenemos un problema bastante grande y es en la Central Eléctrica.- Le relató el peli negro y eso dejó sorprendido a su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo?!.- Preguntó "CJ", saliendo disparado de su silla giratoria.

\- Recién, parece ser que uno de los generadores de la Central está con unos cables podridos y son de los más importantes. Si no encontramos unos repuestos, estamos jodidos.- Relató "Big Bear" sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Carajo y aquí no hay, los últimos de esos quedaron en...- En ese momento, "CJ" se quedó seco, helado al recordar ese sitio.-

\- ¿Dónde quedaron, amigo?.- Deseó saber "Big Bear".

\- En Stauton Island, en Newport.- Señaló aquel lugar, pero sus palabras no parecían ser de emoción.

\- Carajo, me había olvidado por completo de que los "Uptown Yardies" se han vuelto muy violentos y nos dejarán pasar. Pero yo iré.- Propuso el gordo, siendo detenido por su amigo.

\- No, es muy peligroso. Yo mismo iré.- Le detuvo y eso dejó helado al otro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Te van a matar!.- Intentó "Bear" en hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Descuida, yo tengo un plan en mente.- Le tranquilizó "CJ" a su amigo y de ahí fue levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse hacia un cuadro, el cual movió y sacó una Pistola Desert Eagle.- Con esto vamos a entablar una buena "charla de negocios". Además, ¿recuerdas el edificio donde vivía Asuka Kasen?.- Preguntó sobre ese lugar de suma importancia estratégica, llevando a que "Bear" asintiera.- Lo que haremos será que tú vendrás junto con Emmet y varios más. Montarán guardia en un bote y si llega a pasar algo, ustedes escapen, yo entretendré a los "Yardies".- Impuso ese plan el moreno y "Bear" lo aceptó.

\- Excelente, iré reuniendo a los chicos.- Finalizó el peli negro y se retiró de allí.

* * *

A su vez, en la salida de la Mansión en los "Bosques de Cedros", Mercy y su grupo se prepararon para partir y allí a los responsables de esos ataques contra las embarcaciones.

Tenían poco tiempo, ya que el Anochecer estaba por llegar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, viendo todo a través de las cámaras de sus aviones espía, Wesker observaba a su querido "Némesis II" movilizarse por las calles de Stauton Island, armado con una poderosa Gatling y un blindaje anti-balas bastante resistente. Pronto, el sistema de rastro suyo se activó.

_"Objetivo Principal: Destruir a los antiguos miembros de la U.S.S._

_Localización: Liberty City"._

Pronto, aquel "Agente" lanzó su grito de batalla y empezó con la búsqueda y destrucción del enemigo junto a cualquiera que tuviera la osadía y la valentía de enfrentarlo.

Y de ahí, Wesker alzó su copa al aire, brindando por el éxito de la misión.

* * *

**¿Un poco tranquilo este capítulo?. Sí, desde mi punto de vista puedo verlo, sin embargo, lo "dividí" en dos partes, ya que, en el que viene, el diez (X en Número Romano), se termina allí toda la calma y vamos a la acción.**

**Bueno, han aparecido "Mr X" y "Némesis II", los dos y más peligrosos Tyrant del "Resident Evil". Y sí, volveremos a ver al Capitán Hunk y sus Camaradas, al igual que a los de "Overwatch" y otros personajes. También se han mencionado a los enemigos que, como dije, no solo son los zombies y "B.O.W", sino también las bandas armadas, los delincuentes y los grupos que dicen tener el Futuro en sus manos, así que a prepararse, amigos.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene.**

**Buen Martes para todos ustedes y cuídense, Camaradas.**

**Hasta el capítulo que viene.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X: Peligro Latente** Una densa cortina de lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre las rutas de Vice City, allí había quedado aquella ciudad del Sur de los EEUU, otrora por ser una "Joya" para las distintas bandas y organizaciones criminales, convertida, ahora, en una zona de muerte y destrucción, donde los zombies deambulaban libremente y las personas habían caído a merced de éstos. Pero también estaba la supervivencia, ya que Tommy Vercetti junto a su abogado, Ken Rosenberg, la Doctora Zhou, Junkrat y Roadhog habían podido huir de allí y enfilar el rumbo hacia el Estado de Luisiana y la Ciudad de Nueva Orleans, en donde, según las noticias de la radio y las redes sociales, decían que habían refugios levantados por los militares.

Había estado conduciendo por un buen rato hasta que dejaron atrás el Estado de La Florida, deteniéndose en Panama City Beach, lugar homónimo, para así poder descansar un rato, recuperar fuerzas. Mei fue la primera en poner los pies sobre la ruta y estirarse, ya que había estado mucho tiempo sentada y necesitaba tomar aire fresco, mientras que Junkrat estaba a su lado y recargaba su lanza-granadas.

\- Muy bien, ahora que ya nos hemos conocido y todo, vayamos a las preguntas: Ustedes son de "Overwatch", ¿no?.- Comenzó Tommy Vercetti con el interrogatorio.

\- Menos nosotros dos.- Le corrigió Junkrat, ya que Roadhog y él no tenían bando, aunque si les ofrecían unos beneficios bastante interesantes, sobre todo en dinero, ellos podían trabajar en cualquier bando.

\- Sí, eso ya lo veo.- Se giró el ítalo-americano hacia el australiano y el hawaiano.-

\- Yo sí pertenezco a "Overwatch", Señor Vercetti.- Habló Mei con esa voz tímida en su voz.

\- Muy bien, entonces, ¿saben cómo empezó toda esta mierda?.- Quiso saber Ken, el cual parecía bastante preocupado.- Ya sufrí bastante en 1986 y en 1992 cuando creía que las Mafias me iban a matar, pero ¿ahora los zombies? ¿Cuándo será el día en el que las cosas se calmen un poco?.- Rogó por clemencia y alzando la vista hacia el Cielo.

\- Tranquilo, Ken.- Pidió Tommy a su abogado.- No es el momento de perder la cabeza, todo estará bien, te lo prometo.- Juró el ítalo-americano, mientras que el de lentes iba a caminar un poco pero sin alejarse del sitio.

Mei lo miró, su mirada reflejaba tristeza y dudas al respecto, ya que por su cabeza, con lo que había visto anteriormente, era como estar inmersa en una pesadilla, una de la que esperaba poder salir viva junto a su novio Junkrat, Roadhog y aquellas personas que había conocido. Ella alzó la cabeza y de ahí se preparó para articular una oración que saliera de sus labios.

\- No sé qué ha pasado con las comunicaciones, pero no puedo establecer contacto con "Overwatch".- Les dijo Mei a los presentes, llegando hasta los oídos de Rosenberg, quien volvió corriendo.

\- Mmmmm, ¿interferencias?.- Preguntó Tommy, sorprendido.

\- Puede ser, pero no es un problema técnica, para mí que hay alguien que nos impide hablar con los otros y ese alguien está detrás de todo esto. Es la única opción que puedo dar.- Respondió la china castaña y tras ver como el ítalo-americano asentía con la cabeza, todo permaneció en calma hasta que, desde la lejana ciudad de "Panama Beach City", una feroz explosión sacudió el lugar, alzando una columna negra de humo y de ahí se veían unos helicópteros con un extraño símbolo azul en su Centro.

\- ¿Qué carajo?.- Miró Junkrat hacia los Cielos y aquellas aeronaves se fueron de allí.

\- Debieron de haber enviado refuerzo para tratar de salvar a los civiles y bombardear la ciudad.- Sostuvo Mei y Roadhog asintió en su favor.

\- Sea lo que sea, hay que irnos de aquí, no sabemos si los zombies pueden estar cerca.- Sugirió Ken y tenía razón, ya que, desde el lado Sur, una horda de muertos vivientes avanzaba hacia ellos.

\- ¡Rápido, al coche!.- Ordenó Mei y se subieron todos, partiendo a toda velocidad de allí.

Durante el viaje, Tommy encendió la radio, pero en ninguna estación se podía encontrar alguna "Señal de Emergencia", todas tenían interferencias, el clásico sonido de la lluvia que caía al haber problemas en la transmisión. Con el paso de las horas, el coche fue llegando hacia la frontera entre los Estados de La Florida y Alabama, viéndose el Golfo de México en el Horizonte y un Cielo bastante oscuro para ser la mañana.

\- Oye, Copo de Nieve, ¿no crees que deberías ver si no hay peligro de algún tornado?.- Sugirió Junkrat a la chica y esta vez iba en serio.

\- ¡Sí!.- Exclamó ella con asombro.- Tienes razón, déjame ver.- Pidió y observó en su "Tablet" los fenómenos que pudieran haber allí.- Mmmm, por lo que veo, hay advertencia de tornados por aquí, justo a ahora, pero no tan lejos de donde estamos.- Les contó la chica a los presentes.

\- Esperemos que no hayan, sino tendríamos un doble problema.- Rogó Tommy, quien era el que conducía.- Pero puede que lleguemos a Nueva Orleans más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.-

\- ¡Genial!. Si allí están los militares, nos pueden sacar de aquí.- Dijo Mei y fue entonces que, a pedido de los anfitriones, les sugirieron que descansaran hasta que llegaran a la "Ciudad del Jazz y el Blues", tal y como era conocida la misma por su rica cultura en la música y los misterios sobrenaturales.

Pronto, el coche se internó por la Ciudad de Mobile, Alabama y pararon en una estación de servicio, la cual estaba pegada a unos muy pocos kilómetros de la frontera con el Estado de Mississippi y fue allí donde Tommy se bajó con Junkrat para ver los surtidores y de encontrar algunas provisiones en el lugar.

\- Éstos están vacíos, amigo.- Le contó el australiano al ítalo-americano.

\- Me lo temía, miren.- Apuntó Mei hacia una pancarta blanca escrita con letras negras.

Ésta se hallaba colgada en el techo de la estación y decía _"Surtidores vacíos, hay bidones de gasolina dentro del local". _Ese era el mensaje que tenía para los visitantes, así que Tommy llamó a Ken y ambos trajeron unos cuantos para así llenar el tanque del coche y guardarse unos más para el viaje hacia Nueva Orleans, sin embargo, algo perturbó la paz que se alzaba por allí.

Desde los Cielos, un relámpago rasgó el Firmamento y provocó un estruendo al impactar contra el suelo, llevando a cabo un feroz temblor.

\- ¡Agh, mierda!.- Se asustó el abogado del Mafioso.

Cuando creían que era solo un rayo, la tormenta comenzó a aumentar su caudal de agua y empapaba todo en su camino, dificultando la intensidad y para ellos, algo raro comenzó a sacudir el piso de la estación de servicio. Era como si un terremoto estuviera azotando la zona, pero cuando creían que había cesado, un feroz rugido enardeció el lugar y pudieron ver como un camión era lanzado por los aires hasta explotar en medio del aguacero, elevando densas columnas de humo por los aires.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!.- Preguntó Junkrat, aterrorizado por primera vez y allí lo vieron venir, carretera abajo, a un infectado con un desproporcionado aumento en la masa muscular, sus brazos eran grandes y tocaban el piso, utilizando los mismos para moverse, ya que, de la cintura para abajo, había quedado reducida en tamaño. Vestía unos jeans celestes con zapatos negros, su cabello era pelirrojo y los ojos blancos, mientras que se detenía y lanzaba otro rugido de batalla.

\- ¡A la mierda, no me esperaba que hubiera algo así en esta infección!.- Expresó Tommy su asombro y sacó un M-16, sumándose Ken, el cual agarró una Pistola Desert Eagle, Mei su Pistola-Blaster de Hielo, Junkrat su lanza-granadas y Roadhog su chatarrera. Pronto, cuando aquel monstruo se lanzó hacia ellos, los presentes comenzaron a dispararle una lluvia de balas, hiriendo y atravesando su piel, la cual resistía.

\- ¡Carajo, ¿qué es lo que es esta cosa?!.- Preguntó Junkrat, el cual no paraba de lanzarle granadas y aún así seguía de pie.

Tommy había gastado otro cartucho, si seguían así, iban a perder toda la munición guardada y atraerían a los zombies que estaban merodeando por las zonas rurales. Fue entonces que estaba decidido en sacarlos de allí y continuar con el viaje a la Ciudad Nueva Orleans, a pesar de que esa criatura los persiguiera. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por tomar un árbol lo bastante grande para usarlo como proyectil, una nueva descarga de balas se hizo presente.

\- ¡HEY, HIJO DE PUTA!.- Le llamó un afro-americano calvo, barba candado, musculoso, llevaba una remera amarilla con un Sol y lentes negros, jeans y zapatos dorados, además de que podían verse dos pistoleras con unas Desert Eagle plateadas y los cinturones de municiones que pendían de ambos lados de sus hombros. Éste iba acompañado por un sujeto mucho más joven, llevaba saco, pantalones y zapatos negros, camisa blanca, lentes de Sol color naranja en sus vidrios y cabellos cortos y negros. También llevaba un cinturón con hebilla dorada y un colgante en su cuello.

\- ¡Por aquí, saco de mierda!.- Gritó el joven de cabellos negros y lentes de Sol, mientras que ambos le disparaban con todo y una de esas, el afro-americano lanzó una granada, la cual explotó, haciendo estallar al monstruo por la mitad, cayendo sus restos mezclados con la lluvia, por toda la ruta.

Pronto, la batalla terminó.

\- Wow, no me esperaba algo como eso.- Dijo Tommy, mientras que iban saliendo del coche, ya que se habían protegido de la lluvia de entrañas y sangre.

\- Ese cabrón se la tenía bien merecido.- Respondió el afro-americano, quien se acercó para ver si estaban bien.- Detective Isaac Washington.- Se presentó ante los personajes.

\- "G", Agente "G" de la AMS.- Añadió el peli negro, dando a conocer aquella letra. Su nombre, un misterio. No tuvieron tiempo para poder saber más de esos, ya que se oyó un fuerte rugido y allí vieron venir a una inmensa horda de zombies.- ¡Rápido, suban a su coche, los seguiremos!.- Pidió aquel Agente y partieron a toda prisa del lugar.

* * *

\- Ah, Ah, Ah, ¿con que la AMS ha venido a joderme el proyecto?. No, no, no, no, qué niños tan maleducados. Se nota que no han aprendido nada desde en el "Incidente en la Mansión Curien" de 1998, jejejejeje.- Leyó Wesker un reporte que le trajo uno de sus Mercenarios. Dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio y de ahí miró a aquel hombre.- Ya saben qué hacer.- Ordenó y éste asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, Señor.- Respondió el Mercenario, mientras que partía de allí, dejando solo a Wesker.

El rubio se dio la vuelta en su silla y miró por la ventana que daba hacia las ruinas de "Raccoon City". Una lástima, tan bella ciudad y tenía que acabar con así. Pero para él, la vida no era más que era como las hormigas, insignificantes bajo sus pies.

\- Si buscan triunfar en la vida, jamás lo hagan gratis. Necesitas tener un poco de "músculo" e inteligente para así someter a tus enemigos y me parece que "Overwatch" ya me ha estado molestando demasiado. Es tiempo de darles una merecida y cálida "despedida" para siempre.- Dijo Wesker, mirando hacia donde estaba el "Mr X" en el Cuartel General de aquella Organización, el cual se había levantando de la montaña de escombros y a "Némesis II", quien deambulaba por las calles de Liberty City.- Jejejeje, ya es hora de la función.- Sentenció y vio como aquel monstruo se movía hacia sus posibles objetivos y justo, en esos momentos, una lancha se detenía en los muelles de Newport.- Oh, vaya, parece que será hora de adelantar los fuegos artificiales.-

* * *

La lancha se detuvo y allí bajó "CJ", armado con un M-16 y que venía acompañado por Emmet y "Big Bear", los cuales iban a permanecer allí para esperar la vuelta del moreno. Éste descendió y cruzó el edificio de departamentos, del cual vivió Asuka Kasen, una de las líderes de la "Yakuza de Liberty City" hasta su muerte en el 2001 a manos de Catalina Vialpando, la cual asesinó a su novio, Miguel del Cártel de Colombia.

\- _"Menos mal que moriste, bruja".- _Pensó "CJ" para sus adentros, recordando a esa persona que era como una astilla en el dedo.

Fue cruzando las calles de Newport, poniendo rumbo hacia una Central Eléctrica, la cual no estaba muy lejos de allí. Tenía que ir con cuidado, no debía llamar la atención de los zombies ni de los "Infectados de Élite", ya que éstos podían descubrirlo en cualquier momento, pero lo peor no eran ellos, sino también las bandas armadas de delincuentes, los cuales intentaban mantener sus dominios en esas zonas, como los "Uptown Yardies" y la "Yakuza", ya que el "Cartel de Colombia" había desaparecido de allí tras las muertes de sus líderes en el 2001, cediendo Aspatria, Fuerte Stauton y partes de Newport a los Japoneses, los cuales seguían enfrentándose a éstos y a los Jamaiquinos.

Se detuvo detrás de una tienda de comestibles saqueada y vandalizada, la cual estaba debajo del Puente Callahan, miró hacia ambos de la calle, la cual era muy extensa y tenía, como "Puntos de Referencia", la Central de la Policía de Stauton Island y la "WitSec Propiedades", además de ver a unos zombies alimentarse de un par de personas que no habían tenido la suerte de huir a tiempo. Prosiguió con su avance silencioso, pero tuvo que liquidar a aquellos muertos vivientes con un cuchillo que llevaba consigo, a los cuales silenció, cortándoles la garganta y atravesando sus cráneos. Con el camino despejado, llegó hacia la Central Eléctrica.

\- _"¡Excelente!. Aquí están las cosas que necesitamos para mantener la Red Eléctrica activa".- _Pensó "CJ" pero cuando salió con lo que había obtenido, éste se vio rodeado por un grupo de "Yardies", los cuales le apuntaron con sus Pistolas 48 MM, algunos llevaban bates de baseball y otros tenían M-16 robados a los SWAT caídos en combate.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿se te perdió algo, amigo?.- Preguntó uno de los pandilleros, el cual lanzó una bocanada tras su fugar un cigarrillo de marihuana.

\- Podrías empezar con lavarte los dientes y hacerte unos buenos enjuagues bucales, porque con esa mierda, espantas hasta a tus padres.- Se burló "CJ" del que parecía ser el jefe de esa partida.

Sus hombres se rieron, pero éste le apuntó a la cabeza con su Pistola 48 MM.

\- ¡Más te vale no venir a hacerte el payaso con nosotros! ¡¿Oíste?!.- Le amenazó y de ahí se calmó.- Bien, muy bien, ahora dime, ¿qué haces aquí?.- Quiso saber, yendo al punto central.

\- Nada de tu incumbencia.- Respondió el moreno, quien no iba a bajar el arma.

\- Ahhh, ¿con que tenemos a un valiente?. Bien, tú lo has pedido.- Sentenció el "Yardie" y tomó el bate de baseball de uno de sus hombres.- Veamos si tu cabeza resiste a los golpes de esta belleza.-

Pero cuando alzó el objeto contundente, sus hombres se dieron la vuelta, ya que escucharon pasos y detrás de ellos lo vieron venir: Un horrendo monstruo, parecía haber salido de alguna película de terror o de la mente más perturbada del Mundo. Vestía todo una "Armadura" negra, tenía dientes afilados, un ojo, ya que el otro estaba cerrado o cosido quirúrgicamente, además de lanzar unos gruñidos que helaban a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino.

\- ¿Y eso?.- Preguntó otro "Yardie", sin poder dar crédito de lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¡A la mierda con las preguntas, maten a ese idiota!.- Ordenó el líder y comenzaron a dispararle, pero las balas no le hacían nada, ningún daño, eran como cosquillas contra su cuerpo y de ahí, tras detenerse con paso firme, el monstruo blandió una Gatling, la cual se activó y comenzó a girar su tambor.

Los ojos de los "Yardies" se abrieron como platos al ver como una lluvia de balas los aniquilaba por completo, cayendo muertos al piso, destruidos, con cientos de orificios de entrada y salida, con su sangre extendiéndose por toda la calle y dándole la oportunidad a "CJ" de huir de aquella matanza. Cuando empezó a correr, el monstruo lanzó otro grito de batalla y volvió a la carga, disparando el arma de grueso calibre, destruyendo varios autos abandonados, los cuales explotaron por los aires hasta caer, envueltos en llamas, contra las calles, además de regar las mismas con los cristales hechos pedazos. El moreno se salvó de milagro, ya que había logrado dispararle al enemigo, pero éste seguía avanzando.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Un "Terminator" inmortal?!.- Quiso saber "CJ", mientras que se dirigía hacia los muelles con los artefactos para la Red Eléctrica y así mantenerla activa.

"Némesis II" lanzó otra ronda de disparos, pero no tuvo ninguna suerte con abatir al moreno, ya que éste llegó hacia la lancha, la cual fue encendida por Emmet y "Big Bear", saliendo de allí con rumbo hacia la "Costa de Vale".

\- ¡"CJ", ¿estás bien?!.- Preguntó Emmet al peli negro.

\- Casi me mata una criatura horrenda, pero estoy bien.- Respondió el otro, poniéndose de pie y viendo que el enemigo no los seguiría. No por ahora.

Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad duró poco, ya que, cuando Emmet alzó la vista, oyeron unos pasos rápidos y de ahí llegó una descarga de balas provenientes de una Gatling, provocando que explotaran unas lanchas atadas, se hundiera un velero y hasta explotara una cabaña sobre los muelles, la cual quedó convertida en una gran fogata.

\- ¡Santo Cielo, ¿qué es eso?!.- Preguntó "Big Bear", mientras que tomaba su AK-47, pero no hubo tiempo, Emmet encendió el bote y salieron disparados de allí, evitando la lluvia de balas, la cual no cesaba.

Pronto, "Némesis II" pegó un salto y comenzó a correr por los muelles de madera tras sus presas, siendo éste el Cazador. Los tablones crujían bajo sus botas, algunos terminaban quebrándose bajo el peso y se hundían en el fondo del mar, incluso los postes que los sostenían, pero eso no iba a detenerlo, los tenía que eliminar. Fue entonces que se detuvo, alzó el arma de fuego y se preparó para disparar contra el bote de "CJ" cuando algo pasó.

Un poderoso destello azul-blanco cayó sobre su posición, creando una feroz explosión que voló por los aires el muelle y cuando se disipó el humo, vieron que el monstruo estaba desaparecido. Los integrantes del bote alzaron la vista y se toparon con una mujer de cabellos rosa, musculosa, llevaba un uniforme militar de Rusia y con ello se podía ver que portaba un gigantesco cañón en sus manos y no venía sola, ya que un joven brasilero y un japonés peli negro la acompañaban. Pronto, la militar pegó un salto y aterrizó en aquella embarcación.

\- ¿Todos están bien?.- Preguntó la peli rosa a los presentes, quienes no salían del asombro.

\- He visto la muerte un millón de veces, pero nunca tan cercana.- Respondió "CJ", poniéndose de pie.- Pero sí, estamos bien. Muchas gracias, Señorita...- Agradeció y la chica bajó el arma.

\- Zarya, Sargento Aleksandra Zaryanova.- Se presentó la militar de cabellos rosa hacia los presentes, para después voltearse hacia sus compañeros, haciéndoles una seña para que pasaran.-

\- Un placer, mi nombre es Lúcio Correia dos Santos, DJ Internacional, me deben conocer, he tocado en muchos conciertos de Liberty City.- Dijo el brasilero, de forma amable y tranquila.

\- Ohhhh, ¡sí, ya te recuerdo!. Oye, muy bueno tu último álbum.- Lo reconoció "Big Bear".

\- Jajajajaja, qué gusto es tener a un fan cerca. Ten, de parte mía.- Entregó Lúcio un disco firmado con su autógrafo.- Oye, Hanzo, ¿no vienes?.- Preguntó hacia el japonés.

Éste se acercó a los presentes e hizo una reverencia.

\- Shimada Hanzo.- Hizo su entrada el peli negro, de forma muy fría y de ahí volvió al bote en silencio.

\- _Lo sigo diciendo: Ese sujeto necesita un poco más de libertad, que salga de su zona. Siempre de mal humor.- _Murmuró Lúcio en voz baja, sin ser oído por el nipón, ya que éste podía reaccionar de mala manera y hasta lo atacaría.

\- Bueno, ahora que nos hemos presentado, quisiera hacerles una pregunta: ¿Qué hacían allí?.- Comenzó Zarya con el interrogatorio, llevando sus manos a que se cruzaran.

\- Tuvimos que ir a la Isla Stauton para buscar unas piezas que necesitamos para la Central Eléctrica que alimenta a Portland y Costa de Vale, ya que estaban a punto de "expirar".- Contó "CJ" a los presentes.- Por cierto, disculpen mi falta de modales: Mi nombre es Carl Johnson, pero todos me conocen como "CJ". Ellos son mis amigos, Emmet y "Big Bear".

\- ¡Wow, "CJ", el "Rey de San Andreas", no puedo creerlo! ¡Eres una leyenda, si Conrad Hart, el novio de D va estuviera aquí, te pediría un autógrafo!.- Exclamó Lúcio de la emoción, cosa que a Hanzo le repugnaba escuchar tanta alegría en el brasilero, llevando a que frunciera el ceño y lo ignorara.

\- Será mejor que no perdamos el tiempo.- Pidió Hanzo, en aquellos momentos, tras ponerse de pie y cuando Emmet iba a preguntar, un feroz aullido provino de toda la Isla Stauton, provocando que cualquiera que estuviera buscando provisiones para sobrevivir, tuviera que salir corriendo hacia algún refugio.

\- Mierda, no de nuevo, no puede ser.- Dijo Emmet y miró su reloj.- ¡Carajo, las 8 de la noche, esas criaturas salen a esta hora!.- Exclamó y de ahí vieron a una, colgando de los tirantes de hierro y acero del Puente Callahan. Éste tomó una posición, arqueando su cuerpo y tras pronunciar un sonido gutural, se preparó para lanzar una bocanada de ácido, pero Hanzo atisbó su Arco y Flechas, tensó la cuerda y con una penetrante puntería, ya que la punta estaba hecha de una mezcla de plomo y pólvora, ésta dio contra la cabeza del monstruo, el cual gritó y cayó en picado hacia el Mar, hundiéndose en las profundidades.

Pronto, el Arquero guardó su carcaj, tomando la flecha que había lanzado del cuerpo de la criatura y la guardó en aquel objeto.

\- Listo, ahora vámonos o esperan a que nos llamen para la hora del té de las 5.- Ordenó con seriedad en su voz, cosa que no les gustó a los presentes.

\- _No se preocupen, él es así.- _Les llevó Zarya la tranquilidad, para después poner rumbo hacia la Isla de Costa de Vale.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, ustedes son agentes de "Overwatch", ¿no es así?.- Preguntó "CJ" a los presentes y éstos asintieron, pero una horrible sensación se apoderó del moreno, llevando a que se llevara las manos a la cara.- ¡Mierda!.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amigo?.- Se acercó Lúcio.

\- ¡Angela, Genji y Baptiste han salido para la Isla Stauton!.- Exclamó el moreno con asombro y horror, siendo oído por Hanzo.

\- ¿Cómo dices?. El bobo de mi hermano menor sigue vivo. Bien, que se lo coman los zombies, que se convierta en la cena de ellos ese patético y débil "Playboy" que tuve el asco de compartir la misma sangre con él.- Cruzó Hanzo sus brazos y miró hacia el Horizonte.

\- Oiga, Señor Shimada, entiendo que muchos hermanos no se lleven bien, pero tampoco es para desearles la muerte.- Intervino Emmet, pero el japonés lo ignoró.

\- Él es una vergüenza para toda la Familia Shimada, debía cumplir con el legado de nuestro padre y falló, se iba de fiestas con sus amigos, a emborracharse, a dilapidar el dinero en alcohol y diversión, mientras que yo tenía que tomar el cargo como un "Regente" y ver como los "Señores del Crimen" me iban culpando de todo por el fracaso de Genji, además de que muchos de ellos fueron blanco de las Mafias como la Familia Leone, la cual nos fue quitando terreno en el tráfico de las armas y también a nuestros mejores clientes. Sí, ese es el castigo que se merece una porquería como él.

Tanto Emmet como "Big Bear" querían calmar las aguas, pero el japonés se levantó de su asiento, tomó el carcaj con las flechas y su arco, para después pegar un salto hacia uno de los pilares del Puente Callahan.

\- ¡Hanzo, ¿qué haces?! ¡Vuelve aquí!.- Le ordenó Zarya que regresara con ellos.

\- ¡Voy a demostrarles lo que un Shimada puede hacer, uno que tiene honor y fuerza en su sangre y que no muestra debilidad ante nadie!.- Exclamó el peli negro, mientras que subía aquella estructura con una gran agilidad, igual a la de un león o un tigre.

Pronto, el joven peli negro se perdió en la Oscuridad de la Noche, mientras que el bote debía continuar hacia la Costa de Vale.

* * *

Dos zombies se hallaban merodeando por el Puente, no fue nada difícil para la puntería de Hanzo, el cual lanzó dos flechas para cada uno, los cuales cayeron muertos y dejaron un tendal de sangre por el asfalto del mismo. Acto seguido, pegó un salto desde un bus de evacuación que había chocado contra el borde del Puente y puso los pies sobre la superficie, además de recuperar los proyectiles que utilizó. Acto seguido, alzó la vista y comenzó a buscar alguna pista del grupo en el que estaba su hermano.

\- _"Mmmm, unas huellas de calzado...son de mujer".- _Observó unas pisadas en el suelo y decidió seguir el rastro, el cual conducía hacia la Isla Stauton. Hanzo sacó un mapa de Liberty City y comenzó a ver los barrios.- _"Esta es mi posición, el "Puente Callahan", el primer barrio es Newport y le siguen Belleville Park, Campus de Liberty con la Universidad homónima, Fuerte Stauton, Punta de Bedford, Rockford, Torrington y Aspatria. Deberé ir con cuidado, no solo por los zombies, parece que hay bandas armadas por la zona".- _Pensó el japonés y de ahí tomó su camino hacia Newport, iría allí a revisar el lugar.

* * *

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?!.- Preguntó Lúcio, ya que había visto como Hanzo desaparecía en el Puente.

\- Déjalo, por ahora nos tenemos que hacer cargo de la gente que hay en Portland y la Costa de Vale, ¿no es así, Señor Johnson?.- Le aconsejó Zarya y preguntó hacia el moreno.

\- Sí, así es, tenemos mucho que hacer, solo espero que su amigo esté bien.- Respondió "CJ", mientras que la rusa hacía un gesto de que no debían preocuparse: Hanzo sabía muy bien lo que hacía, a pesar de ser un testarudo y frío.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Maryland, el grupo de Reinhardt llegó hasta la zona donde se levantaba el edificio de gobierno, cuyas calles estaban bloqueadas por barricadas y vallados metálicos, además de varias patrullas de la Policía y el Ejército, pero cuando tomaron posiciones, éstos se detuvieron para observar el daño que rodeaba al lugar.

\- Mierda, esos zombies son cientos. La brecha está allí, en el "Vallado Sur", algo debió haber pasado para que cediera.- Dijo Torbjörn, mientras que guardaba unos binoculares en su mochila.

\- A este paso llegarán más por el ruido que hacen; solo nos queda una opción.- Sostuvo Briggite y su padrino le felicitó por la decisión que había tomado: Agarró su mangual y de ahí emprendió la carga.- ¡Vamos!.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, es toda una Vikinga, así se habla, Briggite!.- Felicitó el alemán a su ahijada y ambos se lanzaron al ataque contra los zombies.

Con un rápido movimiento de su Martillo, Reinhardt fue arrojando a los muertos vivientes del camino, provocando una brecha, la cual fue expandiéndose por la ayuda que recibió de Briggite, quien utilizaba su mangual. Empleando toda su fuerza, la joven sueca destruía los cráneos de los zombies como si nada, dejando un tendal de sangre por la acera. Justo ahí llegó Phara, empleando su lanza-cohetes contra unas hordas de zombies atraídas por el combate, sumando a Torbjörn, Ana, Paul y Kat, quienes cubrían a aquellas personas.

\- ¡CAE EL MARTILLO!.- Exclamó Reinhardt, trazando un arco en el aire y con un movimiento de su arma, provocó todo un temblor que arrojó a los muertos vivientes por los aires hasta estrellarse contra las calles, además de causar el derrumbe de la fachada de un edificio, el cual cubrió una de las calles que no estaba protegida por las calles, sirviendo como barricada en esos momentos.

Una vez terminada la limpieza del perímetro y de colocar las vallas caídas, Reinhardt caminó hacia donde estaban los demás y vieron que las puertas del edificio de gobierno habían sido abiertas y un sujeto les hacía señas para que entraran, ya que la noche estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad. Hicieron caso y de ahí ingresaron al lugar y tras cerrar las puertas, por las calles se oyeron los aullidos de aquellos seres sumamente peligrosos.

* * *

\- Doctora Ziegler, deberíamos ir pronto de aquí, este sitio ya es sumamente peligroso de noche, como bien nos advirtió el Señor Johnson Carl.- Intentó Baptiste en convencer a la rubia suiza.

Sin embargo, hallándose en la zona céntrica de Stauton Island, la cual era "Punta de Bedford", Mercy había encontrado un rastro que parecía ser el que llevaría hacia la pista sobre esos "Mutantes" que atacaban sin piedad y por las noches a la gente.

\- Muy bien, tengo un par de muestras de sangre y tejidos de esas criaturas. Vamos a montar guardia en ese edificio de allí.- Apuntó la rubia hacia el "Ciber-Café Tw ".- Y allí podremos sacar conclusiones.

\- Es una idea un tanto suicida, pero la apoyo.- Se mostró Genji a favor de su novia.- ¿Y usted, Doctor Baptiste?.- Dirigió su mirada hacia el haitiano, el cual no sabía qué hacer ya que eran sus compañeros. Al final suspiró y tomó una decisión.

\- Andando.- Pidió éste y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras del "Cyber-Café", el cual estaba abierto, todavía, debido a que la gente intentó refugiarse allí pero no tuvieron suerte.

Después de un breve ascenso por las escaleras, llegaron hacia la azotea del edificio y esperaron a que aparecieran aquellos enemigos para estudiarlos.

* * *

A su vez, en el fondo del Mar, una mano emergía desde las profundidades y, ayudado por la corriente, pudo llegar a los muelles de Newport, siendo este "superviviente" aquel "B.O.W" enviado para matar a todos los enemigos de su Jefe: "Némesis II" había agotado todas sus fuerzas y yacía inconsciente en la orilla que llevaba hacia el edificio de apartamentos que, una vez, habitó la Familia Kasen de la "Yakuza de Liberty City". Le llevaría su tiempo recuperar las energías y volver a estar en operaciones para cumplir con sus objetivos.

Pronto, en su sistema de búsqueda comenzaron a verse las lecturas que iba a ir recibiendo.

_"Objetivo principal: Destruir a los traidores de la U.S.S y todo agente de "Overwatch" que interfiera en el plan de Albert Wesker"._

Pronto, el "Sicario" se levantó, agarró la ametralladora Gatling y comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia su primer objetivo para destruirlo y a todo aquel que tuviera la osadía de desafiar los deseos del "Dios de la Humanidad" que era aquel traidor a la Justicia, a los "S.T.A.R.S" y a los que una vez confío.

* * *

**Capítulo nuevo y con ello se han visto a todos los enemigos presentes, una a uno, empezando por "Umbrella" y también han aparecido dos nuevos héroes: El Detective de la Policía de Bayou County , Isaac Newton y el Agente "G" de la "AMS", los cuales pertenecen a la saga de juegos shooter "The House of The Dead" y también se ha mencionado el "Incidente de la Mansión Curien" en el año 1998. Ah y también ha sido lanzado el primer "Tank" (personaje perteneciente al "Left 4 Dead").**

**¿Qué sucederá con nuestros héroes y sus amigos? ¿"Némesis" eliminará a sus objetivos? ¿Qué clase planes tiene Wesker con "Overwatch"?. No se lo vayan a perder, en el próximo capítulo estará más enfocado en Jack Morrison y Amelie Lacroix con los supervivientes de "La Torre" y en Texas con Jesse McCree, Lena "Tracer" Oxton y Morgan Jones, los cuales irán en busca de los amigos de este último, mientras que el grupo de Mei tendrá preguntas que hacer ante Newton y "G" sobre el brote zombie. Tampoco me olvidaré de los demás, así que no se preocupen.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood: Muchas gracias por los reviews, amigo y sí, Wesker es terrible hijo de puta y con lo que tiene de "As bajo la manga" es simplemente el comienzo, pronto llegará la hora de que todos se reúnan, pero queda bastante por recorrer en esta aventura. Nos estamos viendo, amigo. Saludos de mi parte y suerte en tus proyectos.**

**Les deseo a todos un buen comienzo de día Martes para todos ustedes y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Cuídense, amigos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI: Vestigios de "Umbrella"**

\- _"Liderazgo, eso era lo que llevé en 1998 cuando me asignaron aquella maldita misión".- _Pensaba el Capitán Hunk, mientras que se hallaba en el refugio que la "Blue Umbrella" y la "B.S.A .A", la cual era la Agencia encargada de la lucha contra la Corporación Farmacéutica responsable del desastre en Raccoon City en esos tiempos y todos los incidentes que siguieron a éste. Pronto, un helicóptero comenzó a descender y allí se veía a un reconocido muchacho castaño que conversaba con el ex-Jefe de la "U.S.S". De ahí, ambos estrechaban sus manos con un fuerte apretón y Hunk subía al aparato junto a sus Camaradas.- _"Mi hoja de servicios ha sido una de las más respetadas. Todo lo que he hecho, como Jefe de la U.S.S; fue por el bien de "Umbrella", pero todo cambió cuando nos enviaron a los Laboratorios que se hallaban bajo tierra y fue allí donde las cosas cambiaron...para siempre"._

Recordaba el día en el que él y sus Soldados se infiltraron en ese complejo subterráneo. La misión era fácil: Tenían que asegurar las muestras del "Virus G", el sucesor del "T", ya que el Doctor William Birkin había traicionado a "Umbrella" y pensaba entregar sus experimentos al Gobierno de los EEUU para usos militares. No podían permitirlo, el fracaso del Doctor James Markus había sido una espina en la espalda, una piedra en sus zapatos y más cuando se produjo el "Incidente de la Mansión Spencer", la cual estaba ubicada en las Montañas Arklay hasta su destrucción total y la "muerte" del Capitán y traidor Albert Wesker, produjo todo un "vacío". La Corporación se había quedado sin su más valioso aliado, ¿ahora qué podían hacer?. Birkin estaba solo, apegado a su proyecto y con su objetivo de vender el producto, eso era un vil acto de traición y como tal debía ser castigado por su insolencia.

\- _"Ese mes de Septiembre recibimos la orden, de parte de la Central y el Alto Mando de la U.S.S; que debíamos reunirnos en las puertas de acceso al complejo de investigaciones científicas de Umbrella para recuperar las muestras. Tarea fácil, jejejeje, sí, sí que lo era. Una vez que nos reunimos con el Capitán Hunk, nos topamos con una feroz resistencia de esos perros Mercenarios de la "U.B.C.S", se nota que cuando alguien les da una paga más elevada en dinero, cambian de bando. Eso es lo que son, unos malditos que se cambian igual que el Viento al rotar de dirección y mueven las veletas".- _Pensaba el espía "Vector", mientras que tenía un recuerdo cómo se habían infiltrado en el complejo subterráneo y de ahí, haciéndose pasar por uno de los Mercenarios, acabó con dos de éstos que montaban guardia en la entrada, abriendo el camino para que llegaran sus compañeros y el Capitán.

\- _"Como la Comandante en Jefe de "Los Lobos", es mi responsabilidad la seguridad de mis Soldados, como la "Madre Loba" que soy, sin embargo, aquel día sentía que no sería una misión rápida. Tú sabes, esas de ir, atacar, recuperar las muestras y listo. No, tenía una extraña sensación de que nos estábamos por enfrentar a un riesgo mucho más elevado".- _Contó Lupo, la francesa a cargo del "Escuadrón" de la "U.S.S" enviado para hacerse cargo de Birkin.

\- _"Me conocen como "El Cazador", mis tácticas en abatir al enemigo son inigualables, pero cuando llegamos a los Laboratorios donde se hallaba el Doctor Birkin, el Capitán Hunk y cinco compañeros más entraron allí. Nosotros montamos guardia y fue entonces que comenzó la fiesta".- _Añadió Spectre, el Francotirador de Rusia.

-_"Ocurrió en un parpadeo: El Doctor Birkin fue sorprendido por el Capitán y los cinco que lo acompañaron. Le dijeron, tranquilamente, que debía entregar sus investigaciones pero ese testarudo y paranoico de William se negó a desprenderse de su boleto al éxito. Por lo que oímos, hubo un tiroteo, parece que pensaron que él estaba armado y lo hirieron de muerte, llevando a que Hunk tomara las muestras y salieran de allí".- _Recordó "Four Eyes", la Experta en Medicinas, Enfermedades y Virus del grupo.

\- _"Cuando nos alejamos de los Laboratorios, tuvimos un segundo enfrentamiento contra los Mercenarios de Umbrella. Pero cuando salimos de allí y nos dirigíamos hacia los ascensores, un rugido provino desde el Sur y allí lo vimos venir: Birkin, un monstruo salido de una pesadilla. Se había inyectado el "Virus G" en su cuerpo".- _Mencionó Bertha, la Médico del Grupo, cruzada de brazos.

\- _"Comenzó a desatar un sendero de destrucción por todo. Esa cosa no era Humana, le disparamos y todo, hasta había dejado unas cargas explosivas para volar a la mierda a ese monstruo, pero por la resistencia muscular que ejercía y que llevaba una tubería en sus manos, acabó por matar a muchos de nuestros compañeros, excepto a nosotros. Logramos cerrar todas las puertas de emergencia pero el Capitán Hunk dejó el maletín con las muestras, así que tuvo que volver allí, sin embargo, él fue dejado inconsciente por Birkin y destruyó los biotubos. Mucho más tarde nos enteraríamos que las ratas se alimentaron de aquellas muestras, contaminando el agua de Raccoon City y provocando aquel desastre".- _Finalizó Beltway, el Demoledor y Experto en Explosivos, mientras que el helicóptero sobrevolaba los Cielos del Medio Oeste de los EEUU.

(Prologue, OST del "Resident Evil: Survivor")

El helicóptero cruzó hacia el Estado de Idaho, sitio en el que se habían detectado una extraña presencia del responsable, gracias a la información aportada por la Inteligencia de la "B.S.A.A" para que el "Wolfpack" iniciara las operaciones. Fue entonces que Hunk se levantó y comenzaron a descender los cables para el descenso hacia el objetivo.

(Wolfpack, OST del "Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City")

\- ¡Muy bien!.- Llamó Hunk a sus Camaradas y éstos tomaron posiciones.- Hemos llegado al objetivo, recuerden: Ojos bien abiertos y nunca bajen la guardia. No sabemos qué clase de peligros pueden haber en la Ciudad Capital de Idaho.

\- ¿Cuáles son las órdenes, Señor?.- Preguntó Beltway al hombre de casco negro.

\- Por lo que sabemos, nos han informado que hay señales de movimiento dentro Boise, la Capital Estatal, sobre su periferia, en una antigua mansión. Puede que se traten de supervivientes o incluso de hallar al responsable de todo esto.- Les informó Hunk a los presentes.

\- ¿Creen que se trate de "Umbrella"?. No me extrañaría.- Dedujo Four Eyes y podía estar en lo cierto aquella chica japonesa.

\- Es posible, pero hasta que no estemos cerca del objetivo, no podemos sacar conclusiones.- Dijo Lupo y de ahí se comunicó con la persona que se hallaba del otro lado de la línea.- Chris, ¿me recibes?. Aquí Lupo, Comandante Jefe del "Wolfpack". Hemos llegado al sitio.- Informó ella.

\- _Recibido: Procedan con cuidado, rescaten a todo superviviente posible y si llegan a tener problemas, un helicóptero les esperará en el "Punto 74" para su extracción.- _Les dijo el hermano de Claire a los presentes.

\- Entendido. Muy bien, Soldados, terminó el recreo. Andando.- Ordenó la francesa pelirroja y comenzaron a descender por los cables y quedaron la periferia de la Ciudad.

* * *

El avance fue silencioso, cruzando las rutas y campos que daban hacia la entrada de Boise para que, después, terminaran en las cercanías de una extraña mansión, la cual tenía un muy avanzado estado de abandono, con sus cristales destruidos y regados por doquier, su entrada derribada, la extensa reja negra tirada en el piso, hundida en el agua y el barro de las lluvias que estaban cayendo en esos momentos y con el óxido que recorría toda su superficie. Hunk y Lupo se detuvieron e hiciera una seña para que pudieran asegurar el acceso principal al lugar.

\- Despejado.- Dijo el hombre de casco negro y de ahí fueron metiéndose más en los exteriores, cruzando hacia un extenso sitio con un puente más adelante y un canal de agua, las cuales eran verdes y amarillas.

\- Ugh, parece que alguien se olvidó de llamar a la jardinería.- Miró Lupo asqueada por el lugar.

\- Sí, además me llama la atención que no hayan rastros de supervivientes.- Alertó Spectre y estaba en lo cierto.

De una patada, Hunk tiró la puerta de entrada a la Mansión, pero cuando pusieron un pie adentro, el grupo no se dio cuenta de que un dron con cámara los estaba vigilando de cerca y enviaba las grabaciones a cierta persona que se hallaba observando todo desde un sitio seguro. Luego de eso, un chirrido se escuchó por todo el interior del hall, llevando a que descendiera una enorme pantalla, todo llevado a cabo por aquel aparato de vigilancia.

El "Wolfpack" se preparó para combatir, pero Hunk les hizo una señal de que esperaran y fue entonces que la pantalla comenzó a adquirir movimiento, color, como si se tratara de una película y allí apareció aquella persona, una que creían que había muerto, desaparecido. Todos quedaron estupefactos, sorprendidos, ¿acaso era una broma?. Podía oírse a Chris preguntando qué pasaba y en la Central de la "B.S.A.A" había reinado la confusión.

(Wesker´s Theme, OST del "Resident Evil: UC")

\- _Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quién me ha traído este día a uno de mis "Puestos de Avanzada".- _Escucharon y vieron a la persona en la pantalla: Rubio, llevaba unos lentes negros que impedían ver el color de sus ojos, sus ropas eran de ese color junto a unos zapatos y gabardina. Pero lo más siniestro era la tranquilidad con la que hablaba ese sujeto y la sonrisa arqueada en su rostro, una llena de pura maldad y orgullo.- _Y yo creía que habían sido el desayuno de los zombies, pero...- _Levantó los brazos, haciendo un gesto de que estaba "sorprendido" pero todo era una escena de burla.

\- Sabía que una basura como tú nunca moriría, Albert Wesker.- Lo miró Hunk con odio en sus ojos.

\- _Ohhh, Capitán Hunk, creía que Krauser te había puesto fin a tu vida por ser la rata que se había infiltrado en mi guarida, pero no importa. Me da un enorme "gusto" en verlos.- _Dijo el rubio, levantándose y caminando por aquel plano.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Tú estás detrás de todo esto, maldito psicópata?!.- Exigió Lupo las respuestas a sus preguntas.

\- _Paciencia, Comandante en Jefe Lupo, paciencia, no querrá que la fiesta termine, ya que recién empezó.- _Pidió Wesker por calma y de ahí lanzó una pequeña risa que se hizo eco por todo el hall.

\- Tú estabas muerto, volé a la mierda la guarida que tenías, ¿cómo es posible que hayas sobrevivido?.- Agregó Beltway, apuntando con su mano al rival.

\- _Emmm, sí, lo hiciste, destruiste mi guarida, pero te olvidaste de una cosa, una muy pequeña, Beltway: Ese sitio estaba construido sobre una antigua mina de carbón, la cual ya había cerrado hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que utilicé esa ruta de escape para salir de allí junto a mis fuerzas.- _Respondió el rubio a esa pregunta.- _Pero bueno, dejemos de lado todo este "emotivo" discurso y vayamos al punto central._

_\- _Chris te hará pedazos y yo también lo haré: ¡Nos usaste como tus marionetas en el Pasado junto a "Umbrella"!.- Recordó "Vector" aquel abandono de parte de la Dirección Central de la Corporación, dejándolos solos y que tuvieran que luchar contra los muertos vivientes y "B.O.W" por las calles de Raccoon City.

\- _Jajajaja, qué gran espectáculo fue verlos allí, tiroteándose contra todas las hordas de monstruos. Una lástima que no fueron devorados ¿y qué pasó allí? ¿tuvieron una epifanía como en "Un Cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens"? ¿Se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un mal camino y quisieron cambiar?. Vaya, se nota, lo llevan en la sangre para ser ahora las perras de Chris Redfield. Pero descuiden, en la "Mansión Curien" hallarán una bonita "sorpresa" de mi parte.- _Se burló Wesker, primero iba por un tono serio pero luego, al revelar eso que había dicho, una atmósfera de tensión cayó sobre ellos.

\- ¿Qué "sorpresa"? ¿De qué hablas?.- Preguntó Hunk, yendo hacia él.- Y con lo dijiste, la "Mansión Curien", tienes que estar bromeando.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Quiso saber Four Eyes.

\- Este lugar tuvo su epicentro el conocido "Incidente de 1998", justo en el mes de Diciembre, en donde un científico llamado Roy Curien llevó a cabo un proyecto que desafiaba los límites entre la vida y la muerte, pero estaba siendo investigado por la "AMS", una agencia secreta dedicada a las actividades paranormales y conspiraciones. Cuando fueron enviados unos agentes para desbaratar su plan, Curien enloqueció y soltó a todos los zombies, los cuales atacaron a una gran cantidad de científicos, muchos murieron pero hubo una gran cantidad que fueron rescatados hasta que llegaron a él, enfrentándose a cientos de muertos vivientes, monstruos de agua, perros con alas e incluso monstruos con los nombres de las "Cartas del Tarot".- Relató "Bertha" sobre lo ocurrido en aquel sitio, siempre manteniendo la seriedad en su voz.

\- _Qué lista que eres, Michael Schneider, una verdadera genio en el Campo de la Medicina pero llevas una semilla de frialdad en tu corazón por el desprecio hacia la vida humana. Jejejeje, tú serías una gran líder entre mis fuerzas.- _Le felicitó Wesker, aplaudiendo a la joven rubia de Alemania.

\- Ahórrate los cumplidos, hijo de puta. Reza para que cuando te encontremos, tú ya te hayas pegado un tiro. Seré fría pero tú eres un desalmado, juegas a que eres un Dios, pero vas a caer y lo lamentarás.- Prometió la muchacha y fue entonces que el rival mostró su lado más aterrador.

\- _¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Muy bien, que comiencen los "Juegos"! ¡"Muerte", acaba con ellos!.- _Ordenó el rubio y tras apretar un botón, el suelo de la Mansión comenzó a temblar, cayendo restos de madera, polvo y cristales de la planta alta.- _Buena suerte, si es que sobreviven.-_ Les deseó Wesker y retiró de la pantalla, escapando el dron de allí.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!.- Le ordenó Lupo, pero Hunk la detuvo, ya que, de golpe, el rugido de una enorme bestia se asomó en los exteriores.

Ésta era una criatura parecida a un zombie, pero medía 2 metros de alto, rostro pálido como una calavera, tenía unas gruesas cadenas por su pecho, cuerpo fornido, musculoso, vestía un uniforme de Guardia de Seguridad azul con toques negros, zapatos y gorra del mismo tipo, pero lo más aterrador era que llevaba una porra de madera gruesa y decorada con cráneos humanos.

\- ¿Qué...mierda...es...eso?.- Preguntó "Vector", asombrado pero no hubo tiempo, la criatura lanzó otro rugido y con una velocidad peligrosa comenzó en ir hacia ellos, balanceando su arma y azotando la infraestructura de la Mansión, destruyendo la fachada de la misma.

\- Ese idiota nos piensa sepultar bajo los escombros, ¡disparen!.- Ordenó Hunk y comenzó a caer una feroz lluvia de balas, pero ninguna de éstas le hacía el suficiente daño para matarlo. Fue entonces que el monstruo logró entrar en el hall.

\- ¡GRANADA!.- Arrojó Beltway un explosivo, el cual estalló y destruyó parte de la entrada y el puente, pero sin causar que el enemigo huyera de allí.

\- ¡Maldición, hay que retirarnos, aborten la misión, aborten!.- Ordenó Hunk, ya que la criatura no parecía ceder ante los disparos y las explosiones. Fue entonces que tomó su comunicador y llamó a Chris.- Chris, soy yo, Hunk, escucha, tenemos problemas, envía el helicóptero de rescate al sitio de la reunión nombrado.

\- _¿Qué pasó, Hunk? ¿Qué son esos disparos?.- _Preguntó el hermano de Claire a aquel Jefe de la U.S.S.

\- El sitio al que fuimos era una trampa, no sabrás a quién nos topamos y parece ser estar detrás de todo esto.- Le relató el rubio-albino al muchacho.

\- _Dímelo.- _Pidió Chris aquel nombre.

\- ¡SEÑOR, CUIDADO!.- Alertó Lupo y cuando Hunk se volteó, la criatura lanzó un poderoso golpe contra el Capitán de la U.S.S; al cual mandó a volar, tirándolo contra los escalones y destruyendo los pasamos.

\- _¡Hunk, Hunk, ¿me recibes?! ¡Hunk!.- _Le llamaba Chris pero era tarde, el monstruo había destruido el comunicador y en poco tiempo, todo el "Wolfpack" quedó derrotado por "Muerte", el cual, tras haber cumplido con su trabajo, se retiró de allí, dejando al Equipo tirado por el piso y rodeados de escombros.

* * *

Hubo estática hasta que se oyeron aquellos pasos y gruñidos, aquel "Guardia de Seguridad" se retiraba del lugar y no había información sobre el estado de ese grupo. Chris intentó contactarse de nuevo pero fue en vano.

\- Señor.- Le llamó uno de sus hombres, cuyo nombre era Piers Nivans.- Hemos logrado descubrir la ubicación del sitio al que fueron ellos.-

\- ¿Cuál es?. Enviaré un grupo para que los rescate.- Pidió el castaño, manteniendo la calma, pero se podía sentir que la tensión aparecía como un enjambre de avispas asesinas.

Pronto, le dieron un mapa con la posición en donde habían sido atacados el "Wolfpack" y emprendieron el vuelo hacia allí, esperando saber qué había pasado y quién era el que estaba detrás de todo esto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Wesker brindaba y felicitaba a sus científicos por haber traído a la vida a aquella criatura Guardiana, ese monstruo que le sacó un gran peso de encima. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse por "sacar la basura", deshacerse de los U.S.S; los zombies se harían cargo del asunto. Pero en ese momento, Jack Krauser se reportó ante el rubio, llevando consigo un informe en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es esto?.- Preguntó el rubio, mientras que continuaban los festejos.

\- Nos informan que "Némesis" ha llegado a Liberty City y se ha topado con un grupo de supervivientes. ¿Le ordeno que vaya allí y los liquide?.- Preguntó el ex-militar, pero Wesker le negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, Krauser, ya tengo a otras criaturas que se harán cargo de ellos. Tú tranquilo, por ahora me gustaría ir a cómo quedaron nuestros "Invitados" en la Mansión Curien. Jajajaja, debo agradecerle al Doctor Curien por sus investigaciones y sobre todo al hombre que lo patrocinó, ¿no es así, Señor Caleb Goldman?.- Dijo el villano y allí entró en escena una persona de cabellos cortos y negros, tez clara, camisa blanca con corbata naranja pálida, traje, pantalones y zapatos negros junto con unos lentes oscuros. Éste se detuvo y se ajustó las mangas blancas de su camisa para mirar al hombre de cabellos rubios.

Goldman no dijo nada, siguió a Wesker y Krauser en dirección hacia el helicóptero, el cual tomó vuelo hacia aquel objetivo.

* * *

Ahora que estaban a salvo, el Comandante Morrison y Amelie Lacroix se encontraban en aquel edificio protegido por civiles y militares. Ese tal Harris Brecken se había presentado y los condujo hacia la azotea de "La Torre", lugar al que ellos protegían. Lo siguieron por el ascensor hasta llegar al Piso 19, el último de todos y en donde se encontraba el "Cuartel General", además de disponer de una clínica, un "hospital de campaña", los almacenes en donde tenían las provisiones, más abajo, donde estaba ese "Foso" se hallaba el "Quarter-Master", quien tenía la función de registrar todas los recursos que llegaban allí, además de contar con un "Personal Adiestrado" como un electricista llamado Alfie, además de ser un experto en trampas de ese tipo para los zombies y otras criaturas y Jeff, quien era, además de gasista, también fue un militar y conservaba su chapa de identificación, un casco y su uniforme, el cual le quedaba un tanto apretado por su gordura.

En ese edificio habían familias con niños, ancianos, personas con enfermedades respiratorias, las cuales eran cuidadas por el "Cuerpo Médico" liderado por la Doctora Lena. Justo cuando estaban por llegar hacia la azotea, allí se encontraron con un hombre de tez clara, peli negro, ojos marrones, además de vestir un abrigo marrón con jeans azules y zapatillas blancas.

\- Brecken, ¿tienes un momento?.- Le preguntó éste, quien tenía un fuerte acento ruso.

\- Claro, ¿qué pasa, Karim?.- Dijo el británico u ambos hablaron en privado, dejando a Jack y Amelie en espera.

La francesa se apoyó contra el pasamanos de las escaleras, cruzada de brazos y cuando el rubio de EEUU vio que Brecken llevaba sus manos al mentón, algo se estaba produciendo en aquellos momentos. Pronto, Karim bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su estación de comunicaciones, papel que tenía asignado junto al Jefe de "Los Runners".

\- ¿Pasó algo?.- Preguntó Jack al inglés, quien les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran hasta la azotea y al abrirla, se toparon con un extenso sitio, todo un "Panóptico" que daba hacia la Ciudad de Filadelfia, además de que contaban con unos sembradíos cuidados por un hombre de cabellos negros, cortos, llevaba un impermeable contra la lluvia, además de tener un gran bigote del mismo color de su pelo y lentes. No estaba solo, ya que un grupo de jóvenes lo ayudaba con unas cajas de madera en donde tenían muchas frutas y verduras.

\- ¿Qué tal la cosecha de hoy, Khaliq?.- Dijo Brecken a éste.

\- ¡Excelente!. Menos mal que llovió, necesitaban agua urgente.- Respondió el hombre de bigotes y bajaron por las escaleras con las cajas.

Cruzaron un tinglado levantado para protegerse de la lluvia y se sentaron en una pequeña "Sala" donde habían sillones y tenía un ambiente bastante cálido y reconfortante, además de poder oír aquella "melodía" que incitaba al sueño. Pronto, Brecken tomó asiento y comenzó a hablar con ellos.

(Save Room/Set you at Ease, OST de "Dino Crisis", versión de 1 hora extendida)

Los dedos de Brecken se deslizaron hasta que llegó a una botella, la cual estaba cargada con un poco de agua para sus nuevos acompañantes, a los cuales les fue sirviendo, excepto Amelie, quien rechazó ese ofrecimiento. Una vez que vació el contenido, el inglés se cruzó de brazos, estiró las piernas y comenzó a hablar con ellos.

\- No me esperaba que "Overwatch" viniera aquí.- Dijo éste con tranquilidad.

\- De hecho estoy yo solo, no sé en dónde estarán los demás. He intentado comunicarme con ellos, pero las comunicaciones están fritas.- Relató Jack sobre aquel problema.

\- ¿Cómo?. Pero si nosotros podemos hablar tranquilamente por las radios y Walkie-Talkies.- Quedó Brecken sin palabras ante aquella revelación.

\- Es la frecuencia militar, en especial la de "Overwatch".- Dijo Amelie, mientras que daba su teoría.- Cuando estaba atrapada en ese Hotel, intentaba comunicarme con la primera línea, pero nada, había estática o el mensaje salía incompleto, pero por las líneas civiles y policiales sí funciona.-

Eso dejó bastante pensativo a Brecken.

\- ¿Saben cómo empezó todo esto?.- Preguntó el inglés, pero ninguno de los dos supo dar una respuesta concreta.

\- Fue de la nada y esto va empeorando más con el paso del Tiempo.- Sostuvo Jack y estaba en lo cierto.

\- Por desgracia, encima, respondiendo a lo que Karim habló conmigo, nuestra ruta de suministros se está agotando, sobre todo por las bandas armadas, maldita sea.- Relató el castaño con frustración en su voz por lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Y las entregas aéreas?. He visto aviones que lanzan cajas con suministros por las zonas.- Inquirió el Comandante Morrison.

\- Nuestros "Runners" van y las traen, pero muchas terminan en manos del enemigo.- En ese momento, Brecken se levantó y les mostró la seguridad con la que contaban.- Vean, hemos levantado y cerrado las calles que llevan y conducen hacia "La Torre".- Cuando todo esto empezó, pensábamos que era un tema ligero, pero no, no fue así, empeoró muchísimo, el Ejército, la Policía y otras Fuerzas Armadas no pudieron contra las hordas, algunos escaparon con vida y se unieron a nosotros, protegiendo a estos civiles que hay aquí, también contamos con médicos, doctores, algunos maestros para los pequeños, algunos policías y hasta con personal en tareas como gasistas, electricistas y demás. Ahora, con estas barricadas, era nuestra única opción: Colocamos vallas de seguridad, rieles de contención, escombros en la parte de afuera, cilindros con hierros incrustados y varas de acero para que los zombies, al ser tan idiotas y guiados por el sonido, terminan ensartados, empalados, también hemos puesto, en la planta baja de "La Torre" cercas eléctricas, luces UV y lo mismo en los faroles.

\- Muy buena defensa, Soldado.- Mostró Jack sus respetos hacia Brecken.

\- Muchas gracias, Comandante, pero todo esto tiene su lado B, su sección negativa y es la red eléctrica que hay aquí: Si llega a fallar, sobre todo por la actividad eléctrica, vamos a tener que ir a la Central y reparar el problema.- Señaló el castaño sobre ese punto.

\- ¿Y no cuentan con generadores?. Este edificio debe tenerlos.- Preguntó Amelie y estaba en lo cierto.

\- Sí, eso es verdad, pero, cuando empezó todo el desastre, nos valemos de la electricidad que nos aporta la Central Eléctrica, pero, con los generadores, necesitábamos combustible para alimentarlos: Todas las estaciones de servicio han debido quedar secas como un desierto por el éxodo de gente.- Apuntó Brecken, pero la francesa no pensaba lo mismo.

\- No, no lo creo.- Dijo ella con franqueza y levantándose de su asiento.

\- ¿Creen que haya un sitio en donde tengamos gasolina para los generadores?.- Quiso saber el castaño y ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Podemos serle de gran ayuda para enfrentar estos problemas: Amelie es una gran francotiradora y es una experta en escapar con su gancho tele-dirigido. Conmigo tengo buena experiencia en combate y en evadir cuando la situación es complicada.- Señaló Jack sobre aquellas cualidades que contaban la francesa y él, llevando a que Brecken quedara pensativo.

No sería una mala idea, podía servir, además, de seguro podrían encontrar lugares para tenerlos como "territorios" de ellos y así conseguir provisiones y todo lo necesario para la supervivencia, evitando ir a otros sitios que estaban más alejados y que eran sumamente peligrosos, sobre todo por la densidad de muertos vivientes y de otros factores de riesgo, en especial las bandas armadas y los "Infectados de Élite".

\- ¿Saben una cosa?. Sería una gran ayuda, de su parte, poder solucionar estos problemas que tenemos. Ya...- En esos momentos, Brecken hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos a sus ojos, tapando los mismos.- Perdón.- Dijo y se levantó.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Quiso saber Amelie y cuando vieron que el inglés se enjuagaba su cara con agua fresca, pudieron ver un brillo en sus ojos.-

\- Disculpen, desde que esto comenzó, antes nos iban bien las cosas, pero hace poco perdimos a tres grandes personas.- Mostró el castaño aquellas fotografías de dos hombres y una hermosa mujer, en los cuales podían verse sus nombres.- Sus nombre eran Kyle Crane, Jade Aldemir y su hermano Rahim.

Ambos miraron aquellas fotos, era duro, Brecken los conocía, habían sido como "Hermanos" todos ellos y ahora, se habían ido, ya no estaban más con ellos. La vida era así, un día tenías a los que amabas, luego, al otro ya no más. Pero tenía que mantenerse firme, intacto, la debilidad, la caída no era bienvenida allí, había que estar unidos en los momentos más oscuros y jamás izar la bandera blanca. Fue entonces que les hizo una seña, una que significaba que luego les contaría lo que les pasó a ellos, pero para Jack y Amelie, aquellas muertes eran como si hubieran sido de ellos, de sus seres queridos.

\- _¡Brecken, Brecken, ¿puedes oírme?!.- _Llamó alguien de imprevisto a la radio de éste, quien la tomó y sintonizó su cobertura.-

\- Te recibo, Buckshot, ¿qué ocurre?.- Respondió el inglés al llamado del hombre que tenía bajo su mando el entrenamiento de los "Runners".

\- _Estamos en serios problemas: Kristov, Timur, Volcan y Yasmina estábamos recuperando unas cajas de suministros que lanzan los aviones, cuando fuimos emboscados por los zombies. Nos tienen rodeados en un edificio de oficinas. Necesito refuerzos.- _Pidió el afro-americano.

\- ¿Y las armas? ¿Por qué no las usaron?. Cuentan con armas de fuego.- Quiso saber Brecken y en ese momento oyeron un rugido desgarrador, parecido a un troll de batallas de las películas y libros de fantasía.

\- _Por eso: Un "Demoledor" nos ha seguido paso y atrae a más muertos, no podremos resistir mucho tiempo: Estamos en Market Street y la 19th Street.- _Pidió Buckshot y de ahí terminó la transmisión.

\- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de eso.- Dijo Amelie, quien tomaba su rifle.

\- Sí, podremos con ellos. No te preocupes.- Le prometió Jack y sin esperar una respuesta de Brecken, ambos salieron disparados hacia una grúa enorme que se hallaba allí y con el garfio de la francesa y los entrenamientos en parkour y militares del rubio americano, ambos partieron para salvar a aquellas personas.

\- Buena suerte, amigos.- Les deseó Brecken y permaneció allí, informándole a los atrapados que la ayuda iba en camino.

Se levantó y miró el "Mapa de Operaciones", tal vez podrían haber otras rutas, nuevos caminos que los conducirían hacia el abastecimiento de comida, agua, medicinas, armas y municiones, pero el tema iba a ser, no solo los muertos vivientes, sino también a los vivos, aquellos que estaban armados y buscaban el mismo objetivo. No sería tarea fácil, pero para él, las cosas podrían funcionar. Fue entonces que cerró los ojos y pensó en Kyle, Jade y Rahim, ¿por qué habían tenido que irse así temprano?. Qué injusta que era la vida, pero también estaba la esperanza, ellos eran el legado y no podían caer en vano.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Texas, el sonido de los disparos había cesado, los cristales habían recibido los impactos, las pisadas se hacían solamente de dos personas sobre la carretera, el silencio que cundió fue enorme, no se sabía qué había transcurrido allí, pero, en medio de la estela de destrucción dejada atrás por aquellos personajes, los cuales eran Ashe y BOB, ambos procedieron a recuperar lo que esa partida se había llevado consigo, aquel grupo armado que respondían a un tal Andy yacían muertos por todo el camino, con sus vehículos en llamas y humeando, casquillos calientes, sangre fresca y el futuro avance de los zombies por allí.

\- _¡Andy, Andy, maldita sea, responde de una puta vez! ¡¿Qué mierda ha ocurrido allí?!.- _Llamaba una mujer por radio, pero Ashe caminó hasta ella y la tomó para hablar.

\- Ohhh, lo siento mucho, cariño, pero Andy no se encuentra disponible, ha tomado el "Expreso Otro Mundo", así que puedes dejarme a mí el mensaje.- Respondió la albina con burla.

\- _¿Quién eres?.- _Preguntó la que estaba en el otro lado de la línea, pero nada, la única "respuesta" fue un tiro que destruyó la radio.

\- Vamos, BOB, será la hora de ir poniendo a este Estado bajo nuestros pies.- Ordenó la albina y se pusieron en marcha hacia su objetivo.

* * *

**Para el inicio de este capítulo había pensado bastante en poner a la Mansión Curien y a Goldman como uno de los villanos, ya que éste era el que estuvo detrás de todo en "The House of the Dead", para el próximo veremos más acerca de este enemigo y su alianza con Wesker. **

**Por otra parte, ¿qué habrá pasado con Hunk y sus Soldados? ¿Habrán sobrevivido? ¿Chris y los demás llegarán a tiempo antes que Wesker? ¿Logrará el Capitán de la U.S.S en decirle quién está detrás de todo esto? ¿Jack y Amelie podrán salvar a esos supervivientes? ¿Y en dónde estarán los demás personajes?. **

**Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo, el cual llevará el título de "A la sombra del Sol": Mientras que Jack y Amelie van en camino para salvar a esos supervivientes de "La Torre", se revelerán las historias de aquellos que cayeron. Por su parte, un encuentro entre dos viejos rivales aumentará aún más las llamas del enfrentamiento, mientras que en Liberty City, dos hermanos intentarán recomponer sus lazos de sangre. Por último, un encuentro entre "Overwatch" y los "Héroes de Liberty City, Vice City y San Andreas" se va a llevar a cabo con una misión en mente.**

**No se lo vayan a perder, Camaradas.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood: Wesker ha mostrado su lado más cínico, cruel y oscuro, eso lo hemos visto acá y ya la suerte está echada. Solo queda saber quién ganará. Muchas gracias por el review, amigo. Nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo, saludos y suerte.**

**Les deseo un buen Miércoles de mi parte y un excelente comienzo de día Jueves. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, Camaradas!.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII: A la Sombra del Sol**

La lluvia no cesaba, el sonido y el goteo sobre los tejados y otras edificaciones llevaba a que cayera en forma de catarata sobre las veredas, empapando la acera, las calles y llevando a que se formaran charcos sobre los alrededores. El paso de los muertos vivientes, torpes, indisciplinados, se hacía sentir, pero también significaban una grave amenaza para todo aquel que no fuera como ellos y más cuando se juntaban por el sonido de algún tiroteo con armas de fuego o de una explosión, llevando a que se creara una auténtica horda capaz de dejar cercados a muchas personas y eso mismo pasaba con Buckshot y sus acompañantes, quienes permanecían atrincherados en un edificio de oficinas.

Afuera, los zombies rodeaban el lugar y tarde o temprano entrarían para devorar a los supervivientes, ya que un "Demoledor", el cual era un "Mutante" que fue en sus tiempos un integrante de las Fuerzas de Infantería en la Policía de aquella ciudad, ahora se había transformado en una especie de "Gigante" que se regía por la ira y embestía, como un toro, las puertas y la fachada del establecimiento, provocando que el polvo y los escombros cayeran. Lo más peligroso era que éste también agarraba enormes fragmentos del pavimento y los lanzaba como letales proyectiles contra sus presas. Justo en esos momentos, Jack y Amelie llegaron hacia aquel sitio.

La francesa tenía su visión infrarroja y pudo divisar una enorme "masa" de muertos vivientes que rugían y gemían a más no poder. El rubio americano buscaba una entrada, algún punto por donde pudiera pasar, pero todo el perímetro era sumamente peligroso. Se quedó pensativo un buen rato, pensando en silencio, mientras que la francesa cargaba su rifle de francotirador.

\- Ya lo tengo.- Dijo Jack, tomando por sorpresa a Amelie.

\- ¿Cuál es la idea tuya?.- Preguntó la francesa azabache y éste se puso de pie.

Al levantarse, el hombre señaló hacia un camión cisterna que permanecía allí, detenido, quizás sería una buena distracción, aunque el peligro era que estaba muy cerca del edificio y podría matar a los supervivientes, cosa que Amelie le alertó que tuviera cuidado y eso era un punto en contra de ellos, pero tampoco podían perderlos si los zombies lograban derribar las puertas del lugar. Fue entonces que, tras pensarlo un buen rato, Amelie tuvo un "refuerzo" para el plan de Jack. Agachados en el piso, de cuclillas, ésta comenzó a marcarle un "Sendero" que le haría con su rifle para que pudiera avanzar sin inconvenientes.

\- Suena peligroso, pero es una buena idea.- Sostuvo el militar de cabellos rubios.

\- Lo es, pero con este camino llegarás más rápido hasta allí. El problema será aquel grandote.- Apuntó la chica hacia el "Demoledor", el cual no paraba de rugir como un animal salvaje y lanzar fragmentos de la calle contra el edificio.- Tendrás 60 minutos para meterte al edificio, sacar a todos de allí, yo los mantendré ocupados, si escuchas que tengo problemas y los zombies se han dado cuenta del plan, volaré el camión, mientras que tú pones a salvo a los supervivientes.- Le encomendó ella ese plan, Jack lo pensó bien a fondo, no había opción, era una carrera contra el Reloj, así que lo aceptó.

\- Tendrá que ser así. Hay vidas en peligro.- Finalizó el rubio y se preparó para bajar hacia las calles con su rifle en mano, mientras que Amelie se ponía en contacto con él, vía comunicador y éste, antes de irse, se volteaba para verla.- Amelie.- Le llamó él a la chica, llevando a que dirigiera sus ojos hacia éste.

\- ¿Sí, Jack?.- Preguntó la peli azabache.

\- No te culpo por lo que hiciste. Jamás dije nada contra ti por la muerte de Gerard.- Le dijo el americano a la joven francesa, dejándola sin palabras.

_"Gerard"_. Ese nombre era la marca de su vergüenza, de su "maldición", un hombre tan gentil, caballero, educado, su marido, su compañero para toda la vida, el hombre que siempre amó y en un parpadeo...él se había ido, murió...por sus propias manos. Recordaba la tortura por la que fue sometida aquella joven, el dolor, el sufrimiento, querían quebrarla como un árbol en medio de un temporal, que cayera y así forjarla a través de sus "restos". La muchacha había sido soltada, tiempo después por "Talon", la Organización que la había secuestrado, para que pudiera llevarse a cabo el plan verdadero de ellos: Poco después de que Gerard volviera a ver a su querida esposa, siendo éste un Agente de suma importancia para "Overwatch", aquel sujeto desconocía la naturaleza oficial del enemigo. Mientras dormían, fue esa noche donde se "activó" a aquella "Asesina de Élite" que permanecía dormida, se levantó de la cama y en pocos minutos acabó con la vida de aquel peli negro francés.

La muerte de Gerard fue un golpe muy severo para la organización y con ello había empezado el camino de Amelie Lacroix, conocida como "Widowmaker", en el sendero de la muerte y destrucción que había recorrido. Sin embargo y a pesar de que muchos consideraban a esa chica como la culpable de todo, Jack Morrison se negaba a creerse aquello, era imposible, conocía a Amelie, ella siempre le decía que amaba a Gerard con todo su corazón, ¿cómo podía cambiar todo tan de golpe?. Y sus respuestas llegaron el día en el que la rescató y supo todo: "Talon", Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes, Oliva "Sombra" Colomar, la Doctora Moira O Deorain, entre otros. Los malditos responsables de ese crimen tan atroz y cobarde. Cuando esa organización cayó y sus integrantes pasaron a estar tras las rejas, Amelie desapareció nuevamente, pero Jack no dio ninguna orden para ir a buscarla. Ella necesitaba sanar sus heridas del Pasado y, sabiendo que había cumplido su juramento de vengar la muerte de Gerard, nunca más había vuelto a ver a aquella francesa hasta que llegaron los zombies.

\- Nunca dije nada contra ti, ni siquiera cuando ordenaron abatirte por todas las muertes, siendo una de las más peligrosas para "Overwatch".- Caminó el rubio hacia ella y le entregó aquello que había perdido en el Pasado.- Él siempre te amó, aún cuando estuviste secuestrada y te liberaron, nunca dejó de buscarte, siempre estaba al mando de los agentes para traerte de regreso.- Siguió relatando y cuando entregó aquella foto, Amelie la abrió y se encontró con aquel recuerdo del día de su boda en la Catedral de Notre Dame. Se veía tan hermosa junto a su marido, tan sonriente, tan llena de vida...una que le fue arrebatada injustamente.

Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería maldecir e incluso acabar con las personas que le destruyeron lo que tanto quería.

\- Jack...- Dijo con un hilo de voz.- Gracias por todo.- Agradeció ella y fue entonces que sintió aquella punzada de dolor en su pecho, la cual subía a más no poder y él pudo divisar unas lágrimas que bajaban por sus ojos, "camufladas" por las lluvias que no paraban de caer. Se las secó y de ahí cargó su rifle.- Lo que hice fue horrible, juré destruir a Reyes y "Talon", pero ahora, sé que Gerard estará siempre a mi lado y que no se siente decepcionado conmigo. Daré todo por él y nunca me rendiré.- Prometió ella, mostrando aquella fortaleza que crecía en su interior, esa fuerza que la animaba a continuar, apuntó con su arma y de ahí se preparó para tener en la mira al primer zombie que estaba a unos 100 metros de distancia.- Cuando oigas el primer disparo y veas al podrido caer, tú avanza, yo te cubro.-

Antes de bajar por las escaleras, éste la miró, nuevamente.

\- Siempre confiaré en ti.- Depositó sus palabras en ella, ésta sonrió y se concentró, bajo esa personalidad fría, en matar a los zombies.-

Jack bajó a toda prisa las escaleras anti-incendios y tras pegar un salto, éste llegó hacia los callejones y de ahí partió a las calles, vio a los muertos vivientes concentrados en aquel edificio. Empezó a correr y fue entonces que, estando cerca del punto de la mira de Amelie, ésta se concentró, cerró los ojos y disparó.

* * *

La noche aún estaba presente en Liberty City y tras los acontecimientos ocurridos con "Némesis II", aquella criatura continuaba rondando por las calles de esa Ciudad de la Costa Este, esperando a algún futuro enfrentamiento contra los supervivientes que intentaran detenerle su marcha. Wesker estaba orgulloso de ese monstruo, su "Sicario de Élite", aunque aún esperaba respuestas del "Mr X" que había enviado al Cuartel General de "Overwatch" hasta que llegaron noticias de éste, gracias a uno de los drones que tenía bajo su mando.

\- _"La Computadora Central de "Overwatch", "ATHENA", ha sido destruida, pero sus datos han sido recuperados por el Doctor Winston".- _Leyó Caleb Goldman aquella información hacia el rubio.

Wesker se levantó y caminó un momento en silencio por el helicóptero, ya que estaba en camino hacia la "Mansión Curien", sitio en donde "Muerte" había acabado con la "U.S.S" del Capitán Hunk.

\- No importa, por ahora es ver si "Muerte" fue capaz de matar a ese hijo de puta de Hunk y su grupo.- Respondió el rubio, de forma seria, mientras que se giraba hacia aquel hombre que había tenido un papel horrible como el principal responsable del "Incidente de la Mansión" el 20 de Diciembre de 1998.

Caleb sonrió de forma seca, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y luego volvió a la forma habitual suya: Fría, sin emociones. No le importaba la vida, no le interesaba saber cuántas personas habían o estaban muriendo en esos momentos por las calles del Mundo, para ellos, todo era una insignificancia, una tontería tan baja, tan patética. La vida humana no era más que basura, simples, inútiles, las personas eran como los objetos, una vez que los usabas, listo, los desechabas y se acababa el problema. De ahí fue hasta Wesker y mostró sus proyectos del Pasado.

\- La Humanidad, Señor Wesker, la Humanidad no es más que el Cáncer Maligno que afecta a este Mundo. Ellos y sus deseos de seguir ganando todo, a costa de que sea el Planeta quien tenga que pagar la cuenta y que nos lleva hacia nuestra propia auto-destrucción.- Comenzó relatando y viéndose escenas de él en el Pasado, sobre todo cuando fue un Ingeniero en Genética y el CEO de la "Corporación DBR", tenía sus planes de poder eliminar el problema que representaba la super-población hasta que la AMS se enteró del asunto y envío a los Agentes James Taylor y Gary Stewart para proteger a la población civil en una ciudad de Europa y detener aquella locura.- Sí, tuve que suicidarme, pero gracias a la Genética Avanzada, no solo a los que ya están en la tumba pueden ser devueltos.- Sostuvo con frialdad y de ahí mostró aquel experimento.- Con aquellos que mueran, simplemente los usaremos para que maten a los que no sirven en este Mundo, habrá un equilibrio y todo aquel que lo desafíe, morirá de la peor manera.- Finalizó y mostró unos hologramas de varios "Mutantes de Élite", los cuales eran bastante siniestros.-

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en estar listos sus "Cartas del Tarot"'.- Preguntó Wesker con curiosidad sobre ese punto.

\- No mucho, ya con "Muerte" ha sido un éxito.- Resaltó el peli negro, mientras que volvía a sentarse.

\- Señores Wesker y Goldman, estamos llegando a la "Mansión Curien".- Anunció uno de los pilotos.

\- Excelente, desciendan y esperen aquí. Ustedes cinco, con nosotros.- Pidió el rubio y de ahí comenzaron a aterrizar en un espacio bastante abierto que daba a una poca de distancia con la Mansión.

* * *

El helicóptero aterrizó en una zona descampada y bajaron los hombres de Wesker, un total de cinco miembros armados hasta los dientes de la ex-"U.B.C.S" y luego fueron Goldman y él quienes dirigieron el avance hacia el inmueble. Cruzaron la ruta y finalmente atravesaron el portón de la entrada, en cuyos exteriores se encontraba "Muerte". Aquel ser monstruoso y con uniforme de Guardia de Seguridad montaba guardia, pero al ver a aquellas personas, éste se dispuso en atacarlos hasta que Goldman alzó la mano y se detuvo justo en el momento en que alzaba su garrote, listo para dar un feroz impacto contra el suelo. Luego de eso, éste se retiró, como todo Guerrero obediente, volviendo a su puesto de vigilancia.

\- Interesante.- Observó Wesker la "domesticación" que tenía "Muerte" con respecto a las órdenes.

\- No pueden atacarme por nada del Mundo, ni siquiera a usted o a sus hombres. Solo a desconocidos. En el momento en que me reconoció, "Muerte" se regresó a su guardia.- Le contó Goldman sobre aquel punto de suma importancia.

\- Ya veo. Y por lo que he observado, tampoco necesitan andarse con mucha tecnología para tenerlos bajo su control.- Indagó Wesker sobre ese otro sitio que necesitaba saber, sin embargo, Goldman mantuvo el silencio.- Oh, ya veo, no lo necesita compartir, ¿no es así?.

\- No, no es por eso.- Le avisó el peli negro.- Continuemos, se lo diré más adelante.- Prometió en revelarle su método para mantener a sus "Soldados" bajo control.

Ingresaron por los exteriores y tras cruzar el puente, éstos se hallaron con las puertas principales derribadas, la fachada destruida junto a una gran cantidad de escombros, al igual que el hall del interior, cuyas escaleras y pasamanos yacían regadas por todas partes. Contra una de las paredes, recuperando la consciencia, se encontraba el Capitán Hunk, quien tenía la vista nublada e intentaba recordar en dónde estaba hasta que oyó pasos y sus ojos se horrorizaron al ver a aquel que creía haber muerto.

\- El Mundo es un pañuelo, estimado Señor Capitán.- Oyó la voz cínica y burlona de aquel rubio, quien se inclinó para ver a su enemigo derrotado.

\- ¡Wesker, tú, maldito...!.- Gritó Hunk pero cuando iba a tomar su rifle, el villano le pisó la mano con fuerza y sus hombres le apuntaron.

\- Vaya, vaya, qué modales que tienes, Hunk, ahora veo por qué has sobrevivido a tantos encuentros con la Muerte. Tu propio apodo te protege, ya que te lo ganaste como bien te lo merecías, sin embargo, hasta aquí has llegado, es el final de la línea.- Advirtió Wesker, cambiando de ese tono de burla a uno de puro desprecio. Acto seguido, sus acompañantes tomaron a los Camaradas del albino, algunos de ellos estaban heridos de gravedad como Lupo y Vector, cuya máscara había caído al piso, viéndose su rostro joven, peli negro y largo y una pequeña barba candado. El muchacho tenía una herida que le atravesaba el estómago y no paraba de toser sangre.

\- ¡Hijo de puta, suéltalos, tu problema es conmigo, no con ellos!.- Le ordenó el albino con furia, forcejando e intentando quitarse de encima a esos sujetos armados pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para poder zafar y salvar a los suyos.

\- Jajajajaja, pobres, me dan lástima y pensar que eran la Élite de Umbrella. No importa, ustedes forman parte de un Pasado lleno de mentiras y fracasos. Con sus muertes, la futura "Neo-Umbrella" renacerá de sus cenizas y nada ni nadie podrá detenernos.- Prometió Wesker, mientras que afuera, desde la entrada, Chris Redfield y sus Agentes llegaban al sitio y también se detenía un coche negro, donde descendía un hombre de cabellos y barba castaña, camisa blanca, pantalones grises, zapatos negros, gabardina café, mientras que avanzaban por ambos lados, oyéndose el sonido de sus pisadas bajo la lluvia y los charcos.

En aquel momento, Wesker ordenó que tomaran a Lupo y Vector, colocándoles un cuchillo bajo el cuello a cada uno de los presentes.

\- Esto es lo que haremos, Hunk: Dinos quién te envío aquí y tus amigos y tú tendrán una muerte rápida e indolora. De lo contrario, bueno, ya sabes, ¿quieres que te de un ejemplo?.- Le dijo el rubio y en ese momento hizo una seña a uno de sus Mercenarios para que tomaran a Vector y estuvieran a punto de degollarlo.

\- ¡NO...DIGA NADA...SEÑOR!.- Pidió el peli negro, intentando no desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre, la cual se derramaba por el piso.

\- Qué valiente.- Le "felicitó" Wesker, mientras que Caleb lo miraba en silencio.

Hunk fue soltado y cayó al piso, ya no llevaba su casco y máscara anti-gas, éstas habían caído y rodaron por aquel lugar. Le costaba respirar, aquella criatura le quebró varias costillas y el dolor era insoportable. No podía articular palabra alguna y al ver que tardaba, Wesker caminó hacia él, encañonando al mismo con su Pistola Browing.

\- Estás colmando mi paciencia, Capitán.- Advirtió con ese tono de desprecio y al no decir nada, éste le quitó el seguro a su arma.- Bueno, tú lo has decidido: Maten a la Comandante en Jefe Lupo.- Ordenó a sus hombres.

\- ¡NO, COMANDANTE!.- Gritó Spectre, el cual se levantó pero sintió que alguien le apoyaba su mano en la espalda, llamando su atención.

\- ¡Las manos arriba!.- Exclamó aquel sujeto de cabellos y barba castaña, el cual les apuntó con una Pistola 48 MM de color negro.

Los Mercenarios se mofaron de ese hombre, estaba solo, los otros miembros del "U.S.S" no podrían hacer nada por las heridas.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Qué planeas hacer, "Agente 007"?.- Se burló Wesker de ese hombre, quien no bajaba la guardia.- Aunque debo felicitarte, has sorteado a "Muerte" sin ningún problema. No te preguntaré cómo lo has hecho, pero te felicito.-

\- Será porque nosotros la dejamos inconsciente por un rato a tu "Guardia de Seguridad".- Oyó esa voz, una que tanto odiaba, aquel que por tanto tiempo había sido la piedra en sus zapatos, un insecto molesto y al volverla a escuchar, la risa de Wesker se congeló y pasó a una llena de seriedad.

Allí, desde la destruida entrada de la Mansión, llegó un joven castaño acompañado por sus fuerzas, los cuales apuntaron a los rivales.

\- Hmp, no me esperaba verte por aquí, Chris Redfield. Un Cáncer como tú que no muere es lo que debo eliminar de este Planeta, pero no importa, seré yo quien acabe con tu miserable vida y entregue tu cuerpo a la estúpida de tu hermana.- Se burló Wesker con orgullo en su voz, mientras que el castaño le apuntaba con su rifle M-16 de asalto.

\- Más te vale mantener tu orgullo en silencio, maldito. Has causado demasiado daño en todo este Mundo y me temía que fueras tú el responsable de este desastre; menos mal que la AMS y nosotros unimos fuerzas para saber de dónde venía todas estas hordas de muertos vivientes. Ahora, tira el arma y ríndete, de lo contrario hallarás la muerte.- Respondió Chris a sus preguntas y pasó a ordenar de que depusiera su actitud hostil y se rindiera.

No lo iba a hacer, Wesker dio unos pasos hacia adelante de Chris, guardando su arma y lo miró directo a los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que voy a rendirme tan fácilmente, de que saldrás victoriosos como el puto héroe que eres?. No. No has ganado nada.- Sentenció con frialdad y de ahí activó un botón que llevaba debajo de sus guantes, sus hombres comenzaron a disparar, pero Beltway y Berta lograron sacar a sus compañeros de allí, incluyendo a Hunk, mientras que los iban poniendo en un sitio seguro, cubiertos por Spectre y Four Eyes.

\- ¡Que no se escapen, maldita sea!.- Ordenó la japonesa experta en Virus, Enfermedades y Curas.

\- ¡Goldman, hijo de puta, tú no te me escapas!.- Bramó Rogan y fue tras él, pero cuando iba a detenerlo, el techo de las plantas altas de la Mansión temblaron y terminaron por ceder, revelando a un gigante "zombie-humanoide", el cual portaba una Armadura gris-plateada, casco o yelmo del mismo color con una especie de "máscara anti-gas" y una enorme hacha de combate, con la cual manejaba perfectamente.

\- Es una lástima que no podamos seguir hablando, Agente Rogan, pero su viaje apenas comienza. Nos volveremos a ver, si es que sobreviven.- Se despidió el peli negro con frialdad en su voz, mientras que se alejaba de allí junto a Wesker y sus hombres, protegidos por los disparos.- Oh, antes que nada, ¡"Chariot", acaba con ellos!.- Le dio aquella orden, pero Rogan no era tonto, sabía bien cómo enfrentarse a aquella criatura con Armadura.

\- ¡Nos tenemos que ir, esa cosa nos hará pedazos!.- Pidió Piers, pero el castaño no pensaba retirarse. Éste apuntó con su arma y disparó varias veces hacia un punto suyo, el cual era su corazón, el cual latía en el costado izquierdo y era visible, lo que provocaba que el enemigo retrocediera y agarrara con fuerza su pecho por el dolor que estaba padeciendo.

\- ¡Rogan, debemos irnos, no podemos quedarnos a combatirlo, ya le daremos caza a Wesker y Goldman!.- Pidió Piers, mientras que lo tomaba del hombro y éste se giraba.

Tenía razón, no había tiempo, debían irse de allí y lo hicieron.

* * *

Fuera de la Mansión y tras haber perdido a "Chariot", el grupo de Chris y Rogan se hallaban a salvo del peligro, mientras que iban saliendo de allí en sus coches, de vuelta a la Central de la "Blue Umbrella" y Wesker escapaba con Goldman vía aérea.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Punta de Bedford, sobre aquel cyber-café, Mercy casi se dormía mientras que esperaba analizar a esas misteriosas criaturas conocidas como "Volátiles", pero para ella, su suerte cambió cuando llegó una de éstas y picó el anzuelo que le habían dejado, llevando a que la médica de Suiza pudiera estudiar a fondo a ese ser salido de la "Nada" misma. El monstruo estaba concentrado en la comida que le habían dejado, masticaba con rapidez y tragaba grandes bocados de la carne que estaba en sus manos, mientras que Angela, protegida por Genji y Baptiste, bajaba desde su posición para tomar notas y fotos posibles.

\- Mucho cuidado, Doctora Ziegler, recuerde que CJ nos dijo que, de estas criaturas, debemos tener mucho cuidado, ya que son muy hostiles y tienen una fuerza descomunal.- Pidió el moreno de Haití, quien mantenía bajo la mira al monstruo.

\- Yo la protegeré. Usted, Doctor Baptiste, vigile que los zombies no aparezcan, si pasa algo, debemos huir de aquí.- Le encargó Genji aquella tarea y el hombre la aceptó sin rechistar.

Mientras que el moreno montaba guardia, la suiza fue hasta aquel monstruo, tomando notas y protegida por el cyborg-ninja japonés. En sus registros podía verse que describía la estructura física de la criatura, sus músculos expuestos, esos ojos tan atemorizantes y el sonido que hacían al consumir el alimento que habían dejado allí. Pero, mientras que se estaba llevando a cabo aquella investigación, los ojos de Baptise se agrandaron cuando vieron que una inmensa marea de zombies iba hacia ellos.

\- _¡Doctora Ziegler, Genji, debemos irnos!.- _Les alertó en voz baja, pero no hubo tiempo para poder escapar, los muertos vivientes llegaban y sus ruidos llamaron la atención del "Volátil", el cual lanzó un rugido al Cielo, pegando un salto en el aire, provocando que éste se lanzara contra Mercy, pero Genji la defendió con su katana.

\- ¡GENJI!.- Gritó la suiza al ver a su novio enfrentarse al enemigo, el cual ejercía mayor fuerza.

\- ¡BAPTISTE, LLÉVATE A ANGELA A LA "COSTA DE VALE", DE PRISA, YO LO DETENDRÉ!.- Pidió el nipón, pero era inútil sacar a la rubia de allí, ya que no quería dejarlo solo y fue entonces que algo inclinó la balanza a favor de ellos.

Una lluvia de flechas con punta de plomo y acero atravesaron al "Volátil", el cual pegó un grito de agonía, soltando a Genji, mientras que trastabillaba y caía al piso, envuelto en una bajo charco de sangre roja y negra que se extendió por todo el pavimento. Cuando el peli negro alzó la mirada, no podía creer que aquella persona tan conocida y que llevaba la misma sangre que él en sus venas, fuera la que lo salvó de aquel peligro.

\- ¡Hanzo!.- Lo reconoció Mercy al hermano mayor de Genji, el cual pegó un salto desde el bus en el que se encontraba posicionado y fue hacia ellos. Ambos hermanos se miraron con frialdad, Genji recordaba el tenso Pasado que los dos tenían, sobre todo cuando Genji debía haber sido él que tendría que haber asumido el poder como el Jefe del "Clan Shimada" pero no fue así y prefirió tener una vida de "Playboy" millonario y rodeado de chicas y fiestas.

El cyborg-ninja se levantó del suelo y miró a su hermano mayor, sin decirle nada por un rato.

\- No creía que te volvería a ver. No desde aquel incendio en el que casi me matas.- Dijo el muchacho hacia Hanzo, quien recuperaba sus flechas para ponerlas en su carcaj.

\- Sí, me da gusto volverte a ver, Hermano.- Dijo de manera seca y fría, Hanzo, hacia el joven peli negro, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, cosa que Mercy no quería que se pelearan.

\- Chicos, agradezco mucho que se re-encuentren, pero tenemos que irnos, esos zombies vienen hacia nosotros.- Apuntó la rubia y le hicieron caso, así que huyeron de Bedford Point con rumbo hacia la "Costa de Vale" para volver a la seguridad que ofrecía.

En la huida, cerca de Newport, por donde habían dejado atado la embarcación, justo cuando estaban por subirse a ella, oyeron un feroz rugido y la explosión de un misil hundió su lancha en las profundidades del mar.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!.- Preguntó Baptiste, sorprendido, mientras que aquel enemigo, el cual portaba una densa Armadura negra, botas del mismo color y todo su cuerpo parecía haber salido de la imaginación de un científico loco, además de verse unos pequeños ojos celestes, salvo por el izquierdo, el cual estaba cosido o suturado con hilos y agujas utilizadas para la post-cirugía. Volvió a lanzar otro rugido y de ahí les apuntó a los presentes.

\- ¡AL SUELO!.- Ordenó Hanzo y tensó su arco, apuntando hacia el monstruo, pero éste fue más rápido y tras disparar un nuevo misil, éste dio contra uno de los pilares del Puente Callahan, el cual quedó severamente dañado y con riesgo de colapsar sobre los presentes.

La explosión los tiró al piso junto con los escombros, mientras que oía la expansión de las grietas sobre el pilar alcanzado, el rival iba a volver para bombardearlos nuevamente, así que cargó su lanza-cohetes con un nuevo proyectil y preparó su mira, listo para atacar. Hanzo no perdió el tiempo y atinó una serie de flechas con punta de plomo, las cuales comenzaron a caer sobre la Armadura de la criatura, pero no caía, seguía en pie y lanzaba sus gritos de batalla.

\- Veamos si puedes con esto, hijo de puta.- Dijo el japonés arquero y volvió a tirar, pero el rival se protegió y corrió hacia éste.

\- ¡HANZO, HUYE DE ALLÍ!.- Le pidió Genji.

\- ¡NO VOY A HUIR COMO TÚ, COBARDE!.- Se negó su hermano mayor y se preparó para enfrentarlo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero "Némesis II" era mucho más fuerte que el arquero, al cual le propinó un golpe contra el estómago, tirándolo contra el piso y dejando un hilo de sangre por la calle. A pesar de su herida, Hanzo se levantó y volvió para encararlo, tomando su arco, aprovechando que un coche estaba en llamas, prendió fuego la punta de una flecha y tensó el arco, justo cuando el monstruo volvía a la carga.

\- ¡HERMANO!.- Gritó Genji, nuevamente.

\- Haber si puedes con la "Furia del Dragón".- Desafió el peli negro a su oponente, disparando la flecha y éste fue desviada hacia el lanza-cohetes de "Némesis II", quien volvía a disparar pero algo pasó: Justo cuando estaba por tirarles otro misil, el arma comenzó a incendiarse y explotó en la cara del monstruo, el cual quedó envuelto en una densa capa de fuego que consumían su Armadura y su cuerpo.- ¡Jajajajaja, ahí tienes, maldito!.- Festejó Hanzo, pero la alegría duró poco tiempo, ya que el rival aún conservaba sus fuerzas y lo agarró del cuello, desplegando un tentáculo con el "Virus G", listo para infectarlo al arquero.

Genji decidió no perder más el tiempo y rápido como un rayo, el muchacho desenvainó su katana, cortando el tentáculo infectado del monstruo, provocando que la sangre volara para todas partes, gritando del dolor y de la rabia, soltando a su hermano, quien se había quedado inconsciente por la falta de aire producida por la fuerza del enemigo sobre su cuello y, acto seguido, el joven le atravesó el pecho al rival, dejándolo herido de gravedad y retirándose de allí, envuelto en llamas y cayendo en medio de las mismas, ya que las calles también ardían por aquella explosión provocada por Hanzo. Finalmente, "Némesis II" se desplomó sobre el pavimento y no se movió más, por ahora.

\- Ha caído...Dios...pero ¿qué clase de monstruosidad es esa?.- Quiso saber Mercy, asustada y examinando al monstruo que yacía en el piso.

Por su parte, Genji salió corriendo y vio a Hanzo tirado en la calle, en donde le aplicó técnicas de resucitación, en especial las cardio-respiratorias.

\- ¡Vamos, Hermano, no te mueras, por favor! ¡Vamos, vive, por favor, te lo suplico!.- Rogó el japonés, sin dejar de hacer eso y finalmente consiguió que el muchacho volviera a respirar, tosiendo con dificultad y de ahí, a pesar del daño en el Pasado, Genji abrazó con fuerza a Hanzo, el cual no podía describir esos momentos.- ¡Dios, creí que te iba a perder!.- Exclamó con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, siendo observado por Mercy y Baptiste, los cuales se acercaron para ver ese futuro momento de hermandad.

Decidieron irse de allí, ambos hermanos no se dijeron nada por ahora. Necesitaban descansar en la "Costa de Vale", luego de eso hablarían sobre ese asunto y otros más de suma importancia con CJ y los otros.

* * *

La mirada de Conrad se había posado en D va, mientras que se hallaban de regreso a Saint Mark´s, en el edificio de apartamentos que estaba allí que limitaba con Harwood, el castaño había conocido a aquellas personas que formaban parte de la "Farándula Criminal" de los EEUU. La Gamer de Corea del Sur miraba a su novio, éste había tenido un gran día, a pesar de lo ocurrido con esa enfermedad, las cosas se habían puesto bastante interesantes para todos ellos.

\- Entonces...- Dijo D va con un hilillo de voz tan parecido al de un susurro que rasgaba el aire.- ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer con esta gente? ¿Ellos nos ayudarán?.- Preguntó la chica, mientras que se bajaban del coche, el cual estacionaron en el garage de aquel barrio de los Italianos y procedían con subir las escaleras.

\- No te preocupes, en estos tiempos donde reina la confusión y el miedo, incluso los más extraños y diferentes se unen a esta causa.- Resaltó Conrad, quien le tomó de las manos a su novia y subieron para descansar. Habían tenido largo y ahora necesitaban descansar.

Por su parte, justo cuando estaban ingresando en aquel edificio de Saint Mark´s, CJ viajaba con su "Comitiva" para asistir a aquella reunión de suma importancia.

* * *

\- Caballeros.- Dio por anunciado Toni Cipriani el encuentro, justo a tiempo para cuando llegaban el afro-americano.- Por favor, denle una cálida bienvenida al Señor Carl "CJ" Johnson, antiguo socio de Joey Leone y luego del Don Salvatore hasta su traición en 1992 y ahora un importante hombre de negocios.- Pidió la atención de todos los presentes y de ahí, tras un rápido aplauso, el moreno se dirigió hacia los presentes, caminando hacia el Centro de todo.

\- Muchas gracias, Toni.- Agradeció y tomó un vaso de agua fría.- Amigos, les vengo a anunciar que nuestra situación sigue siendo realmente jodida.- Dio las malas noticias a todos los presentes.

Cundió el pánico, era normal que eso sucediera, muchos murmuraban por lo bajo, mientras que Toni y CJ ponían paños frías a la situación.

\- ¿Qué tan jodidos estamos?.- Inquirió Victor Vance, mientras que se dirigía hacia el moreno.

\- Sobre el tema de la energía eléctrica no, eso se solucionó.- Respondió Carl a aquella pregunta, llevando alivio.- Pero el VERDADERO problema es que, mientras que me hallaba en "Stauton Island", los "Uptown Yardies" intentaron atacarme pero fueron masacrados por una misteriosa criatura que llevaba una extraña Armadura y una Gatling.-

Al oír aquello, algunos se rieron como Johnny Klebytz, pero Claude miraba a CJ con esos ojos de seriedad y se levantó de su asiento.

\- Para ustedes es una broma, pero para nosotros significa un serio peligro en Portland y la Costa de Vale. ¿Qué se piensan que es esto? ¿"El Show de Jimmy Fallon"?. Abran los ojos y dense cuenta de que estamos a merced de los zombies y de "Mutantes". Todavía tenemos esa maldita brecha en el Aeropuerto Francis International y los zombies siguen metiéndose. Piensen un poco antes de reírse sin sentido.- Mostró Claude su apoyo hacia el afro-americano, hablando por primera vez.

Pronto se dieron cuenta del error en el que estaban metidos todos y decidieron abordar más la discusión.

\- Con ese monstruo allí afuera, sumando a los "Volátiles" y otros "Mutantes de Élite", yo diría que las entregas deberán seguir haciéndose por el día, además de conseguir los recursos y las cajas de ayuda que envían los aviones militares.- Sugirió Luís Fernando López su idea.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Luís. También necesitamos combustible, no podemos depender de las estaciones de servicio, también los civiles necesitan para ellos y sobre todo las lanchas que deciden irse hacia otras zonas como "Anywhere City".- Mostró su apoyo Anthony Prince "Gay Tony" sobre la postura que había tomado el muchacho de República Dominicana.

\- Me niego en recibir apoyo de esos malditos de "Anywhere City". Si ya están muertos, mejor, nos abandonaron.- Se negó Claude en aceptar la ayuda de aquella ciudad, una a la que le tenía profundo odio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No nos llevamos bien con los vecinos?.- Preguntó Claude al peli castaño.

\- No es eso, Carl.- Se levantó Niko Bellic de su asiento y fue hacia ellos, mostrando unos artículos en su celular que venían de ese sitio.- Literalmente nos abandonaron, se encerraron ellos mismos y no quisiera recibir a ningún civil de Liberty City y de los otros Estados.- Relató el Serbio y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

"CJ" examinó aquellas fotos y artículos detenidamente, pensativo hasta que le devolvió el celular a Niko Bellic. Fue entonces que decidió tomar una decisión.

\- Caballeros, a partir de estos momentos comenzaremos con las operaciones de protección, limpieza y vigilancia sobre toda Liberty City. Si logramos cerrar la brecha en las vallas de seguridad en el "Aeropuerto Francis International", podremos retomar Stauton Island, aunque nos lleve tiempo. Y sé quiénes podrán ayudarnos.- Comenzó el moreno con aquella ayuda que les serviría para todos ellos y estaba en Liberty City para esos momentos.

* * *

**[Perdón si tardé en terminar este capítulo, Camaradas, pero entre la "Argentina Cómic Con" que tuve el Domingo 8/12/2019 y el trabajo, no me dio el tiempo suficiente y encima nos queda saber sobre qué fue de Kyle Crane y los otros más, junto al rescate que llevarán Jack y Amelie, pero esa parte, al igual que el viaje que harán Mei, Junkrat, Roahog, Tommy Vercetti, G e Issac Washington para el Norte, se resolverá eso y también iré moviendo más esta historia para que no se quede estancada.**

**Sumado a ello, volveremos a ver a Winston, Efi, Orisa y Bastion para el próximo capítulo, al igual que a Jesse McCree, Tracer, Morgan y los otros en Liberty City y a Wesker también; sin olvidarme tampoco del grupo de Reinhardt y a Symmetra, quien quedó bastante abandonada, pero todos volverán a verse, lo prometo.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood y desca por sus reviews y apoyo. Muchas gracias, amigos.**

**Nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo y que tengan un buen inicio de día Martes para todos ustedes**

**P.S: El título de este episodio es una referencia a los Tomos de "Leyendas" del "World of Warcraft" y éste es un guiño a "Lor´themar Theron: A la Sombra del Sol".]**


	13. Chapter 13

** Capítulo XIII: Lluvia (Parte I)**

(Night Elf Theme 2 Music, "Warcraft III: The Reing of Chaos")

¡Bang!. No titubeó para nada, concentró toda su atención hacia el primer objetivo de esa marea de muertos vivientes, algunos se chocaban entre ellos y caían contra el piso, intentando ponerse en pie nuevamente, pero fallaban y en algunos casos extendían sus manos hacia arriba, como si quisieran, conservando algún rastro de Humanidad, pidiendo ayuda, pero no era así. La francesa se concentró y apuntó hacia el primer zombie, jaló el gatillo y la bala salió disparada justo cuando Jack Morrison comenzaba a correr hacia aquel edificio de oficinas para salvar a los "Runners" de Brecken. El americano escuchó el impacto de aquel proyectil contra la cabeza del infectado y éste cayó al piso, doblando las rodillas y desplomándose con un potente charco de sangre debajo suyo, bajo el asfalto. Por su parte, Amelie volvió a enfocarse en la horda de muertos vivientes, cargó nuevamente y disparó. Su plan era crear un "camino" para que el rubio pudiera cruzar sin interrupciones y así ganarse la atención de los zombies y de aquel "Demolisher", el cual seguía concentrado en tirar abajo el edificio.

Jack, por su parte, cruzó el "camino" que la peli azabache había creado, siendo protegido por ella y de ahí llegó hasta las puertas del estacionamiento, las cuales tenían las persianas bajas.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos, abre, maldita sea!.- Pidió el rubio, pero ni su fuerza adquirida durante años por los entrenamientos dieron frutos, ya que aquellas persianas metálicas no se podían levantar y para colmo, un grupo de zombies se había separado de la horda principal y avanzaba, rampa abajo, hacia él. No podía perder tiempo y tomó su rifle, empleándolo para abrirse paso y, de casualidad, éste vio una cámara de seguridad sobre el costado lateral derecho del estacionamiento.- ¡Oigan, ustedes, abran las puertas. Brecken nos envía!.- Pidió a gritos, pero no hubo reacción ni respuesta, ya que los que estaban atrincherados no podían verlo o tal vez no funcionaba aquella cámara de seguridad.- ¡Mierda!.- Gritó Jack y salió corriendo de allí, atrayendo a aquel grupo como si fuera un señuelo y al salir afuera, Amelie los abatió a todos de forma rápida.

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasó, Kristov?.- Se acercó Buckshot al chico, quien estaba en la Sala de Seguridad.

\- Parece ser que alguien nos estaba llamando, no sé de dónde es, pero debemos abrirle las puertas.- Dijo el muchacho, mientras que el moreno tenía que decidir rápidamente en su próxima jugada.-

\- Está bien, hazlo, pero con cuidado.- Le pidió Buckshot y el joven activó las persianas metálicas, las cuales comenzaron a abrirse, llamando la atención de Jack. Acto seguido, Kristov encendió el sonido de las cámaras.-

* * *

Con cada disparo que ella daba, más zombies caían pero otros reforzaban a los que habían muerto. El "Demolisher" seguía concentrado en derribar el edificio, no parecía haber forma de detenerlo, así que tuvo que descender por las escaleras y dirigirse hacia un mejor punto de disparo. Volvió a apuntar y cargó, esta vez contra aquel monstruo de ataque. Las primeras balas no le hicieron efecto, pero cuando logró quitarle el casco, fue allí donde llamó su atención. Aquel bruto recibió el llamado y se volteó para buscar a su atacante.

Fue entonces que, divisando con sus ojos a la presa responsable, lanzó un rugido que podría haberle destruido los tímpanos a una persona sana y comenzó a arremeter contra los zombies, aplastándolos como si fueran cucarachas bajo sus pies, lanzándolos por los aires, incluso algunos cayeron a las aguas de un canal que había debajo de un puente, ahogándose y quedando sus cuerpos flotando sobre la superficie. El "Demolisher" seguía recibiendo disparos de parte de Amelie, pero ésta no pensaba detenerse. Era la Cazadora y él la Presa, lo quería muerto, era su objetivo, pero con cada impacto de bala sobre su cuerpo, éste se detuvo y fue entonces que agarró un auto en llamas y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia las escaleras de emergencia, destruyendo las mismas y provocando que la francesa quedara colgando de los retorcidos hierros.

\- ¡Mierda!.- Gritó la chica, quien podía sentir los gritos de furia del monstruo y los zombies que se agrupaban bajo el callejón. Utilizando sus habilidades adquiridas en "Talon", se lanzó sobre una cornisa intacta, ya que parte de la fachada también resultó dañada por el impacto del auto que lanzó el enemigo, empleó sus fuerzas para llegar hacia la azotea con su rifle y volvió a disparar, pero teniendo cuidado, ya que el "Demolisher" estaba lanzando restos de escombros contra su posición.

* * *

\- _"Bien hecho, Amelie. Ahora, ten cuidado. Volverá rápido a por ti".- _Pidió Jack por la seguridad de la francesa y tras haber ingresado por el estacionamiento, éste llegó hacia donde estaban Buckshot, Timur, Volcan, Kristov y Yasmina, los cuales le apuntaron con sus armas, siendo detenidos por el más joven de todos los presentes.- Tranquilos, me envía Brecken por ustedes.- Llevó aquel mensaje hacia los personajes.

\- ¿Quién es usted?.- Le interrogó Yasmina al rubio.

\- Comandante Jack Morrison, alias "Soldier 76", "Overwatch", vengan conmigo.- Pidió y le siguieron el paso hacia afuera del edificio.

* * *

Al mismo instante en el que Jack salía con los supervivientes de "La Torre", Amelie se encontraba bajando por otras escaleras pero cuando iba a saltar hacia otro edificio, perdió el equilibrio y casi caía sobre la horda de zombies, pero pudo evitar morir devorada; además de matar a varios de los mismos con su rifle y quedaba aquel "Demolisher". La chica estaba decidida a todo, combatiría contra ese monstruo sin cuartel. Volvió a apuntar con su rifle, pero, de golpe, la criatura volvió a lanzarse al asalto y con sus enormes manos lanzó a la muchacha por los aires, estrellándose contra las paredes de un edificio en ruinas y luego rodó por las calles un buen rato hasta quedar tendida.

Le costaba levantarse, tosía sangre, una o tres costillas habían sido destruidas por el golpe y su visión estaba nublada. El "Demolisher" iba a volver al asalto junto con los zombies, los cuales la podrían rodear en un cerco, así que cargó contra ellos, disparando a diestra y siniestra, dejando todo un "sendero" para que pudiera huir y de ahí procedió hacia su presa, aquel enemigo que iba hacia ella. Solo necesitaba un tiro, un solo y todo acabaría para ese monstruo, sin embargo, su cuerpo comenzó a cansarse por las heridas y la hemorragia interna que tenía.

\- ¡Amelie!.- Escuchó la voz de Jack, quien se lanzó contra los zombies junto a los "Runners" de Brecken, los cuales aplastaban a los infectados con sus armas contundentes.-

\- Jack...- Escuchó ella al americano y fue entonces que, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, el dolor, las heridas y la sangre derramada, la muchacha iba a cumplir su misión: Así que atinó, apuntó y disparó contra el "Demolisher", el cual volvía al ataque, pero cuando iba a golpearla, éste se detuvo en seco. Su cuerpo tembló como una estructura en medio de un terremoto. Sus brazos y piernas parecían volverse "gelatina", estaba muy raro y, de golpe, desde su cabeza, un hilo de sangre comenzaba a bajar veloz hasta que se desplomó contra el pavimento, destruyendo parte del mismo con grietas y el polvo que se levantaba por los aires.- Misión cumplida...- Dijo la francesa y perdió el conocimiento, producto de todo lo que se había combinado minutos atrás. Por su suerte, Jack la agarró entre sus brazos, mientras que Buckshot asentía con la cabeza y escapaban de allí, de vuelta hacia "La Torre" para reunirse con Brecken.

La misión había sido un éxito, pero las heridas de Amelie Lacroix eran muy serias y debían ser curadas de forma urgente.

\- ¡Vas a estar bien, Amelie, resiste! ¡Por favor, resiste!.- Pidió el americano, cargando a la muchacha en sus brazos y ésta podía ver como iba perdiendo la consciencia.- ¡AMELIE!.- Gritó con desesperación Jack a ella, la cual yacía bajo ese estado debido a la conmoción y la batalla desatada.

Yasmina se acercó hacia la chica y comenzó a ver sus signos.

\- Mmmmm, está bien, pero tiene una o dos costillas rotas por el golpe de ese "Demolisher" y puede que una hemorragia interna también se haya producido, pero va a recuperar.- Le tranquilizó la chica, quien había estudiado la Carrera de Medicina.

\- ¿Segura?.- Inquirió Jack con preocupación.

\- Tiene mi palabra, Comandante Morrison. Pero será mejor que volvamos a "La Torre" volando. Esta lluvia da mala señal.- Pidió la muchacha, mostrando que aún no salían del peligro.

\- Muy bien, en marcha.- Comprendió el rubio aquella orden y se pusieron con rumbo hacia la zona segura para resguardarse de los zombies y la lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre aquellos lugares.

* * *

Por su parte, en la "Ciudad de los Vivos", allí se encontraba Symmetra, tras haber subido el ascensor que la condujo hacia el Pent-House donde la estaba esperando un hombre de cabellos blancos, su barba era un poco gris y candado, vestía una camisa blanca, corbata roja, pantalones, saco y zapatos negros. La morena caminó hasta llegar a un salón comedor, en la cual se reunían varias personas de suma importancia en aquel sitio y al encontrar un sitio libre, ésta permaneció en silencio un buen rato, observando a los comensales.

\- Vaya, Señorita Vaswami, no me al esperaba por aquí.- Habló un muchacho joven, cabellos negros y cortos, además de portar todo un conjunto oscuro y su acento era de Colombia. Symmetra no les dio mucha importancia, para ella, esto era una reunión de negocios, no un "Club de Amigos".

\- He sido llamada por el Señor Kauffman para llevar a cabo una firma importante sobre defensas.- Respondió con ese tono frío y sin muchas emociones.

\- Je, la empresaria nunca tiene tiempo para venir a matar a unos cuantos podridos.- Recalcó una chica rubia y bastante atractiva, además de tener un aire de valentía, cosa que se ganó la mirada de la otra.

\- Simples palabras, además de vacías, de alguien que tiene de apodo "Pretty Boy". ¿Qué pasó, querida? ¿Nunca tuviste una cita?. Ya lo veo.- Alegó la hindú, cosa que llevó a que la rubia murmurara por lo bajo hacia su compañero peli negro.

El colombiano se río por lo bajo, cosa que no le gustó a Symmetra, iba a decir algo más pero fue detenida cuando llegaba Kauffman con un hombre rubio y que rondaba los 40 años, rubio y semi-calvo.

\- Bienvenida, Señorita Vaswami, es un honor tenerla por aquí.- Habló el empresario hacia ella con un tono de respeto, llevando a que ésta se levantara y estrechara su mano.

\- Igualmente, Señor Kauffman, Señor Sutherland. Por favor.- Respondió la morena y tras decir eso, desplegó unos hologramas que mostraban sus últimos diseños en armas de defensa.

\- Explíquenos cómo actúan sus "Torretas".- Pidió Kauffman, mientras que se sentaba en el Centro de la mes con los demás.

\- Bien: Para empezar, estas "Torretas" son detectores de movimiento, al ser colocadas en algún sitio como trampas, lanzarán unos poderosos rayos que neutralizarán a cualquier enemigo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Preguntas?.- Comenzó ella con el relato y de ahí lanzó una primera interrogante, siendo Sutherland en responder.- Usted.- Apuntó hacia el rubio semi-calvo.

\- ¿Podemos emplearlas como armas para exterminar a los zombies?.- Preguntó aquel personaje de suma importancia. Para Symmetra, esa pregunta era un tanto "tonta" pero se contuvo.

\- No, por ahora, pero ¿quién sabe?. Puede que sí.- Dio ella su "afirmación".- ¿Algo más?.

\- Sí, ¿han funcionado en "La Fosa"?.- Interrogó el empresario sobre aquel "Puesto de Control" en donde se hallaban los militares y mercenarios que custodiaban el lugar, además de tener bajo su mando a Brubaker y un Teniente de suma importancia.

\- Las "Torretas" instadas allí han servido a la perfección, sin embargo, se deben calibrar la potencia de fuego, ¿quién sabe si los muertos vivientes causan un ataque en masa?.- Añadió ella, mientras que mostraba los sitios en donde se habían colocado sus armas para proteger la "Ciudad de los Vivos".

Kauffman y Sutherland se miraron unos minutos y de ahí dieron su respuesta final.

\- Entonces tenemos un trato.- Respondió el empresario, mientras que traían un maletín con dinero para ella.- Esperaremos el siguiente lote para unos días.

\- Excelente, muchas gracias y espero que les sirvan estas armas para contener a esos podridos.- Finalizó la morena y de ahí, estaba por partir hacia afuera, cuando llegó un muchacho joven, corte militar y uniforme del mismo estilo.

\- Disculpe, Señorita Vaswami, tiene a alguien que desea hablar.- Interrumpió aquel joven y ella lo siguió hacia el punto de reunión.

Frunció el ceño, lanzó un bufido y de ahí partió hacia el teléfono que le estaba esperando alguien para tener una conversación.

\- Disculpen, Caballeros.- Pidió ella perdón y se retiró para ese lugar.

Una vez que llegó hacia el teléfono, ésta lo tomó y comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Diga?.- Preguntó con ese tono frío.

* * *

\- No sabes lo mucho que me alegra de oírte de nuevo, Symmetra.- Habló la Capitana Ana Amari desde el otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Aquella voz sorprendió a la hindú, no podía creer que aquella peli negra estuviera allí, enfrentándose a las hordas de muertos vivientes. Le costaba hablar y su gesto provocó que Kauffman, Sutherland y Brubaker la observaran con atención por lo que decía ella.

\- Capitana Amari, es un gusto volverla a escuchar. ¿Qué pasó?. Dígame qué necesita.- Interrogó ella, mientras que tomaba asiento.

* * *

\- Escucha, vente de prisa para Maryland, estoy en el Ayuntamiento de Claridge, necesito tu ayuda aquí.- Pidió la egipcia y tras colgar, dejó sin palabras a Symmetra.

* * *

\- ¿Va todo bien?.- Preguntó Sutherland y cuando ella se levantó, abrió una especie de "Portal" con rumbo hacia Maryland.

\- Disculpen, Caballeros, pero me necesitan, más tarde volveremos a discutir y continuaremos con la reunión.- Prometió la hindú y tras cruzar esa "Puerta", ésta se cerró detrás de los presentes.

* * *

Por su parte, volviendo con Mei, Junkrat, Roadhog y Tommy Vercetti, el grupo estaba con el Agente "G" y el Detective Issac Washington del Departamento de Policía de Bayou County, Luisiana, moviéndose bajo el intento temporal de lluvia por las rutas del Sur de EEUU, cuya anterior "misión" era llegar a la Ciudad de New Orleans, pero parecía ser que este tema ya era uno obsoleto y no querrían discutirlo, con excepción de la china castaña, quien se acercó hacia ambos personajes.

\- Emmm, disculpen.- Preguntó ella con timidez, llevando a que éstos se voltearan para verla, poniéndola un tanto nerviosa.- Perdón, pero ¿no era que teníamos que ir a Nueva Orleans?.- Lanzó aquella interrogante y era cierto.

\- ¡Oh, carajo!.- Frenó Issac de golpe el coche suyo y casi provoca que ambos colisionaran.- Se me había olvidado.- El tono de voz de aquel moreno se tornó de agresivo a uno más neutral.- Sí, lo siento, me olvidé de decirles que...

\- Olvídense de Nueva Orleans, está invadida por los zombies.- Se le adelantó "G" y dejó sin palabras a los presentes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?. Decían que no había problemas allí.- Señaló Tommy Vercetti por lo que decían en la radio.

\- Eso fue antes, amigo, antes de que se produjera una brecha en los vallados que protegían a la Ciudad y entraran esas pestes, masacrando a todo cuanto encontraran en su camino. Literalmente fue una matanza peor que la de "San Bartolomé"*.- Le dijo Issac, quien volvía a encender su coche.-

\- ¿Y adónde iremos?. No podemos ir hacia el Sur, ya no más, todo está infestado de zombies.- Quiso saber Mei, mientras que su novio ponía una mano sobre la espalda de ella.

\- Tranquila, Copo de Mei, todo estará bien, te lo prometo. No te pasará nada con nosotros.- Le hizo el australiano aquella promesa a ella y tras permanecer todo en silencio, Issac volvió a hablar.

\- Muy bien, dejemos de lado esta puta escena cursi y concentremos nuestra atención: Escuchen, como ya saben, soy de la Policía del Condado de Bayou y mi amigo, el "Señor Hombre Blanco" viene de la "AMS", tal vez conozcan del "Incidente de 1991" en este lugar. Bueno, más tarde les contaremos de eso, porque ahora estamos persiguiendo los orígenes de esta peste.- Comenzó a hablar el moreno ante todos los presentes.

\- Tal y como dijo Denzel Washington, digo, Issac, hay una pista muy importante en el Norte y puede que nos conduzca hacia los responsables de todo esto.- Alegó "G", mientras que miraba a Mei.- ¿Usted es de "Overwatch"? ¿No es así?.- Preguntó sobre esa posición que tenía la científica.

\- Sí...Sí.- Respondió tímidamente.

\- Bien, ¿han tenido comunicaciones con sus amigos?.- Inquirió el peli negro, pero ella negó con la cabeza.- Me lo temía.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- Interrogó Issac sobre ese punto que mencionó su compañero.

\- El responsable de todo esto ha interferido en las comunicaciones, no podemos establecer contacto con "Overwatch".- Apuntó el Agente de la "AMS" y las cosas se pusieron serias.

"G" suspiró y pisó a fondo el acelerador, aumentando la velocidad de su coche y de ahí le seguía Tommy Vercetti el rastro.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?.- Preguntó Roadhog con confusión.

\- No tengo ni idea, pero tal vez en el Norte hallemos todas las respuestas que buscamos.- Respondió Mei a la pregunta del albino de Hawai.

Quizás estuviera en lo cierto aquella china castaña, era imposible saber, a ciencia cierta, quién era el responsable de todo este caos provocado. Pronto, los dos autos se internaron bajo la lluvia con dirección hacia el Norte.

* * *

Caídos, mirar sus fotos y brindar por ellos con un vaso de Whisky en sus manos, orando y deseando que tengan la Paz Eterna. Para Brecken, aquellos decesos habían sido como múltiples puñaladas contra su corazón y de todo el grupo. Pronto, éste alzó su copa y brindó a su salud, por la de ellos y en sus memorias.

\- No saben lo mucho que han sido estos meses sin ustedes. Dios, me pregunto tantas veces esto: ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Qué cometí de error?. No, ninguno, no podemos adelantarnos en el Tiempo, hay cosas que ocurren sin explicación, sin previsión ni nada. Pero juré, en el nombre de todos ustedes, que guiaría a "La Torre" hacia la seguridad y eso haré.- Prometió Brecken y de ahí, éste derramó el contenido de su copa sobre el altar en homenaje hacia aquellos caídos. Pronto, el hombre escuchó pasos que provenían del piso de abajo y tras cruzar las escaleras, se topó con Jack, quien venía acompañado por Buckshot y sus compañeros, mientras que el primero subía las escaleras para verlo.- Me alegra verlo de nuevo, Comandante.- Le dijo el rubio, colocando su mano sobre el hombro derecho del americano.-

\- Lo mismo digo.- Contestó Morrison con un tono serio.

\- Un momento, ¿y la Señorita Laicrox?.- Preguntó Brecken sobre la francesa.

\- Está en el "Hospital", tu Jefa Médica, Lena, la está sanando. Se encuentra bien y ha recuperado la consciencia, pero la piensan operar para cerrar aquella hemorragia. Tuvo suerte, un "Demolisher" la atacó pero ella pudo abatirlo.- Contó sobre aquella aterradora experiencia.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Mierda, esas bestias son casi imposibles de matar.- Quedó el inglés sorprendido ante semejante hazaña.

\- Sí, pero pudo: Un tiro en la cabeza, antes debes destruir el casco anti-motines y cargar contra ellos.- Señaló Jack sobre aquel punto de suma importancia y de ahí se giró hacia el Altar levantado por los caídos.- Esos de ahí son...-

Brecken se adelantó.

\- Así es: Ellos son nuestro caídos. Le había prometido con hablarle de este tema y se lo diré.- Dijo el rubio y comenzó con el relato, tras tomarse un suspiro largo.- Sus nombres eran Kyle Crane, Jade Ademar y su hermano, Rahim. Ellos...mierda, es difícil de decirlo, pero ellos fueron nuestro "Faro de la Esperanza", de que todo iba a salir bien, pero hay veces en las que las cosas no salen como uno desea.

Jack lo escuchaba atentamente.

\- Todo esto empezó cuando estalló la "Epidemia Z", tal y como le decimos aquí. Todo era un caos, las calles estaban convertidas en un campo de batalla, había muerte y destrucción por todas partes, la Policía y el Ejército no pudieron hacer mucho contra los zombies, los hospitales cayeron, hubo saqueos y disturbios. Fue entonces que muchos escaparon de la Ciudad de Filadelfia, otros fueron se quedaron aquí, en donde creamos esta "Zona de Seguridad" y la "FEMA" nos enviaba suministros aéreos pero las pandillas comenzaron a aparecer y a tomar el poder de las calles. Era un desastre hasta que Kyle Crane llegó y nos dio una gran ayuda para poder sostener a "La Torre", sin embargo, un día tuvimos roces con una de estas bandas, cuyo jefe nos declaró una "guerra" y entre las bajas que tuvimos, durante un asalto, mataron al hermano de Jade, Rahim. Fue una tragedia, intentamos salvarle la vida pero no pudimos. Su muerte llevó a que Jade fuera para darle caza y con Kyle, lo fueron a buscar, sin embargo, ella cayó víctima de una emboscada y fue mordida por los zombies, convirtiéndose en una cuando llegó Crane para salvarla. Él logró acabar con el jefe de esa banda, pero, poco después, algo comenzaba a circular por aquí, se hablaba de una supuesta "Secta" que tenía como Deidad al Sol y Crane fue a investigar, logrando conocer a su Líder Espiritual y que le mostró la cura para poder terminar la epidemia...No fue así, aquella persona era un "Volátil", el cual conservaba su personalidad y lado humano pero igual, era letal. Decía que todos debíamos morir, que no importaba si sobrevivíamos, la Muerte misma nos encontraría, así que él acabó con ella y su "Secta", pero terminó siendo infectado y al tomar el antídoto...Kyle Crane dejó de existir.- Relató Brecken todo lo ocurrido con aquellos personajes de suma importancia y bajó la cabeza, apoyando su mano derecha contra la pared, quedando pensativo.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Harris. Debe ser horrible perder a alguien así.- Le dio Jack su pésame.

\- Sí y no solo eso: Muchos de los "Runners", cuando no pudieron llegar a "La Torre" y van a descansar a los "Puestos de Control" o "Los Refugios", dicen que cuando son atacados por los "Volátiles", allí aparece éste misterioso personaje y es de su misma especie, el cual los ataca y mata. No saben por qué, pero muchos dicen que es Crane el que los protege.- Relató el rubio aquel dato curioso.

\- Un momento.- Le detuvo Jack.- Hace poco, cuando llegue aquí con Amelie, nos atacó una especie de "Araña" con garras afiladas pero apareció uno de esos "Volátiles" que hizo pedazos a aquella criatura y cuando nos miró, parecía como si nos estuviera diciendo "Estoy aquí, no tengan miedo, yo los protegeré", ¿acaso...acaso será Kyle Crane?.- Teorizó Jack y de ahí, una densa nube de calma cayó sobre los presentes en la azotea.

* * *

**Dividí este capítulo en dos partes para no tirar todo el suspenso en uno solo. Y con ello aparecen interrogantes como bien ha dicho Jack "Soldier 76" Morrison: ¿Kyle Crane los salvó a él y a Amelie? ¿Cómo será el re-encuentro entre Symmetra, Ana, Phara, Briggite, Torbjörn y Reinhardt en Maryland? ¿En dónde estarán Jesse, Tracer y Morgan? ¿Y Ashe con BOB? ¿Y los demás?. Todo eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo de "Lluvia (Parte II)".**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood (y ahora que Wesker tiene a estas "Máquinas de Matar Élite", vuelven "Mr X" y "Némesis II" también, así que ¡comiencen las batallas!. Saludos y muchas gracias, amigo), desca y El Redentor 777 (Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, me alegra de que te haya gustado. En esta "Parte Central" es donde comienza lo más interesante).**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Cuídense y buen Jueves para todos ustedes de mi parte.**


	14. Chapter 14

** Capítulo XIV: Lluvia (Parte II)**

La boca de Brecken parecía estar inmóvil, casi iba a caerse al oír la historia de Jack y su encuentro que tuvieron Amelie y él en los tejados de la Ciudad de Filadelfia cuando se toparon con aquellas criaturas sin piel, ciegos, con el sentido del oído muy desarrollado, garras afiladas como cuchillas al igual que su lengua que era como un látigo capaz de partir al medio a una persona como si fueran una rebanada de pan. El rubio tomó asiento y se pasó su mano derecha por la frente, pasando un momento en silencio, intentando digerir las palabras que le había dado aquel personaje.

\- Sé que no me puedes creer lo que te he dicho, Harris, pero te juro que esa persona es ese monstruo que nos salvó a Amelie y a mí.- Le dijo Jack con seriedad.

\- ¿Puedes señalarme cómo era el "Volátil"?.- Preguntó el inglés, levantándose de su asiento y tomaba un "Libro de Criaturas Peligrosas" y fue entonces que el americano procedió en mirar todas las fotos.- Lo que ves son las amenazas a las que hemos combatido, en algunos casos. Están etiquetados de "Peligrosos" y "Fáciles". Los "Volátiles" están metidos en la primera categoría, enfrentarse a ellos significa la muerte de la peor manera.- Le contó Harris y en pocos segundos, el rubio no pudo encontrar al que se había hablado.

\- El que vimos no es parecido a éstos.- Respondió Jack y eso dejó sin palabras a Brecken.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Inquirió el rubio, mientras que buscaba en aquella sección a todas esas criaturas.- Tiene que ser uno de estos.- Indagó con seriedad.

\- No, no lo es. El que Amelie y yo vimos era muy diferente: Su cuerpo tenía una tonalidad entre el color de la piel y el negro, además de tener una gran musculatura y unos ojos amarillos.- Respondió Jack.- Además, cuando nos atacaron esas "Arañas", este "Volátil" nos salvó y las masacró de la peor manera.

Brecken quedó en silencio un rato.

\- Voy a necesitar una fotografía de esa criatura. Si llega a ser Crane, entonces deberemos estar seguros, espero.- Pidió el inglés y de ahí llegó la Doctora Lena hacia ellos.

\- Perdón si los interrumpo, pero necesito hablar con el Comandante Morrison.- Ingresó ella y al oír su nombre, Jack se levantó de su asiento y miró a la Jefa Médica.

\- Soy yo, ¿cómo está Amelie? ¿Se encuentra bien?.- Preguntó el americano, mientras que la muchacha caminaba hacia él con una noticia.

\- Venga conmigo.- Fue la orden que impartió y éste le siguió el paso.

\- Luego hablamos de esto, Comandante Morrison y gracias por rescatar a nuestros compañeros.- Prometió Harris Brecken y tras agradecer por esa acción, Jack siguió a la Jefa Médica hacia el "Hospital de Campaña", el cual se hallaba dos pisos abajo de "La Torre".

* * *

Bajaron por las escaleras, la Doctora Lena no decía nada al respecto sobre el estado de Amelie, cosa que impacientaba a Morrison, le preocupaba el estado en el que había quedado la chica. Lo último que había recibido del "Parte Médico" era que estaba bien, aunque aquella hemorragia era lo que más preocupaba al Cuerpo de Salud que había allí en "La Torre". La frente del rubio estaba brillando por el sudor frío que le recorría, nunca había experimentado un temor así, siempre mantenía la postura seria en el campo de batalla, sabía cómo liderar a las tropas contra "Talon" y sus Agentes, pero esto...un "Apocalipsis Zombie", eso solo podía ser cosa del cine, de Hollywood, pero que ocurriera en la vida real era una píldora difícil de tragar.

Llegaron hasta el "Hospital de Campaña", en donde estaban algunos heridos y en la última de las camas yacía la francesa dormida.

\- ¡Amelie!.- Gritó Jack, iba a correr hacia ella pero Lena le detuvo y lo guió hasta su Oficina para hablar.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de aquel lugar y es puso a conversar con el militar de EEUU.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con ella?. No la infectaron.- Preguntó y defendió a la francesa.

\- No es eso, no tiene mordidas de zombies, pero los golpes que recibió de aquel "Demolisher" han dejado un serio daño a sus costillas; de las cuales tres de ellas han sido destruidas y presentó una hemorragia interna. Está bien, logramos detener la hemorragia pero necesita descansar, pero el tema son aquellos huesos que se quebraron. Si vuelve a combatir, tendrá que mantenerse alejada de esas criaturas, ya que puede morir. Dentro de una hora le practicaremos una cirugía para tratar de reconstruir sus costillas.- Le dio Lena el "Parte Médico" a Jack, dejándolo helado y sin palabras ante lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?.- Quiso saber.- ¿Cuánto tiempo de reposo?.- Preguntó, ya que ella no podía estar fuera del frente.

\- Puede ir a combatir, pero no debe enfrentarse a los "Demolisher".- Advirtió la Doctora y abrió la puerta de su Oficina.- Puedes ir a verla, adelante, te está esperando.

* * *

Jack dejó la Oficina de la Doctora Lena, pensaba sobre el estado de Amelie y de ahí llegó hasta la cama de la francesa, tomando una silla y sentándose a su lado. Acto seguido, tomó las manos de la chica y ésta abrió los ojos. Intentó moverse un poco pero su cuerpo estaba adolorido por el golpe recibido, apretó los dientes, el rubio la ayudó acomodarse contra el respaldo y de ahí ésta lo miró. Sintió como la mano de Jack acariciaba sus largos cabellos azabache y luego la abrazó con delicadeza, llevando a que la muchacha se sumergiera en sus pensamientos y sintiera el calor de aquel americano. Luego de eso, volvió a recostarla sobre la cama.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?.- Preguntó el rubio a ella.

\- Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco las costillas.- Respondió con la voz cansada.- La Doctora Lena dice que me deberán operar dentro de un rato.- Contó la francesa sobre su estado.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Me preocupaba por ti, de que te hubiera pasado algo.- Temió el americano en esos momentos, mientras que se quedaba a su lado.

\- No me asustó para nada recibir estas heridas. Ya no siento nada, Jack, ni siquiera el dolor, solo el del Pasado, de la escoria que fui, de la basura humana en que me convertí por culpa de "Talon".- Resaltó la peli azabache con seriedad en su voz y de ahí sintió los dedos del rubio sobre su rostro.

\- No digas eso, Amelie, no vivas con esa carga toda tu vida. No te culpes por eso.- Le animó el Comandante militar a ella.

La joven se giró hacia un lado para no ver hacia la persona que estaba a su lado pero sintió las manos de Jack sobre sus hombros, quien cerró los ojos unos segundos para hablar con ella.

\- Sé lo que se siente en perder a alguien. Yo también tuve ese mismo dolor.- Le habló éste y ella seguía en su posición.- Ese alguien a quien perdí fue a ti.- Las palabras del americano provocaron que la francesa se volteara para mirarlo.- Sí, cuando "Talon" te secuestró y luego te convirtieron en esa "Asesina de Élite" cuando mataste a tu marido, sentí que parte de mi ser murió aquel día, pero me había jurado, en el nombre de Gerard Lacroix, de que no descansaría hasta ver a "Talon" destruido y sucedió. Pero lo que te quiero decir, Amelie, es que no debes vivir anclada al Pasado, eso te conduciré hacia el Abismo y jamás podrás salir de allí.- Le dio su experiencia de vida, de cómo solucionar los conflictos y ella se volteó para verlo.

\- Pero ¿cómo voy a seguir adelante; Jack? ¿Cómo me verá el Mundo a mí?. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre de inocentes, me seguirán viendo como la francotiradora que no tenía piedad sobre nadie. Me seguirán tildando de "monstruo", "asesina", no habrá forma de que pueda caminar tranquila y me vean así.- Se lamentó ella, pero el americano la volvió a abrazar.

\- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo.- Le juró éste y permanecieron un buen rato abrazados hasta que llegó Lena con varios médicos, anunciando que la cirugía iba a empezar en esos momentos.

De ahí, Jack estuvo en la "Sala de Espera" hasta que la operación hubiera finalizado, pero de allí llegó Brecken, quien pasaba por allí.

\- ¿Va todo bien?.- Preguntó el rubio, el otro hizo un "Sí" con la cabeza.

\- Amelie está en cirugía, dicen que puede durar un par de horas, no saben cuánto tiempo.- Respondió el americano en esos momentos.

\- Lo sé.- Comprendió Brecken y tomó asiento a su lado.- Hoy ha sido un calvario, pero de no haber sido por ustedes, Buckshot y los otros hubieran muerto. Estoy muy agradecido contigo y con la Señorita Lacroix.- Mostró el inglés sus respetos.

\- Gracias.- Dijo Jack y de ahí volvieron a estar en silencio hasta que sonó el walkie-talkie del otro.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Alfie?.- Preguntó hacia el electricista que se hallaba en la primera planta del edificio.

\- _Brecken, el "Quartermaster" dice que necesita convocar a una reunión, es sobre las entregas aéreas.- _Le informó aquel sujeto de EEUU, mientras que el otro se levantaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?.- Quiso saber el rubio.

\- _Una de nuestras "Partidas de Runners" ha llegado aquí con unas cajas que envía la FEMA: Las bandas armadas nos están quitando cada día más terreno. Las posiciones que tenemos en nuestros mapas están siendo conquistadas por ellos. Tendremos que cambiar de táctica de forma urgente.- _Contó el hombre y de ahí Brecken quedó en silencio un rato.

\- Estaré allí en 15 minutos. Gracias, Alfie.- Agradeció el inglés con un tono serio y terminó la llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Jack.

\- Malditas bandas armadas, nos están quitando todos los terrenos señalados, nuestras "Posiciones" para recoger los suministros aéreos están siendo conquistados por esos hijos de puta.- Respondió el extranjero, mientras que se pasaba sus manos por el rostro, intentando evitar el stress.- ¿Tiene alguna idea, Comandante Morrison?.

El americano quedó un buen rato en silencio hasta que surgió una en su mente.

\- Reúna a su gente de inmediato, tengo una idea.- Se levantó el militar y con ello, Brecken partió para llevar a cabo el encuentro.

* * *

La lluvia no cesaba y desde su escape, Reaper y Sombra habían estado deambulando por las rutas de EEUU, hallándose en las cercanías de San Francisco, California. Habían perdido todo contacto con Doomfist y Moira, no sabía estaban vivos o muertos. En medio de un pueblo diezmado por aquella "Plaga de Zombies", el mexicano observó a una de esas criaturas merodear por la zona, así que decidió emplear su "camuflaje" y se lanzó contra aquel infectado, al cual lo silenció con un culatazo de su escopeta, cayendo muerto al piso.

\- Bah, qué aburrido eres.- Bromeó Sombra, quien sacó su protección invisible.

\- Ya sabes lo que pasa si disparo, tendremos...- Iba a decirle el moreno, pero ella se adelantó.

\- Sí, sí, ya sé, se nos vendrá todo el Mundo encima, pero ¿qué importa?.- Siguió ella con el "juego" y de ahí aprovechó para hackear un edificio que estaba protegido por un código de seguridad, pero cuando estaba por abrirse, el mexicano detuvo a la chica.

\- Espera.- Pidió y cundió el silencio por los alrededores.- ¿Oyes eso?.

\- Sí, es un helicóptero.- Respondió la morena y comenzó a seguir el rastro del sonido.

Unas calles más abajo, sin presencia de zombies, los dos personajes observaron aquella aeronave, la cual estaba soltando un extraño objeto que tenía atado a unos cables de acero y tras impactar contra el suelo, levantando restos de asfalto que volaron por los aires y al abrirse, por medio de una serie de golpes, emergió una horrenda criatura musculosa, sus brazos eran más grandes que el resto de su cuerpo y cuando vio a sus primeras víctimas, comenzó a sacar parte del pavimento y lo lanzó como un proyectil contra ellos.

\- ¡CUIDADO!.- Tomó Reaper a Sombra y de ahí desplegó sus "Escopetas-Infernales", disparándole a aquella monstruosidad, la cual no parecía ceder ante los impactos de bala.- ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?! ¡MUERE, MUERE, MUERE!.- Bramaba el mexicano con rabia, pero no hubo forma de frenarlo, así que debieron huir de allí.

La criatura no paraba de perseguirlos, tuvieron que tomar el camino por un puente que estaba lleno de coches abandonados, sin embargo, en esa oportunidad, ambos tuvieron la idea de emplear los charcos de gasolina desparramados por todo el lugar y encender un fuego que permitiera hacer estallar la estructura, cosa que dio resultado: Parte del puente colapsó y aquel monstruo no pudo seguirles el paso, solo gritar e intentar cruzar el otro.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué pasó, amiguito?! ¡Fallaste, fallaste, jajaja, ya no cenaste hoy! ¡Ya no cenaste hoy, no, no!.- Se burló Sombra, mientras que hacía un baile de la victoria, cosa que para Reaper no le gustaba, aunque terminó por darle cariño ver a la Hacker llevar a cabo esa celebración.

\- Tienes razón: ¡Ya no cenaste hoy, ya no cenaste hoy!.- Festejó el mexicano y de ahí puso su mano sobre los hombros de la chica, quien se volteó para verlo.- Vamos, hay que continuar, tenemos que seguir.- Le animó éste.

\- Ya rugiste, andando.- Sostuvo Sombra, mientras que tomaba su subfusil y partían los dos para continuar con su rumbo.

* * *

Despertó, estaba con la visión algo borrosa, le dolía la cabeza y llevó sus manos hacia su frente, mientras que iba recuperando la postura. De ahí escuchó pasos que venían hacia él y se puso en alerta ante el personaje que venía hacia éste.

\- Vaya, ¿ya despertaste?.- Oyó la voz de la irlandesa pelirroja, quien se acercó hasta él y terminaba de sanar una herida que tenía en su rostro.

\- Agh...Doctora O Deorain...- Dijo Winston con seriedad, mientras que la otra terminaba su labor.-

\- No se mueva, esa cosa que los atacó pudo ser detenida, por un rato.- Alegó ella, mientras que Doomfist se hallaba apoyado contra una de las paredes de la nave de escape.

\- ¿"Por un rato"?. Oh, no, ya lo recuerdo.- Acto seguido, Winston sacó una Memoria USB con todos los datos que "ATHENA" había podido salvar antes de ser destruida y luego giró su mirada hacia los dos ex-enemigos de "Overwatch".- ¿Qué hacen aquí?. Estaban presos por sus crímenes.

\- Exacto: "Estábamos", tiempo pasado, la plaga de zombies llegó hasta la prisión y solo nosotros sobrevivimos pero tomamos nuestros caminos por separado.- Le respondió Akande, moviéndose hacia él.

\- Desgraciados, todos sus crímenes que cometieron contra la Humanidad. ¿Y en dónde están Efi, Orisa y Bastion?.- Quiso saber el científico, levantándose de su lugar pero pronto se topó con aquellas personas, las cuales estaban a salvo.- Oh, no dije nada, disculpen.

Moira caminó hacia él y se le quedó mirando un buen rato.

\- Ya veo que nos guardan hostilidad hacia nosotros, pero qué más da.- En ese momento, una pequeña sonrisa, aunque siniestra, tan característico de la irlandesa, se dibujó en su rostro.- Bueno, como puedes ver, todos estos zombies no se levantaron de la tumba porque sí, hay algo que los está atrayendo, que los ha convertido en esto, así que vamos a tener que unir nuestros conocimientos y así investigar a fondo todo esto.- Enfatizó la científica, mientras que caminaba hacia Winston.

\- ¿A qué precio?.- Preguntó el gorila prodigio.- Me niego en hacer una investigación con gente como ustedes, traicioneros.- Advirtió con frialdad.

\- Típico de ustedes, pero escucha, si quieres salvar tu miserable vida y no ser un muerto viviente, mejor pon la cabeza en remojo y busca tus objetivos. Me iré a descansar un rato, tengo la cabeza que se me parte y cuando estés de un buen humor, hablamos. Que descansen y, oh, ya dejé la nave en piloto automático.- Se dirigió Moira hacia una habitación para dormir y Akande se quedó allí, esperando la respuesta del científico.

Winston estaba en una encrucijada y debía tomar una decisión al respecto: Aceptar la ayuda de aquella ex-integrante de "Talon" y "BlackWatch Division" o ver como el Mundo seguía cayendo bajo el ataque de los zombies.

* * *

Volviendo a Maryland, Symmetra, tras cruzar aquel "Portal" que había abierto, quedó dentro del edificio de gobierno de aquella localidad de la Bahía de Chesapeake, en la cual había una gran cantidad de civiles, policías, militares y médicos, los cuales tenían establecido una "Zona de Seguridad" para todos los que se refugiaron en el interior del mismo. Buscando con la mirada, la hindú se toó con la Capitana Amari, quien la recibió con un fuerte abrazo entre ambas.

\- Me alegra verte de nuevo, Vaswani.- Le dijo ésta, mientras que terminaban el saludo.

\- Igualmente, Ana.- Respondió la otra de forma seria y miraba hacia donde estaban los demás.- Veo que la situación está igual de jodida como en todas partes.- Señaló por el cuadro de situación en el que todos estaban pasando.

\- Por desgracia. Hace poco llegamos aquí y mira cómo están.- Señaló la Capitana y de ahí se pasó con Briggite, quien andaba con su padre y Reinhardt en la Oficina del Alcalde.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal?. Buscamos al Sheriff Lee Roberts.- Preguntó el padrino de la sueca.

\- Soy yo.- Respondió aquel hombre, mientras que se levantaba y extendía su mano hacia ellos.

\- Mucho gusto, Señor Roberts, dígame: ¿Qué necesita?.- Quiso saber Briggite al Jefe de la Policía en esa localidad. Éste sacó un mapa y una radio que tenía señal, para luego mostrar un camino trazado en rojo.

\- He oído de que ustedes disponen de una buena tecnología en defensas y la situación es la siguiente: Hace poco recibí una llamada de parte de los militares, los cuales informaban que están llevando a cabo evacuaciones en la Estación de Trenes de Alexandria, no muy lejos de aquí. Tres kilómetros.- Mostró el hombre aquel camino trazado.

\- Suena fácil.- Teorizó Torbjörn.

\- Ojala lo fuera, pero no, no es así: Los zombies nos rodean por el Norte, el Sur y el Este, solo podemos utilizar el Oeste para llegar hacia Alexandria. El tema es que un tanto más largo y durante la noche no es imposible avanzar por los "Volátiles" y otras criaturas peligrosas.- Señaló el Sheriff, mientras que guardaba aquellos mapas en el escritorio.

\- Descuide, nosotros los protegeremos.- Le dio Briggite su palabra, estrechando su mano con la de aquel hombre.

\- De acuerdo, para mañana por la mañana partiremos de aquí con rumbo a Alexandria. Muchas gracias y que Dios nos proteja.- Agradeció Roberts y de ahí se fueron todos a descansar después de un día sumamente largo y agotador.

* * *

Symmetra se paseaba por los pasillos del edificio de gobierno, mientras que sus ojos se posaban sobre las calles exteriores y desprotegidas de las barricadas y vallados de hierro, allí escuchaba los gritos guturales de los monstruos que deambulaban libremente, no solo los zombies, sino también aquellos que eran "Mutantes de Élite", lo que incluía a los "Volátiles" pero cuando pasó delante de Kat y Paul, quienes montaban guardia, ambos amigos observaron a una figura que caminaba con las manos cubriendo su rostro, sus cabellos eran largos y grises con tonos blanquecinos, además de tener un vestido de novia para bodas totalmente desgastado por el paso del Tiempo.

\- ¿Qué carajo? ¿Una superviviente?.- Se preguntó Paul con asombro.

\- No, no lo es.- Respondió Symmetra, mientras que se detenía ante ambos Soldados y tomaba una silla para sentarse.-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Inquirió Kat sobre ese asunto, observando a la chica que se quedaba con la mirada clavada en las calles y hacía un gesto con la mano para que no hablaran.

\- En la aldea en la que nací, en La India, se contaban historias de almas en pena sobre mujeres que habían cometido suicidio al ser abandonadas por la persona que más amaron.- Señaló la peli negra y de ahí se podía ver a esa persona sentarse en el piso y llorar pero cuando unos zombies fueron hasta ella, ésta se levantó y comenzó a masacrarlos, lanzando poderosos gritos y alaridos de rabia, mostrando unas afiladas garras que descuartizaron al primero de esas infectados, otro fue decapitado y el tercero quedó con el estómago abierto, mientras que ésta no paraba de arrojar su furia contra aquellas criaturas. Acto seguido, ésta huyó del lugar.

Kat y Paul quedaron sorprendidos ante semejante acto de barbaridad y saña que tenía aquella criatura, la cual continuó con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. El chico sacó una cámara, iba a filmar ese suceso, pero Symmetra lo detuvo, cualquier sonido o luz le provocaría que entrara en ese estado de rabia y odio, llevando a que volviera al ataque y eso no era bueno; además de que atraería a los zombies de los alrededores.

Justo en ese momento, Reinhardt llegó hasta ellos, deteniéndose y de ahí depositaba su Martillo de Guerra contra una de las paredes del lugar.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Teniente?.- Preguntó Paul a éste.

\- Tranquilos, todo está bien. Descansen, Soldados. Mañana sí tendremos acción.- Respondió el rubio de Alemania con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Acción?.- Quiso saber Symmetra sin mucho interés.

\- Así es: Mañana evacuaremos el edificio de gobierno para ir hacia la Estación de Trenes de Alexandria, allí están los militares, quienes podrán poner a esta gente a salvo.- Informó Reinhardt a la hindú, la cual no tenía mucho gusto por el combate, salvo para aquellas veces en las que tuvo que luchar para protegerse y sobrevivir, al igual que su Patria.

\- Bien, allí estaré mañana con mis "Torretas". ¿Cuándo salimos?.- Interrogó la muchacha, mientras que estaba revisando unos planos que tenía encima.

\- A las 6 de la mañana, para esa hora los "Infectados de Élite" estarán fuera de nuestro rango.- Le dio el alemán su respuesta y de ahí procedió a retirarse para descansar.

Al Amanecer les esperaba un gran viaje.

* * *

Volviendo a Texas, la lluvia no paraba de caer sobre la "Quebrada de Gulch". Rebobinando los hechos en ese lugar, Tracer y McCree habían recibido una misteriosa llamada de auxilio y tras localizar a la persona que yacía allí, siendo Morgan Jones el emisario de ese mensaje, éste les contó sobre lo ocurrido con su grupo y el peligro de "Los Pioneros", los cuales tenían a ese Estado bajo su mando. Al salir afuera de la Iglesia en donde habían estado esperando a que llegara el Amanecer, fue allí donde los charcos comenzaban a aumentar, mientras que la sangre y la pólvora desaparecían por efecto del agua. Morgan ya estaba mejor tras haber sido operado por Jesse, sin embargo, el peligro aún no terminaba, recién acababa de comenzar para todos ellos.

El vaquero castaño se hallaba cargando su motocicleta con unos bidones de combustible que tenían, ya que su primera parada iba a ser el "Primer Punto de Control" de "Los Pioneros" y eran los campos petrolíferos que habían en el Oeste. El problema iba a ser la distancia y la falta de aquel preciado líquido para mantener encendido los vehículos. Morgan caminó hacia donde estaba el antiguo miembro de "DeadLock" y delante suyo se hallaba Lena, quien traía sus Pistolas de Pulso cargadas.

\- Muy bien, todo listo.- Informó ella.

\- La motocicleta también. Ahora hay que esperar a que dure el combustible.- Avisó Jesse, quien terminaba de cargar el tanque y de ahí se iba subiendo, mientras que el aguacero continuaba.

\- Excelente, Jesse y; Morgan, ¿podríamos guiarnos hacia los campos petrolíferos?.- Preguntó Lena hacia el moreno, quien asintió con la cabeza y sacó un mapa del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

\- Sí, es aquí.- Dijo y mostró un camino trazado en rojo, el cual conducía hacia el Oeste.- No estamos muy lejos, calculo que unas tres horas de viaje, si es que los caminos no están cerrados.- Contó sobre esa situación.

\- Nos habías dicho que el grupo que comandabas había cruzado por un puente que se destruyó, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó Jesse, acercándose a éste.

\- Oh, sí, me había olvidado casi por completo. Sí, ese puente está aquí, en el Sureste. Nos podría haber sido de buena manera para cruzarlo, sin embargo ya es tarde. Habrá que continuar por todo el Oeste y llegar hasta allí.- Respondió Morgan y allí se veía dicha posición con una Cruz de color rojo tachada.

\- ¿Y "Los Pioneros" por dónde están?.- Añadió Lena otra pregunta de suma importancia.

\- Esa es una pregunta difícil de responder. Sus "Puestos de Control" cambian como el viento. Un día pueden estar aquí, luego están allá...- Pero cuando Morgan iba a seguir con la oración, una feroz explosión se pudo divisar en el Norte, alzándose una columna de humo negro y llamas mezcladas con la lluvia.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!.- Exclamó Jesse.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, vamos, pueden ser mis amigos!.- Pidió Morgan. La pareja se subió a la moto, mientras que el moreno agarró un coche que yacía allí, partiendo a toda prisa hacia el sitio del accidente.

* * *

El cañón triple de ametralladoras que BOB había desplegado aún estaba caliente, humeando a más no poder, con finas columnas de humo que variaban del gris al blanco, mientras que Ashe se encontraba caminando en medio de todo un tendal de cuerpos sin vida de aquellas personas que estaban vestidas como vaqueros y pioneros del Lejano Oeste. La muchacha cargó con su rifle y se lo colocó en sus hombros, mientras que se agachaba para ver a uno de los Jefes de partidas que yacía herido de muerte con un tiro en el estómago y tosiendo sangre, rodeado de los caídos y sus vehículos en llamas.

\- M...M...Mal...Maldita puta.- Le maldijo aquel joven.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amigo?. Así son los negocios. Te metes conmigo, no sigues las reglas, acabas de esta manera. Podrías quedarte aquí y esperar a que los zombies vinieran a por ti o simplemente pide que acabe con tu dolor. Tú eliges.- Dijo Ashe, quien sacaba su rifle y estaba por jalar el gatillo. No tuvo tiempo de disparar, ya que aquel sujeto cayó muerto al piso de forma inmediata, mientras que su Mayordomo sacaba a alguien de entre los escombros, una mujer de cabello negro, extranjera de México, llevaba una camisa crema, jeans y botas negras del desierto. Estaba herida y sangraba por un corte en su cabeza.

BOB se dirigió hacia Ashe, quien le señaló que debía dejarla recostada contra uno de los camiones, mientras que ella iba tomando unos bidones y los cargaba con combustible de un cisterna que se hallaba en ese sitio y el Ómnico montaba guardia.

\- Será mejor que esta mierda se llene rápido, hemos hecho mucho escándalo y no falta que lleguen los "invitados".- Pidió Ashe, quien vigilaba el Norte con su rifle.- BOB, si pasa algo, ya sabes qué hacer.- Le encargó esa misión al Ómnico y éste asintió.- Estos tipos, "Los Pioneros", ya me están empezando a colmar la paciencia, creo que deberemos ir a darles una visita.

Sin embargo, para cuando estaban por retirarse, una moto y un coche vinieron en la lejanía, llevando a que tomaran posiciones.

* * *

\- ¿Qué carajo?.- Jesse entrecerró los ojos y cuando los abrió no pudo creer a los que tenía enfrente.-

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Tracer a su novio.

\- Ashe.- Respondió éste y dejó sin palabras a la chica, quien le hizo una seña a Morgan para que se detuviera, pero éste reconoció a la joven recostada contra el piso.

\- ¡Mierda, Morgan, espera!.- Pidió la castaña pero fue tarde, el moreno corrió hacia aquella persona sin ser apuntado por la Jefa de la "Banda DeadLock".

La pareja se bajó del coche, siendo observados por la vaquera y su Mayordomo.

\- Vaya, vaya, mira a quién nos trajo el Apocalipsis Zombie: Jesse McCree y su novia la aventurera. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se iban a casar y les agarró la lluvia?.- Preguntó Ashe con burla, mientras que les apuntaba con su arma.

\- Qué gusto me da verte, Ashe.- Respondió Jesse con sarcasmo.- Hubiera deseado que estuvieras a, por lo menos, 10 kilómetros de distancia, pero no es así.-

\- Sí, además, ¿estás detrás de todo esto?. De esta matanza.- Interrogó Lena sobre el sendero de muerte y destrucción dejado a su alrededor.

\- Jajajaja, claro, pero no piensen que lo hice por mero aburrimiento. No, nada de eso. Ustedes ya saben: Es la "Época de Dar y Recibir".- Recitó esa frase.

\- Estamos en pleno Marzo, no en Navidad.- Le apuntó Jesse con seriedad.-

\- Agh, aguafiestas, se nota que "Overwatch" te lavó el cerebro, McCree. Pero, para ser buena, sí, BOB y yo dejamos este sendero de muerte y destrucción, pero tengo mis razones.- Objetó ella y luego se giró hacia Morgan, quien le estaba tomando la presión a la chica inconsciente.-

\- Morgan, ¿la conoces? ¿Es de tus amigos?.- Lanzó Lena su pregunta.

\- Sí, es Luciana Galvez, de Tijuana. Alicia me lo contó.- Respondió Morgan y éste vio que la joven peli negra tenía pulso.- Tranquila, vas a estar bien. Oye, ¿de qué dirección venía este convoy?.- Hizo su pregunta hacia Ashe.

\- Del Oeste y por lo que veo transportaba una buena cantidad de gasolina.- Señaló la peli blanca-plateada hacia esa posición.

\- El Oeste...Los campos petroleros.- Unió Morgan eso y se dirigió a los presentes.- Hay que irse de aquí, rápido.

\- Espera, espera, espera, "Indiana Jones", ¿quién te nombró líder?.- Le detuvo Ashe con seriedad.- Para empezar, tu amiguita está bien, BOB la sacó de los hierros retorcidos y en llamas de ese camión. Y segundo, ¿por qué tanto miedo?.-

\- Porque esta gente es peligrosa, luego te lo explico. ¿O prefieres que cuente todo esto mientras tenemos una lluvia de balas?. Hay que irse.- Ordenó Morgan con seriedad y de ahí, tras pensarlo unos segundos, Ashe decidió acompañarlos.

Llevaron a la inconsciente Luciana hacia el coche y el grupo partió de allí con rumbo hacia el próximo objetivo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, desde Liberty City, "Némesis II" llegaba hacia las puertas de la Isla Shoreside Coast, listo para cumplir las órdenes de Wesker.

\- "_Acaba con todos con los supervivientes que se hallen allí. No dejes a nadie con vida".- _Le encargó el rubio, mientras que se hallaba en presencia de Goldman y Krauser, a la víspera del "Gran Espectáculo".

* * *

**No sé ustedes, pero ahora las cosas se van a empezar a poner mucho más interesante. Si ya estábamos en el "Primer Nivel", ahora se viene lo más bomba, ya que se ha dado el primer re-encuentro y éste ha sido entre Jesse, Tracer y Morgan junto a Luciana Galvez (personaje también perteneciente a "Fear The Walking Dead") con Ashe y BOB. Muchos más de estos encuentros van a volverse a ver.**

**Sumado a ello, Wesker ha enviado a "Némesis II" para atacar la Costa de Vale y a su vez, éstos se encuentran preparando todo para asegurar el Aeropuerto Francis International de los zombies. ¿Cómo podrán enfrentar a esta amenaza? ¿Podrán Reinhardt, Ana, Brigitte, Torbjörn, Paul, Kat y Symmetra proteger a los refugiados de Maryland y llevarlos hacia la seguridad? ¿En dónde estarán Mei, Junkrat, Roadhog, Tommy Vercetti, el Agente "G" y el Detective Issac Washington? ¿Volverá Widowmaker a la acción? ¿Winston y los otros aceptarán la ayuda de Moira y Doomfist? ¿Volveremos a ver a Reaper y a Sombra?. Todas sus respuestas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.**

**Les dejo un "Mapa de Posiciones" de los personajes:**

**1) Tracer, Jesse McCree, Morgan, Luciana, Ashe y BOB: Norte y Oeste del Estado de Texas.**

**2) Mei, Junkrat, Roadhog, Tommy Vercetti, Agente "G" y Detective Issac Washington: Dejando atrás el Estado de Luisiana y ahora van para el Norte. **

**3) Reinhardt, Ana, Briggite, Torbjörn, Paul, Kat y Symmetra: Estado de Maryland, Bahía de Chesapeake. **

**4) Zarya, Hanzo, Lúcio: Liberty City.**

**5) D va y Conrad Hart: Liberty City.**

**6) Mercy, Genji y Baptiste: Liberty City.**

**7) Reaper y Sombra: Saliendo de San Francisco y con rumbo hacia la Ciudad de Los Santos.**

**8) Winston, Efi, Orisa, Bastion, Ganymede (el pájaro amigo de Bastion), Moira y Doomfist: Rumbo desconocido por ahora. Posiblemente vayan hacia EEUU.**

**9) Jack "Soldier 76" Morrison y Amelie "Widowmaker" Lacroix: Ciudad de Filadelfia, homónimo Estado.**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, Camaradas. Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** Guest: Por desgracia, solo vi "Beyblade" del 2000 (cuando lo pasaban por "Jetix") y hasta ahí. Nunca más seguí con el resto.**

*** El Redentor 777: Estuvo a punto de morir Widowmaker a manos de ese "Demolisher", logrando salvarse por un pelo pero le ha dejado heridas que la pueden mantener fuera del campo de batalla, veremos qué pasará más adelante. Muchas gracias por comentar, amigo.**

*** Plagahood: Jajajaja, sí, así es: ¡Wesker está re contra mamadísimo y va por todo! y estas "Máquinas de Matar" van a volver para atacar, a no bajar la guardia. Sobre Hanzo, tarde o temprano tendrá que darse cuenta que Genji es la única familia que le queda, así que deberá recapacitar de sus hechos y tomar una decisión. Muchas gracias por tu review, amigo y te felicito por el capítulo de "Rises Heroe: Choque de Titanes", te quedó excelente.**

*** desca: ¡Felices Fiestas, Camarada!.**

**Bueno, amigos, nos estamos viendo, espero que les guste este "Primer Regalo Pre Nochebuena-Navidad-Año Nuevo 2020. Cuídense y les deseo a todos unas muy...**

**¡Felices Fiestas 2019!.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV: Peligro a la vista** Había dado la orden a "Némesis II" para que asaltara las Islas de Portland y Costa de Vale a sangre y fuego, cualquier rastro de resistencia que se alzara en su contra iban a pagarlo con su sangre. Necesitaba demostrarles a sus opositores que todo aquel que desafiara a un Dios como Wesker, éstos debían afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Para él, la vida humana no era más que una mera existencia, un "Cuento de Hadas" sin sentido, lleno de debilidades, fracasos, ¿por qué la Humanidad no podía entender que él quien podía "salvarlos"'. Aunque el término correcto era "aniquilarlos" a todos ellos, Wesker ansiaba dominar a los Humanos remanentes, además de que no se consideraba uno de su propia especie, sino un "Ser Divino", alguien ungido por el propio Dios y que le había dado la "potestad" de suplantarlo y ser éste el que llevara a cargo la dirección de la Humanidad.

La mueca burlona crecía tranquilamente, Goldman, por su parte, no estaba del todo satisfecho con enviar a un Arma Biológica contra las defensas de esas Islas, pero Wesker lo miraba y fulminaba con seriedad. Ese empresario pronto se daría cuenta de que había pactado con el Diablo, en vez de un Salvador. Quería hablar, reprochar y criticar el procedimiento que el rubio estaba llevando a cabo contra las ciudades que aún no habían caído, pero aún así, todos debían pagar caro su osadía. No dijo nada más, se mantuvo callado y de ahí se retiró de la Oficina de Wesker con rumbo desconocido, llevando a que éste se girara para verlo y detener su marcha.

\- Eh, Goldman, vamos, te vas a perder el espectáculo.- Le llamó el rubio, pero el otro se retiró del lugar, cerrando la puerta.- Bah, aguafiestas, ¿qué puedes esperar de empresarios como ese?. Se nota que sus planes fracasaron porque fue siempre un débil que se pensaba que había disminuir a la población mundial. Sí, puede servir eso para controlarlos más fácilmente.- Habló Wesker para sí mismo, mientras que se levantaba y caminaba por aquel lugar, en el cual estaban varios fotografías de él cuando era el Capitán de los S.T.A.R.S en el Pasado. Al recordar esos días, la frialdad recorría todo su ser.- Y pensar que estuve cerca, pero no, ese idiota de Enrico Marini tuvo que abrir la boca y decirle a Chris quién era el culpable. ¿Qué puedes esperar si tus propios compañeros no creen en la ideología que portas?. Para ellos, la Justicia debe ser de este modo, que no puedes tener todo el poder. ¿Y los Reyes y Emperadores que han gobernado el Mundo desde sus inicios? ¿Acaso los Faraones de Egipto repartían flores con el "Paz y Amor, Hermanos"? ¿Los Griegos durante los tiempos que casi conformaban un Imperio hasta que fracasaron en la "Guerra del Peloponeso"?. No, el Ser Humano evolucionó y progresó a través del sometimiento de las otras razas, aplastando a los débiles y demostrando quién son los que mandan...- Se detuvo un rato y llevó su mano hacia el pecho.- Aún puedo sentir aquella herida que atravesó mi cuerpo durante el "Incidente de la Mansión Spencer en Julio de 1998". Fui un estúpido en creer que ese Tyrant podía obedecerme, ese fue el error de "Umbrella", no supo domar bien a sus "animales". Solo necesitas tener a alguien con la correa que apriete con fuerza sus cuellos y cuando pidan aire, ahí se los darás y tendrás a ellos de tu lado.- Volvió a entrar en silencio y se apoyó contra el escritorio de roble.- Los "Incidentes en las Montañas Arklay y Raccoon City" me hicieron abrir los ojos, de reconocer que yo también no tomé precauciones a la hora de enfrentar a mis enemigos, pero esta vez no volveré a caer. Voy a levantarme y seré yo quien reine sobre el Mundo. Todos se arrodillarán ante mí y me verán como un Dios, como su Salvador. Todo aquel que se ose en desafiarme, acabará convertido en un zombie más del montón. ¡Nadie podrá vencerme mientras tenga el "Virus Neo-G" y a los "Guardias de Élite" de Curien y Goldman, ni siquiera esos peleles de "Overwatch" o de la "AMS" podrán conmigo!. Y para los que pretendan traicionarme, ya saben su destino.- Acto seguido, éste se detuvo y oyó como la Biblioteca se abría detrás suyo, emergiendo la figura de aquel ex-Marine.- ¿No es así, Jack Krauser?.- Preguntó al rubio Mercenario, quien se tronó los dedos con fuerza y lo mismo hizo con el cuello.

\- Claro que sí, Señor Wesker. Ahora dígame: ¿A quién debo matar?.- Quiso saber el villano, pero su Jefe se río tranquilamente.

\- Por ahora no, solamente hay que "mantener la vigilancia" sobre nuestros invitados.- Dirigió éste con la mirada al ex-Marine.- Por cierto, ¿qué tal van las "Guardias de Élite" de Curien?.- Preguntó al respecto sobre ese punto de suma importancia.

Krauser dio un respiro hondo, profundo y de ahí comenzó a hablar. Se podía notar que la seriedad reinaba en su ser y no toleraba cualquier tipo de inconvenientes o demoras con su Jefe.

\- "Hermit" nos ha estado dando problemas.- Informó el rubio al otro.

\- Oh, sí, esa Araña Gigante.- Recordó Wesker el nombre de esa criatura.

\- Sí, casi escapa, tuvimos que contenerla pero mató a cinco de mis mejores Agentes. Hubo que sedarla.- Continuó hablando el ex-militar y de ahí vio que Wesker le hacía una seña con la mano.- Sí, Señor.

\- Parece que "Hermit" quiere salir a "pasear", bien, que salga. Ordena a tus fuerzas que la liberen, lo mismo para "Hanged Man".- Le impartió aquellas órdenes y éste asintió.

\- Sí, Señor, por cierto, tenemos un problema más grave: La "AMS" ha enviado a dos Agentes para detenernos, ¿qué hacemos?.- Interrogó el rubio nuevamente.

\- ¿La "AMS"?. Y yo creía que esos payasos se habían extinguido, pero no importa. Por ahora nos concentraremos en eliminar a Chris y a los demás, luego iremos por esos.- Fue la respuesta final que dio el villano y tras hacer una venia militar, Krauser se retiró del lugar, dejando a Wesker ocupado con sus asuntos.- _"Chris, tú siempre serás la maldita piedra de mis zapatos. Me cuesta creer que hayas sido tú el que saboteó mis planes de poder en 1998, pero ahora eso está por verse".- _Pensó el rubio y de ahí clavó su mirada sobre un extraño biotubo que tenía guardado en su Biblioteca, dentro de una caja fuerte.

* * *

San Francisco, California, Ciudad famosa por el "Puente Golden Gate", el comienzo de la Cultura Hippie, las drogas psicodélicas y el "Terremoto de 1906", en donde la zona quedó reducida a escombros, cenizas y un feroz incendio producido por las fugas de gas que había debajo de los cimientos. Todo un combo entre historias y tragedia, cultura y famosos. Pero allí, en medio del tramo derecho con dirección hacia la Ciudad, se podían ver a Reaper y a Sombra deambular por el lugar tras haber evadido a una criatura muy musculosa, con brazos más grandes que el resto de su cuerpo y que podía arrojar todo tipo de proyectiles, incluyendo el propio asfalto de las calles.

El "Golden Gate" estaba inundado de vehículos abandonados, otros chocaron y se incendiaron producto del derrame de combustible, ardiendo sin parar, también podían verse las barricadas que la Policía de San Francisco y los militares intentaron levantar pero que fueron en vano, ya que los zombies habían logrado derribarlas y causar toda una matanza por los alrededores. El mexicano y antiguo Comandante de "BlackWatch Division" contempló el sitio y tanteó la sangre derramada por el piso junto a los casquillos. Tomó uno y lo examinó detenidamente.

\- Hmmmm.- Murmuró para sus adentros, el viento movía sus cabellos y la barba candado como si fueran flores de un campo, mientras que Sombra lo observaba y veía si podía hackear algunas de las tiendas militares levantadas allí.

\- Oye, Gabe, mira.- Le llamó la Hacker, sacando al otro de sus pensamientos y "examen forense" del lugar. Éste se levantó y caminó hacia ella, en donde había un complejo de tiendas de campaña y rodeadas de vallas de acero y barricadas que impedían el acceso de las personas.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hallaste?.- Preguntó el castaño a la chica, quien señaló hacia un símbolo impreso sobre una de las tiendas, cuyo color era naranja.

\- He encontrado esto: La "CEDA" estuvo aquí.- Le informó la muchacha y de ahí procedió con abrir la puerta de uno de sus lugares y al hacerlo se encontraron con su interior lleno de bolsas negras y algunos cuerpos apilados con un tiro en la cabeza y bajo una estela de sangre seca. Gabe se arrodilló y tanteó el terreno nuevamente.- Dios, ¿qué pasó por aquí?.- Quiso saber "Sombra", mientras que intentaba contener las nauseas por ver semejante "espectáculo".

\- La sangre y los casquillos están fríos, esto fue hace unas semanas atrás, como máximo, no podría decirte cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sí sé que ya han pasado por aquí.- Dijo Gabe y se levantó de su posición en cuclillas.- Los militares y la "CEDA" estuvieron montando un operativo para salvar a la mayor cantidad de civiles posibles pero, al parecer, aquella criatura que los atacó, atrajo a los muertos vivientes a este lugar.- Le explicó la situación anterior a la caída de ese puesto de evacuación.

\- Sí, es verdad, pero estos que están aquí no es que se murieron por una sobredosis de droga, algo pasó y...¡mira, allí!.- Continuó "Sombra" hablando pero vio que algo más sobresalía en el Norte del "Golden Gate".

Gabriel dirigió su mirada hacia un nuevo montículo que yacía sobre unas barricadas bastante elevadas y con carteles que advertían a cualquiera que intentara pasar sin previa autorización. En dichos letreros se podía apreciar la imagen de un sujeto levantando los brazos y otro en el que estaba impreso un blanco de tiro sobre la cabeza. "Sombra" y "Reaper" llegaron para presenciar aquel dantesco "show" en el cual aquel "bulto" era una nueva pila de personas que habían muerto en el lugar.

\- ¿Qué...mierda...pasó...aquí?.- Gabriel se horrorizó, cosa que Olivia detectó por primera vez en aquel que fue el Jefe de "Talon". Si una cosa podía estar segura la mexicana era que Reyes nunca demostraba sentimientos hacia nadie, ni siquiera por la vida misma. La única vía que conocía éste era el sendero de muerte y destrucción que dejaba atrás con sus Camaradas, de los cuales no sabía si estarían vivos o convertidos en zombies. Lo había visto, incluso en épocas como las Fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, él siempre se mantenía bajo aquella forma fría y cero emociones, pero ahora, al ver a todas esas personas muertas, incluso habían familias extranjeras que yacían abatidas en el piso y cuando vio a un hombre que abrazaba a su esposa e hijo, el alma de "Reaper" se desplomó como una casa en medio de un terremoto. Acto seguido, éste alzó la mirada y contempló a los responsables, los cuales también yacían muertos allí.

\- No tienen mordidas en sus cuerpos, ¡los mataron como si fueran perros. Abrieron fuego como si nada! ¡¿Qué clase de "Puesto de Evacuación" era este?!.- Observó "Sombra" con horror y de ahí el viento cambió hacia una posición más fría y moviendo las ropas oscuras de Gabe.

\- Vámonos, Olivia.- Ordenó con seriedad y ésta juró haber visto, aunque fuera por unos segundos, una pizca de sentimientos en su Jefe. Éste sacó sus "Escopetas-Infernales" y ella le siguió el paso. Sin embargo, en los ojos del castaño, unas lágrimas bajaron por primera vez de su personalidad dura como una piedra.

* * *

Fue una larga marcha hasta que, por fin, dejaron atrás el "Golden Gate" y llegaron hacia San Francisco, para el Centro de la Ciudad, en la cual vieron que la lluvia no paraba y al estar ambos empapados por aquel refrescante líquido, decidieron ponerse a resguardo, siendo Gabe el que le entregó su gabardina negra a Olivia para cubrirla del clima fresco qu yacía sobre ellos, llevando a que ella lo mirara.

\- Pescarás un resfriado, Olivia.- Le dijo el castaño y de ahí vieron un sitio donde podían estar a salvo.

\- Gracias, Gabe.- Esa muestra de agradecimiento en ella había sonado bastante tierno y más al tener el recuerdo fresco de su Jefe demostrar sus sentimientos hacia la gente, aunque fuera por escasos segundos. Luego de eso, la chica clavó su mirada en esa edificación y procedieron a subir por las escaleras e ingresar en el vestíbulo, pero éste yacía cerrado por un dispositivo biométrico.-

\- Podría dispararle a esto, no creo que esté conectado a una alarma.- Dijo Gabriel con su tono frío y sacó sus "Escopetas-Infernales" pero "Sombra" le detuvo, ya que le señaló hacia arriba, en una de las plantas, se podía ver movimiento de gente en su interior.-

\- ¿Crees que sean hostiles?.- Preguntó la castaña-violeta, cosa que su Jefe no sabía decir si era cierto o no.

\- No lo sé, pero tendremos que entrar, sino los zombies nos serán un verdadero dolor de cabeza.- Sostuvo el mexicano y de ahí procedieron con la infiltración.

* * *

\- Esa idea de ir al Sur casi nos mata.- Habló un hombre de barba y cabello blanco, vestía una camisa gris, chaqueta y pantalones militares camuflados de color verde, perteneciente a la "Guerra de Vietnam", botas marrones y boina del primer color nombrado. Éste se hallaba con un M-16 y un cigarrillo encendido en su boca, inhalando el humo y de ahí lo soltaba en un nube que se disipaba por el lugar.- No me esperaba que pudiéramos salir de allí con vida.

\- Sí, es verdad, ahora toda Nueva Orleans está infestada de zombies. Lo mismo Mississippi y Georgia, venir aquí fue la única opción. Tal vez haya suerte y podamos tomar un barco o un velero con rumbo hacia el Oeste.- Añadió una chica castaña, camisa blanca, jeans, zapatos negros y campera rosa, además de portar un rifle de francotirador en sus manos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se han vuelto locos?! ¡Maldita sea, de la que nos salvamos allá afuera y piensan en zarpar! ¡Odio los botes y más cuando nos topamos con ese matrimonio de parásitos que solo querían nuestras armas y municiones, menos mal que su querida embarcación terminó encallando y murieron devorados por los zombies. Punto a favor de ellos!.- Bramó un motociclista rapado, excepto por un fino color de su cabello que se podía apreciar, siendo un castaño oscuro, barba candado, musculoso, chaqueta negra sin mangas, camiseta blanca, pantalones oscuros junto a sus botas. Lo más llamativo eran sus tatuajes que eran de "La Legión del Infierno", la banda a la que pertenecía y portaba una escopeta automática.-

\- Francis, no tenemos otra opción. O, esperen, ¿qué tal de Alaska?.- Propuso un hombre un tanto más joven, calvo, de piel negra, vestía una camisa blanca, corbata roja, zapatos y pantalones marrón con un cinturón negro, siendo éste un Analista de Sistemas.- No han dicho nada sobre ese Estado, podríamos ir y es por todo el camino del Noroeste de EEUU, llegaríamos en poco tiempo.- Sostuvo con optimismo, mientras que a su lado tenía una AK-47.

\- Mmmmm, no es mala la idea.- Propuso la chica, cuyo nombre era Zoey, apoyando la idea de su amigo.- Es muy buena, veré que dicen en la radio.- Dijo ella y se dispuso a encenderla.

En medio de la búsqueda de alguna estación que diera un boletín de noticias, encontraron varias, de las cuales una empezó a decir algo de lo que buscaban.

\- _"Para todos aquellos que pertenecen a la Costa Oeste, les informamos que la "Autopista del Noroeste" entre Seattle, Estado de Washington y la British Columbia sigue abierto para todos los que quieran cruzar hacia Canadá y Alaska. Los militares han establecido una fuerte presencia y están permitiendo la evacuación fluida de los civiles hacia la seguridad. Soy Phil Hudson transmitiendo en vivo desde la Ciudad de Seattle, trayéndoles, como siempre, todas las noticias mientras esto dure".- _Oyeron la voz de aquel periodista y apagaron la radio.

\- Bueno.- Dijo el Veterano de la Guerra de Vietnam.- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos para allá?.- Propuso.

\- Por supuesto, Bill.- Aceptó Zoey con determinación.

\- Odio a los militares pero bueno, ¡hágamoslo!.- Añadió Francis decidido.

\- Será un viaje largo, pero podremos hacerlo. Cuenten conmigo.- Finalizó Louis y éstos comenzaron a prepararse para partir, sin embargo, el sonido de una alarma llamó su atención.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué pasa?.- Inquirió el motociclista y fue el Analista de Sistemas quien fue a ver cómo estaban las cosas en las plantas bajas.

\- No, no hay zombies en el interior del edificio.- Dijo Louis con asombro.

\- Entonces, ¿qué habrá causado que la alarma haya saltado?.- Preguntó Zoey confundida.

\- Iré a ver, esperen aquí.- Pidió Bill y tras sacarle el seguro a su M-16, partió hacia los pasillos para examinar el lugar, abriendo la puerta y cerrando la misma.

\- Espera, viejo, de seguro tus huesos del Cretácico no podrán contra esos, deja que vaya contigo.- Se le unió Francis, cargando con su escopeta automática y bajo ese tono de humor ácido, cosa que a Bill no le gustaba para nada.

No dijo nada y lo siguió.

* * *

\- Este edificio se asemeja mucho al de esa película que vi una vez, "Infierno en la Torre".- Dijo Reaper con asombro ante aquella semejanza.

\- Ja, falta que tengan que detonar los tanques de agua y que nos arrastre la corriente para no morir quemados. Mira que no están ni Steve McQueen ni Paul Newman.- Se río "Sombra" de su chiste, cosa que llevó a que Gabe apoyara su mano por los cabellos de la chica y ésta lo mirara a los ojos. Estaban por tener un momento privado, tranquilo, pero algo los sacó de sus pensamientos cuando oyeron voces que venían desde las escaleras que conectaban a los pasillos.

\- Mierda, prepárate para el combate, Olivia.- Le pidió Gabe y éste sacó sus "Escopetas-Infernales" y ella su Subfusil de asalto.

\- Todo listo, que vengan que aquí los esperamos.- Sostuvo ella pero cuando se abrieron las puertas, ambos grupos se apuntaron con sus armas.

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su posición, tanto "Reaper" como "Sombra" mantenían sus dedos en los gatillos. Por su parte, el militar y el motociclista tampoco bajaban la guardia, en cualquier volarían las balas por doquier, la sangre pintaría las paredes y quedaría impregnado el olor a pólvora. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, fue el Boina Verde quien bajó su arma.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No van a tirar?.- Inquirió "Reaper" con asombro.

\- Veo que no son zombies o maleantes.- Respondió el militar y de ahí su acompañante hizo lo mismo.

\- Por poco y te vuelo la cabeza, amigo.- Se río el motociclista en esos momentos. El mexicano de las "Escopetas-Infernales" lanzó un bufido y acto seguido, su acompañante le siguió y puso el seguro a su Subfusil de asalto.

\- Bueno, parece que la suerte nos ha sonreído este día.- Sostuvo el castaño.- Y antes que lo pregunten, mi nombre es Gabriel Reyes, mejor conocido como "The Reaper".- Hizo una presentación rápida y seria.

\- Y yo soy Olivia Colomar, una de las Hacker más reconocidas del Mundo.- Añadió la peli rosa y de ahí permaneció todo en silencio.

Fue entonces que oyeron más pasos desde las escaleras y allí vinieron Zoey y Louis, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos de encontrarse con esos "Invitados" en el edificio. Fue entonces que Reaper se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Bueno, ¿qué hay de nuevo? ¿acaso esperan a que venga Papa Noel para traerles una respuesta?.- Preguntó el mexicano con ese tono burlón frío.

\- No, no es eso, es solo que...¡Ustedes son de "Talon"!.- Los reconoció Bill con seriedad.

\- Éramos: "Talon" ya no existe, está muerto como todo este Mundo.- Le respondió Gabriel, mientras que caminaba hacia ellos.- Esos tiempos ya no existen, ahora no pertenecemos a nada, somos libres para tomar nuestras propias decisiones.- Alegó el mexicano, quien empuñaba sus armas y las mostraba con total orgullo.

\- Fueron o no, no me confío en ustedes.- Advirtió el ex-Boina Verde.- Sin embargo, veo que también están buscando la redención.

\- No la busco para nada. Solo quiero que haya un Futuro donde poder estar vivo y no convertido en un cadáver andante.- Alegó "Reaper", mientras que quedaba cara a cara con ese grupo de supervivientes.

\- Entonces vengan con nosotros.- Les invitó Louis.- Vengan, nosotros nos iremos para Alaska, dicen que allí es seguro.

\- Jajajaja, ¿Alaska?. Esa ya debe estar llena de zombies.- Se río "Sombra".- Pero no estaría mal ir allí, ¿cuándo nos vamos?.

\- Dentro de poco, en cuanto termine esta tormenta.- Finalizó Zoey con aquella respuesta y de ahí procedieron a preparar todo para el viaje.

* * *

Le pasaban los ojos al abrirlos, su cuerpo aún seguía conmocionado por las explosiones que sacudieron el lugar, pero al abrirlos y moverse, Luciana Galvez sintió que estaba en un sitio seguro y seco de la lluvia que caía por los alrededores.

\- Ah, ya despertaste, "Bella Durmiente".- Escuchó una voz y se encontró con aquel moreno que había conocido antes.

\- ¡Morgan!.- Exclamó Luciana y ésta lo abrazó a su amigo.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?. Yo...recuerdo que estaba manejando uno de los cisternas que Virginia pidió pero fuimos atacados por alguien, luego todo lo demás está en blanco.- Contó sobre su experiencia y de ahí Morgan le hizo una seña de que se tranquilizara, que debía descansar.

Escuchó pasos y de ahí aparecieron McCree y Tracer, los cuales se presentaron ante ella y de ahí entró Ashe con BOB.

\- Dios, Morgan, creía que estabas muerto.- Recordó Luciana aquel momento en el que se habló de que Virginia lo había baleado.

\- Casi muero, pero gracias a ellos.- Señaló a la pareja que le salvó.- Pude seguir adelante. Sin embargo, Luciana, ¿qué sabes de los demás? ¿Hacia dónde se han llevado a John, June, los niños, Alicia, Strand, Daniel, Dwight, Althea, Grace y los otros? ¿Te dijeron algo? ¿Has visto o oído algo sobre los "Puntos de Los Pioneros"?.- Fue Morgan directo al grano.

Luciana se quedó en silencio y comenzó a recordar que, aquella noche en la que tuvieron que hacer ese pacto con Virginia y su grupo, todos fueron divididos y llevados en varias partidas hacia distintos puntos, exceptuando Morgan, el cual no podía pertenecer al "Futuro" que aquella mujer había construido, solo para ella y su gente, si los demás estaban a su lado pero no pertenecían al "Club", debían servir como "Mano de Obra", tal y como le había ocurrido a ella en los campos petroleros. La mexicana se tocó la cabeza y empezó a tener una serie de recuerdos en su cabeza.

\- Recuerdo que mencionaron algo de un complejo de departamentos no muy lejos de por aquí.- Comenzó a recordar y se vio una imagen de cómo una mujer pelirroja hablaba con sus hombres y éstos daban a conocer dicho nombre.

\- ¿Cuál es?.- Preguntó Jesse, acercándose a ella.

\- Sí, si no es lejos, podemos ir y tomarlo por sorpresa.- Ideó Ashe su plan de asalto.

\- No, sé cuál es el que se está refiriendo Luciana.- Le detuvo Morgan, ya que parecía tener recuerdos frescos de aquel sitio.

\- "Paradise Ridge".- Dio la mexicana el nombre.- Está al Norte, no muy lejos, creo que dijeron que está a unas 4 horas de viaje en auto por la Ruta 44.- Informó Luciana al respecto.

\- ¿4 horas de viaje?. No es mucho, pero tendremos que ir a revisar ese lugar, ¿no creen?.- Propuso Lena, cargando sus Pistolas de Pulso.

Morgan quedó pensativo un buen rato y de ahí se levantó de su asiento. Pero en esos momentos, Ashe, quien observaba por la ventana del refugio vio como una "mancha" viviente se movía hacia ellos y cuando un rayo iluminó el Firmamento Nocturno por unos segundos, vio con horror la realidad de las cosas.

\- ¡Mierda!.- Maldijo Ashe y salió afuera con su rifle.- ¡Váyanse de aquí, BOB y yo nos encargaremos de esos podridos!.- Pidió la chica y comenzó a disparar contra una horda de zombies que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Comenzó un feroz enfrentamiento en el cual los zombies seguían avanzando a pesar de las bajas causadas. En una de esas movidas, Ashe encendió un cartucho de dinamita y lo lanzó cerca del refugio, provocando una explosión que destruyó las ventanas y regó su interior con restos de cristales y tierra removida por el estallido. Luego de eso, la muchacha fue con los demás hacia los coches, en donde tuvieron que escapar de allí.

\- ¡Hay que eliminarlos a todos, de lo contrario nos seguirán el rastro!.- Advirtió la chica, volviendo a puntar su rifle "Víbora" contra las hordas enemigas.

\- ¡No, espera, tengo una idea mucho mejor!.- Le detuvo Jesse a la albina-plateada y ésta se le quedó viendo.- Solo confía, nada más.- Fue el pedido que hizo, aunque sabía que Ashe no le haría caso, ya que ella nunca más volvió a tenerle confianza por haber abandonado a la "Banda DeadLock" en el Pasado y ahora que se volvían a reencontrar, tenían que enmendar esa situación.

Ashe titubeó un rato pero finalmente cedió, colgó su rifle en su espalda y procedió a escuchar la propuesta del vaquero castaño.

\- Luciana, Morgan, ustedes dijeron que no estamos muy lejos de "Paradise Ridge", si allí están sus amigos, deberíamos traer con nosotros esta horda de infectados como señuelo.- Sostuvo Jesse a los presentes.

\- Es una excelente idea, nos vendría bien hacerlo.- Apoyó Tracer a su novio, mientras que Morgan quedaba pensativo hasta que asintió con la cabeza.

\- Muy bien, pero vamos a tener que hacer esto durante toda la noche y madrugada. Advierto que no habrá mucho descanso hasta que todo mi grupo esté reunido de vuelta.- Advirtió el moreno sobre esa situación, cosa que no les importó para nada.

Ahora comenzaba una serie de operativos bastante peligrosos para los presentes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el Cuartel General de Wesker, éste miraba como "Némesis II" avanzaba hacia Liberty City, sin embargo, cuando recibió información de que la "Blue Umbrella" estaba rondando por los alrededores de la destruida Raccoon City, fue entonces que decidió tomar una decisión bastante seria al respecto y esa fue la retirada de su "Sicario" de allí y devolverlo hacia sus orígenes, para esa ciudad y tenderles una emboscada a Chris y a los suyos.

\- Así que...Chris, ¿estás viniendo para saldar una vieja deuda?. Jejeje, adelante, te estaré esperando.- En ese momento, Wesker se levantó de su asiento y procedió a activar la caja fuerte que había detrás de la biblioteca. Acto seguido, éste se apoderó del biotubo que había allí resguardado.

* * *

**Tal y como el título dice, "Peligro a la vista", es la antesala de que ya hemos llegado a la parte central de esta historia y las cosas se han puesto muy caldeadas para todos los presentes. Entre Wesker que va a enfrentarse a Chris, McCree y Tracer junto al grupo de Texas van a buscar al resto de los supervivientes, Reaper y Sombra se han encontrado con los personajes del "Left 4 Dead", todo esto llevará a que las cosas se dirijan hacia un futuro encuentro. Pero, mientras tanto, queda saber qué caminos tomaran todos los presentes.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para El Redentor 777, Plagahood, Guest y desca. Nos estamos viendo, amigos y les deseo a todos un buen y excelente...**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2020 para todos ustedes!.**

**Por cierto, me olvidé de mencionar un hito histórico que se vio hace poco en uno de los capítulos:**

*** "La Masacre de San Bartolomé": Fue una matanza dirigida por la Monarquía de Francia contra los Hugonotes (Cristianos Protestantes Franceses de la Doctrina Calvinista) en el Siglo XVI, durante las "Guerras de Religión en Francia" hasta la firma del "Edicto de Nantes" que puso fin al conflicto. **

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos y será hasta el próximo capítulo, el cual tendrá el siguiente título:**

**Próximo capítulo: Un destino y un Futuro.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI: Un Destino y un Futuro**

El sonido de los helicópteros y sus aspas que rasgaban el aire, en medio de la calma que se cernía dentro de las cabinas, Chris Redfield había vuelto a salir con los suyos, ya que tenían que acabar con la presencia de Wesker y sus huestes. Él era o podía ser el responsable de esa calamitosa situación por la que el Mundo estaba atravesando. Frunció el ceño, pasó sus manos por la cabeza, siendo asaltado por todos los recuerdos del Pasado, viéndose así mismo, igual que en el cine cuando uno mira una película, en donde revivía aquellos tristes momentos en los que había visto morir a tanta gente inocente, desconocidos, familias, agentes de la ley y el orden, militares que fueron enviados para combatir a un enemigo que ellos desconocían, incluso de aquellos Mercenarios de la U.B.C.S que pelearon por las calles de Raccoon City para detener a las fuerzas de los muertos vivientes, siendo una misión suicida y en vano por todas las bajas ocurridas y que, tras morir a manos de los zombies, nuevos "reclutas" pasaban a engrosar sus filas infernales. Una marcha de la Muerte sobre aquella ciudad y que ahora yacía en ruinas, en medio de un Mundo que se estaba hundiendo en los oscuros mares de la desesperación.

Podía ver los recuerdos de todos los que murieron: Joseph Frost, Brad Vickers. Al joven del primer caso, siendo atacado y mutilado por aquella jauría de perros "Cerberus" que se abalanzaron sobre él, igual que una manada de leones contra una gacela o búfalo solitario que se refrescaba en los abrevaderos. "Rebobinaba" los sonidos de la carne de Joseph siendo destrozada por las fauces de aquellas bestias, los intentos en vano de salvarlo hasta que uno de esos monstruos le partió la vena yugular, matándolo en el acto y los disparos para eliminarlos. Joseph había muerto en los brazos de Chris, mientras que el pánico se había apoderado de Brad, el piloto, quien huyó del lugar, abandonando a sus Camaradas de Armas, quienes debieron huir de allí, ya que más de esos animales salvajes fueron atraídos por los disparos de las armas de ellos. Pronto, el helicóptero que comandaba Brad desapareció en medio de la Madrugada de aquel cálido mes de Julio en las Montañas Arklay.

El escape a la "Mansión Spencer", los horrores por los cuales se toparon: Zombies, sus Camaradas del "Equipo Bravo" que yacían muertos, devorados por los zombies y cuervos mutantes, otros que habían sobrevivido como Richard Aiken, el Capitán Enrico Marini y la joven Rebbeca Chambers. Los dos primeros murieron más adelante, siendo en el primer caso el de Aiken, quien fue atacado por una enorme Serpiente venenosa al salvar a Jill Valentine, mientras que Marini intentó decirle la verdad a Chris sobre quién era el responsable de todo esto, muriendo por un disparo producido por un "misterioso" tirador, el cual se revelaría más adelante como Albert Wesker, Capitán del "Equipo Alfa".

Fue aquel rubio quien se reveló como la Mente Maestra de toda esa pesadilla: Él había estado trabajando para "Umbrella Corporation" y que pensaba liberar a aquel "Tyrant" para acabar con ellos, pero fue traicionado por esa criatura y se lo dio por muerto, ya que la Mansión había sido destruida por la auto-destrucción que poseía, además de derrotar a ese monstruo con la ayuda de Vickers, quien había regresado para saldar esa deuda de cobardía. Pronto, los que se salvaron fueron Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebbeca Chambers y Barry Burton.

Y pensar que pudieron haber contado con el apoyo del "RPD" pero no fue así, fueron todos tildados de mentirosos y locos, la Unidad de Élite, "S.T.A.R.S" fue disuelta y reemplazada por la "S.P.F", revelándose que todos en el Departamento de la Policía de Racoon City, incluyendo el propio Jefe Brian Irons estaban comprados por "Umbrella", al igual que la prensa y el Alcalde Michael Warren. ¿Qué se podía esperar de una empresa farmacéutica internacional con dinero y poder?. Ellos daban trabajo a toda la ciudad y recibían grandes sumas por sus servicios, nadie querría arriesgarse en perder sus fuentes de sostenimiento y mucho menos para Warren, ya que, gracias a la ayuda de "Umbrella", Raccoon City prosperó económica y socialmente. Ahora no eran más que un montón de ruinas y escombros perdidos en la memoria de aquellos que habían sobrevivido pero a un enorme precio por pagar.

Fue entonces que Piers se acercó a Chris, apoyando su mano en los hombros del joven.

\- Hablé recién con Leon S. Kennedy, viene en camino con refuerzos.- Le avisó el muchacho a su Jefe.

\- Perfecto.- Dijo Chris y se levantó de su asiento y fue dirigiéndose hacia todos los presentes.- Escuchen con atención: Esta misión es muy complicada, esperamos fuerte resistencia enemiga y no sabemos qué clase de trucos tendrán Wesker y sus fieles Sirvientes ante nuestro asalto. No debemos bajar la guardia. Nos internaremos en las ruinas de Raccoon City y de ahí buscaremos el Cuartel General de ese traidor. Los ojos bien abiertos y no pierdan de vista a sus compañeros.- Impartió las órdenes a sus Agentes, quienes asintieron con un fuerte "Señor, Sí, Señor".-

\- Llegando al objetivo. Zona de Aterrizaje a cinco minutos, Señor.- Avisó uno de los pilotos.

\- Excelente, ¡todos, a sus posiciones, vamos!.- Ordenó Redfield, mientras que iban preparándose para descender por las cuerdas hacia las calles.

* * *

("Day of The Rangers", Special Edition Soundtrack 2, "Black Hawk Down")

No lo sabían pero allí estaba, de pie, junto a unas ruinas de lo que antiguamente fue la "Torre del Reloj de Saint Michael", el sitio donde un helicóptero sacaría a Jill Valentine y Carlos Olivera de ese Infierno, siendo derribado por un misil lanzado por "Némesis", provocando que la aeronave cayera de forma estrepitosa y envuelta en una gran bola de fuego, desplomándose y arrasando con el piso y parte de la fachada de la edificación, allí apareció aquel "Agente de Élite" que Wesker le había encargado para hacerse cargo de sus enemigos. El rubio lo observaba todo desde la terraza de su Cuartel General y pronto hizo una seña con el dedo de la mano izquierda, dando la orden para que "Némesis II" cargara su lanza-cohetes y de ahí elevó el cañón hacia los Cielos.

\- 500 metros. No te preocupes, cuando estén más cerca, podremos ser testigos de sus gritos de agonía y sufrimiento.- Dijo Wesker con una aire de tranquilidad en su voz.

El monstruo creado por "Umbrella" lanzó un gruñido y permaneció en su posición, estoico, silencioso, con los ojos clavados en la mira y sus dedos en el gatillo del arma de gran poder.

\- Jejejeje, Chris, veo que sigues siendo el mismo "Héroe" que planea derrotar al villano de la historia, pero te equivocas. Tú nunca podrás vencerme.- Alegó el rubio con rubia, mientras que escuchaba el sonido de los helicópteros acercarse cada vez más.- 400 metros.

"Némesis II" estaba listo para disparar, solo restaba una poca distancia, nada más que eso. Dentro del Cuartel, Goldman permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y esperando a que sucediera el espectáculo, hasta que entró Krauser al lugar.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?.- Inquirió el hombre de negocios.

\- No es asunto tuyo, Goldman.- Le respondió el rubio ex-Marine con seriedad, mientras que se sentaba en una de las sillas y recostaba sus piernas arriba del escritorio, además de sacar su cuchillo de combate y trazar un "dibujo" en el aire, donde terminaba enterrándose en una región abdominal invisible, llevando ese mensaje para él.- Más te vale no traicionar a Wesker, ya que, de lo contrario, serás tú quien se convertirá en el desayuno de los zombies.- Le advirtió éste con frialdad, cosa que Goldman no le importó. Él tenía sus propios planes en mente, nadie podía detener a la mente maestra detrás del "Incidente de la Mansión Curien" en 1998 y sus antecedentes.

\- Krauser, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó el hombre de negocios, quien volvía a su asiento y miraba de reojo al rubio.

\- No te pases de listo conmigo, "amigo".- Le amenazó el ex-Marine, mostrando su cuchillo bien afilado y brillante.

\- Tu historial militar dice que eras una persona muy valiente y pertenecías a la "Unidad SOCOM" del "S.O.U". Te enviaron a ti y a un colega tuyo para detener a Javier Hidalgo en el 2002...- Goldman fue detenido de forma brusca, ya que Krauser se le abalanzó y casi le enterraba su arma blanca en el cuello.

\- ¿Acaso tengo que hacerte un dibujo para que no sigas hablando? ¡Calla esa maldita boca de metido!.- Amenazó éste, pero eso no detuvo al empresario.

\- Jejejeje.- La risa de Goldman era fría y seca, desprovista de emociones, pero eso era lo más aterrador.- Aquí dice que, tras la misión en la que se le dio de muerte a Hidalgo, recibiste una herida en el brazo, lo que llevó a tuvieras que dejar el Ejército, caíste en desgracia y...Oh, vaya, qué interesante, ¿fingiste tu muerte en un accidente de helicóptero en el 2002 para trabajar para Wesker?. Qué bajo que has caído, muchacho.- Continuó burlándose el empresario y de ahí escuchó el grito de furia de ese rubio, quien es le tiró encima, el escritorio y los papeles cayeron al piso, toda la oficina quedó repleta de copias y libros desparramados. Goldman yacía contra el suelo, bajo la mirada asesina de Krauser y éste iba a enterrarle su cuchillo en el cuello y lo abriría en dos como a un cerdo salvaje.

\- ¡Maldito, te voy a matar y me vale una mierda si eres aliado de Wesker!.- Bramó el ex-militar, listo para acabar con la vida de ese hombre.

\- Jajajajaja, ¡Jajajajajaja!. Vaya cobarde, fuiste derrotado por tu amigo Leon S. Kennedy y por Ada Wong. Y...¿Quieres oír este relato?. A Wesker no le importó si morías, solamente eras un "sacrifico que valía la pena realizarse".- Aquello fue la chispa que encendió el polvorín, Krauser agarró con fuerza a Goldman y lo iba a tirar contra las ventanas, sin embargo, el sonido de las alarmas que se activaron por todo el lugar, llevó a que éste detuviera la pelea.

\- Te salvas, por ahora, pero cuando todo esto termine, voy a hacerte pedazos.- Juró el rubio, retirándose del lugar, mientras que el empresario se levantaba y reía sin parar, a pesar de tener su Oficina destruida.

* * *

"Némesis II" no le quitaba los ojos de encima al objetivo, de ahí, cuando llegaron a la posición y distancia exacta, Wesker movió sus labios.

\- 100 metros. ¡Fuego!.- Ordenó y acto seguido, aquel enemigo disparó una ronda de misiles.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Misiles!.- Alertaron los pilotos y comenzaron con las maniobras evasivas. Uno de los helicópteros fue alcanzado de lleno y explotó en el aire, mientras que otro debía aterrizar de emergencia fue de la zona prevista.

\- ¡Maldita sea, nos estaban esperando! ¡Disparen!.- Ordenó Chris a sus fuerzas y los artilleros descargaron toda una lluvia de balas contra aquella criatura, la cual lanzó un grito de batalla y volvió a cargar.- No, no, ¡no puede ser! ¡Mátenlo!.- Volvió a ordenar y de ahí, cuando "Némesis II" iba a disparar de nuevo, su lanza-cohetes explotó bajo una intensa bola de fuego, cubriendo al oponente, el cual se sintió totalmente abatido y cayó al piso, de rodillas, derrotado. Chris sintió una pequeña satisfacción con ver a esa criatura derrotada, por ahora, ¿quién sabía los trucos sucios que Wesker podría jugarles en su contra?. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sherri Birkin, la cual contaba con 19 años y se había convertido en una de las mejores Agentes dentro de la "Blue Umbrella".

\- ¡Chris, tenemos problemas: Perdimos a uno de nuestros helicópteros y otro ha aterrizado de emergencia, que los otros esperen la señal, no podemos tomar por asalto el Cuartel de Wesker así de sencillo. Puede ser una trampa!.- Exclamó la muchacha rubia y éste asintió, dolía y mucho tener que retirarse de la misión, pero no tenían más opciones por los cuales usar a su favor.

Los recuerdos le asaltaban, estaría fallando a su misión, pero, tras debatirlo profundamente, tuvo que aceptarlo.

\- Sí, es verdad.- Respondió y se dirigió hacia sus fuerzas.- Piers, ordena a todos que establezcan un campamento en las cercanías de la Ruta 6.- Ordenó Chris al chico, quien hizo la venia militar. Luego, éste miró hacia afuera.- _"Ganas esta vez, Wesker, pero la guerra no ha terminado. Pronto acabaré contigo".- _Prometió el castaño, mientras que iban dirigiéndose hacia el punto de encuentro.

Por ahora, la victoria estaba en manos del villano, pero Chris sabía que no le sería eterna.

* * *

Una luz brillante y cálida se encendió cerca suyo, no le molestó, era reconfortante, tranquila, le traía recuerdos de su hogar y de la persona que siempre amó en el Pasado, pero al abrir los ojos, Amelie Lacroix se encontró con Jack Morrison, aquel rubio americano que la había rescatado de las garras de "Talon" y ahora estaban luchando por la supervivencia de la especie humana juntos. Acto seguido, éste acarició los cabellos azabaches de la francesa y abrió su boca para expresarse, quería hablar con él pero su cansancio se hacía notar.

\- Tranquila, déjame ayudarte.- Dijo el americano, quien le inflaba la almohada para que pudiera recostar su cabeza sobre ella.

\- Jack...- La voz de la francesa sonaba a cansancio, mientras que éste la acomodaba sobre la cama, ya que su cuerpo estaba muy fatigado.

\- No hagas mucho movimiento, Amelie, debes descansar, ¿sí?. Tranquila.- Le decía el rubio americano pero ella no quería hacer eso, solo deseaba volver a caminar, a sentir el aire fresco en su rostro, el calor del Sol, todo aquello que había perdido hacía tanto tiempo atrás.- ¿Cómo fue la cirugía? ¿Ya estás mejor?.- Preguntó Jack a ella.

\- La Doctora en Jefe, Lena, dijo que voy a estar bien, solo necesito descansar unos días de más, pero...- En ese momento, la francesa se volteó para mirar hacia afuera.- Siento como si fuera una idiota, una que no está haciendo nada para pagar su deuda de sangre que tiene con la gente.- Respondió con tristeza, para después sentir los cálidos brazos de Jack a su alrededor.

\- No digas eso, tú sí que has hecho mucho desde que nos volvimos a ver.- Le tranquilizó el rubio, quien se recostó a su lado, abrazándola y dándole su calor corporal.-

Desde hacía tanto tiempo que la había extrañado. Añoraba su voz, ese tono fresco y serio que tenía la francesa al hablar, su forma de caminar tan elegante, esos movimientos tan característicos de sus tiempos como bailarina en la "Ópera Metropolitana de París" y ahora volvían a estar juntos, sin importar lo que haya hecho antes, él la seguía amando y no permitiría que sufriera, jurando en el nombre de su amigo Gerard Lacroix, el rubio daría todo por volver a verla sonreír y sentirse viva de nuevo.

Justo en aquellos momentos, alguien ingresó en el "Hospital de Campaña", provocando que Jack abriera los ojos y se topara con Brecken, el cual había llegado para hablar con ellos dos.

\- En cuanto le den el alta a la Señorita Lacroix, vengan al "Cuartel General", hay que discutir de un asunto muy importante.- Les dio esa información y se retiró del lugar, dejando que ambos pudieran descansar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de regreso en Liberty City, Conrad se había despertado de golpe, miró a su alrededor, estaban en aquel "Piso Franco" de Saint Mark´s, D va dormía a su lado, acurrucada contra el pecho de su novio, sintiendo la calidez de la sur-coreana, el contacto con su piel, la suavidad de su cuerpo contra el suyo, provocando que esta la rodeara con sus brazos y no la soltara por ningún momento. Había pasado un par de días desde que llegaron a esa Ciudad y todo se había ido al Infierno cuando los zombies invadieron el lugar. Se preguntaba qué clase de peligros tendrían que enfrentar, no lo sabía, sin embargo, el sonido de una serie de disparos despertó al joven y a la Gamer.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya está el desayuno?.- Preguntó D va entre sueños.

\- No, algo ha sucedido afuera. Espera.- Pidió Conrad, quien se levantaba de la cama y tomaba su Pistola 48 MM. Salió por la puerta del departamento y corrió escaleras abajo, topándose con los hombres y mujeres de la Familia Leone, los cuales corrían hacia la zona de Harwood.

\- ¡Quédense adentro!.- Les pidió uno de los Soldados de la Mafia, el cual portaba una escopeta cromada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Quiso saber Conrad y de ahí vio venir a la Policía.

\- ¡Los malditos zombies han cruzado desde Stauton Island hasta aquí! ¡Los estamos conteniendo en las inmediaciones de la Harwood y las Playas de Portland!.- Añadió otro de los Leone y de ahí se oían disparos en las cercanías. Justo en ese momento, Toni Cipriani llegaba con Claude Speed al barrio.

\- ¡Toni, Claude!.- Les llamó Conrad, quien corrió hacia ellos.

\- Qué gusto me da verte, Conrad, pero será mejor que salgan de aquí. Vengan conmigo a la Mansión de la Familia Leone en las Playas de Portland, aquí deberemos establecer un nuevo perímetro de seguridad.- Se acercó Toni hasta Conrad, el cual fue a por D va y salieron de allí con rumbo a aquella zona para estar a salvo.

Poco después, se había levantado un nuevo cerco para proteger a esa zona de las oleadas zombies, pero quedaba saber qué clase de camino habían tomado aquellas criaturas para llegar hasta allí. Era raro y para eso, Toni había convocado a una reunión de suma importancia, en la cual se formaría un "Grupo de Exploración" que iría a investigar en la Isla Stauton el incidente.

* * *

El Sol comenzaba a salir, el clima se sentía frío afuera, la gente que había pasado la noche en el edificio de gobierno en Claridge, Estado de Maryland, comenzó a despertarse para ser llevada hacia aquella estación de trenes donde iban a ser llevados a un sitio más seguro por parte de los militares que permanecían allí. En filas y acompañados por los policías, militares y los de "Overwatch" que estaban armados, fueron saliendo uno a uno del lugar hasta internarse por las calles.

\- Muy bien, amigos, en marcha.- Pidió Briggite, quien lideraba junto a Reinhart, Torbjörn, Paul, Kat, Symmetra, Ana y Phara a la comitiva que llevaría a los civiles hacia la seguridad.

* * *

Por su parte, volviendo con Jack y Amelie, el rubio se había levantado y caminó hacia el lugar de reunión, el "Cuartel General", en donde abrió las puertas y se topó con Brecken y varios de sus Camaradas, los cuales tenían sobre la mesa un extenso mapa de la Ciudad de Filadelfia, señalando las zonas y posiciones suyas.

\- ¿Querían verme?.- Escucharon la voz del americano y el pelirrojo inglés le hizo una seña para que viniera a unirse.

\- Por supuesto, Comandante. Hay una cosa muy importante por la que necesitamos su ayuda.- Comenzó a hablar Brecken y de ahí Jack comenzó a escucharlo.- Desde hace un tiempo que estamos teniendo problemas con los "Raskol´s", una serie de pandillas que tenían sus territorios en las afueras de la Ciudad de Filadelfia, pero con el "Brote Zombie", éstos han tomado las calles, haciéndose con ellas y se apoderan de los envíos aéreos que lanzan los aviones. Y hace poco, usted y la Señorita Lacroix nos han dejado impresionados cuando salvaron a Buckshot y a sus Camaradas de los zombies y un "Demolisher". Debo felicitar a su amiga, tiene agallas a la hora de abatir a uno de esos monstruos.- Le contó Brecken sobre lo ocurrido y mostrando sus respetos hacia el rubio y la francesa.

\- Para eso estamos, para ayudar.- Respondió Jack con cortesía.

\- Así es, pero aquí viene la parte difícil: Con nuestras rutas de suministros en poder de los "Raskol´s", no podremos alimentar a nuestra gente, curar a los enfermos y heridos, además de que las reservas de municiones se agotarán. Hace poco ideamos un plan de partir con varios coches ligeros hacia estos lugares para abastecernos de todo lo que podamos.- Siguió el inglés hablando y señaló, en el mapa, las zonas marcadas con un marcador rojo. Jack se inclinó y observó aquel objeto.

\- ¿Estos lugares son los más cercanos a "La Torre"?.- Quiso saber el rubio, cruzándose brazos, mientras que iba pensando.

\- Sí, Señor, además, no han sido saqueados por esos malditos.- Respondió Buckshot y Jack se puso de pie.

\- Muy bien: Este sitio, primero y más importante, el supermercado mayorista de aquí.- Señaló el americano.- Aquí están guardadas enormes cantidades de comida, bebidas e incluso medicinas, aunque con el último iría por las farmacias cercanas, además de revisar coches y otros vehículos vacíos para obtener combustible, ¿quién sabe si las estaciones de servicio se han quedado sin nada en los surtidores?. Siguiente punto, las armas, deben haber coches de la Policía abandonados, revisen bien los baúles y partes de atrás en las furgonetas de los SWAT, allí deben quedar cajas con municiones.- Dio el militar su plan, cosa que les interesó a muchos.

\- Es genial, podríamos movernos sin llamar demasiado la atención de los "Raskol´s", ¡buena decisión, Comandante!.- Le mostró Kristov sus respetos hacia él.

\- Reuniré a los "Runners" y para mañana al Amanecer saldremos en oleadas para tomar todo lo necesario. Esta noche trabajaré con los grupos y les asignaré sus misiones.- Salió Buckshot del "Cuartel".

\- Si van a llevar a cabo una operación para recolectar suministros, entonces cuenten conmigo.- Oyeron una voz y allí, delante de todos ellos y parada en el umbral, Amelie Lacroix había salido de su cama para sumarse al plan de Jack, portando su rifle de francotirador y lista para la acción.- Como siempre digo: "Una bala, una Muerte".- Finalizó la francesa y caminó hacia la sala para sumarse a aquel grupo, siendo observada por Jack, el cual se sintió complacido de volver a verla de pie y preparada para todo.

* * *

**Aquí es donde se ponen bomba las cosas: Entre Chris Redfield y su llegada a las ruinas de Raccoon City, el grupo de los Lindholm se dirige con los refugiados hacia aquella estación de trenes y pronto volveremos a ver a los demás, ya que en el capítulo que viene será el turno de Mei, Junkrat, Roadhog, Tommy Vercetti, Washington y "G", por un lado y también estarán de nuevo McCree, Tracer, Morgan, Luciana, Ashe y BOB. Y sin olvidarme de Moira, Doomfist, Winston, Efi, Orisa y Bastion junto a su pájaro. **

**Por otro lado, Krauser le ha "declarado la guerra" a Goldman. pero éste no tiene escrúpulos ni temor a las amenazas del rubio. "Némesis II", por ahora, estará fuera de servicio, pero volverá y aún queda saber sobre "Mr X" y los "Guardias de Élite" como "Death" y "Chariot", quienes regresarán con los demás en el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero que les vaya a gustar este "Regalo de Reyes Magos" y mando saludos y agradecimientos para El Redentor 777 y Plagahood. Nos estamos viendo, amigos, cuídense y buen Martes para todos ustedes.**

**Próximo**** capítulo:**** Esperanza.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII: Supervivencia del más apto**

A lo lejos pudieron divisar "Paraside Ridge", el complejo residencial de lujo que había mencionado Luciana y que, anteriormente, Morgan y Althea habían estado allí cuando fueron a buscar a una superviviente, la cual era la hermana de Tom, quien falleció días después con el colapso de un puente tras haber rechazado la oferta de Virginia de unirse nuevamente a "Los Pioneros". La lluvia no paraba de caer y desde el vehículo en el que se encontraban Lena y Jesse, la inglesa vigilaba el perímetro del mismo con unos prismáticos.

\- ¿Puedes ver algo, Lena?.- Preguntó McCree a su novia, ésta bajó aquel objeto de sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada, no parece haber movimiento. Tal vez es por la lluvia.- Sostuvo ella como teoría.

\- Puede ser.- Apoyó Jesse, pero aún así no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Fue entonces que abrieron las puertas del coche y salieron allí afuera, poniéndose bajo la protección de unos árboles resistentes y que les brindaron refugio por el tiempo en que estuvieran allí reunidos. Morgan portaba su palo de artes marciales, ya que prefería ese objeto que las armas de fuego que causaban ruido y atraían a los zombies, mientras que Luciana tenía una Pistola Browing en sus manos y que se le había quitado a uno de los miembros de "Los Pioneros" fallecido tras la emboscada que había preparado Ashe y BOB contra ellos.

\- Muy bien, este es el plan: Morgan, Lena y yo iremos con Luciana para revisar todo el complejo de departamentos. Ashe y BOB, ustedes montarán guardia por si vienen "Los Pioneros".- Dijo Jesse, mostrando su plan de acción inmediata.

La peli blanco-plateada no dijo nada, no le tenía mucha confianza a McCree desde aquel encuentro en la Ruta 66, por el Estado de Arizona, durante esa emboscada y ahora, ¿trabajar en equipo?. Una regla de oro, dentro del "Manual" que tenía ella era que la única Jefa era ella, nadie más. Pero en esta ocasión debió aceptar, tomó posición sobre unas colinas y apuntó con su "Víbora" hacia la entrada.

\- Ok, aquí es donde encontramos uno de los "Puntos" de Virginia. Ojos bien atentos.- Pidió Morgan, mientras que Lena y McCree sacaban sus armas.

\- Yo montaré guardia en la puerta, si llega a pasar algo, como por ejemplo los zombies, avisaré.- Dijo la inglesa, preparando sus Pistolas de Pulso.

\- Muy bien, yo voy con ustedes. Creo que en este lugar llevaron a John Dorie y Víctor.- Agregó Luciana y una vez que asintieron, el equipo bajó hacia la entrada principal.

(Save Room, OST de "Dino Crisis")

Al llegar hasta el punto, algo sucedió, un olor a quemado y sangre se mezclaba en el aire, llegando las fosas nasales, impregnando con ese aroma el lugar y encendiendo todas las alarmas en los presentes. Fueron avanzando un poco más y cuando Morgan salió de su "parapeto", éste apuntó hacia la entrada, pero lo que vio provocó que se le cayera el alma al suelo.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada.- Se acercó McCree, sorprendido por la escena: Todo el complejo de lujo de "Paradise Ridge" estaba en llamas, unas densas columnas de humo negro se alzaban sobre el Cielo y con ello se podían ver cientos de cuerpos sin vida de los integrantes que estaban allí. El portón había sido dañado y terminó colapsado contra el suelo empapado y fangoso, mientras que los casquillos de bala se extendían hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar. El vaquero se arrodilló, tanteó uno y sintió el aroma de pólvora recién disparada. Las luces titilaban y en el suelo se encontraban cuerpos de zombies abatidos.

\- Santo Dios, ¿cuándo pasó esto?.- Quiso saber Lena, asombrada por lo que estaba viendo.

\- Esto debió de haber sido hace unas cuatro horas.- Respondió Jesse, quien volvió a ponerse de pie.- Ya la pólvora está fría.

\- Aquí hubo una gran batalla por la supervivencia.- Escucharon a Morgan hablar y éste entró corriendo al lugar.- ¡Strand, John, June, ¿me oyen?! ¡¿Alguien puede oírme?!.- Comenzó a llamarlos a todo pulmón, pero nadie respondía a sus gritos.

\- ¡Morgan, espera, puede ser una trampa, pueden haber infectados allí!.- Corrió Luciana hacia él, pero el moreno se había asustado por lo que estaba viendo.

\- Ve con ellos, yo me quedaré vigilando.- Le encomendó Lena a su novio.

\- Ten cuidado, ¿sí?. Es de noche y los zombies son más activos cuando hay lluvia.- Pidió McCree, tocando la mejilla de la chica y dándole un beso.

\- Jejejeje, ¿crees que esas escorias podridas pueden conmigo?. Nah, no lo creo.- Mostró ella su confianza y determinación.

\- Confío en ti.- Finalizó McCree y entró corriendo al complejo.

* * *

La lluvia ayudaba con extinguir los incendios, pero el cuadro era bastante desolador, muchos habían muerto defendiendo el lugar, Morgan continuaba revisando a sus amigos desaparecidos, pero lo único que recibía era la fría "respuesta" de la soledad. El aire seguía impregnado de esa peste a sangre y fuego que se metía por las fosas nasales, sin embargo, cuando el moreno entró y revisó los exteriores, éste se horrorizó cuando vio unas extrañas pisadas sobre el suelo marcado. Se agachó y tanteó el tamaño: Eran descomunales.

Parecían ser de alguien que usara botas o un calzado más sofisticado, pero lo sorprendente era lo grande que significaba todo eso.

\- Algo no va bien.- Alertó el vaquero y sacó su Revólver "Pacificador".- ¡Morgan, Luciana, debemos irnos de aquí, ahora!.- Ordenó éste, pero no lo podían oír.- ¡Carajo!.- Exclamó y corrió hacia ellos.

Morgan y Luciana registraban uno por uno los departamentos, todos habían sido saqueados, vandalizados, algunos presentaban incendios que se elevaban por las ventanas que estallaban por el calor interno, saltando los cristales como metralla. McCree subió las escaleras y fue hasta ellos, algo no iba bien en esos momentos, parecía haber caído una especie de histeria, paranoia, miedo, terror, ¿quién sabe la palabra adecuada para describir esos minutos que se habían desarrollado?. Cuando el moreno y la mexicana llegaron hacia el último de los departamentos, vieron llegar a Jesse tras ellos.

\- Jesse, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué gritas?.- Preguntó Luciana hacia el vaquero.

\- Hay...hay...- Las palabras no le salían de la boca, parecía estar al borde del colapso pero se controló.- Hay que irnos de aquí, esto no fue solo un simple ataque de los zombies, alguien los "ayudó" para entrar.- Dijo y eso paralizó a los presentes.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?!.- Quiso saber Morgan y de golpe, desde la lejanía, un feroz rugido comenzó a oírse por los alrededores.

Parecía ser un animal o una bestia mitológica que venía a la carga, su grito rasgó el aire y con ello, los zombies que merodeaban por los alrededores empezaron a moverse para aquella zona, atraídos por el sonido y por la presencia de "comida". Justo cuando estaban bajando las escaleras, los presentes escucharon un movimiento en lo que eran los establos y entre los restos de las tranqueras donde se ponían a resguardo los caballos, encontraron a un superviviente.

\- ¡Daniel!.- Exclamó Luciana y lo ayudó a levantarlo. Daniel Salazar, proveniente de El Salvador, Centro América, antiguo dueño de una barbería, era un hombre que rondaba por los 60 años de edad, ojos marrón, cabello oscuro con barba, vestía una camisa de mangas largas gris, jeans, botas y un abrigo azul para el Invierno junto a una boina. El hombre estaba bien, salvo por la conmoción a la que había sido testigo.- ¡Qué gusto volver a ver, Daniel!.-

\- Morgan...Luciana.- Habló el salvadoreño con la voz cansada.- ¿Qué pasó...?.

\- Dinos tú lo que pasó aquí.- Se le adelantó el moreno y el peli negro miró a sus alrededores.

\- No...No lo sé, fue todo de golpe, los zombies invadieron el complejo, intentaron detenerlos pero una criatura horrible, parecía una persona pero muy musculosa, de mal carácter y con una fuerza aterradora, logró derribar la entrada y entraron todos ellos. Quise matar a esa bestia, pero me dio un golpe tan fuerte en el estómago que me tiró contra los establos, por donde escaparon todos los caballos, el resto está todo el blanco.- Contó Daniel parte de la historia que había vivido y otra vez volvió a oírse ese rugido.- ¡Mierda, ahí viene o puede ser otro! ¡Skidmark!.- Llamaba a su "acompañante".

\- Yo iré por él.- Corrió Luciana para buscar al gato que tenía Daniel, por suerte, el felino se había ocultado en el establo y estaba a salvo, lo que llevó a que la mexicana lo agarrara y llevara consigo.

Justo cuando estaban por salir, un disparo resonó en el aire.

\- Ashe.- Dijo Jesse a los presentes.

* * *

El cañón de "Víbora" permanecía caliente por el primer disparo efectuado, la Jefa de la "Banda DeadLock" cargó contra el enemigo, abatiendo a los primeros muertos vivientes que venían tras ellos. Lena también estaba en serios problemas, ya que los zombies se habían dividido en dos grupos para atacarlos, separando a Ashe y BOB del resto.

Fue en ese momento en el que la peli blanca-plateada sacó un cartucho de dinamita y lo encendió, arrojando el explosivo contra el Centro de la horda de podridos y causando un violento estallido que aniquiló a buena parte de los mismos, pero cuando todo iba bien, un automóvil fue lanzando por los aires y se estrelló contra el muro izquierdo de "Paradise Ridge", derrumbando al mismo y cubriendo con escombros el lugar junto a una nube de polvo.

\- ¿Qué...mierda...?.- Quiso saber Ashe, la cual se había tirado junto a BOB contra el piso empapado y cuando se levaron, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo con sus propios ojos.

Allí, debajo de las colinas, gritando a todo pulmón y golpeando sus enormes pectorales, un monstruoso "Tank" se había revelado como el "responsable" de ese "proyectil" que destruyó el muro del complejo de departamentos. La bestia comenzó a correr hacia ellos, llevando a que Ashe y su Mayordomo debieran evacuar la posición y disparar contra aquella criatura y los zombies que seguían avanzando, "cubiertos" por esa monstruosidad.

\- ¡Muere, maldito!.- Gritó la Jefa Bandido y le disparó una descarga de fusilería, pero ésta no le hizo mucho daño, a pesar de la sangre que manaba de sus heridas como si fueran una catarata y el humo de los impactos que habían dado contra su cuerpo.

\- ¡Olvídense de ese monstruo, es casi indestructible, debemos irnos!.- Pidió Daniel y tuvieron que salir de allí, con rumbo hacia el Norte para continuar con la búsqueda de los demás supervivientes.

No tenían más opción que esa, el escape era su única solución y cuando se subieron a los coches, partieron bajo una lluvia de proyectiles de concreto que se estrellaban contra el suelo y desparramaban sus restos por toda la ruta.

\- ¡Mierda!.- Gritó McCree y tras disparar toda una ronda de balas, casi lo alcanzaban esos restos en su cuerpo, pero los evadió justo a tiempo.

\- Escuchen, continuaremos con la búsqueda, si Daniel sabe algo, seguiremos para el Norte.- Avisó Luciana a los presentes y éstos dieron su respuesta positiva.

Pronto, los presentes dejaron aquella zona de "Paradise Ridge" y partieron con los demás integrantes, aún quedaban varios más allí afuera y debían rescatados, además de continuar con la supervivencia y la búsqueda de respuestas para sus preguntas ante toda esa "Hecatombe Zombie".

* * *

Habían perdido a aquella criatura musculosa y la horda de zombies que habían aparecido allí. Se detuvieron una parada de camiones, a unos 20 kilómetros de "Paradise Ridge". A su alrededor habían restos de lo que fueron unas barricadas de metal levantadas para contener a los infectados, varios coches yacían allí, abandonados y dos quedaron completamente consumidos por las llamas, quedando oscurecidos por el fuego. Lena fue la primera en bajarse y corrió hacia un pequeña descampado, en donde tomó aire y sintió nauseas, ganas de vomitar. Había visto y vivido una gran cantidad de peligros, pero esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso, algo totalmente fuera de este Mundo.

Sintió que alguien apoyaba su mano sobre los hombros suyos y se volteó, encontrándose con Jesse. Aquella joven inglesa había estado disparando contra los zombies con sus "Pistolas de Pulso" y hasta había empleado algunas de sus "Bombas EMP" pero no fueron lo suficiente para contener a aquella marea de podridos.

\- ¿Qué era eso?...Aquella criatura musculosa, ¿la viste?.- Quiso saber la chica.

\- La verdad que no tengo la menor idea, pero eso debió ser lo que destruyó "Paradise Ridge".- Teorizó su novio, Jesse, mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza.

A su vez, Daniel se hallaba recuperándose del golpe sufrido, no tenía ninguna mordida ni daños que complicaran su estado de salud, pero quedaban preguntas por hacerle, sobre todo el paradero de los demás miembros del grupo y de Virginia. Luciana se acercó hacia él y le pasó un poco de agua que tenía consigo, ayudando a éste para que se sintiera mejor, lo que trajo, como consecuencia, de que le diera un trago bastante largo, saciando su sed.

\- Daniel.- Se le acercó Morgan a su amigo.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sabes algo de los demás?.

\- La última vez que supe de Alicia, Althea, John y los demás fue que recibieron un llamado de auxilio, de parte de los otros "Puntos". No sabe qué pasó, pero se los oía desesperados, así que Virginia ordenó mover a la mayor cantidad de sus fuerzas posibles.- Comenzó el salvadoreño con relatar lo ocurrido.-

\- ¿Hablas de un ataque en oleas?.- Preguntó Luciana con dudas.

\- Sí, pero no sabe si eran personas o los zombies. Lo que sí escuché fue que hablaban de un misterioso sujeto alto, calvo, vestido formalmente con gabardina, pantalones, botas y sombrero negro, quien contaba con una fuerza sobrehumana, incluso capaz de derribar los muros más sólidos de una fortaleza.- Aquella parte heló la sangre de los presentes, ¿acaso se trataba de un "Super Hombre"? ¿Qué clase de trucos les estaba jugando esta epidemia?.

Las palabras no sabían de sus bocas, parecían estar atoradas en aquella zona de sus cuerpos, las cuerdas vocales estaban tensionadas, paralizadas. Lena y Jesse se acercaron hacia ellos, Ashe permanecía apoyada contra un árbol junto a BOB, el cual montaba guardia por los alrededores.

\- Señor Salazar.- Se acercó Jesse con su novia.- Somos Agentes de "Overwatch", tal vez no nos conozca ni nada, pero estamos aquí para ayudar. Díganos, ¿algo más sabe al respecto?.

Daniel se encogió de hombros, eso era todo lo que había dado sobre el paradero de los presentes, sin embargo, del bolsillo de sus pantalones, éste sacó un mapa en donde tenía marcados, con unas "X" **(Cruces) **el camino por donde habían ido a parar los demás.

\- Por lo que tengo entendido, llevaron a los demás miembros del grupo hacia el Desierto de Chihuahua y creo que tengo una corazonada sobre esto.- Mostró esos puntos y quedaron sorprendidos.

\- ¡¿Cruzaran a México?! ¡Pero si ese país cerró sus fronteras para que nadie pueda ir hacia allí y traer la infección!.- Exclamó Lena con asombro e indignación.- ¡Esa mujer esta loca, planea causar muertes de inocentes! ¡Debe ser detenida!.

\- Si eso llegara a ser verdad, Señor Oxton, mi pueblo ya sufrió muchísimo con el narcotráfico y ahora una plaga zombie. Matará a todos los supervivientes que no le sean útiles, como hizo con Tom...Esa maldita perra, ¡la voy a matar yo misma!.- Juró Luciana, siendo calmada por Daniel.

\- Tal vez estemos cerca de ellos. Sus conversaciones seguían estando del radio de esta zona, así que podríamos aprovechar y alcanzarlos.- Propuso el salvadoreño.

\- No está mal. ¡Andando!.- Pidió Morgan y partieron en los vehículos, ahora metidos en una carrera contra el reloj.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en San Francisco, California, el grupo conformado por Bill, Francis, Zoey, Loius, "Reaper" y "Sombra" habían iniciado el viaje hacia el Noroeste, yendo en un vehículo que habían hallado, por pura casualidad, en las calles de aquella Ciudad del Oeste de EEUU. Éste contaba con algo de gasolina y podrían llegar hasta el Estado de Oregon y luego tendrían que proceder a pie si querían llegar hasta Alaska, zona en donde los militares estaban con los civiles y que era segura. Durante el viaje, Reaper se hallaba cargando con suficientes municiones sus "Escopetas Infernales", mientras que "Sombra" yacía con sus pantallas, ocupada con algún intento de hackear alguna fuente de información gubernamental pero nada, todo estaba muy callado en esos momentos.

\- Oiga, Señor Calavera.- Le llamó Francis con ese tono de humor sarcástico, llevando a que "Reaper" alzara la mirada para verlo.- ¿Cómo han hecho para sobrevivir todo este tiempo?. Creía saber que estaban presos.

\- Jejejeje.- La risa de Gabriel sonaba tan gélida como el hielo y desgarradora como una hoz.- Cuando empezó todo este desastre zombie, en la "Prisión de Máxima Seguridad" de San Francisco estalló todo un caos, los guardias y militares no podían hacer nada contra los infectados y muchos se murieron; así que "Sombra" aprovechó todo el pandemónium y nos sacó de allí. Obviamente no quedaba nadie y pudimos huir, aunque dos de los nuestros se fueron para otro lado, ella y yo quedamos juntos.- Contó la historia del escape.

\- Ya veo, ¿tú eres su padre o el novio?.- Otra pregunta más que lanzó el motociclista y llevó a que Gabriel se quedara helado. Deseaba darle un golpe por metido, pero se contuvo.

\- Él es mi novio.- Escuchó la voz de "Sombra".- Desde que comenzó todo, estuvo siempre a mi lado, sé sobrevivir a todo tipo de problemas, pero "Talon" fue como mi familia, la única que pude tener y Gabriel Reyes es la persona en la que más confíe, igual que él en mí.- Se adelantó la chica, revelando toda la verdad.

\- Oh, vaya, bueno, felicidades a los novios. ¿Quieren una fiesta?.- "Propuso" Francis.

\- Ya, Francis, no los molestes, además, recuerda que estamos sobreviviendo a todo este desastre.- Le aconsejó Loius, pero Bill hizo una seña de que lo dejara "expresarse".

\- Bah, esta es la "Supervivencia del más apto", Loius. Recuerda todo lo que decía Darwin, que solo los más fuertes logran salvarse y es así. Aunque yo lo también como una estupidez, solo se salvarán los que sean listos y atentos. En este Mundo plagado de zombies solo tienes que tener tus sentidos bien afilados como una espada y no bajar la guardia en ningún momento. ¿Acaso no recuerdan todo lo que tuvimos que hacer frente para llegar hasta aquí?.- Sostuvo el motociclista, cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia donde estaban los demás acompañantes del coche.

\- Sí y ni quisiera recordarlo, sobre todo lo que nos pasó con el matrimonio Slater. Malditos parásitos.- Mencionó Bill aquella desgracia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Les robaron?.- Preguntó "Sombra" con curiosidad.

\- Más que robarnos, teníamos que "pagar un peaje" para subir a su bote: Querían nuestras armas y municiones. Ocurrió en Riverside, Estado de Pensilvania, allí nos decían que iban a evacuarnos, pero a cambio de lo que llevábamos con nosotros. Luego de eso, en Georgia nos encontramos con su barco, el "Saintia Lidia III" encallado y hundido en la costa.- Relató el ex-Boina Verde del Ejército de EEUU.

\- Vaya cabrones.- Se mofó la mexicana de esa gente.- Bueno, se lo tenían bien merecido.

\- Nosotros casi morimos en Georgia, de por pura suerte o porque Dios estuvo de nuestro lado, logramos activar el Puente Levadizo y huir hacia los botes, pero nos persiguieron muchos zombies y hasta tres "Tank".- Contó Zoey, por su parte.

\- ¿Tank? ¿Se refieren a esos monstruos muy musculosos, con brazos enormes?.- Preguntó "Reaper" ante esa duda.

\- Sí, un momento, ¿se enfrentaron a uno de ellos?.- Se giró Zoey para oír esa respuesta.

\- Nos atacó uno, el muy maldito estaba en el "Puente Golden Gate", pudimos escapar de allí, destruyendo parte del camino para que no avance. Creo que no podría saltar.- Respondió el mexicano sobre ese encuentro que habían tenido con ese "Tank".

\- ¡Tremendo coraje tienen ustedes, se han ganado mis respetos!.- Exclamó Francis con asombro, dándole unas palmadas a "Reaper" y "Sombra".

En medio de esas felicitaciones, algo comenzó a oírse por los alrededores, Bill alzó la vista, mientras que Zoey iba hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta con su rifle de francotirador y comenzó a apuntar hacia las laderas montañosas del "Parque Nacional de los Secoyas". Algo o alguien se estaba moviendo por allí y no era buena señal.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó "Sombra" y de ahí oyó ese sonido.- Parece...parece que alguien está llorando, deberíamos ir a ver.- Sugirió, pero cuando se iba a bajar, Gabriel y Zoey la detuvieron justo a tiempo, mientras que Francis agarraba su escopeta de combate.

\- Carajo, otra vez una de esas zorras.- Resopló con furia el motociclista.

\- No entiendo, es una persona, necesita nuestra ayuda.- Intentó "Sombra" en salirse del agarre, pero de ahí comenzó a oírse más cerca el sonido.

\- Eso que oyes no es una "persona", es una "Witch".- Le alertó Zoey, mientras que seguía buscando la posición del enemigo.

\- Son mujeres, pero extremadamente pálidas, cabellos blancos y largos, nada atractivas, llevan un vestido desgarrado y hecho jirones, pero lo más aterrador son sus ojos brillantes y amarillos junto a sus largas garras que pueden destripar a alguien en cuestión de segundos.- Describió Bill a aquellas criaturas.- Son extremadamente peligrosas, si se topan con ellas, no las ataquen, son muy resistentes por un tiempo, además de que tienen una velocidad que sorprende a muchos. Solo pasen a su alrededor, no las alumbren con linternas ni nada.-

\- Entendido.- Comprendió "Reaper" y preparó sus "Escopetas Infernales".

\- Lo mismo digo.- Sentenció "Sombra" y le sacó el seguro a su Subfusil.-

El llanto de aquella "víctima" se hacía más cercano, Bill encendió la camioneta, una vez más y partieron de allí hasta que Zoey hizo una seña, apuntando hacia una de las colinas donde estaba aquella "Witch" deambulando como un alma en pena. No valía la pena gastar municiones y procedieron con la marcha, ya que debían llegar al Estado de Alaska.

\- ¿Crees que nos alcance el combustible?.- Preguntó Loius al ex-Boina Verde.

\- Lo dudo mucho, no es lo suficiente, pero si llegamos a cubrir una buena tanda de camino, seguiremos a pie hasta Alaska sin problemas.- Repuso el peli blanco y de ahí dejaron el "Parque Nacional de Secoyas" con rumbo hacia el Norte.

* * *

Volviendo a Texas, el Sol comenzaba a salir, aún persistía la lluvia y los tramos de la ruta estaban presentando algunas pequeñas inundaciones. Se habían estado turnando para viajar y seguir con la búsqueda de los demás supervivientes que quedaban allí afuera. Morgan fue el único que no durmió, estuvo toda la noche probando con el Walkie-Talkie para ver si encontraba alguna señal del resto de sus amigos, así como también verificaba los mapas para saber el camino por el cual se habían ido "Los Pioneros". Sin embargo, con cada hora que pasaron en la Madrugada, solo encontraban coches abandonados, en llamas y cuerpos de los miembros que pertenecieron al grupo de Virginia, muertos o devorados por los zombies.

\- Dwight, June, John, Alicia, ¿alguien puede escucharme?. Si pueden oírme, respondan, por favor. Grace, Grace, ¿estás ahí?.- Intentaba Morgan, por enésima vez, con llamar a los demás integrantes del grupo, pero no hubo suerte, el moreno tenía la voz cansada, agotada y rasposa por haber estado hablando por ese canal toda la noche y madrugada.

Fue entonces que hizo un gesto serio, bajó la cabeza, negó con la misma y salió hacia afuera, para los exteriores, caminando un rato, topándose con Jesse y Lena, quienes estaban montando guardia afuera.

\- Eh, mira a quién trajo el nuevo día.- Se dirigió la inglesa hacia el moreno.- ¿Cómo has estado, Morgan?.

\- No muy bien, no pude dormir e intenté comunicarme con el resto del grupo, pero nada.- Contó éste y Jesse le pudo observar unas ojeras muy profundas en sus ojos.

\- Deberías irte a dormir un rato. Tu amigo Daniel y Luciana tienen el sueño muy fuerte.- Le aconsejó el vaquero, el cual estaba cerciorándose de que no hubiera enemigos cerca.

\- No, no descansaré hasta que halle a los demás.- Se negó el moreno, pero en ese momento comenzó a sentirse débil y se recostó contra el borde del auto.

\- Sí, estás cansado, ve a dormir un rato, amigo.- Afirmó Lena y, de golpe, comenzó a verse algo en el Horizonte, cuesta abajo por la ruta, una marcha de personas que venían hacia ellos, llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- ¿Qué?.- Se preguntó Jesse y sacó su Revólver "Pacificador", Lena cargó sus "Pistolas de Pulso", Ashe apuntó su rifle "Víbora" y BOB desplegó sus cañones, listos para ser disparados.

\- Esperen.- Pidió Morgan, quien se levantó y tomó los binoculares que apuntaron hacia la ruta más abajo.- ¡Alto, no disparen!.- Exclamó y alzó las manos al aire, moviendo las mismas y recuperando sus fuerzas, hizo unas señas hacia aquellas personas que reconoció justo a tiempo.

* * *

\- Patéticas son las excusas de Wesker sobre querer convertirse en un Dios si no tiene a la población dominada y domesticada como si fueran animales.- Se decía Goldman, quien se levantó del suelo tras la pelea que tuvo con Krauser, mirando hacia afuera de su Oficina y que daba hacia las ruinas de Raccoon City.- Sus deseos de poder no son más que el capricho tan parecido al de un niño que no le regalaron lo que pedía para Navidad o su cumpleaños. Pero mi punto de vista sobre el poder es superior al suyo: Necesitas tener a una población comiendo de la palma de tu mano, una vez que hayas reducido un buen porcentaje de la misma para evitar que se te amotinen, solo así conseguirás lo que buscas.- El peli negro se paró y frotó su mano derecha sobre su boca, quitándose un hilo de sangre que bajaba por sus labios.- Jejejeje y ese sueño va a ser mío. Nadie tiene el derecho a quitarme lo que busco desde hace años. Fui yo quien apoyó y suministró al Doctor Curien, pero él fue un completo idiota: ¿Querer salvar a tu hijo? ¿Dónde estaban esos sueños de poder?. Él se volvió un completo "sentimental" para querer salvar a Daniel, ¿y qué recibió al respecto?. La Muerte misma a manos de una de sus creaciones, pero conmigo, ellas me obedecen al pie de la letra, tal y como un hijo acata las órdenes de su padre.- Sentenció y tras lanzar una risa desprovista de emociones y gélida como el hielo, miró hacia las calles de esa destruida ciudad, la cual estaba plagada de zombies.- Wesker, tú mismo cavarás tu propia tumba y estaré allí para reírme de tu caída. Solo espero y lo lamentarás.- Finalizó para después desplegar una carpeta con los nombres de sus creaciones.- Es hora de que los "Guardias de Élite del Tarot" salgan a "divertirse" y que acaben con toda presencia de supervivientes.-

Pronto, Goldman tomó el teléfono y se comunicó con los científicos que trabajaban para Wesker. Conocía las consecuencias que tendría que pagar por su osadía, sin embargo, no permitiría que pisotearan años de trabajos e investigaciones por un tonto "objetivo infantil" que deseaba Wesker. Iba a desempeñar el papel de su vida y nadie lo iba a detener.

Lo que él no sabía, era que tanto Wesker como Krauser lo estaban manteniendo bajo vigilancia, pero no entrarían en acción, no por ahora, lo necesitarían hasta que llegara la hora de deshacerse de él para siempre.

* * *

**Y con esto llegamos al camino de lo que será, para más adelante, el futuro final de esta historia, aunque todavía queda un tramo bastante largo. Por un lado, Jesse, Tracer, Morgan, Luciana, Daniel, Ashe, BOB y Skidmark se han encontrado con los que podrían los miembros del grupo que buscan, pero no bajen la guardia, ya que Virginia y su gente siguen dando vueltas por los alrededores. Por otro lado, Goldman está jugando con fuerzas que pueden costarle la vida y a su vez, "Reaper" y "Sombra" ya han tenido su encuentro con una "Witch" junto a sus amigos Bill, Zoey, Francis y Loius. No será la última vez que esto suceda.**

**Muy pronto, todos los grupos se encontrarán y hablando de estos, en el próximo capítulo veremos a Reinhardt, Briggite, Torbjörn, Symmetra, Kat, Paul, Ana y Phara liderando a los supervivientes hacia la seguridad. Sin olvidarnos de Mei, Junkrat, Roadhog, Tommy Vercetti, "G" y Issac Washington en su ruta por el Norte, incluyendo a D va y Conrad en Liberty City junto a los otros personajes. ¿Cómo sigue la historia?. No se lo vayan a perder. Ah y no nos olvidemos de Jack Morrison/Soldier 76 y Amelie Lacroix/Widowmaker junto a los integrantes de "Daylight".**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** manu: Lo siento, pero para esas historias que me pediste, no podré hacer ninguna. Este año estoy con muchos asuntos que quiero cerrar. Será para el que viene o si tengo algún tiempito libre.**

*** Plagahood: No te preocupes por el tema de la radiación en Racoon City y como has dicho, muy pronto se encontrarán los personajes. Aunque, jejejeje, puede que alguno de ellos dé el primer salto y se encuentre con Chris y los demás, ¿quién sabe? jejejeje. Muchas gracias por tu review, amigo y te deseo toda la suerte del Mundo.**

*** El Redentor 777: Con todo lo que está pasando en este fic, más que arder Troya sería "Arde París" y ahora Goldman planea una jugada contra Wesker, cosa que puede acabar de la peor manera o ese hombre de negocios se salva de un modo alguno.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Cuídense, saludos de mi parte y buen Domingo para todos ustedes.**

**Próximo**** capítulo:**_** "La unión hace la fuerza (Parte I)"**_**.].**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII: El inicio**

El camino se hallaba "despejado", tal vez la palabra no significaba que lo era del todo al 100%, ya que, por los alrededores y bajo los restos de la lluvia que había estado cayendo, manteniéndose el Cielo de color plomizo, gris-plateado y bajo la constante amenaza de que regresara el agua para empapar todo a su paso, llevaba a que el grupo de Reinhardt mantuviera los ojos bien abiertos, ya que estaban escoltando al grupo de supervivientes del edificio gubernamental de Claridge, Estado de Maryland y con destino hacia la Estación de Trenes en Alexandria, homónima localidad, ya que allí había presencia militar y que podría trasladar a los civiles, militares y policías hacia los refugios asignados.

Por donde pasaban, allí podían apreciarse los puestos de control, chequeo y barrios cerrados con los vallados metálicos que tenían las clásicas cintas amarillas de _"Prohibido el paso. CEDA"_. Aquellas barricadas no habían servido para nada, ya que los infectados y en especial aquellos de "Élite" habían logrado destruir los obstáculos y propagar el resto de la infección por doquier, en todas partes, dejando un camino de muerte y destrucción a sus alrededores.

Sobre aquellas calles había una mezcla de olor: Iba desde el humo, los incendios desatados y otros que se habían extinguido por las lluvias, dejando unas columnas muy finas de humo blanco y gris, luego también estaban el hedor de los muertos, aquellos que se estaban pudriendo o habían sido roídos por los carroñeros, cosa que no les afectaba en nada contraer el "Neo Virus G". En las paredes se podían apreciar posters pegados que eran de la "CEDA", indicando que debían utilizar máscaras faciales para evitar que la peste se propagara hacia los sanos, además de lavarse las manos e indicando los Centros y Puntos de Evacuación con los refugios asignados por el Departamento Central de la Policía de Maryland y el Ejército.

\- Vaya desastre se montaron estos zombies.- Señaló Reinhardt en la lejanía, apuntando hacia uno de los tantos "Puestos de Control" que habían sido arrasados por completo y solo quedaba la destrucción y los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos que habían intentado contenerlos.

\- Sí, es lamentable ver esta situación, se me parte el corazón.- Alegó Torbjörn.

\- Bueno, al menos es eso y que no se te parta la cabeza diminuta que tienes, Torb.- Lanzó el rubio alemán aquella broma, cosa que no le cayó para nada bien al sueco pelirrojo, pero decidió ignorarlo.

El Jefe de Ingenieros se dio la vuelta e hizo una seña para que todos se detuvieran en el camino.

\- ¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó el Sheriff Lee, mientras que dos de sus policías llegaban con unas escopetas.

\- No, todo tranquilo, por ahora, vamos a descansar un rato, luego proseguiremos.- Prometió la Capitana Ana Amari, mientras que su hija, Phara, despegaba por los Cielos para inspeccionar los alrededores del perímetro.

* * *

Para la hija de la Capitana Amari, aquellos recuerdos de guerras invadían su mente. Podía recordar los momentos más duros de la "Insurrección Ómnica", el sendero de destrucción y muerte que habían dejado tras de sí aquellos Seres IA: Edificios, casas, hogares de familias, negocios tan tradicionales de El Cairo, Egipto y sus alrededores arrasados, como si fueran los tiempos de las "Invasiones Bárbaras" al Imperio Romano Occidental. Pero ella se mantenía siempre en su postura fría, seria, inteligente y calculadora, buscando el objetivo que tenía asignado, debía averiguar si había presencia enemiga en los alrededores, así que redobló la potencia en sus propulsores y comenzó con el patrullaje.

\- _"El Sector 1 está despejado, no hay indicios de zombies por aquí, pero no podemos fiarnos mucho de ellos, pueden aparecer en cualquier momento".- _Pensaba la peli negra egipcia, mientras que pasaba hacia otras zonas.- _"Bien, voy a dirigirme hacia los alrededores del Centro de la Ciudad de Claridge, tengo la sensación de que por donde está el Hospital "Saint Claire" deben de haber mayor concentración de infectados, ya que los Servicios Médicos intentaban salvarnos pero no hubo resultado alguno que diera positivo".- _Continuó sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que algo llamó su atención

Había un "Punto" en las calles, una especie de "mancha" negra y verde que se iba moviendo por allí, así que tomó posiciones en un edificio de apartamentos y sobre la terraza cargó su lanza-granadas, lista para disparar. Allí abajo, había una especie de sujeto, una "persona" alta que vestía todo un conjunto negro que iba desde botas, una larga gabardina y sombrero, dándole un aire a alguien de los años 20-30 con las Mafias. Aquel misterioso personaje se hallaba caminando por las calles y examinaba cada rastro de las luchas habidas allí. Por el pavimento estaban desperdigados los cuerpos de zombies y los vivos que habían caído combatiendo, incluso se podían apreciar esas horrendas mutaciones como esos seres sin piel y lengua afilada como una navaja, capaz de partir a una persona al medio como una barra de manteca.

De golpe, el sujeto de traje formal alzó la vista y fue hasta el edificio que había allí, pero lo único que "descubrió" fue la estela de un humo que desaparecía por los Cielos.

\- ¡Carajo, esto no me gusta para nada!.- Exclamó Phara con preocupación ante lo que había visto.

* * *

\- Ahí viene Phara.- Dijo Ana y cuando su hija apagó los propulsores cuando tocó tierra firme, ésta se dirigió hacia su madre y todos los presentes.-

\- Hay que irnos de aquí, rápido.- Pidió ella con seriedad en su voz.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Phara? ¿Va todo bien? ¿Qué viste?.- Preguntó Reinhardt a la joven egipcia.

\- No sé lo que era, parecía una persona pero muy alta y vestido formalmente; pero lo más siniestro eran la gran cantidad de zombies que había matado, incluso vi como le aplastaba el cráneo a uno de esos mutantes.- Contó la chica lo que había visto, dejando a todos con dudas.

¿Acaso era producto de su imaginación? ¿Un engaño producido por los días en los que había estado combatiendo a los muertos vivientes?. No, no podía ser falso, si ya habían visto a las "Witch" y zombies, no tardarían en reconocer que más de esos "Infectados de Élite" estarían rondando por las calles, listos para tenderles una trampa o una emboscada.

De golpe, un gruñido, algo gutural comenzó a escucharse por los alrededores, llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó Symmetra y alzó la mirada para ver, reptando por unos edificios destruidos, la figura de una criatura humana, vestía una campera azul oscura con capucha, pantalones negros y zapatillas del mismo color. Al verlo más de cerca, éste se lanzó con un profundo grito de batalla, desplegando unas aterradoras garras, pero recibió una descarga de disparos provenientes del Sheriff Lee, quien acribilló al atacante y éste cayó muerto contra el piso.

\- No estamos seguros, ¡eso de ahí es un "Hunter"!.- Señaló al atacante.

\- De acuerdo, se acabó el recreo, ¡vámonos!.- Pidió Reinhardt y reanudaron la marcha hacia la Estación de Trenes de Alexandria.

* * *

Por su parte, desde la zona que Phara había estado revisando, el misterioso sujeto avanzaba con paso decidido hacia las afueras de la Ciudad de Claridge, enfrentándose a toda clase de enemigos que quisieran impedirle con su objetivo. No le importaba si eran zombies o los que querían ser "Héroes" con enfrentarse al villano, éste tenía una única función y era obedecer y destruir a todo aquel que se le interpusiera en su camino y los que lo hicieran, pagarían muy caro por su osadía.

* * *

El viento fresco movía sus cabellos rubios, se hallaba de pie en la terraza de "La Torre", habiéndose despertado temprano para cumplir con aquella misión tan importante que tenían encima. No iba a ser sencillo pero si querían que los supervivientes pudieran vivir, era necesario organizar aquellas partidas para apoderarse de todo lo necesario: Comida, armas, municiones, gasolina, medicinas, ropa, lo que encontraran, serviría en lo absoluto. Y mientras que esperaba a que Brecken se despertara, Jack Morrison estaba haciendo ejercicios para entrar en calor y mantener tanto a su cuerpo como alma en alerta todo el tiempo ante el peligro que acechaba por las calles.

No se sentía cansado, a pesar de lo que había estado llevando a cabo, estaba bastante calmado y tenía la situación bajo control, pero solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y de acuerdo al plan; ya que no estaban solos, a parte de los zombies, también estaban los "Raskol Gang", una de las pandillas más temidas del Estado de Pensilvania y no se les podía tomar a la ligera y más cuando tenían bajo su control las principales rutas y posiciones para los envíos de ayuda aérea.

Por otra parte, el plan que habían diseñado era que partirían en busca de recursos, provisiones, mientras que otros "Destacamentos" se harían cargo de las "Entregas Aéreas", llegando antes que los "Raskol Gang" a las zonas asignadas por las bengalas que lanzaban los aviones militares con sus cargas. Pronto, el americano terminó sus ejercicios, había entrado en calor y ahora había llegado el momento de entrar en acción; pero justo en esos momentos, oyó los pasos de una persona que él conocía muy bien desde hacía tiempo atrás.

Allí estaba, esa figura tan hermosa, ese cuerpo atractivo, esa pose al caminar, tan delicada, tan fina, tan importante, toda una bailarina de la "Opera Metropolitana de París", casada con un famoso Agente de "Overwatch", secuestrada y convertida en una "Asesina Durmiente" que asesinó a sangre fría a su marido y que ahora había sido rescatada por Jack de las garras de "Talon". Inteligente, hábil y peligrosa a la hora de usar armas de fuego, sobre todo su tan preciado rifle de francotirador con el cual había dado muerte a tantos objetivos. Sus pasos se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia la terraza de "La Torre" y ésta se cargó su arma en sus hombros.

\- No creía verte tan temprano, Jack. Pensé que estarías descansando.- Dijo la chica francesa a él.

\- Je.- Lanzó el rubio americano una pequeña risilla.- No, para nada, me he levantado antes para poder estar preparado.- Dijo éste con tranquilidad y caminó hacia ella.- Amelie, no deberías venir, tienes que descansar y...- Intentó en convencerla, ya lo había intentado varias veces, pero ninguna había surtido efecto. Si había algo en lo que Jack no podía lograr, era la determinación de la peli azabache a la hora de partir para el "frente de batalla". Él no quería que le pasara algo, tras aquel encuentro con el "Demolisher", temió haberla perdido nuevamente, igual que en el Pasado, pero no fue así.

\- ¿Aún conservas ese recuerdo?.- Preguntó la francesa, mientras que dejaba depositado su rifle contra una pared.

\- Tú sabes bien, Amelie...Yo...Yo no quiero que te pase nada malo.- Sostuvo Jack, quien pasó su mano por sus cabellos rubios.

\- Tranquilo, no me pasará nada, nunca podrán conmigo. Una "Viuda Negra" no es fácil de matar.- Le tranquilizó ella, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del militar y de ahí calmaba esos temores suyos.

\- Espero que sea así.- Fue el ruego que hizo él y rodeó la cintura de la peli azabache con sus manos. Permanecieron un largo rato en silencio, pensativos, mirando hacia la lejanía, el Horizonte, ¿qué habría allí?. La Esperanza nunca muere, según dice el refrán, pero para muchas personas, toda posibilidad de volver a la normalidad no sería así, sobre todo por las grandes cantidades de muertes que hubieron a lo largo de los meses. Tan injustas, tan lamentables, no podían creer que aún no tuvieran noticias de sus amigos, de sus Camaradas de Armas. Jack, en aquellos momentos, hundió la cabeza de Amelie contra su pecho, sin soltarse de la muchacha por ningún instante y dejó que ella escuchara los latidos de su corazón, indicándole que todo estaría bien.- Vamos a salir de ésta, te lo juro.- Dio su palabra a la francesa y ésta alzó la mirada para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

En esos momentos, Brecken llegó hasta la azotea del edificio, cosa que fue escuchado por ambos personajes, quienes tomaron sus armas y lo siguieron. Había llegado la hora.

* * *

Fueron bajando por las escaleras, otros tomaron los ascensores, mientras que iban discutiendo de lo que harían a continuación. Tenían tiempo, pero no podían desperdiciarlo, sabían bien que entre los zombies y los "Raskol´s", sin olvidarse de los "Infectados de Élite", iban a tener un día muy "ajetreado", así que no desperdiciarían ningún segundo de ese "tesoro" dado.

Allí abajo se encontraban varios "Pelotones" conformados por "Runners", expertos en correr y prácticas de parkour, sumando a los que eran militares y civiles armados, los que eran policías permanecerían en "La Torre" para protegerla y cuidar a los enfermos y heridos. Pronto, Brecken dio un paso hacia todos los presentes, hacia sus "Soldados", quienes formaron filas y escucharon atentamente la voz de aquel Líder suyo.

\- Escuchen con suma atención: Vamos a infiltrarnos en el Centro de la Ciudad de Filadelfia para abastecernos de todo lo que encontremos en nuestro camino y eso va desde comida, armas, municiones, medicinas, agua, ropa e incluso de las entregas aéreas.- Comenzó a hablar y se dirigió hacia el "Primer Pelotón".- Muy bien, Buckshot.

\- ¡Sí, Señor!.- Exclamó el Jefe de "Los Runners" con posición militar y haciendo la venia.

\- Tú estarás a cargo del "Primer Pelotón", irán al Norte conmigo para conseguir comida, agua y gasolina en aquel "Supermercado Mayorista".- Dio su primera orden y el moreno permaneció callado, acatando la misma.- Karim, Troy, ustedes tendrán bajo su responsabilidad el "Segundo Pelotón", van a revisar las farmacias dentro de este radio.- Señaló Brecken, en un mapa, una zona marcada con un marcador negro.

\- ¡Entendido!.- Comprendió la chica.

\- Pan comido.- Añadió el peli negro, preparando su AK-47.

\- Perfecto.- Jeff y Afra, ustedes estarán dentro del "Tercer Pelotón" e irán con Alfie para verificar que el gas natural siga funcionando en la Central y también irán para por garrafas, en caso de que hayan desperfectos en la misma, además de ir por cables y todo lo necesario para proteger a "La Torre".- Encargó el rubio aquella misión y éstos asintieron tranquilamente.

\- Y por último, Nick Pesto, a ti y a tu equipo les encargamos la misión de ir a por las entregas aéreas y verifiquen todos los vehículos que hay por las calles. Necesitaremos lo que lleven consigo.- Finalizó el inglés a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Incluye si hay maletas?.- Preguntó el joven de EEUU.

\- Sí, también, si tienen problemas, los demás "Runners" estarán con ustedes en pocos minutos.- Respondió Brecken a aquella pregunta.- Y recuerden, no se separen, quédense con sus grupos, utilicen, con sumo cuidado, los sitios para hacer parkour, los ojos bien abiertos y también los oídos por los "Raskol´s", esos malditos no descansan nunca. Lo mismo va para los otros delincuentes. Y lo más importante: Si no llegan a "La Torre" para cuando esa el Atardecer, ya saben qué hacer: Ir a los "Refugios" más cercanos y esperar hasta el Amanecer. El Comandante Jack Morrison y la Señorita Amelie Lacroix estarán con nosotros en todo momento, brindando su apoyo por si tienen problemas. Así que...¿todo listo? ¿Alguna pregunta?.- Finalizó éste y de ahí dio la orden de moverse.- Andando.- Finalizó y pusieron marcha, tanto "Los Runners" que fueron para las calles, mientras que los otros iban hacia los coches y camiones que les estaban esperando afuera.

* * *

\- Muy bien, parece que aquí acaba todo.- Dijo el Agente "G", señalando hacia el medidor de combustible, el cual estaba señalando con su aguja que el tanque estaba vacío.-

\- ¿Y no podemos ir a buscar una estación de servicio?.- Propuso Mei, cuyo tono de voz sonaba un tanto inseguro.

\- ¡Jajaja!.- Río Washington.- Adelante, pero terminarán siendo la cena de los podridos. No, no se los recomiendo.- Dijo y mostró sus dos Pistolas Desert Eagle plateadas y con su nombre grabado en oro.

\- Entonces no nos queda otra opción que salir y caminar.- Dijo Mei, mientras que daba en el blanco, ya que no iba a ser seguro quedarse allí.

De golpe, desde la lejanía, un rugido que provenía del Sur fue entrando en escena.

\- Ok, ya oyeron a la Señorita Lin-Zhou, ¡vámonos!.- Pidió Tommy Vercetti y con Ken Rosenberg salieron de allí junto a los demás, poniendo rumbo hacia el Norte.

* * *

**Un capítulo bastante tranquilo, sí, así es, pero ojo, cuidado, que lo que se viene en el próximo va a ser todo lo contrario, así que estén preparados. En la próxima parte será el turno de Moira, Winston y los demás, por un lado, seguiremos con Mei y su grupo por el otro, además de volver a ver a Jesse McCree, Tracer, Ashe, BOB, Morgan y su grupo en Texas junto a los de Liberty City, jejejejejeje, tranquilos, que no me los he olvidado a ellos, van a volver. Ah y lo mismo va para "Reaper", "Sombra" y sus acompañantes.**

**Agradezco muchísimo los reviews de El Redentor 777 (comparto lo mismo, amigo, en tu review y es verdad lo que decís. A mí también me encanta trabajar con parejas como el Tracer-McCree, Genji-Mercy, incluso planeo hacer un Moira-Sigma, el nuevo personaje que salió el año pasado. También amo el Junkrat-Mei, Reaper-Sombra y el Widowmaker-Soldier 76) y Plagahood. Cuídense, chicos, buen Martes para todos ustedes y que la pasen genial. Mando saludos y agradecimientos para ustedes y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Siguient****e**** episodio:**** _"Por el Futuro (Parte I)"._**


	19. Chapter 19

** Capítulo XIX: Por el Futuro (Parte I)**

Bill suspiró profundamente, permaneció unos segundos más al volante y de ahí cerró los ojos. Se había agotado el combustible de la camioneta y aunque habían recorrido un buen tramo de kilómetros que iban desde San Francisco hasta Salem, Capital del Estado de Oregon, en el Noroeste de los EEUU, el ex-Boina Verde no pudo dejar escapar un enorme molestia, debido a que todavía quedaba bastante por recorrer hasta llegar a destino. Fue entonces que recuperó la postura, tomó sus cosas, incluyendo el rifle M-16, le sacó el seguro y fue con los demás, quienes estaban esperando afuera del vehículo.

Reaper permanecía apoyado contra la parte trasera de la camioneta, mirando sus "Escopetas Infernales" y Sombra tenía su Subfusil cargado para todo momento en el que hubiera que luchar por la vida, la supervivencia y por el Futuro de la Humanidad.

\- Podríamos ir a buscar una gasolinera, aquí debe haber una.- Propuso Francis, pero Bill negó con la cabeza, alzando su mano izquierda para detener la charla, ya que, otra vez, volvían a oírse esos llantos.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa perra nos siguió!.- Exclamó el motociclista con furia, cargó su escopeta de combate.- Voy a darle la despedida de su vida.- Juró, pero Loius lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Estás loco, Francis?. Te hará pedazos y atraeríamos a todos los zombies de los alrededores.- Advirtió el moreno y estaba en lo cierto, ya que, en esos momentos, un disparo resonó por los alrededores y detrás de Bill cayó un muerto viviente, una mujer que había intentado atacarlo por sorpresa.

\- Desgraciada.- Dijo el ex-militar con seriedad y encendió un cigarrillo.

\- Chicos, deberíamos ir ya, si esa "Witch" nos ha seguido, es porque está buscando atacarnos.- Propuso Zoey.

\- Estoy con ella, vámonos ya.- Ordenó Bill y se pusieron en marcha, dejando la camioneta atrás y estuvieron caminando por las rutas hacia Salem, Capital de Oregon.

Cuanto silencio, solo el suave y frío movimiento del viento sobre los árboles era lo único que podía oírse, además del dulce aroma a los pinos y fresnos, tan frescos, tan sereno, podrían quedarse allí, resguardarse y esperar a que todo pase. Pero tampoco sería de esa manera, ya que el peligro acechaba, incluso en los lugares más recónditos y seguros no parecían ser lo suficientemente seguros como para que pudieran estar a salvo del peligro. Los muertos vivientes eran la "Ley" en las calles, Wesker los mandaba, él era el "Dios de ese Nuevo Mundo" y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos habidos y por haber, ni la "Blue Umbrella", la "U.S.S" y la "B.S.A.A" pudieron hacer algo para detener a ese peligroso criminal. En aquellos momentos, mientras que iban avanzando y veían las zonas suburbanas, los pueblos y barrios que rodeaban a la Ciudad de Salem, Reaper detuvo la marcha del grupo.

\- Oh, carajo.- Balbuceó Francis y delante de ellos contemplaron toda una fila de vehículos abandonados, cuerpos por doquier, sangre en aquellos coches cargados con equipaje, la Policía había establecido un "Puesto de Control" junto a la CEDA, pero todos habían caído combatiendo contra los zombies. Habían casquillos y armas por doquier. A lo lejos, densas columnas de humo negro se alzaban por la Ciudad.- ¿Y llaman esto "salvar vidas"?. Vaya tontería.- Dijo el motociclista con ese aire sarcástico en su voz.

\- Será mejor revisar estos coches, pueden haber municiones para las armas.- Pidió Reaper y éste fue hasta un patrullero detenido y con las luces todavía encendidas.

Sombra se quedó atrás de él, vigilando que no hubieran problemas a la vista; la única "amenaza", aunque era bastante mínima, eran unos zombies que merodeaban por las colinas, cosa que fue tarea fácil para Zoey, quien los abatió con su rifle de francotirador.

\- Oye, Francis, mira, tienen una nueva chaqueta de motociclista que te podría gustar.- Le mostró Loius una revista de ropa.

\- Odio las marcas nuevas.- Dijo el sujeto, ya que tenía un gran listado de cosas que le desagradaban, entre ellos la ley y la música que se volvía obsoleta con temas aburridos. Lo único que amaba eran las motos, los chalecos y algunas otras más.

\- Ojos bien abiertos, Soldados.- Pidió Bill a los presentes.- No sabemos qué clase de peligros nos podemos topar por aquí.-

\- ¿Tan peligroso puede ser este lugar?.- Quiso saber Sombra con dudas en su voz, caminando hacia el ex-Boina Verde y éste asintió con la cabeza.

\- Así es, Señorita Colomar, aquí nadie está a salvo, el peligro acecha por todas partes. Pueden haber "Tanks" o incluso "Smokers".- Relató sobre esos "Infectados de Élite".

\- Aún recuerdo cuando nos topamos con ese otro grupo de supervivientes en el Sur. Habían estado en Ducatel, Mississippi y que cuando tuvieron que ir a buscar gasolina a una estación de servicio en ese pueblo, pasaron por un Ingenio Azucarero plagado de "Witch".- Relató Zoey aquella anécdota.- Parece que les atrae el olor del azúcar y la lluvia.

Como si fuera una "Broma Divina", el Cielo comenzó a presentar actividad eléctrica, un trueno desgarró el aire y lo tensó, para después explotar muy cerca de su posición, para que, acto seguido, empezara a caer una intensa lluvia a su alrededor.

\- ¡Mierda, ¿acaso podrías darnos una mano alguna vez?!.- Preguntó Francis con furia, mirando hacia los Cielos.

\- Ya, olvídalo, Francis, vamos.- Pidió Zoey, poniendo su mano en los hombros del motociclista y pusieron rumbo, ya que la lluvia podía ser tranquilizadora, pero también había peligro de que se toparan con alguna horda de zombies, en especial tras la caída y explosión de ese rayo.

Estuvieron caminando por varias horas en las rutas hasta que llegaron a Salem, cuyo panorama era bastante desalentador. Era como si un enorme Ejército hubiera destruido, matado y saqueado todo a su paso: Habían edificios, casas, inmuebles dedicados a los distintos rubros en llamas, muchos habían sido consumidos por el fuego, las columnas de humo seguían en pie, también podían verse autos volcados, en llamas, el pavimento destruido por los "Tanks", así como también signos de la batalla ocurrida en ese lugar. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de ellos fue cuando pasaron por unos callejones y se encontraron con un grupo de zombies muertos y a su alrededor yacía lo que parecía la mitad de un cuerpo, de la cintura para abajo, faltándole la mitad, con sus entrañas afuera y cubierto por un extraño líquido viscoso y de color verde.

\- ¿Qué...es...esto?.- Preguntó "Sombra", aterrada y "Reaper" no pudo soportar esa escena tan repugnante, dirigiéndose para vomitar del asco que sentía.

\- Están cambiando.- Temió el ex-Boina Verde.

\- Es repugnante, ¿cómo pudo haber pasado todo esto?.- Quiso saber Zoey, tapándose la boca y la nariz ante aquella pestilencia.

Para empeorar las cosas, el sonido de arrastre proveniente de unos pies que surcaban el pavimento se hizo sentir. Reaper alzó la mirada, saliendo de aquella repugnante escena y miró hacia la Calle Principal, en donde una horda de zombies iba hacia ellos y desde los edificios juró haber visto algo que saltaba como si fuera una rana. Pronto, el sonido de las armas al ser disparadas comenzó a inundar los callejones hasta convertirse en un verdadero avispero.

\- ¡GRANADA, A CUBIERTO!.- Lanzó Zoey un artefacto explosivo improvisado, el cual cayó en el Centro de aquella horda y al terminar de titilar sus luces, ésta emitió una poderosa explosión que cubrió todo de humo y restos de asfalto por doquier.

\- ¡¿Alguien ha visto a Gabriel?!.- Preguntó Loius, quien no paraba de disparar con su AK-47 contra los infectados.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Gabe no está?!. ¡Iré a buscarlo!.- Exclamó Sombra, pero al momento de salir de allí y buscar a esa persona, con la cual se había separado por esa escena de los cuerpos, la muchacha comenzó a sentir un bufido igual de un toro enfurecido delante de un torero que lo estaba provocando. Un sonido gutural se oyó por los alrededores y entonces se percató de que una horrible criatura con un brazo más grande que el otro apareció corriendo a toda velocidad, sin darle el tiempo suficiente para poder activar su "Camuflaje" y terminó siendo alcanzada, agarrada por aquel brazo y siendo aplastada contra el piso.-

Los gritos de la joven se hicieron oír, pero los acompañantes que iban con ellos no podían ayudarla, sin embargo, como si tratara de un Fantasma que salía de la Nada misma, ardiendo en una intensa rabia junto a la descarga de su fusilería, "Reaper" emergió envuelto en sombras y lanzando una oleada tras otra de balas con sus "Escopetas Infernales", abriéndose camino entre los zombies y aquel ser que había visto desde las cornisas de los edificios para llegar hasta Sombra.

\- ¡MUERAN, MUERAN, MUERAN, MUERAN, MUERAN!.- Gritaba a todo pulmón el mexicano, sus dedos estaban a punto de quemarse por el calor del metal y el acero de sus "Escopetas Infernales" contra su piel, el sudor perlaba su frente, pero éste era uno frío, helado y tras dejar una estela de cadáveres, disparó contra aquella criatura en la cabeza, volando la tapa de los sesos y pintando con su sangre y materia gris una pared. Aquel enemigo se desplomó de una y soltó a "Sombra", la cual estaba sumamente lastimada. Pronto, Gabriel se calmó y corrió hacia la chica, arrodillándose ante ella.

Estaba herida seriamente y no parecía reaccionar, aunque hizo un gran esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos y tomar con fuerza las manos de Gabriel.

\- Jejeje, ha sido una gran aventura, ¿no lo crees, Calaverita?.- Preguntó ella, mientras que un hilo de sangre recorría sus labios.

\- No...¡No te me vayas a morir, Olivia, por favor, resiste!.- Pidió Gabriel, quien trataba de no entrar en pánico. Jamás había hecho algo como eso, dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, perder la cabeza, caer derrotado. No, eso no lo permitía, ya que era debilidad, sin embargo, al ver a la chica con la que más tiempo había pasado, era una verdadera pesadilla.

\- No, debes dejarme aquí, Gabe, solo seré una carga para ti y los demás.- Intentó ella en convencerlo, pero el moreno no iba a permitir semejante acto de abandono.

\- ¡No me importa si tengo que abrirme camino entre todas estas Legiones de muertos vivientes, mi vida sin ti sería como en el Pasado: Gris, solitaria! ¡NO PIENSO DEJARTE MORIR AQUÍ, SOMBRA, TE LLEVARÉ CONMIGO! ¡ENCONTRAREMOS A ALGUIEN PARA QUE TE SANE, INCLUSO SI DEBEMOS BUSCAR A MOIRA, LO HARÉ!.- Bramó Reaper y cargó a la inconsciente mexicana en sus brazos.- Cambio de planes, ustedes sigan su camino hacia Alaska, yo continuaré el mío para salvarla.- Dijo éste, dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de supervivientes.

Nadie dijo nada, estaban impactados por lo que acababan de ver y la vida de Sombra pendía de un hilo. Fue entonces que todos optaron por seguirlo, habiendo visto aquella muestra de unión y amor que sentía Reaper por ella. Ahora la misión tenía un asunto serio, del cual se iba a revelar pronto, no solo era salvar la vida de aquella chica, sino también destruir al culpable que había causado todo ese desastre.

* * *

El día había amanecido nublado y el frío se hacía sentir por toda Liberty City. Allí, reunidos en la Mansión de la Playa de Portland, el hogar de la Familia Salvatore, Conrad y Hana habían llegado allí para ver qué clase de plan tenían en mente aquellos mafiosos y pandilleros. Fue entonces que fue CJ quien se dirigió hacia los presentes, el antiguo "Rey de San Andreas" comenzó a hablar con los presentes sobre los distintos puntos de ese día.

\- Buenos días, Damas y Caballeros.- Saludó el moreno, quien apareció con su traje formal ante todos los presentes.- Espero que hayan podido dormir bien estos días, después del "Incidente" que hemos tenido hace poco en Saint Mark´s; pero la situación es más delicada de lo que pensábamos. Toni, Claude.- Dijo y de ahí cedió ante sus amigos.

\- Gracias, Carl Johnson.- Agradeció el ítalo-americano de pelo negro y mirando a los demás integrantes, procedió con sacar las fotos que había obtenido hacía poco.- Escuchen todos con suma atención: Lo ocurrido en Saint Mark´s puede volverse a repetir, pero con una horda mucho más grande y peligrosa, así que vamos a llevar a cabo una "expedición" hacia la Isla Stauton para investigar bien a fondo lo ocurrido allí, recolectaremos pruebas sobre qué guió a los zombies hasta aquí y sellaremos esa "brecha".- En ese momento, Toni pasó con CJ.

\- Bien y aquí tenemos a varios miembros de "Overwatch" de los cuales ustedes ya reconocen. Adelante, amigos, pasen.- Les invitó el moreno y allí los vieron venir.

No lo podían creer: Mercy, Baptiste, Genji, Zarya y Lúcio estaban allí. ¿Acaso era un sueño?. No, no lo era. Hana salió corriendo y abrazó a la rubia suiza, mientras que su novio le seguía el camino hasta quedar cara a cara con los presentes.

\- Qué alegría me da de volverlo a ver, Agente Conrad.- Puso Zarya su mano en los hombros del muchacho.

\- Lo mismo digo, Sargento.- Respondió el muchacho e hizo una venia militar ante la joven peli-rosa.

La alegría duró poco, en esos momentos, Hana volvió con Conrad y de ahí escucharon la voz de los presentes, los cuales indicaban que irían acompañados por CJ, Toni Cipriani, Claude Speed, Niko Bellic, Victor Vance y Johnny Klebytz hacia la "Isla Stauton" para averiguar todo lo ocurrido y sellar aquella "brecha" lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Norte, un coche negro se detuvo en una intersección que había allí en la ruta. De aquel vehículo bajó aquel hombre de cabellos y barba castaña y vestido formalmente. Se inclinó y tanteó las huellas que habían en el asfalto, estando un tanto frías pero que indicaban el camino de aquellos supervivientes. De ahí subió al coche y partió hacia donde estaban los desaparecidos.

\- _"G, Issac, pronto nos encontraremos para terminar con esta desgracia de una buena vez".- _Pensó el castaño y cuando su coche pasó delante de un cartel, éste decía _"Liberty City, a 100 kilómetros"._

* * *

\- Muy bien, entonces estamos en camino hacia Liberty City.- Dijo Tommy Vercetti, viendo que estaban siguiendo aquella ruta hacia esa ciudad en el Norte.

\- Sí, por lo que escuché, dicen que es un sitio seguro.- Auguró Mei con esperanzas de que fuera cierto.

\- Si es así, espero que lo sea, necesito descansar un poco, tengo las piernas jodidamente cansadas.- Pidió Issac con ese tono ácido en su voz.

"G" no dijo nada, simplemente dirigía el avance junto a Mei y sus amigos.

En las cercanías, otro cartel que daba hacia la próxima ciudad, se hizo presente:

_"Liberty City, a 50 kilómetros"._

* * *

**[Y aquí termina esta primera parte del capítulo. Lamento mucho si no la subí en la madrugada de hoy, pero estaba cansado y aquí la tenemos. Los grupos están enfilando camino hacia sus encuentros, pero aún queda un tramo por recorrer. Sombra está herida, ¿sobrevivirá? ¿Gabriel podrá salvarla? ¿Qué pasará con el grupo de Mei, Junkrat y Roadhog? ¿Funcionará el plan de CJ en la Isla Stauton?. No se lo vayan a perder.**

**En la segunda parte será el turno de Reinhardt, Ana, Phara, Torbjörn, Briggite, Symmetra, Paul, Kat y los supervivientes de la Ciudad de Claridge, Estado de Maryland (vuelvo a nombra que estos pertenecen a la película del 2012 llamada "The Bay" o "Terror en la Bahía", mientras que Paul y Kat son del libro "Sin novedad en el frente" de Erich María Remarque, de la cual tuvo dos películas en 1930 y 1979). También regresaremos con McCree, Tracer, Ashe, BOB, Morgan y su grupo, lo mismo con Jack y Amelie con los "Supervivientes de La Torre". **

**Ahora, es el momento de mandar saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** El Redentor 777: Te agradezco muchísimo por tu review, amigo. Para ser sincero, no fue fácil cuando entré en Fanfiction, allá en el 2014, ya que escribía historias muy cortas, no desarrollaba la acción ni la trama, todo iba a la velocidad de una bala, muy rápido y eso me llevó a que tuviera que plantearme bien qué debía hacer al respecto. Y aquí está, lo que has dicho en tu review y espero nunca perder este estilo, cosa que me da bastante miedo y ruego que no pase. Pero mientras esté aquí y continué escribiendo, eso no ocurrirá conmigo. Muchas gracias por el review y nos estamos viendo.**

*** Plagahood.**

**Cuídense, amigos, nos estamos viendo. Buen comienzo de Jueves para todos ustedes y que tengan un excelente día de mi parte.**

**Próximo capítulo:****_ "Por el Futuro (Parte II)"_.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX: Por el Futuro (Parte II)**

Tomó un largo suspiro, pasó sus dedos sobre los barrotes de hierro que habían allí en el balcón que daba hacia Saint Mark´s, una bella vista para un japonés de cabellos negros, al igual que su barba candado y arquero. El más tenaz, severo y peligroso de lo que antaño fue la orgullosa Familia Shimada, ahora un recuerdo del Pasado y de su vieja gloria perdida tras ciertos tropiezos e incidentes que provocaron su hundimiento final. En esos momentos, mientras que tenía los ojos cerrados, el nipón escuchó que la puerta se abría y allí venía caminando un conocido cyborg ninja. Éste detuvo y quedó a escasos centímetros de la persona que se hallaba allí presente.

No cruzó su mirada con la de esa "persona", ya no más. Permaneció mirando hacia afuera y de ahí volvió a oír sus pasos hasta que se detuvieron frente a él, quedando tan cerca. Desde hacía años que Hanzo no se hablaba con Genji, no desde el día en el que su hermano menor no se ocupaba del cargo de "Jefe" del "Clan Shimada" y dedicándose, solamente, a vivir de fiesta en fiesta y ser todo un "Playboy", hasta que el "Consejo de los Señores del Crimen" decretaron un ultimátum: Si Genji no asumía el poder, su hermano mayor debería tomar cartas en el asunto con él y eso fue lo que pasó con aquella pelea y el incendio del "Castillo Shimada". Y tras muchos años fuera, ahora volvían a verse ambos hermanos.

\- Si vienes para reírte de mí, no estoy de buen humor en estos momentos, Genji.- Le advirtió el peli negro mayor.

\- No, no es lo que tú piensas, Hermano.- Respondió el Cyborg de manera tranquila.- Nunca pensé así de ti.

\- ¿En serio?. Qué conmovedor.- Hanzo se mostró totalment escéptico y burlón, a la vez, ya que las palabras de su hermano menor eran una auténtica "comedia".- ¿Decías lo cuando tenías que asumir el poder tras la muerte de nuestro padre? ¿Hiciste algo por todos los territorios que fuimos perdiendo a manos de nuestros rivales? ¡¿Hiciste algo por ellos, por nuestra familia?!. No, solo viviste de fiestas y rodeado de tus amigos y mujeres, nada más que eso. Sigues siendo la misma deshonra de toda la Familia Shimada y pensar que papa te había nombrado su sucesor...¡Manchaste nuestro honor y ahora vienes a hablarme con ese tono pacífico!.- Hanzo había estallado de la furia y de una manera muy severa atacó a su hermano menor, el cual no dijo nada, solamente se mantuvo en su posición.

\- Aún vives cegado por el odio, Hermano. Olvídate de eso. Vine hasta aquí para anunciarte que voy a ir con la Doctora Ziegler, el Señor Johnson Carl y los demás para la Isla Stauton. Quería que vinieras aquí.- Le dijo Genji al otro, quien solamente lanzó una sonora carcajada teñida de superioridad.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.- Río Hanzo en esos momentos de sumo "placer".- ¿Unirme a ti? ¡Por favor, antes preferiría morir antes que tener que estar contigo!.- Se negó en aceptar esa invitación, pero su hermano menor pisó muy fuerte el piso.

\- Eres mi único familiar con vida; si algo llegara a pasarte, nunca me lo perdonaría. Abandona tu ira y el odio, Hanzo, por favor.- Pidió el menor, pero el peli negro arquero no dijo nada, solamente le dio la espalda y procedió con su observación.- Bien, es tu decisión y la respetaré. Si quieres venir, ya sabes en dónde estamos.- Finalizó y cerró la puerta, dejando solo a Hanzo en aquel balcón.

* * *

Genji no dijo nada más, bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta la planta baja de aquel edificio, en la entrada, donde se encontró con sus compañeros que irían hacia la Isla Stauton, Baptise notó la mirada seria en el joven y se volteó para dirigir su "respuesta" hacia Angela, la cual cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- ¿No viene su hermano?.- Preguntó CJ, quien tenía preparado su Desert Eagle.

\- No y si lo hace, lo hará por su cuenta.- Respondió Genji, mientras que iba saliendo a las calles.

\- Qué tipo más testarudo es Hanzo. Nunca creí que fuera a hacer algo como eso, hacer a un lado a su propio hermano.- Se sintió D va molesta por lo que había hecho ese arquero con el peli negro.-

\- Ya, no importa, será mejor ponernos en marcha. Mientras más tiempo perdemos aquí, los zombies se seguirán acumulando en las cercanías de Portland.- Pidió el Cyborg ninja y partieron de allí en un bote, el cual estaba amarrado en el Embarcadero Atlantic, al Sur de Trenton, por donde trabajaba Joey Leone como mecánico y jefe del taller de autos.

* * *

Mientras que el grupo de CJ partía con rumbo hacia la Isla Stauton, en Costa de Vale, se encontraba Johnny Klebytz bajándose de su moto junto a Huang Lee. El chino miró hacia la segunda zona que estaba perdida y en el horizonte divisó la "Love Media Building", el lugar donde aquel empresario multimillonario había tejido su Imperio y que ahora estaba en ruinas debido a su desaparición.

\- Es verdad, ¿no?.- Preguntó Johnny en esos momentos a Huang.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- Se giró el Oriental para hablar con el motociclista, siendo su respuesta que el motero apuntara con su dedo índice hacia el"Love Media Building".- Oh, eso, sí, parece que sí es cierto.

\- Llegué a Liberty City en el 2004, unos años después de la desaparición de Donald Love y hubo muy poca información sobre su paradero.- Alegó Johnny, alzando sus manos en señal de dudas.

\- Dímelo a mí. Estoy aquí desde el 2009, cuando volví de China y me entero que mi propio tío quería asesinarme para quedarse con el poder en las "Triadas de Liberty City". Sobre Donald Love, escuché que en el año 2001 le encargó una misión a Claude Speed, la cual era distraer a la Policía de Costa de Vale para que así pudiera huir un amigo del empresario en el Aeropuerto Francis International, llamado el Anciano Caballero Oriental. Al cumplir esa misión, Claude volvió al edificio de Love pero no lo encontró, había desaparecido, nadie sabe nada al respecto de él y su paradero. Algunos dicen que también escapó con su amigo a China, pero son solo rumores no confirmados.- Contó Huang, mientras que volvía a la motocicleta de Johnny y éste la encendía para ir hacia el punto de reunión.

Pronto, ambos amigos llegaron hasta el Aeropuerto Francis International, el motociclista se detuvo y bajaron hasta llegar a un punto donde los estaba esperando un sujeto de cabellos castaños y vestido formalmente. Éste se hallaba hablando con dos Agentes del FBI, mientras que un grupo de policías, militares y personal del lugar levantaban unas extensas vallas de acero que cubrían las partes que daban al mar y los otros iban abatiendo a los zombies que se habían acumulado en las pistas de aterrizaje.

\- ¡Señor Toreno, las Pista están despejadas!.- Informó uno de los militares en esos momentos, el cual tenía acento Sureño y le faltaba su brazo izquierdo.

\- Excelente trabajo, Capitán Cassidy. Dígale a sus Soldados que se reúnan y ayuden a cerrar todo el perímetro. No vamos a permitir que esos podridos vuelvan a entrar aquí.- Felicitó el castaño y el militar se retiró del lugar, haciendo una venia y dando órdenes a sus tropas. Pronto, Toreno se dirigió hacia Johnny y Huang, quienes habían llegado hasta allí.-

\- El grupo de Carl Johnson y "Overwatch" ha partido para la "Isla Stauton".- Le contó el motociclista.

\- Sí, me lo han informado hace poco. Por cierto, hay información proveniente de la "Blue Umbrella". Tengo un contacto allí y es el Comandante Chris Redfield, quien dijo haber visto a los responsables de este desastre.- Contó Toreno, mientras que iban caminando por el lugar.

\- ¿Quiénes son?.- Preguntó Huang Lee, ansiando poder cumplir con su venganza, al igual que todos los demás.

\- Paciencia, amigos, paciencia, pronto les daremos su merecido, por ahora tenemos que terminar de asegurar esta zona y, si Dios quiere, recuperar la "Isla Stauton".- Llevó el castaño la calma a los presentes y estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, sobrevolando las zonas del Oeste de los EEUU, la nave de "Overwatch" que había evacuado a Winston y los demás del Cuartel General, huyendo del "Mr X" enviado para destruir a todos los supervivientes, ahora estaba sobre las cercanías de Salem, en el Estado de Oregon. Con el paso de los días, el Científico se había ido recuperando de aquel golpe que ese Tyrant le había dado contra su estómago y que gracias a la llegada de Moira y Doomfist, ni él ni los demás hubieran podido sobrevivir durante aquel ataque. Sobre su pequeño laboratorio improvisto, Winston estudiaba cada muestra de sangre y tejidos traídos por Moira, Orisa, Efi y Bastion, siendo Akande el responsable de protegerlas, aunque ellos también eran bastante buenos a la hora de combatir, incluso había visto a la pelirroja de Irlanda drenar toda la vida de una de esas "arañas" despellejadas con sus manos hasta quedar convertida en un cadáver nuevamente.

\- Mmmmm, interesante.- Anotó Winston en una pequeña computadora la información que había obtenido de sus investigaciones. Pronto llevó sus manos hasta su mentón y quedó viendo todo lo que el microscopio le estaba otorgando.- Esto no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Akande, quien entró al lugar.- ¿Alguna pista?.

\- Para empezar, este virus fue diseñado en un algún laboratorio clandestino. Pero hay una mutación entre otros predecesores, los cuales forman esta nueva cepa que se ha extendido a varias partes del Mundo.- Les contó Winston sobre todo lo que había encontrado allí.

\- Esta plaga ha diezmado cientos de ciudades y pueblos. Por lo que he visto, se transmite a través del contacto e intercambio de fluidos.- Resaltó Moira ese detalle importante.

\- Así es: Por mordidas, no por arañazos, salvo por esas horrendas criaturas que tú te encargaste, en especial de aquellos que parecen reptiles de las películas clásicas de monstruos. Tampoco se contagia por el aire, al principio, porque cuando esos misiles fueron derribados, el virus fue por vía aérea hasta que se incubó en las personas, provocando que ahora fuera a través de los fluidos.- Mencionó el Científico en esos momentos. En esos momentos, éste se acomodó los lentes, el reflejo de las luces de aquel laboratorio resplandecieron sobre el cristal y de ahí se puso serio.- Este virus ha sido diseñado, modificado y lanzado desde un punto que todavía no sabemos su procedencia, así que habrá que ampliar un poco más las investigaciones para averiguar este punto.

Cuando terminó de hablar, una voz se escuchó en el sistema de comunicación, llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- _¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Alguien ha allí?! ¡Soy Gabriel Reyes, antiguo Comandante de "BlackWatch Division" y ex-Jefe de "Talon". Necesito evacuación médica urgente, me encuentro con un grupo de supervivientes...Olivia Colmar, "Sombra", ha sido herida de gravedad. Por favor, si alguien me oye, solicitamos extracción, de prisa. Nos encontramos en el Capitolio del Estado de Oregon, en la Ciudad de Salem, de prisa!.- _Escucharon aquella comunicación y fue Moira la que partió hacia la radio.

\- ¡¿Gabe?!. Qué alegría en volverte a oír, amigo. Tranquilo, vamos para allá. Resiste.- Respondió la pelirroja, sorprendida ante esa revelación y pidió que se pusiera rumbo hacia la posición de Reyes y los otros.- Winston, dirige esta nave hacia Salem, urgente.

\- ¡¿Gabriel Reyes?!...- El Científico se quedó callado y pasó sus manos por su rostro, pensando e intentando quitarse de encima esos recuerdos, ya que no valía la pena. ¿Para qué discutir de algo que pertenecía al Pasado?. Ni Moira, Doomfist, Reaper y Sombra eran los que una vez conocieron, ya no tenían ese poder con el que amenazaban al Mundo, ahora eran todo lo contrario.- Muy bien, eso haremos, no estamos lejos de su posición. Dirijan rumbo hacia el Capitolio del Estado de Oregon.- Finalizó Winston y tras dar esa orden, enfilaron hacia el Noroeste.

Tenían el tiempo en su contra.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Mei y los demás, habiendo dejado aquellos vehículos en los que viajaban, se encontraban viajando por las rutas y no estaban lejos de Liberty City, solo a 50 kilómetros. Atrás había quedado la idea de ir a Nueva Orleans tras ese encuentro con "G" y el Detective Issac Washington. La china iba al lado de Junkrat, Roadhog y Tommy Vercetti, quien dirigía al grupo hacia la seguridad y la esperanza.

Pronto, después de un largo cruce de caminos, finalmente pudieron divisar a Liberty City, pero cuando llegaron hacia el Puente Callahan, parte de éste se hallaba completamente cerrado y con barricadas, así que debieron ir por el "Túnel Porter" y que los llevaría hacia el interior de la ciudad, cosa que no sería tarea sencilla y más en medio de la oscuridad que reinaría en ese lugar o viceversa con la poca iluminación presente allí. No importaba, ellos consiguieron meterse en dicho camino y poner rumbo hacia la seguridad que ofrecía la ciudad.

El "Túnel Porter" estaba repleto de vehículos abandonados y otros que se habían incendiado por los choques y derrames de combustible sobre el suelo. El aire era una combinación de humedad y humo, las columnas del segundo tipo se elevaban por todo el lugar, aunque había una buena ventilación para que no hubiera intoxicación con el Monóxido de Carbono, sin embargo, lo más aterrador era el silencio, la calma que se situaba en ese lugar y que nadie sabía si estarían cerca de alguna emboscada o ataque de zombies.

\- Wow, qué silencio.- Dijo Junkrat y su silbido se escuchó por todo el túnel.

\- Sí y eso me da una mala espina.- Tommy dio un paso adelante y cargó su escopeta. De golpe, unas misteriosas pisadas y un sonido gutural inundaron el lugar. El ítalo-americano apuntó con el arma y efectuó una serie de disparos, dándole a una horrenda criatura sin piel, sus músculos expuestos, al igual que el cerebro, carecía de vista pero tenía un muy buen sentido del oído desarrollado junto a su lengua y garras tan afiladas como una navaja.- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, corran, corran, hacia la salida, de prisa!.- Ordenó Tommy y cuando uno de esos monstruos iba a atacar a Mei, ella levantó una inmensa pared de hielo que provocó que varias de esas criaturas se estrellaran contra la misma, quedando tontas por un rato.

\- ¡Mei!.- Escuchó el grito de Junkrat y éste la tomó de las manos, saliendo de allí, en medio de los disparos y los arañazos que rasgaban el aire pero que eran evitados justo a tiempo.

* * *

Finalmente lograron salir del "Túnel Porter", durante la fuga, cuatro de esos "Chupadores" o "Lickers" habían sido abatidos por las armas de los personajes, quienes terminaron dentro de la Isla Stauton, dándoles un respiro a los presentes, encontrándose en el barrio de Rockford, cerca de la estación de trenes con el mismo nombre y el Hospital General Carson. A su vez, en el lado Oeste podía verse una vieja base militar abandonada, mientras que los protagonistas avanzaban por un terreno desconocido.

\- Bueno, ¿alguien tiene idea de dónde mierda estamos?.- Preguntó Issac a los presentes.

\- Nunca estuve aquí.- Dijo Junkrat y Roadhog le acompañó con lo mismo.

\- Yo sí.- Respondió Tommy Vercetti y todos lo escucharon.- Estamos en la Isla Stauton, Liberty City.- Dio su respuesta final.

\- ¿Liberty City?. Pero...¿no era que faltaba para llegar?.- Quiso saber Mei con dudas.

\- El túnel que tomamos, el "Túnel Porter", nos trajo hasta aquí, es un camino que conecta a las tres islas.- Volvió a hablar el ítalo-americano.

\- Muy bien, entonces estamos en Liberty City, muy bonita, lástima por todos los cuerpos sin vida que hay por los alrededores y la destrucción. Solo necesita una mano de limpieza y listo.- Dijo "G" con un tono sarcástico en su voz.

\- Jajaja, qué gracioso.- Se "río" Tommy de esa broma, cosa que no le cayó para nada bien.- Escuchen, debemos continuar, ¿sí?. Vamos, conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano y tal vez podamos hallar a sus amigos, Señorita Mei.- Prometió el ítalo-americano y tras completar aquella oración, comenzaron con el "recorrido" por Liberty City, mientras que el "Equipo Overwatch" había iniciado el operativo en la misma isla que el otro grupo.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se encontraran nuevamente.

* * *

**Por ahora dejo así este capítulo y con la próxima parte, en donde vamos a ir con el grupo integrado por Reinhardt, Ana, Briggite, Torbjörn, Symmetra, Paul y Kat junto a los civiles de Claridge, también con Jesse, Lena y sus amigos en Texas. Ahhh, ¿se piensan que dejé atrás a Wesker y a los otros?. No, para nada; ellos también volverán, así que a estar preparados.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y nos estamos viendo, amigos. Mando saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood, El Redentor 777, Luffy Turner y los demás; muchas gracias por sus reviews, amigos, se los agradezco muchísimo.**

**Buen inicio de fin de semana.**

**Próxim****o**** capítulo:**_** "Por el Futuro (Parte III)".**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI: Por el Futuro (Parte III)**

Los distintos grupos y Pelotones de "Runners" partieron en todas las direcciones desde que Brecken había dado la orden de movilizarse por todo el Centro de la Ciudad de Filadelfia para conseguir la mayor cantidad de provisiones, recursos, lo que estuviera allí afuera era necesario. Contaban con el apoyo de Amelie Lacroix y Jack Morrison en esta misión, siendo ella quien se desplazaba por los tejados de los edificios con su gancho tele-dirigido y el rubio acompañaba al Jefe de "La Torre" junto a Buckshot y su "Primer Pelotón" con rumbo hacia aquel "Supermercado Mayorista".

\- Muy bien.- Dijo Buckshot tras haber analizado el camino que iba desde el punto de partida hasta el objetivo.- Este lugar queda al Este de nuestra posición y con las primeras luces del Alba, los "Volátiles" han escapado de la Luz Solar.- Señaló hacia afuera y podían verse, así como también sentir el olor a carne quemada de esas criaturas, las cuales no habían tenido suerte en volver a las oscuras "cuevas" hasta que llegara la noche nuevamente para salir a cazar.

Delante de ellos, en el camión que viajaba con los demás en un convoy, podía apreciarse un rastro de zombies y "Volátiles" muertos por todo el puente que estaban cruzando allí mismo con dirección hacia el Este. Algunos presentaban profundas heridas en el cuerpo, sus huesos hechos para un lado e incluso se podían observar grandes manchas de sangre que caían como "lluvia" hacia la parte baja de la infraestructura, dejando sorprendidos a los más jóvenes y reclutas, pero para Brecken esto era cosa de cierto "Rey de la Noche", alguien que ya no era Humano pero que seguía protegiendo a los mismos, como si fuera un juramento que haría hasta que llegara el día en el que una bala pusiera fin a su tarea.

\- No nos distraigamos.- Pidió Brecken y pudieron ver a un grupo de "Runners" que estaban despejando una calle para poder ingresar en unos negocios que habían por allí.

\- ¡Señor Brecken, buenos días!.- Saludó uno de esos militares, mientras que montaba guardia con dos compañeros de armas suyos en las escaleras de concreto.

\- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?.- Quiso saber el joven, ordenando detener aquel camión militar.

\- Todo despejado, no nos hemos topado con muchos zombies, por ahora.- Le anunció aquel militar y de ahí vieron como se abrían las rejas metálicas de uno de los negocios.- Dawud nos condujo hacia su local de empeños y nos hemos encontrado con tornillos, clavos, remaches e incluso herramientas de trabajo para reforzar las defensas en las barricadas metálicas. También hay materiales químicos e inflamables para crear bombas caseras y molotovs.

\- Excelente trabajo, chicos. Sigan así y recuerden, si no pueden volver antes del Atardecer, vayan a los refugios más cercanos.- Les felicitó Brecken y volvió a decirles los sitios en donde pudieran pasar la noche, en caso de que no pudieran llegar a "La Torre" a tiempo.

\- No tiene por qué preocuparse, Señor Brecken, mis chicos y yo lo tenemos todo calculado.- Dijo el militar y fue llamado, en esos momentos, por un muchacho de piel negra, el cual estaba en una "Entrada Electrificada".- Disculpen, Jeremiah nos llama, hemos encontrado una puerta que no tiene suficiente poder por un fallo en un circuito, lo está reparando pero le llevará unas horas, nosotros lo cubrimos.- Continuó hablando y tras poner fin a esa conversación, oyeron un disparo. Acto seguido, un zombie cayó desde los bordes de un edificio que había por allí hasta empapar el asfalto con su sangre.

Y allí la vieron, a cierta francesa, hermosa pero letal con el rifle de francotirador.

\- Cuentan con "cobertura extra". Continúen con su labor, Soldados.- Añadió Jack y de ahí emprendieron el retorno al camino.

Una vez que dejaron a aquellos militares y civiles con su tarea, el convoy volvió al camino con rumbo al Este, no faltaba mucho para llegar. Mientras que se retiraban, allí podían verse a varios "Runners" que estaban cargando sus mochilas, bolsos, todo lo que fuera útil para cargar los recursos y provisiones, incluso en sus manos, lo que encontraban en los coches abandonados. Algunos estaban drenando el combustible, llevando aquel preciado líquido hacia unos bidones negros, dorados y rojos para así tenerlos en las reservas; además de tener extremo cuidado de no provocar una chispa que encendiera los charcos que estaban regados por las calles.

* * *

El viaje continuó en calma, las tareas de recolección continuaban por todas partes. Pasaron delante de otro grupo de "Runners" comandados por Nick Pesto, quienes se hallaban montando guardia sobre una posición marcada en el mapa para las entregas aéreas realizadas por los aviones militares y de la FEMA, además de vigilar que los "Raskol´s Gang" no fueran a meterse, ya que cualquier tiroteo o explosiones atraería la atención de los zombies, quienes estaban en todas partes de la Ciudad. Pronto, tras una hora de viaje y que era debido a la presencia de coches en llamas y barricadas, lograron llegar hasta aquel "Supermercado Mayorista".

El convoy logró pasar las rejas de la entrada, las cuales estaban derribadas contra el piso. En el interior del inmenso establecimiento había una estación de servicio, de la cual Buckshot ordenó a un grupo que llevaba un camión cisterna con ellos para revisar los surtidores, así como el negocio en su interior por si hallaban comida y medicinas.

En los alrededores habían intentado establecer, por parte de los militares y la Policía, un cordón de seguridad para que los civiles pudieran adquirir comida, agua y todo lo necesario para sobrevivir a la cuarentena, pero en algún punto determinado, todo el lugar se convirtió en una auténtica escena de caos y muerte, lo que provocó esos resultados tan trágicos. Jackie mantuvo silencio, habían tantas víctimas que no habían podido sobrevivir, incluso niños, familias enteras. Los puestos que la "CEDA" habían levantado, ahora yacían completamente reducidos a escombros y cenizas por el fuego, mientras que el interior del inmueble permanecía cerrado. Pronto, Brecken dio la orden de detener el convoy y así bajar a todos los demás integrantes del "Primer Pelotón".

Acompañado por el Comandante Jack Morrison, aquellos miembros, hombres y mujeres, descendieron de los coches y de los camiones que se habían traído consigo para comenzar con la misión. Un súbito llamado por radio llevó a que Brecken la tomara y hablara con el que estaba al mando.

\- _Brecken, ¿me recibes?.- _Escuchó la voz de uno de los Jefes de los "Pelotones".

\- Afirmativo, Alfie, te recibo fuerte y claro. Dime, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Problemas a la vista?.- Preguntó el rubio y esperó la respuesta.

\- _Nah, tranquilo, estamos bien, Jeff, Afra y los chicos del "Tercer Pelotón" nos encontramos en la Central de Distribución de Gas, al Norte de su posición.- _Le informó Alfie al respecto.

\- Genial, ¿todo bien por allá?.- Lanzó Brecken otra pregunta.

\- _Por ahora todo bien, algunos zombies merodeando pero los chicos se están haciendo cargo de ellos. Eso sí, tenemos cuidado de no llamar la atención de lo que antiguamente fue el territorio de Rais y su gente. Recuerda que tenemos cerca su antiguo Cuartel General.- _Dio el Electricista su informe de situación.

\- Mierda. Ok, tengan cuidado y si pasa algo, enviaré un grupo para ayudarlos: El del Teniente Dan Taylor los puede ayudar, él está con sus Soldados en un puente cercano al Sureste de su posición.- Dijo el rubio y tras terminar aquella charla, volvieron al trabajo.

\- _Entendido, amigo. Cuídense, en la Central hemos encontrado algunas garrafas que llevaremos a nuestros coches y los cables que necesitaba. Cambio y fuera.- _Se unió el otro personaje y regresaron con sus deberes.

\- ¿Todo bien?.- Preguntó Jack, quien se acercó a Brecken.

\- ¿Eh?. Sí, todo bien, por suerte: Alfie, Jeff y el "Tercer Pelotón" están en la Central de Distribución de Gas. Falta saber sobre Karim y Troy con el "Segundo Pelotón", pero lo haré después de terminar con este sitio.- Prometió el Jefe de "La Torre" y de ahí se dirigieron hacia las puertas del "Supermercado Mayorista", en donde uno de los integrantes se fijaba que no estuvieran conectadas las alarmas del Sistema de Seguridad, ya que podrían atraer a los muertos vivientes. Una vez que avisó que todo estaba en orden, dos más procedieron con abrir las puertas, empleando unas barretas de hierro y tras unos minutos de espera, éstas se abrieron, dando la bienvenida a los personajes.

\- Excelente, chicos.- Les felicitó Jack y éste cargó su M-16 Modificado.- Ahora vamos adentro por las provisiones, activen la electricidad, necesitaremos todo lo necesario, si ven algún zombie, ya saben qué hacer.- Continuó hablando e instruyendo a los personajes, quienes asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron con la misión.

* * *

El cruce hacia Alexandria había estado bastante "tranquilo", la presencia de zombie era una constante amenaza por los caminos, pero no se les acercaban en grandes hordas. Algo no cuadraba bien y en especial en gente como Reinhardt, quien tenía la teoría de que todo esto pudiera tratarse de alguna emboscada de parte de esos "Podridos", sin embargo, durante el avance hacia la Estación de Trenes, todo permanecía en calma.

\- Sheriff, avise a sus agentes y a los civiles que estamos cerca del objetivo. Pronto van a poder estar a salvo.- Les anunció Briggite, quien tenía su mangual lista para atacar.

\- Excelente, por fin, Dios, por fin nos iremos de aquí. Muchas gracias, amigos.- Agradeció Lee y de ahí divisaron el punto de reunión.

Allí estaban montando guardia varios grupos de militares, los cuales estaban equipados con máscaras anti-contaminación y otros eran de la "CEDA" con sus característicos trajes amarillos y aislantes de todo tipo de amenazas, contaban con bombonas de oxígeno y otros iban del mismo modo que los Soldados. En esos momentos, uno de ellos se percató de la llegada de civiles y tomaron posiciones, apuntando hacia la supuesta "amenaza".

\- ¡Alto!.- Ordenó uno de los militares, pero al ver el símbolo de "Overwatch" en la Armadura de Reinhardt, éste bajó su actitud hostil y sus Camaradas obedecieron lo mismo.- Oh, lo sentimos mucho, Teniente Wilheim, Capitana Amari, creíamos que eran de esos malditos.- Pidió disculpas el Comandante a cargo de la Estación.

\- Descuide, Comandante, no hay problema. Venimos de Claridge con estos civiles, policías y militares para la evacuación. ¿Cuándo sale el próximo tren?.- Le tranquilizó Ana, mientras que el hombres les hacía señas para que lo acompañaran y los otros se hacían cargo de ver el estado de salud de los refugiados.

Dentro de la Estación, el Comandante se quitó su casco con la máscara, revelando su rostro: Se trataba de un muchacho castaño, bien apuesto, atractivo y ojos marrones, quien estaba al mando de aquellas tropas.

\- Creí que nunca más obtendríamos noticias de ustedes, las comunicaciones siguen con interferencia.- Dijo el joven en esos momentos y señalaba en el mapa la llegada del tren.

\- Sí, hay un desperfecto misterioso, eso es lo más raro. Y también algo más, Comandante Carlos Olivera.- Dio Phara un paso al frente y éste alzó la mirada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué vieron?.- Preguntó el muchacho castaño.

\- Hay un misterioso sujeto enorme, vestido formalmente con traje, gabardina, sombrero pero con una fuerza descomunal en sus puños. Vi como se cargó a varios zombies y salió sin ningún rasguño, ¿qué saben de este tipo de "Agentes"?.- Mostró la egipcia aquellas pruebas y al oírlas, el castaño sintió como se le caía el alma al piso.

\- No...No...No puede ser.- Quedó helado en esos momentos y los recuerdos le invadieron.-

\- ¿Sucede algo?.- Preguntó Symmetra, quien estaba viendo a sus "Torretas" por si tenían alguna falla.

\- Sí: Lo que vieron es algo que nunca más creía que volvería a ver: Un "Arma Biológica de Umbrella". Lo que usted vio, Señorita Phara, es un "Mr X" y de los más terribles.- Dio Olivera su respuesta hasta que llegó uno de sus Soldados con un aviso.

\- ¡Señor, tenemos compañía!.- Alertó aquel militar y se empezaron a escuchar disparos que provenían de afuera.

\- ¡Carajo, voy para allá, que todos vengan para la Estación, ya!.- Ordenó el joven y aquel sujeto corrió para impartir los mandos impuestos por su Jefe. Después de eso, tomó un Walkie-Talkie que traía consigo para llamar a aquel medio de transporte.- ¡Aquí Carlos Olivera de la "UBCS", necesito saber cuál es su posición, nos atacan los zombies!.- Dijo y hubo unos momentos de silencio.

\- _Comandante Olivera, aquí "Delta 4-1" en camino. Tiempo de arribo 40 minutos, resistan.- _Escuchó hablar a aquellos militares y eso llevó a que Carlos cerrara los ojos ya que tenían que ganar todo el tiempo que necesitaran.

Pronto dio por empezada la batalla, en la cual debían resistir todo lo que pudieran para cuando llegara el tren que los sacaría de allí y conduciría hacia la seguridad. Paul y Kat tomaron posiciones en la terraza de la Estación como francotiradores y empezaron a tirar contra los muertos vivientes que venían por delante. Justo en esos momentos, el sonido gutural de un sujeto extremadamente obeso y con unos tumores muy bizarros en su rostro se hicieron sentir. De ahí, ese misterioso personaje comenzó a vomitar un extraño líquido viscoso y pestilente, el cual caía contra el piso y parecía "alentar" mucho más a los muertos vivientes, cosa que llevó a que Symmetra desplegara varias "Torretas" para así proteger el perímetro, mientras que Briggite, Reinhardt, Ana, Phara y la joven de La India condujeran a los refugiados hacia el interior del edificio.

\- ¡Cierren las puertas, que nadie salga!.- Ordenó el joven Teniente rubio de Alemania, quien blandió su Martillo y cargó contra los zombies, igual que un toro embravecido, lanzando a los muertos vivientes por los aires, estrellándose contra el piso, muriendo y otros quedaban empalados contra las barricadas instaladas allí.- ¡Vamos, sacos de carne podrida, vengan y pongan a prueba a un Cruzado. Ya verán lo que sucede cuando hacen enojar al León!.- Bramaba Reinhardt y comenzaba a dar feroces golpes con su Martillo, diezmando líneas tras líneas de zombies.

\- ¡Resiste, cerebro de hojalata, que aquí viene un poco del poder sueco!.- Se unió Torbjörn y con una de sus "Torretas" comenzó a bombardear a los enemigos con remaches que se incrustaban en sus cabezas, provocando que cayeran al piso y dejaran estelas de sangre por doquier.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Oyó el grito de su Briggite, quien se lanzó al ataque con su mangual y escudo, partiendo los cráneos enemigos y provocando que los infectados tuvieran que retirarse del lugar.- ¡Ja, los tenemos rodeados, vamos!.- Animó la pelirroja sueca aquella "contra-ofensiva" pero el suelo comenzó a temblar de forma repentina.

Ana detuvo su rifle francotirador cargado con veneno y Phara volvió a tierra firme cuando pudo observar como un misterioso personaje entraba en escena.

\- No...¡No puede ser!.- Exclamó la joven hija de la Capitana Amari al verlo venir hacia ellos.

Sí: Allí estaba aquel "Mr X", caminando con paso lento pero firme, iba vestido con gabardina, sombrero, camisa, corbata, botas y una mirada gélida en su rostro. Los zombies que se encontraban en su trayecto eran lanzados por los aires por aquel enemigo, quien no reconocía si eran de su bando, solamente tenía en mente aquellos enemigos.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Oye, calvito, más te vale no hacerte el valiente aquí, date la vuelta y vuelve por donde has venido!.- Le advirtió Reinhardt, pero su expresión cambió a uno de pura sorpresa cuando el "Mr X" comenzó a correr en dirección a él y lanzó un poderoso puñetazo contra el alemán, quien lo detuvo con su mano protegida por la Armadura.- ¡Agh, eres más insoportable que Torbjörn con la cerveza de su país!.- Se burló éste, mientras que resistía a aquella embestida.

Un poderoso golpe proveniente de un mangual distrajo al enemigo, quien se volteó y encontró a Brigitte como la responsable de ese ataque.

\- ¡Vamos, deja a mi padrino en paz y lucha contra mí también!.- Le desafió la chica y ésta preparó su Escudo.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, hija, no sabemos qué puede hacer este "Terminator 2.0"!.- Advirtió Torbjörn, mientras que corría con Paul y Kat para ayudarla.

En esos momentos, el rival se recuperó del golpe que había recibido de parte de Brigitte, llevando a que alzara su puño y trazando un poderoso golpe, éste fue dirigido hacia la pelirroja de Suecia, quien lo intentó detener pero por el impacto del mismo, terminó por caer al piso. Acto seguido, "Mr X" volvió a cargar contra ella, listo para dar el golpe final pero cuando estaba por ejecutar aquella acción, una lluvia de balas dieron contra su cuerpo, llamando la atención del enemigo. Y allí estaban yendo Torbjörn, Paul y Kat, abriendo fuego contra el "Tyrant", quien comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos hasta que escucharon como llegaba el rescate.

\- ¡Vamos, hija, arriba!.- Le animó el Jefe de Ingenieros a la pelirroja, ayudándola con ponerse de pie y de ahí venía Reinhardt con Ana y Phara. La hija de la Capitana abrió fuego contra el "Mr X", mientras que su madre le lanzó una oleada de balas con veneno, las cuales no parecían hacerle nada, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos fue el turno del rubio de Alemania, quien juntó todas sus fuerzas y con su Martillo trazó un poderoso golpe que dio contra el pecho del "Tyrant", el cual sintió como se le devolvían todo el daño causado y tras tambalearse, éste cayó a tierra.

\- ¡Misión cumplida, ahora vámonos de aquí, me da mala espina ese enemigo!.- Pidió Briggite, quien estaba recuperada del golpe sufrido y de ahí todos abordaron el tren, dejando atrás Alexandria y yendo hacia el refugio.

* * *

**Una cuarta parte más para esta historia y de ahí vendrán los capítulos largos. Perdón si lo volví a dividir pero estos días ando muy ocupado con el trabajo y el cansancio es bastante fuerte, pero eso no significa que detenga mis historias. **

**Ahora que Jack y Amelie lideran junto a Brecken los grupos para buscar provisiones y el de Reinhardt, Ana y los demás han logrado escapar de Claridge, Estado de Maryland, queda saber si "Mr X" volverá junto a "Némesis II" y...Oh, pero miren quién ha aparecido en esta historia, el Gran Carlos Olivera (pudieron haberle dado un poco más de protagonismo al personaje en los juegos). Por otro lado, volveremos a ver a Wesker, Krauser y Goldman, así como a los demás grupos, quienes, con cada capítulo que pasa, están más cerca de encontrarse. **

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para El Redentor 777, Plagahood y Luffy Turner (tranquilo, pronto veré tu homenaje que me hiciste). Nos estamos viendo, amigos, cuídense y buen Miércoles para todos ustedes. Que descansen.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII: Por el Futuro (Parte IV)**

Desde los Cielos comenzaron a oírse movimientos que llamaron la atención de los presentes. Ubicados en diversas partes de la Ciudad de Filadelfia, los grupos que estaban bajo el mando de Harris Brecken, Jack Morrison y Amelie Lacroix divisaron la presencia de unos imponentes aviones que surcaban el Firmamento y comenzaban a abrir sus puertas para soltar las cargas de ayuda humanitaria para los supervivientes. Y allí era lanzada la primera de ellas, abriendo los paracaídas y llamando la atención de Brecken, quien tomó unos prismáticos y apuntó hacia la zona en donde iba a aterrizar. Acto seguido, éste tomó su Walkie-Talkie para entrar en contacto con el grupo que tenía asignada la tarea de esas cargas.

\- Pesto, ¿me recibes?.- Preguntó el rubio inglés y esperó la respuesta de aquel deportista.

\- _Alto y claro, Jefe.- _Respondió el muchacho desde el otro lado.

\- Bien, escucha, ya tienes la primera carga del día, que el "Tercer Pelotón" y tú se muevan inmediatamente antes de que los "Raskol´s Gang" se empiecen a mover y nos causen muchos problemas.- Le encomendó aquella tarea al muchacho.

* * *

A su vez, ubicados en el Oeste, Nick Pesto y su grupo estaban tomando aquellos cargamentos y los subían a los vehículos asignados por ellos para trasladarlos de vuelta a "La Torre". El muchacho de EEUU caminaba tranquilamente, conversando con Brecken sobre el éxito y la facilidad de la misión por la que habían recibido anteriormente.

\- Ya tenemos el "Cargamento de la Mañana", pan comido, como bien dije antes en "La Torre", Harris.- Dijo Nick sumamente tranquilo y apoyándose con una de las puertas de su coche.

\- _Tengan cuidado, los "Raskol´s Gang" se moverán cuando oyen los aviones. Si ya terminaron todo allí, vayan al siguiente "Punto" asignado.- _Les dio otra orden y el muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

\- Recibido. ¡Nos retiramos al próximo "Punto", chicos!.- Ordenó Nick y cumplir con aquella "tarea", los presentes levantaron sus cosas y partieron para continuar con la segunda carga del día.

Una vez que finalizaron con aquella tarea, iniciaron el viaje hacia el Noroeste, en donde se daría lugar la siguiente entrega por vía aérea.

* * *

Brecken terminó con aquella llamada y se dirigió hacia el "Primer Pelotón", ya un pequeño grupo había ingresado en el "Supermercado Mayorista" para buscar y encender las luces, mientras que Jack Morrison revisaba el perímetro, el cual parecía seguro, a pesar de la gran cantidad de cuerpos sin vida de civiles y de todos aquellos que habían caído durante el asalto de los muertos vivientes contra el lugar. El rubio permanecía agachado y movió uno de los que estaban allí, tirados contra el piso y pudo reconocer que era un miembro de la "CEDA", la "Agencia para el Control de Enfermedades" y que habían establecido varios "Puestos de Control Médico" por los alrededores y ver quiénes estaban sanos y quiénes no.

Su vista le llevó, ahora, a que observara el suelo, el cual se hallaba cubierto por casquillos de balas, todos estaban fríos por el tiempo que había pasado desde el enfrentamiento hasta esos momentos. Tomó un par y comenzó a olfatear por si había rastro de pólvora, no los tenían, como se dijo anteriormente, ya estaban muy fríos para su posición actual, así que se puso de pie y de ahí miró a un grupo de cinco zombies que venían por la entrada principal al complejo pero fueron abatidos por tres chicos que estaban bajo el mando de Buckshot, quienes llevaban sus cuchillos de combate y bates de baseball. Una vez que terminaron de reducir aquella amenaza mínima, el moreno fue hasta ellos.

\- ¿Alguna situación más, Señor?.- Preguntó el Entrenador de los "Runners" a Brecken.

\- No, acabo de hablar con Nick Pesto y ya tienen el primer cargamento bajo su control. Ahora van para el Noroeste por el siguiente.- Informó el rubio al moreno, quien asintió y de ahí hizo una seña a los que estaban en la estación de servicio para ver si los surtidores estaban cargados todavía.

De ahí, la mano de Jack se posó sobre el hombro del muchacho.

\- Por ahora vamos bien, será mejor entrar y ver qué podemos llevarnos.- Dijo el rubio de EEUU y de ahí comenzaron a ingresar en el "Supermercado Mayorista". Hakan y Timur fueron hacia el "Panel de Control Central", ya que la entrada hacia el interior permanecía cerrada por unas enormes persianas metálicas y con ello, al devolver la energía al sitio, se podrían abrir, pero Jack los detuvo.- Esperen.- Pidió seriamente y caminó hasta aquellas puertas, apoyó su cabeza contra las mismas y pidió silencio para oír si había presencia enemiga allí dentro.

Se tomó su tiempo, necesitaba poder averiguar qué tan peligroso podía ser hasta que se levantó nuevamente de su sitio.

\- ¿Es seguro?.- Preguntó Buckshot.

\- Sí, lo es. Ahora.- Respondió el rubio de EEUU y tras dar esa orden, Hakan y Timur encendieron todo el Sistema Eléctrico del lugar, llevando a que se abrieran las persianas metálicas despacio.

\- Excelente.- Dijo el Entrenador de los Runners y "Soldados" partieron para revisar la parte trasera del "Supermercado Mayorista", ya que allí estaban los almacenes y las bodegas.

\- Comencemos con las compras.- Pidió Jack Morrison tras ver las persianas metálicas levantadas por completo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el Estado de Texas, allí se estaba llevando a cabo el reencuentro de Morgan con sus amigos que se habían separado cuando partieron con "Los Pioneros" comandados por Virginia y a los que creía haber perdido para siempre, ahora se re-encontraban nuevamente. Entre abrazos y lágrimas, el moreno sentía que las cosas habían mejorado muchísimo y más cuando fue salvado por Tracer y McCree. Por su parte, Ashe y BOB permanecían alejados de ellos, ya que los momentos así no eran de sus favoritos, siempre prefería la acción y las palabras quedaban relegadas al segundo plano.

De la persona que Morgan no se soltaba era de una chica un tanto morena y cabellos negros, la cual lloraba a mares cuando lo volvió a ver y de ahí no se separó nunca más de él.

\- Había oído el disparo, te daban por muerto, ¿cómo lo hiciste, Morgan?.- Preguntó la joven a él y éste se volteó para señalar a sus amigos.

\- Hubiera muerto de no haber sido por la ayuda de Jesse McCree y Lena "Tracer" Oxton, ellos escucharon mi mensaje en los Walkie-Talkie y de ahí vinieron en mi auxilio.- Respondió el calvo y presentó a sus amigos, quienes se presentaron.

\- No saben lo mucho que estoy agradecida con ustedes. "Los Pioneros" nos llevaron hacia unos sitios muy apartados y cuando creí que Morgan había muerto, perdí todas las esperanzas.- Agradeció Grace, la novia de Morgan, mientras que el moreno iba hacia ellos.

\- Hicimos lo que debíamos hacer, Señorita Grace, como Agentes de "Overwatch", nuestro deber es ayudar a los que más nos necesitan.- Respondió McCree.

\- Es cierto, oímos a Morgan por las comunicaciones de Walkie-Talkie y llegamos justo a tiempo. Sin embargo...- Lena también se unió a ello, pero había algo que no cuadraba del todo bien.-

\- Sí, es cierto, ¿qué...qué pasó con los civiles que venían con nosotros?.- Preguntó Morgan a los presentes y Grace bajó la mirada, mientras que unas lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

\- Ellos...- No tuvo tiempo para poder continuar con la oración, ya que comenzaron a oírse misteriosos sonidos por los Cielos y al alzar la mirada, pudieron contemplar la presencia de varios helicópteros que sobrevolaban los alrededores.

\- ¿Qué?.- Se preguntó Morgan y sintió la mano de Dwight sobre sus hombros.

\- Esos malditos son los que están detrás de todo.- Señaló el hombre de cabellos, barba pelirroja y el lado derecho de su rostro estaba quemado.- Ellos fueron los que atacaron los "Puntos" de "Los Pioneros" y mataron a Virginia.- Relató y eso dejó helados a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Morgan?.- Preguntó Ashe, quien dio al frente.

\- Yo también lo vi, descendieron sobre "Paradise Ridge" unos días después que llegamos y comenzaron con una matanza impresionante. Nunca había visto tanta saña en ellos pero lo hicieron.- Relató Daniel Salazar y podían verse imágenes de él, en medio de los tiroteos y el fuego que iba creciendo más y más, sumando a la llegada de los muertos vivientes.- ¡Fueron ellos quienes trajeron a esas malditas bestias que nos atacó recientemente!.- Continuó hablando y su tono de voz parecía estar colmado de furia.

\- Daniel tiene razón, lo mismo Dwight. Aquella noche fue un campo de batalla, "Los Pioneros" dijeron que fueron ataques sincronizados. Decían que el símbolo de los helicópteros era una especie de empresa farmacéutica o algo por el estilo.- Aportó Alicia Clark más evidencias de lo ocurrido.

\- Yo también los vi, cuando destruyeron el sitio al que me llevaron, logré recuperar mis armas y salir corriendo para buscar a June y a los otros.- Habló John Dorie, cuyo acento era texano y se encontraba al lado de una muchacha rubia.-

En ese momento, los helicópteros parecían sobrevolar en círculos sobre su posición.

\- ¡Carajo, no se van a rendir nunca! ¡Retirada, gente, retirada!.- Ordenó Victor Strand y comenzaron a huir por los terrenos accidentados, mientras que Lena y Jesse distraerían a las aeronaves enemigas todo el tiempo que pudieran.

\- ¡Nos reuniremos en la "Quebrada de Gulch", ya saben el camino! ¡Mucha suerte, amigos!.- Les deseó Morgan y fue entonces que empezó la "función".

Los helicópteros comenzaron a descender sobre donde estaba la pareja. Lena empleaba su aparato de traslación para moverse de un punto al otro y así confundir a los enemigos, los cuales intentaban dar en el blanco contra ella, pero les resultaba imposible hacerlo. Por su parte, McCree caminaba en medio de las densas cortinas de polvo levantadas por las aspas de los helicópteros y en un momento dado, el vaquero desenfundó su Revólver "Pacificador" y descargó todas las balas que había en el tambor sobre las cámaras de las aeronaves, quienes debieron retirarse, mientras que su novia lanzaba una bomba EMP que cegó los sistemas de reconocimiento.

Una vez que se fueron de allí, partieron para reunirse con los demás en la "Quebrada de Gulch".

\- Tenías razón en lo que me habías contado cuando veníamos aquí, Jesse: ¡Esos helicópteros pertenecían a "Umbrella", ellos están detrás de todo esto!.- Dio Tracer su sentencia final.

\- Es verdad, ahora que hay averiguar hacia dónde están yendo esos malditos y cuando encontremos su Cuartel General, los destruiremos.- Prometió McCree, mientras que encendía su moto y partieron los dos hacia aquel punto de reunión, en donde les estaban esperando Ashe, BOB, Morgan y los demás supervivientes, además de que tenían que contarles lo ocurrido cuando estaban con "Los Pioneros".

* * *

Habiéndose refugiado en el Capitolio de la Ciudad Capital de Salem, Estado de Oregon, el grupo integrado por Bill, Zoey, Francis, Loius, Gabriel y Olivia se atrincheraron en aquel lugar, en la última planta de aquel edificio para así poder esperar a que la ayuda llegara y los sacara de allí. El problema fue que los muertos vivientes los habían seguido y comenzaban a aglomerarse contra las puertas cerradas y las barricadas, cosa que llevó a los supervivientes comenzaran a dispararles para así disminuir su número, pero en cuanto eliminaban a uno, otros dos más venían para ocupar sus filas.

\- ¡Maldita sea, a este paso perderemos todas las municiones!.- Exclamó Francis y encendió una bomba molotov.

\- Espera.- Le detuvo Reaper, quien tomó una decisión.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Gabriel?. Ni intentes bajar allí, es un suicidio.- Le advirtió Zoey, pero el mexicano ya tenía su postura tomada: Se hizo sombras y como un Fantasma cayó sobre las hordas de infectados, preparando sus "Escopetas Infernales".

\- ¡MUERAN, MUERAN, MUERAN, MUERAN, MUERAN!.- Gritaba el castaño, mientras que descargaba toda una lluvia de balas contra aquellos podridos, los cuales fueron cayendo uno por uno como moscas hasta que dejó una brecha lo bastante grande para que pudieran arrojar unas bombas de humo y así hacer señales para la aeronave de rescate que tenían Moira y Winston.

\- ¡LO HIZO, EL MUY HIJO DE PUTA LO HIZO! ¡JAJAJA, NO PUEDO CREERLO!.- Estalló Francis de la risa y celebró aquella victoria.

* * *

\- Doctor Winston, Doctora O Deorain, detecto humo en la terraza del Capitolio del Estado de Oregon.- Informó Efi y el Científico fue hacia ella.

\- Son ellos. Muy bien, vamos a aterrizar y los sacaremos de aquí.- Dijo Winston y comenzaron con el descenso.

* * *

Mientras que Reaper celebraba con los demás, los mismos duraron muy poco, ya que un poderoso rugido sacudió los alrededores y detrás suyo vio volar un enorme fragmento de las calles, el cual se estrelló contra la terraza del Capitolio, provocando que parte de su estructura cayera contra las plantas inferiores. De ahí, en medio de todo el desastre, aquel enorme monstruo de brazos musculosos, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, se movían a toda velocidad hacia ellos, cosa que llevó al mexicano de que se enfrentara con aquel enemigo de una buena vez.

\- ¡Gabriel, cuidado, un "Tank"!.- Le alertó Bill, mientras que descargaban, nuevamente, sus balas contra aquel ser.

El mexicano no le tuvo miedo, lo miraba con odio, sin importarle los rugidos que lanzara cual bestia salvaje que era, éste preparó sus "Escopetas Infernales" para volarle la cabeza. De ahí, aquel "Tank" dirigió su brazo izquierdo contra el castaño, quien lo esquivó en unos pocos segundos o de lo contrario, hubiera terminado aplastado por el peso sobrenatural. Acto seguido, bajó aquellas extremidades y agarró un auto que permanecía allí, lanzándolo como un proyectil contra él, pero se hizo sombra y detrás suyo explotó aquel vehículo, lanzando densas columnas de humo por los aires.

\- ¡Vamos, ven a por mí, hijo de puta! ¡Tu horrenda apariencia me recuerda al maldito que dejó a "Sombra" herida de gravedad! ¡Juro que no descansaré hasta verlos a todos muertos y si ella llega a morir, más le vale al infeliz que te trajo a la vida de que vaya rezando, porque lo voy a destruir lentamente!.- Bramó el mexicano y disparó sus "Escopetas Infernales" contra el "Tank", quien recibió los impactos contra su cuerpo y varios agujeros provocaron que cayera su sangre contra el piso.

El villano volvió a la carga, un denso puñetazo suyo mandó a "Reaper" a volar varios metros y se estrelló contra una pared, la cual se agrietó y cayeron restos de polvillo y escombros diminutos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, grandote?! ¡Vamos, he matado a tipos con más huevos que tú!.- Lo seguía "Reaper" desafiando y envuelto en una increíble furia por las heridas que "Sombra" había recibido.- ¡Ven, aquí estoy, puto!.- Seguía gritando y volvió a disparar contra el "Tank", el cual rugió con mucha más fuerza, igual que un toro y se preparó para embestirlo.

Entre golpes y proyectiles que el "Tank" lanzaba contra Reaper, éste los esquivaba, a pesar de estar recibiendo una buena cantidad de heridas contra su cuerpo. Las gotas de sangre iban cayendo como la lluvia en pleno Invierno, pero aún así se mantenía en pie. Volvió a evadir otro puñetazo del enemigo y de ahí divisó que una aeronave de "Overwatch" comenzaba a descender.

\- Es la hora.- Se dijo y volteó sus ojos hacia Bill y los demás.- ¡Vayan subiendo con Sombra a esa nave, ahora!.- Les ordenó el mexicano.

\- ¡Lo haremos!.- Acató Bill la orden.

\- ¡Cuidado, Gabriel!.- Le alertó Loius y al voltearse, el "Tank" volvió a utilizar sus puños contra el personaje, tirándolo contra el piso, el cual explotó por semejante impacto, el cual se resquebrajó y volaron restos de pavimento por doquier.

En medio de los combates, Moira presenciaba aquella lucha por la supervivencia, mientras que Winston iba a tomar su cañón para salvar al ex-Comandante de la "División BlackWatch" pero la pelirroja de Irlanda del Sur lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

\- Observa.- Le aconsejó y ante las dudas, debió hacer caso.

Tirado contra el piso, Reaper estaba un tanto mareado por el golpe recibido, pero se recuperó al instante cuando el rival volvía para dar el "tiro de gracia" contra él. Fue entonces que rodó debajo del oponente y tras tomar sus "Escopetas Infernales", apuntó contra la cabeza del "Tank".

\- Sonríe, hijo de puta. Esto va por "Sombra".- Finalizó y como un ave de presa que se lanzaba en picada, el mexicano jaló el gatillo de ambas armas, provocando que la cabeza del "Tank" explotara y regara todo el suelo con su sangre y materia gris. El cuerpo del rival se desplomó, tambaleante y de ahí cayó con un gran estruendo contra el piso, mientras que Reaper se levantaba con dificultad, le dolían varias partes de su cuerpo por los golpes recibidos y tosió algo de sangre, pero no le importó. Ahora era el momento para salir de allí y re-encontrarse con sus viejos amigos.

\- ¡Suban, de prisa!.- Escuchó la voz de Winston y tras ver a aquel personaje nuevamente, Reaper, los supervivientes junto a Sombra subieron hacia la aeronave, la cual despegó justo a tiempo antes de que les alcanzaran los "refuerzos" de los zombies.

* * *

Llegaron hacia los muelles de Newport, delante de ellos se levantaba el edificio de apartamentos de lujo que perteneció a Asuka Kasen, la Jefa de la "Yakuza de Liberty City" hasta las muertes de su hermano, Kenji y la de ella en el año 2001. La primera en poner un pie sobre aquellas maderas fue D va con Conrad, quien observó los alrededores y podía sentir el olor a fuego combinado con la carne quemada de los muertos vivientes. Alzó la vista y allí tenían al edificio, el cual presentaba varios focos de incendios en las plantas más altas, oyéndose algunas explosiones y restos de vidrios junto a madera en llamas que caían hacia las calles.

\- Muy bien, recuerden la misión: Debemos averiguar la fuente de origen por los muertos vivientes que llegan a la Isla de Portland y Costa de Vale.- Les hizo recordar CJ, quien llevaba consigo un M-16 y había cambiado sus ropas formales a las de cuando él fue el "Rey de San Andreas", los colores de los "Groove Street Families", la bandera de su banda.

\- Sí, pero tenemos que tener los ojos bien abiertos. Aún recuerdo que lo habían atacado los "Yardies" a usted, Señor Johnson.- Mencionó Baptiste y con sus instrumentos iba explorando el terreno.

\- De eso no hay de qué preocuparse, ya deben estar todos muertos.- Alegó CJ, llevando tranquilidad a todos.

\- Espero, esos malditos aún me disparaban desde que la hija de puta de mi ex-novia, Catalina, se alió con ellos en el 2001.- Recordó Claude y le sacó el seguro a su arma.

\- Sí, los "Yardies" no solían ser así, eran más tranquilos y metidos en sus propios negocios, pero cuando las nuevas drogas llegaron, todo cambió rotundamente.- Se lamentó Toni Cipriani y de ahí se pusieron en marcha desde el Sur de Newport.

Lograron pasar por aquellas calles hasta internarse en las inmediaciones de aquel barrio con Belleville Park, el cual estaba ubicado en el lado Oeste de la Isla Stauton. Un poco más al Norte tenían la Punta de Bedford, sitio en el que se habían aventurado anteriormente y en el que se hallaba el "Love Media Building". D va observaba el sitio por el que ella y Conrad habían asistido, una simple convención donde la chica de Corea del Sur hablaría y que se había convertido en un auténtico pandemónium cuando los zombies atacaron el lugar; pero encontró calidez cuando Conrad puso sus manos sobre ella, dándole ánimos para seguir.

\- Te prometo que esa convención la tendrás, Mi Amor.- Prometió el joven a ella, acercándola más hacia su pecho.

\- Sí, pero ahora debemos terminar con los que hicieron esta...monstruosidad.- Añadió la muchacha y reanudaron la marcha.

Estuvieron explorando los diversos barrios de la "Isla Stauton", desde Newport hasta Rockford, pero no había ninguna prueba o evidencia alguna que pudiera revelarles cuál era el motivo por el cual llegaban los zombies hasta las otras zonas. Todo eso parecía un misterio, pero eso no detuvo a Mercy, quien tomó unas muestras de sangre de los infectados muertos para analizarlas más adelante y así hallar una cura, mientras que Genji estaba de su lado.

\- Genji, ¿sucede algo?.- Preguntó la médica de Suiza a su novio, quien se quitó el casco para poder sentir el aire fresco contra su rostro.- Es Hanzo, ¿no?.

No dijo nada, aún recordaba las gélidas palabras de su hermano mayor al tildarlo de cobarde e hipócrita. Esas mismas eran bastante fuertes para él, igual que cuando un barco colisionaba contra un iceberg. Arrugó los labios e intentó remediar la cólera que le invadía, ¿cómo podía decir algo así su propio hermano mayor?. Compartían la misma sangre, pertenecían a la Familia Shimada, ¿en dónde había quedado la hermandad y más cuando los padres ya no estaban?. Para Genji, ahora era un desafío intentar convencer a Hanzo de que ellos dos eran los únicos que quedaban con vida del "Clan Shimada", pero eso no serviría para nada con hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- ¿Genji?.- Preguntó Mercy nuevamente y el chico se giró hacia ella.

\- Sí, Angela.- Respondió la voz muy seria.- Es sobre mi hermano, Hanzo.

\- Lo lamento mucho.- Ofreció la rubia suiza sus disculpas.- No quería...

\- No, Angela, no es tu culpa.- Sostuvo el japonés, quien ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado.- Ambos lo somos: Yo debí haber aceptado mi deber para suceder a mi padre en el poder, pero no lo hice. Todo lo contrario: Vivía de fiesta en fiesta, nunca tomé la responsabilidad que me habían legado y ahora...este es el precio por el cual tuve que pagar: Perdí a la única persona que es mi familia.- Se mostró Genji realmente apenado, destruido, no sabía cómo tomar esta decisión. Cuánto anhelaba tener el sabio consejo de su Maestro Zenyatta, pero él se encontraba en Nepal, protegiendo a las personas y Ómnicos que se resguardaron allí del peligro viral, ahora era una tarea que solo él podía manejar.

Fue entonces que sintió las manos de Angela Ziegler rodeando al joven cyborg, éste se volteó y ella acurrucó su cabeza contra el pecho de la rubia. Por un buen rato, el lugar quedó en silencio, mientras que CJ los mantenía alejados para que la médica y el ninja pudieran resolver ese asunto. En aquellos momentos, la médica de Suiza acarició los cabellos negros del nipón por un rato y de ahí lo miró a los ojos.

\- No tienes por qué culparte de algo que no hiciste, Genji, las cosas son así, hay veces en las que no puedes hacer nada. No puedes predecir ni tampoco explicar. Culpándote a ti mismo no arreglará las cosas con Hanzo y tú. Tienes que dejar atrás el Pasado, vivir el Presente y así tener un Futuro. Y nunca estarás solo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte y amarte desde el primer día en el que te vi.- Le animó Mercy, mientras que lo besaba dulcemente en los labios al cyborg, el cual se sorprendió de verla de esa manera tan tierna y dulce.

CJ junto a Toni, Claude y los demás los miraron, dejarían que estuvieran ocupados en sus "asuntos" y para mejorar las cosas, el moreno divisó algo en el agua, una especie de "piedra" que caía hacia ella y de ahí un misterioso navío los recogía para llevarlos hacia su destino, uno del cual alertó a los personajes.

\- ¿Qué es eso?.- Quiso saber Conrad con asombro y Baptiste tomó unas muestras que habían en el agua.

\- Mierda, ¡esto es de los zombies, ese barco los está transportando hacia Costa de Vale y Portland!.- Alertó el caribeño y de ahí obtuvieron la respuesta.- ¡Allí, vean el símbolo que lleva!.

Para su sorpresa, el mismo que se había en otro Estado, allí se hallaba ante los presentes y con ello, la unión de las primeras piezas del rompecabezas, el cual revelaría la respuesta para todos ellos.

* * *

A su vez, en el Cuartel General de Wesker, el rubio no se hallaba para nada contento por los últimos resultados: "Némesis II" tardaría más de su tiempo en ser de vuelto a la acción, "Mr X" había sido derrotado y el equipo que envió a Claridge no sabía si podrían volver a emplearlo, sus helicópteros habían sido atacados en Texas por una piloto aventurera y un vaquero, los "Volátiles" eran exterminados por aquel llamado el "Night Hunter" o el "Rey de la Noche" y ahora Krauser le traía las noticias sobre las jugadas secretas de Goldman a sus espaldas.

Sus manos golpearon con el fuerza el escritorio, intentaba calmar esas ansias, aquellas ganas de querer matar a ese empresario sin emociones, pero lo conocía bien a fondo: Él era una mente maestra anticipaba los movimientos de sus enemigos con mucha antelación. Y para empeorar las cosas, también contaba con un fuerte poder económico y sus creaciones, la "Guardia de Élite" con la que había empleado en la antigua "Mansión Curien", estaban bajo su control.

\- Ordene, Señor Wesker y a ese infeliz de Goldman lo mandaré de una para el Cementerio. No lo podrán reconocer ni sus familiares, si es que tiene.- Pidió Krauser, sin embargo, el rubio le detuvo el paso.

(Main Menu OST 01, Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness)

\- No, todavía no, cuando llegue el momento, por ahora estaremos todos en el mismo bando. ¿Sabes por qué lo digo?. Porque ha llegado la hora: La hora de exterminar a todos esos supervivientes de mierda.- Sentenció Wesker y Krauser tomó una posición de firmes.- Prepara a todos nuestros Mercenarios, no dejen a nadie vivo, sobre todo a los de "Overwatch" y la "AMS", ¿queda claro, Krauser? ¿Puedo confiar que vas a poder con ellos?.- Le encargó esa misión de suma importancia al ex-militar.

\- Sí, Señor. Cuente conmigo para siempre.- Demostró éste su lealtad hacia Wesker.

\- Excelente: En 24 horas serán enviados todos los "Batallones de la UBCS" y los "Cuerpos de Mercenarios" en las diversas partes de EEUU, llévate consigo a nuestras mejores creaciones de élite para acabar con el trabajo y que no queden ni sus huesos.- Impartió el rubio aquellas órdenes a su más leal Teniente y de ahí quedó todo en silencio.

En 24 horas serían desplegados sus agentes y miembros de la destrucción para terminar con aquella espinilla que estaba molestando sus planes desde el comienzo. Wesker estaba decidido a todo y su lado "cómico" había cambiado al de una expresión mucho más fría y calculadora.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo y con esto les aviso que estamos llegando al final de este gran proyecto. Dentro de poco se reunirán todos los Héroes y con ello desatarán la Batalla Final por la supervivencia y el Futuro. Para el capítulo que viene veremos cómo fueron esos ataques de Wesker en Texas, a través de unos flashbacks y sobre los primeros reencuentros; así como también veremos a los "Raskol´s Gang" en Filadelfia. **

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos.**

*** El Redentor: Sí, esta semana estuve de acá para allá con el trabajo y cuando quería actualizar más a fondo el fic, terminaba sumamente cansado pero ahora les traigo un capítulo más largo, tal y como prometí. Muchas gracias por el review y el apoyo, lo mismo para Plagahood. Gracias, amigos.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos. Nos estamos viendo y buen día Domingo de mi parte.**

**Próximo capítulo: _"Equilibrando la Balanza"_.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII: Equilibrando la Balanza**

El tren viajaba a toda velocidad, conducido por personal militar y de la "Blue Umbrella", Carlos Olivera miró hacia atrás y contó a todas sus tropas que habían logrado sobrevivir junto a los civiles, soldados y policías que se habían escapado de Claridge y ahora ponían rumbo hacia las zonas seguras de la Costa Este.

En esos momentos, mientras que los de "Overwatch" descansaban, el castaño se acercó hacia ellos para conversar de lo ocurrido y sobre si tenían alguna evidencia de lo ocurrido con aquel misterioso brote que había dejado tantos estragos a lo largo del Mundo. Dejó su rifle contra una de las estanterías que habían por allí y de ahí caminó hacia donde se encontraba Briggite, quien se había quitado su Armadura y era curada por Ana, la cual estaba sanando sus heridas producidas por el golpe que había recibido, junto a varios más, que le dio el "Mr X" antes de que fuera abatido.

La pelirroja de Suecia apretó los dientes y se mordió los labios al sentir como la medicación que la pelinegra egipcia efectuaba sobre aquellas zonas de su cuerpo y de ahí miró a Carlos, quien se quedó apoyado contra la puerta de aquel compartimiento y de ahí Briggite habló.

\- Le dimos su merecido.- Festejó la pelirroja con el puño cerrado en señal de victoria.

\- Yo no diría eso.- Sostuvo el castaño con seriedad. Un tono frío caía sobre él y eso llamó la atención de los que estaban allí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?.- Se acercó Torbjörn, caminando hacia el joven.

\- Eso a lo que se enfrentaron era un "Tyrant".- Reveló éste y de ahí fue oído por Symmetra.- Un "Arma Biológica de Umbrella"; una de las tantas que vi en el Pasado durante el "Incidente de Raccoon City".- Reveló éste y de ahí tomó asiento, preparándose para contarles todo de lo ocurrido.

* * *

**Flashbacks:** La lluvia caía sin cesar sobre los distintos "Puntos" de "Los Pioneros". Cada uno de éstos era vigilado por una importante presencia armada de dichos enemigos y los supervivientes que conformaron el grupo de Morgan Jones tenían que "ganarse el sustento" si querían vivir en el "Futuro" que Virginia estaba predicando. Muchos no podían decir en contra de ella, ¿valía la pena ser echados y tildados "parias"?. No y más si querían tener un techo, comida y protección, cosa que no fue así, eso era más bien una especie de "Prisión" en donde tenías que dar todo lo que tenías y la recompensa era poco o incluso se podían deshacer de aquellos a los que ya no servían para nada.

Sin embargo, esa noche todo iba a cambiar en los alrededores de Texas. Un misterioso "zumbido" se fue haciendo presente y cada vez más cercano. Algo se estaba moviendo por los Cielos y en medio de las copias lluvias que inundaban los caminos y refrescaban a los campos, revelaron su verdadero rostro.

\- _"No lo olviden, su misión es aniquilar a todos los supervivientes de este Estado. Los quiero muertos y sus refugios convertidos en pasto de las llamas".- _Oyeron la voz de Wesker, quien impartía esas órdenes a sus fuerzas, los cuales eran Mercenarios, antiguos miembros del "UBCS" y hasta delincuentes que les pagaban unos suelos muy elevados, cosa que no les importaba si tenían que matar a civiles desarmados.

\- Afirmativo, Señor.- Acató uno de los Jefes la orden y de ahí terminó la conversación cuando la pantalla se puso negra y luego se dirigía hacia sus hombres.- ¡Muy bien, atención!.- Ordenó y todos tomaron posición de firmes.- Así me gusta, bien obedientes. Ahora escuchen, cerdos de mierda, nos dirigimos hacia el "Punto Tango-Lima" para aniquilar a ciertos grupos de supervivientes que están colmando la paciencia del Señor Wesker. Tenemos órdenes de tirar a matar y el primero que venga a hacerse el moralista, se ganará un disparo en la cabeza, ¿me he expresado bien?.- Preguntó aquel hombre con frialdad en la sangre.

\- ¡SÍ, SEÑOR!.- Respondieron todos los agentes.

\- Excelente.- Finalizó el sujeto y tras la confirmación de los pilotos, pronto fueron tomando posiciones en los arneses que los llevarían hacia los objetivos.

* * *

(The Uruk Hai, OST de "El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres")

No lo sabían, no estaban advertidos, las únicas formas de las que podían ser avisados era con los Walkie-Talkies pero, por las condiciones climáticas, éstos emitían interferencias y no podían hablar con los demás. Desde los Cielos, aquellos helicópteros tomaron posiciones y llamaron la atención de aquellos que estaban trabajando en los alrededores de los "Puntos", incluso Virginia fue llamada por varios de sus "Pioneros" que le alertaron de lo ocurrido.

\- Más les vale que sea importante.- Dijo la pelirroja con acento texano y de ahí, sin que lo supiera, ya estaba en la mira de uno de los tiradores enemigos.

\- Objetivo en la mira. Parece ser la Líder de este grupo.- Informó aquel sujeto y al ver la mueca burlona de otro de los Jefes, éste disparó.

¡Bang!. Un tiro certero y a la cabeza fue letal que acabó con la vida de aquella mujer, su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, sus hombres quedaron horrorizados al verla morir y con su sangre cayendo cuesta abajo por su frente y de ahí quedó totalmente inerte. Inmediatamente cundió el pánico, más enemigos comenzaron a bajar por los arneses y de ahí desataron el Infierno. Como si fueran los "Bárbaros" que atacaron las fronteras del Imperio Romano de Occidente, los Mercenarios de Wesker no tuvieron piedad alguna con los civiles desarmados, entraban en los departamentos, casas, ya que "Los Pioneros" habían logrado dominar una gran cantidad de pueblos y pequeñas ciudades, asesinando a todo hombre, mujer y niño. Lanzaban granadas y hasta molotovs contra los domicilios asignados, muchos intentaron defenderse y fueron a por sus armas pero fue en vano, la superioridad y el rápido asalto planificado provocó que más bajas se produjeran allí. Entre los que estaban protegiéndose y estaban más preparados eran Alicia Clark, Victor Strand, Daniel Salazar, Charlie, Dwight, Althea, Wes, John y June Dorie y varios supervivientes más, los cuales corrieron a las armerías y fueron abriéndose paso entre los sicarios, provocando bajas a las filas de Wesker.

\- ¡TRAS ELLOS, MANGA DE IDIOTAS!.- Bramaba uno de los Comandantes y éstos tiraban contra los prófugos. Wes tomó posiciones contra un muro de piedras y comenzó a disparar contra los atacantes, logrando mantener a raya al enemigo, cosa que no todos tuvieron la suerte de correr, ya que fueron eliminados por aquellos asesinos.

Cada "Punto", cada pueblo y cada ciudad que fue arrasada por completo por las fuerzas de aquel hombre sucumbieron, las defensas fueron inútiles contra ellos, quienes estaban mejor armados y entrenados para una especie de "guerra" contra los supervivientes. Muchos cayeron también víctimas de los zombies, ya que los disparos y explosiones los atrajeron hacia esos lugares y terminaron por "cumplir con el trabajo", dejando que los civiles murieran a manos de esos podridos.

Una vez que terminaron con su "tarea", los Mercenarios partieron de allí hacia el Cuartel General donde Wesker les estaba esperando.

* * *

**Fin del Flashbacks:** La moto de Jesse y Lena avanzaba a toda velocidad por los páramos montañosos del Oeste de Texas, dirigiéndose por aquellos caminos que conducían hacia la "Quebrada de Gulch", lugar en el que los miembros del grupo de Morgan se estaban reuniendo, de los cuales eran ahora solo ellos tras las muertes ocurridas en las zonas de "Los Pioneros". El vaquero aceleró aún más el vehículo y dejó una estela de polvo atrás suyo, lo único que necesitaban era llegar hacia donde les estaba esperando Morgan y los demás, con la esperanza de que los helicópteros no los hubieran visto anteriormente.

\- ¿Crees que los hayamos despistado o puede tratarse de una trampa?.- Preguntó Jesse a su novia.

Lena se encogió de hombros, era una buena pregunta que el vaquero había hecho.

\- Para serte sincera, no, no sabría decirte si es verdad o no, pero estoy segura de que los hemos retrasado todo lo que pudimos. Si nos siguen, sabrán en dónde está la "Quebrada de Gulch" y sería mucho peor.- Respondió la aventurera y piloto inglesa a aquella interrogante y fue entonces que McCree pisó a fondo el acelerador. Sabía bien que era peligroso ir por esos caminos, un mínimo error de cálculo, un mal movimiento en las curvas geográficas, iban a terminar cayendo por uno de los tantos barrancos que se encontraban por allí.

No fue tarea fácil, pero lograron llegar hasta el objetivo, sitio en el que se detuvieron y se reunieron con Morgan y los demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Cuartel General de Wesker, corrían ciertos rumores sobre lo ocurrido con "Mr X", algunos habían mencionado que fue rescatado y devuelto a los laboratorios para reparar los daños que sufrió su cuerpo y averiguar quiénes fueron los responsables de semejante acto de "barbarie" contra su "Asesino de Élite", pero lo que más preocupaba era que Goldman se estaba apartando del "Círculo Privado" del rubio y no asistía a las reuniones, cosa que empezó a hacer saltar las alarmas y de su futuro como uno de los "Gobernantes" que Wesker nombraría cuando se desarrollara el "Nuevo Edén".

Y allí estaba, sentado en su escritorio, con la vista hacia los exteriores de las ruinas y leyendo un libro de suma importancia, pero que se reía bastante de su contenido. Para ese hombre tan frío como el hielo, lo que le causaba gracia era el contenido del diario que los hombres de Wesker habían traído con anterioridad de la destruida Isla de Morpheus D. Duvall, un antiguo empleado desertor de "Umbrella Corporation", el cual había robado unas muestras de los "Virus T" y el nuevo "T+G" de una Central de la empresa en Europa y lo esparció en un crucero de lujo, en el cual viajaban importantes personalidades de la misma. En aquella isla, el traidor planeaba lanzar varios misiles cargados con aquel agente biológico y así crear su propio "Paraíso" de belleza como la autoridad y con su Centro en África. Una vez que terminó de leer el contenido, cerró el "Diario de Morpheus D. Duvall" y se reclinó en su asiento.

\- Awww, Morpheus, Morpheus.- Decía Goldman, llevando una mano hasta su rostro, intentando acallar aquellas risas que tanto le asaltaban.- Dios, no me reía así desde que el proyecto de Roy Curien fracasó. Awwww, Morpheus, antes fuiste un digno empleado de "Umbrella" pero cuando te despidieron por el "Incidente de la Mansión Spencer" en 1998, pero ya.- En esos momentos, las facciones del empresario se volvieron frías y serias nuevamente.- Te debo felicitar por querer eliminar a la Humanidad por sus errores, pero crearte Dios, ese papel solo me pertenece a mí; no a Wesker ni a la puta de Krauser, yo soy el que merece tener el poder en mis manos y nadie me lo va a quitar.- Dijo el hombre y de ahí se cruzó de brazos, esperando que llegara la "Hora Cero".- La Humanidad debe ser destruida, pero hay que "domesticar" a los sobrevivientes para que no se vengan a hacer los "Revolucionarios". Este Mundo no necesita héroes, ellos han muerto, solo las personas de verdad, las de carne y hueso sabemos cómo hay que darle el empujón verdadero hacia el equilibrio de la Balanza entre Humanos y Naturaleza.- Sentenció y de ahí miró hacia las afueras de la destruida Raccoon City.

Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

En los laboratorios, los científicos e ingenieros trabajaban a más no poder para restaurar a "Némesis II" y a "Mr X", pero los daños sufridos eran bastante graves y eso les tomaría más tiempo de lo que Wesker les había planteado originalmente. El rubio entró de forma apresurada al lugar y encaró a varios miembros del personal por estar demorándose y exigió que nadie descansara hasta que los "Agentes" suyos estuvieran listos y operativos para atacar.

\- Señor Wesker, disculpe, pero no llegaremos con el plazo que nos dio. Cualquier falla en "Némesis II" y "Mr X" puede significar la muerte para todos nosotros, no nos reconocerían como aquellos a los que salvamos, sino como sus enemigos.- Sostuvo uno de los científicos.

\- Silencio.- Le advirtió Wesker con frialdad.- No me importan sus patéticas excusas. Si mueren, serán recordados como los que dieron todo por este proyecto. Ahora empiecen con mover el culo o será Krauser quien los fusile.- Advirtió éste con seriedad y tras dictar el mandato suyo, volvieron a trabajar.

Una vez que terminó ese asunto, el rubio se reunió con aquel ex-militar, el cual le estaba esperando con varios agentes armados y listos para el combate, sumando a unos helicópteros listos para partir hacia sus objetivos.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Goldman?.- Interrogó Wesker a su Teniente más leal a la causa.

\- Ese tipo se encerró en su oficina y no piensa salir. No sé qué trama pero no nos ha entregado el mando de los "Guardias de Élite", así que deberá darse cuenta de su error o morir.- Respondió Krauser a aquella pregunta y Wesker cerró los ojos.

Se sacó sus anteojos y limpió el cristal, para después dirigirse a él, esperando una respuesta o una orden.

\- Escucha, Krauser, esta misión no será para nada sencilla, pero las noticias sobre "Overwatch" son ciertas, han sobrevivido y se están moviendo por EEUU, así que te ordeno que vayas al primer punto de concentración de esos malditos: Liberty City.- Le encargó esa misión al rubio ex-militar.

\- Será pan comido liquidarlos a esos perros, no son nada.- Prometió el personaje, pero Wesker le volvió a detener.

\- Cuidado, no te fíes de ellos, no son una manga de idiotas, sino más bien un grupo muy inteligente y precavido.- Dejó sus consejos y éste asintió.- Muy bien, en cuanto vuelvas, ordenaré que pongan a Goldman bajo arresto, ese tipo nunca me cayó bien del todo.- Dijo como último informe.

\- Ni a mí, desde que estuvo metido en el "Incidente de la Mansión Curien de 1998", ha demostrado ser alguien con mucha inteligencia y peligroso, por eso mismo, amigo; debemos equilibrar la balanza: ¡Goldman debe morir!.- Finalizó el rubio de ropas negras y de ahí cundió la calma.

Fue entonces que Krauser se despidió de su Jefe y partió con rumbo hacia Liberty City. Aquel empresario estaba en lo cierto: La "Hora Cero" había comenzado y la purga de héroes también. No se podían tomar prisioneros ni dar piedad o clemencia, mucha sangre iba a derramarse en esos momentos sumamente importantes por todo el país.

* * *

\- Sombra, tranquila, Amor, te vas a recuperar.- Le hablaba Gabriel a la chica, mientras que le colocaban una medicación para así anestesiar su cuerpo y darle oxígeno. Moira entró en escena junto a Winston, preparada para sanar a la joven, además de contar con la ayuda de Orisa.

\- _La paciente, cuyo nombre es Olivia Colomar, presenta serias hemorragias internas, así como también rotura de varias costillas. Riesgo mortal: 70% de Probabilidad.- _Dio Orisa aquel funesto mensaje y Gabriel sintió la mano de la pelirroja de Irlanda del Sur sobre sus hombros.

\- Tranquilo, haré todo lo que pueda para salvarla.- Prometió ella con tranquilidad.- Y qué gusto de volverte a ver, viejo amigo. Ahora, manos a la obra.- Pidió la muchacha y dieron por comenzada con la intervención quirúrgica para salvarle la vida a la Hacker.

Iba a llevar su tiempo y principalmente ya que estaban volando por los alrededores de la Costa Este de EEUU y en donde parecía ser que, por obra del destino, iban a reencontrarse con otras personas que ya habían conocido con anterioridad.

* * *

**_"Mmmmm, se acerca una tormenta"_ como diría Cairne Bloodhoof del "Warcraft III: The Reing of Chaos", Krauser ha partido para llevar a cabo una campaña de genocidio contra los grupos de supervivientes, los grupos de Reaper y Moira se dirigen hacia Liberty City, también, sumando de que Tracer y Jesse junto a Morgan y los otros partirán de Texas para el Norte. **

**Todas las piezas están posicionadas en aquella zona geográfica, ¿Lograrán detener a Wesker y a su gente? ¿Qué pasará con Goldman?. Un capítulo muy tranquilo y que depara a la tempestad que vendrá para el siguiente, uno de los últimos que quedan. En total nos quedan solo 7 últimos episodios.**

**Sí, Mis Amigos, este fic está por llega a su fin, así que espero que lo disfruten al máximo. **

**Agradezco muchísimo los reviews de:**

*** El Redentor 777: Jajajajajaja, tenes razón y pienso usar aquella frase de CJ para el próximo capítulo. Te va a gustar y dedicaré dicha escena para vos, amigo. Además, con Sombra, la operación para salvarla ha comenzado, no será fácil, eso sí, solo esperemos que puedan detener las hemorragias antes de que sea muy tarde para ella. Muchas gracias y nos estamos viendo.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos, les deseo un buen día Miércoles de mi parte y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Próximo**** capítulo:**_** "El Mundo necesita Héroes".**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV: El Mundo necesita Héroes**

Baptiste mantenía bajo vigilancia, desde su posición en el "Puente Callahan" que llevaba hacia el lado de la "Isla Stauton", el "cargamento" que se iba juntando en aquellos navíos desconocidos y que conducían a los zombies hacia las playas de la Costa de Vale y Portland. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro, habían descubierto el origen de esas brechas en las defensas, pero el tema era que los navíos pertenecían a "Umbrella Corporation", la empresa farmacéutica responsable de tanta muerte y destrucción causada a lo largo de los años, desde 1998. Pronto, Genji dio un paso al frente e hincó la rodilla para tomar la posición de los barcos y de ahí trazar un plan de ataque contra éstos.

\- Podríamos bombardearlos desde aquí, en un modo guerrilla.- Propuso Lúcio.-Yo los pudo cubrir con mi música.- Sugirió y no era mala idea, ya que incluso tendrían una muy buena vía de escape hacia Portland con aquellos apoyos.

\- Si los atacamos desde aquí, éstos van a responder, lo que necesitamos en mantenerlos a raya, además, ¿quién sabe de ellos cuentan con francotiradores?. Son "Umbrella", esos malditos dejaron su "huella" en Rusia hace pocos años.- Relató Zarya y su rostro se mostró muy serio al recordar dicho incidente ocurrido por la mano de la empresa internacional.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Sargento Zaryanova.- Ofreció Lúcio sus disculpas.

\- Ahora no es tiempo para andar reviviendo viejas heridas, chico. Es hora de patearles el culo a esos desgraciados de una buena vez, todos síganme, que el Mundo nos necesita.- Pidió la militar peli-rosa y tras tomar su cañón de partículas, para después iniciar el ataque principal sobre el enemigo.

Genji se volteó y miró hacia del "Puente Callahan", allí, moviéndose rápido y silencioso como un águila, un halcón, un reconocido personaje había llegado para cumplir con su destino, pero yendo por su propio camino. Eso alejó el enojo que sentía el japonés de cabellos negros hacia él y la persona, solo esperaba que todos pudieran volver con vida de allí.

\- ¿Genji?.- Escuchó la voz de Mercy y éste desenvainó su katana.

\- Sí, estoy bien, Angela, muchas gracias.- Respondió el joven nipón y de ahí bajó la víscera de su casco cibernético, dando por comenzada la batalla.- Muy bien, yo me haré cargo de hacer una distracción hacia esos cobardes, a mi señal, bombardeen esos navíos.- Les encargó Genji y todos acataron el pedido.

CJ tomó posiciones con su rifle de asalto M-16 mientras que Toni y Claude iban con sus AK-47. A su vez, Zarya tenía el cañón cargado y listo para disparar, siendo ella quien indicaba a cada quien para que tomara posiciones y estuvieran listos a su señal. El reloj comenzaba a moverse de forma lenta, el tiempo no parecía avanzar de forma correcta, daba la impresión que todo podría ser un éxito o un fracaso esta lucha.

A su vez, Genji y Mercy habían bajado para diezmar a las hordas zombies y así llamarían la atención de los enemigos, quienes tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a cargar contra los presentes, pero fueron abatidos por CJ, Toni y Claude, los cuales lograron infiltrarse en los navíos y así lanzar unas granadas de humo para darle la señal a Zarya de que hundiera dichos barcos, cosa que llevó a cabo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquella flota de "Umbrella" comenzó a hundirse en las profundas y frías aguas del Océano Atlántico junto a los zombies que murieron en las explosiones.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, lo hicimos, jajajajaja, en su cara, putos!.- Festejó CJ y chocó los cinco con sus amigos.

\- No, esto es solo el comienzo.- Advirtió Genji y de golpe, el sonido de unos helicópteros que emergieron repentinamente, en medio de las nubes negras del humo que se alzaban por los Cielos, llamaron su atención.

\- ¡No se alejen!.- Pidió Lúcio y Baptiste iba a cargar contra los enemigos pero se detuvo.

Una serie de arneses descendieron desde las alturas y allí los vieron venir, bajando con todo su armamento y protección, equipados con las armas más peligrosas del Mundo y con una gélida mirada en sus ojos. Y allí lo vieron venir, cuando su helicóptero tocó tierra firme y éste se detuvo. El polvo dejó de levantarse, en medio de la bajada, allí sintieron los pasos de unas botas militares que tocaron el suelo y éste empezó a caminar hacia ellos: Un sujeto musculoso, bien fornido, cabellos rubios, portaba una musculosa gris que resaltaba su físico, pantalones camuflados, botas y una boina roja. Inmediatamente sus agentes rodearon a los Héroes y de ahí vieron como desenvainaba un poderoso y afilado cuchillo de combate, el cual brilló por unos segundos por la luz de los faroles.

\- ¿Así que...fueron ustedes quienes destruyeron esos navíos de "Umbrella"?.- Preguntó el rubio con una calma que impresionaba a todos ellos.

\- Y al parecer usted es el que está detrás de todo esto.- Indagó CJ con seriedad en su voz.

\- Eso es algo que no te incumbe, negro. Ahora, cierra tu puta boca o no querrás que te saque las tripas para dárselas a los perros y zombies.- Le advirtió el rival y de ahí bajó el cuchillo que había puesto contra el cuerpo del "Rey de San Andreas".- Muy bien, así me gusta. Ahora vayamos al "Punto Central" de todo esto: Mi nombre es Jack Krauser, antiguamente fui miembro del "Cuerpo de Marines de los EEUU" hasta que un accidente me impidió seguir con esta carrera. Ahora respondo al Señor Albert Wesker, Futuro Supremo Gobernante Mundial.- Dijo con tono de orgulloso y sus hombres mantuvieron las posiciones.

\- ¿Él es el que está detrás de todo esto?.- Preguntó Mercy y al oír dicha voz tan dulce, el rubio caminó hasta ella, la observó de arriba para abajo y le dedicó una sonrisa pervertida.

\- Je, ¿qué? ¿hay algún problema, Angelito?.- "Respondió" a la pregunta y eso provocó que Genji se enfureciera.

\- Oye, déjala.- Le ordenó el Cyborg Ninja, pero cuando se enfrentó al oponente, éste lo pateó en el estómago, tirándolo contra el piso.

\- ¡GENJI!.- Gritó Mercy pero le impidieron seguir.

El peli negro de Japón no podía moverse, Krauser comenzó a patearlo con fuerza, llegando a dañar su Armadura de Protección y tras quebrarle parte del casco, éste lo miró con odio en sus ojos.

\- ¿Crees que le voy a tener clemencia a una puta como tú?. Primero voy a matarte y con tu querida suiza, descuida, estará bien conmigo, en mi cama.- Se burló el rubio con superioridad en su voz, pero lo que no sabía era que unas misteriosas flechas impactaron contra varios de sus Mercenarios, los cuales cayeron muertos contra el piso.

\- ¡SEÑOR, NOS ATACAN!.- Le alertó otro de los agentes enemigos y cayó muerto de un flechazo contra su pecho.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se preguntó Krauser y evadió una lluvia de las mismas. Alzó la mirada y observó que, desde un edificio cercano, un reconocido nipón se hallaba mirándolo con odio y una sonrisa de burla se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¡Con mi hermano nunca te metas, maldito!.- Le ordenó aquella voz y al pegar un salto, aterrizó en las calles y caminó hacia donde estaba Krauser, clavando sus ojos como si fueran unas dagas muy afiladas y listas para atacar.

Genji levantó la cabeza, Mercy fue hasta él y a su vez estallaba un tiroteo contra los otros Mercenarios del rubio de EEUU, mientras que su Jefe partía al enfrentamiento contra el otro personaje recién llegado. Al alzar la mirada, el hermano menor de cabellos negros no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando en sus momentos: Era alto, con barba candado y cabellos negros, además de vestir elegante, cargando un arco con el carcaj lleno de flechas. Acto seguido, éste se detuvo y tomó esos proyectiles de los cuerpos de los enemigos abatidos, dejando que las gotas de sangre empaparan el pavimento.

\- A...A...H...H...Hermano...Hanzo.- Lo reconoció el hermano menor al mayor, quien se dio la vuelta y permaneció estoico un rato.

\- Doctora Ziegler, llévate a Genji a un lugar seguro. De este idiota yo me encargo.- Le encargó el peli negro a la rubia.

\- Hermano...ten...ten cuidado.- Pidió Genji y éste escuchó la voz de Krauser, quien estaba furioso por las bajas que estaba recibiendo por parte de CJ, Toni y Claude.

Inmediatamente, el rubio pegó un salto y atacó a Hanzo con su MP4, abriendo fuego contra él y haciendo volar restos de asfalto y de las fachadas de los edificios por los impactos que producía. Hanzo se escabulló pero no era por cobardía, tenía un plan en mente para vencer a ese sujeto, solo necesitaba ganar tiempo y una buena posición para terminar con la pelea. Los Mercenarios suyos seguían combatiendo, en esos momentos, CJ lanzó una granada contra el helicóptero en el que Krauser aterrizó, provocando que éste estallara por los aires, quedando envuelto entre las llamas y el humo negro que se alzaba por los alrededores, sumando a la caída de sus piezas retorcidas por las explosiones causadas.

Hanzo se posicionó nuevamente, disparó una flecha pero Krauser tenía una gran habilidad para esquivar dichos proyectiles, la cual impactó contra un zombie, quienes fueron atraídos por los disparos y las explosiones.

\- ¡Agh, ya llegaron los podridos!.- Exclamó Krauser, mientras que neutralizaba a varios para llegar hasta Hanzo, el cual volvió al ataque, dando nuevos impactos contra su rival, el cual seguía en pie y no le importaba nada, solo quería neutralizarlo.

Genji miraba a su hermano mayor pelear contra ese ex-militar, ¿podría resistir a semejante ataque?. No lo sabía, ya que, tarde o temprano, el nipón se cansaría y eso sería aprovechado por Krauser para matarlo. No titubeó, ni tonto ni lento, el joven peli negro tomó su katana y procedió a unirse a la batalla.

\- ¡Genji, espera!.- Intentó Mercy con detenerlo pero fue inútil, el muchacho comenzó con dar feroces golpes con su arma afilada, provocando que Krauser se enfocara en este.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Genji?! ¡Él es mío!.- Bramó Hanzo, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer.

\- ¡Se dice gracias, hermano y no, no pienso dejarte matar por este hijo de puta! ¡HOY RECUPERARÉ EL HONOR PERDIDO!.- Juró el chico y de ahí pateó a Krauser contra el pecho, quien retrocedió unos metros pero se recuperó.

\- Ohhh, qué ternura, los hermanos quieren recuperar su confianza. Pues entonces es hora de ir revelando algo que los dejará helados.- Prometió el Mercenario y tras guardar su cuchillo de combate, éste comenzó con hacer temblar su brazo izquierdo, como si toda la sangre que se acumulaba allí estuviera al rojo vivo. De ahí, el oponente tuvo una transformación: Dicha extremidad adquirió la forma de una "Espada" afilada, una especie de mutación que se alzaba sobre ellos y lista para acabar con todos ellos.- ¡SEAN TESTIGOS DEL PODER!.- Exclamó y se lanzó contra Genji, el cual intentó defenderse. La fuerza que Krauser estaba efectuando ponía a prueba la resistencia del peli negro, quien empezó a retroceder y se vio cercado por el oponente.

Mercy efectuó unos disparos, pero en ese momento recibió la voz de alerta de CJ, quien iba corriendo y disparando a diestra y siniestra contra las hordas de zombies que venían en dirección hacia ellos.

\- ¡Maldita sea, recargo!.- Gritó D va al ver que la munición de su Pistola de Luz se estaba agotando.

\- ¡Granada!.- Alertó CJ y arrojó uno de esos explosivos, con el cual diezmó a la primera línea enemiga.

\- ¡Trataremos de contenerlos como podamos, ustedes vayan conteniendo en los otros frentes!.- Pidió Conrad a Baptiste y Lúcio. Zarya no paraba de disparar con su cañón de partículas y Toni con Claude trataban de establecer un corredor seguro que los llevaría hacia la seguridad misma.

En esos momentos, Krauser corrió hacia Genji, el muchacho efectuó un golpe con su katana e hirió al rubio en el pecho, provocando que una nueva cicatriz emergiera y eso lo animaba a seguir peleando.

\- ¡Qué valiente que eres, niño! ¡Ahora sufre por ser débil!.- Exclamó el enemigo y cuando iba a atacar de nuevo, una serie de flechas cayeron contra su cuerpo, seguido de unos disparos por parte de Mercy. Ésta corrió pero Krauser la agarró con fuerza, estampándola contra el piso y asfixiándola con sus manos.- ¡En cuanto termine contigo, seguirá el idiota de tu novio!.- Sentenció con furia el villano, sus manos no paraban de presionar contra el cuello de la rubia suiza, quien tomó su báculo de sanación y lo golpeó en la cabeza pero nada sirvió.- ¡Sí, sigue llorando, ¿te mueres por ver a tu Creador, "Angelito"?.- Preguntó pero cuando iba a terminar con su misión, el frío contacto del acero atravesó su cuerpo.

Krauser dejó de estrangular a Mercy, sus ojos quedaron abiertos como platos, su cuerpo sentía como la sangre suya iba derramándose contra el suelo, mientras que se sentía débil. Volteó la mirada y allí estaba el responsable: Genji lo estaba mirando con odio, su respiración se mostraba más frenética, parecía que había corrido una maratón pero lo más sorprendente había sido el golpe directo que le había dado al villano. Mercy se levantó gracias al nipón pero cuando iban a salir de allí, Krauser tomó la katana.

\- ¡OYE, NIÑO, GRÁBATE ESTA "REGLA DE ORO": NUNCA LE DES LA ESPALDA A TU ENEMIGO HASTA QUE ESTÉ VENCIDO!.- Bramó el villano pero cuando lanzó el proyectil, Hanzo se interpuso, recibiendo el impacto contra su región abdominal, cayendo de rodillas al igual que Krauser, quien se desplomó contra el piso y sus hombres se lo llevaron de allí.

\- ¡HANZO, HERMANO!.- Corrió Genji para socorrerlo junto a Mercy, Lúcio y Baptiste.

El muchacho retiró la katana, estaba desesperado, frenético, ¿su hermano iba a morir?. El último familiar con vida que le quedaba con vida, su hermano mayor. Los recuerdos lo asaltaban. ¿Acaso era verdad?. Su cuerpo temblaba, oyó el despliegue de los pocos helicópteros que habían logrado salvarse de su destrucción, despegando hacia los Cielos y desapareciendo en esos momentos. El cuerpo de Hanzo se estaba volviendo frío, mientras que un hilo de sangre recorría sus labios.

\- G...G...Genji...- Dijo con la voz debilitada.

\- Estoy aquí, hermano. Resiste, por favor, no te vayas. No me dejes solo, somos familia.- Pidió el joven, acariciando los cabellos del peli negro arquero.

\- Yo...Yo...fui un estúpido al intentar matarte...yo soy el que verdaderamente dejó en vergüenza a nuestra familia...No merezco nada...- Decía el mayor, tosiendo a más no poder pero Genji lo tomó con fuerza.

\- ¡No digas eso, Hanzo, no te vas a morir, vas a salvarte, no te rindas, por favor, hermano, lucha, lucha como los Dragones de nuestra familia!.- Le animaba el menor y de ahí lo tomó con la ayuda de Angela.- ¡Tenemos que volver a Portland, de prisa!.- Pidió el muchacho y tuvieron que salir de allí para salvar su vida.

* * *

**Y con ello terminamos este capítulo, séptimo y último, con suspenso. ¿Hanzo sobrevivirá a la herida que Krauser le hizo?. Un acto de redención, un acto de perdón entre dos hermanos que no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra y ahora su vida pende de un hilo. Pero también queda saber si Krauser ha sobrevivido o no.**

**Y ahora se vendrá el sexto y último capítulo, lo que equivale a ver qué pasará también con Jack, Amelie, Brecken y los otros, ¿se encontrarán? ¿Qué ocurrirá en Texas? ¿Wesker va a tomar alguna medida contra Goldman? ¿Sombra sobrevivirá?. Todo esto y más lo veremos en el siguiente episodio.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** Plagahood: Jejeje, sí, es que con los flashbacks me gusta emplearlos como puente, pero como que me excedí un poquito en este fic. Igualmente los iré controlando pero ahora a prepararse para lo que se viene, porque estos son los últimos episodios y con ello veremos la batalla final. Solo diré que no será ni en el Norte ni el Sur, tampoco en el Este ni Oeste. Eso sí, daré una pista: Será en EEUU. **

**Muchas gracias por el review, amigo y te deseo suerte para vos también en tus historias.**

*** El Redentor 777: Saludos para vos también, amigo y nos estamos viendo.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Bueno, amigos, cuídense, buen inicio de día Viernes y también de fin de semana. Nos estamos viendo, cuídense y saludos de mi parte.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV: Decisiones por tomar**

Conectada a diversos aparatos que medían su ritmo cardíaco y con una mascarilla que le brindaba Oxígeno, "Sombra", Olivia Colomar, permanecía recostada en aquella camilla, siendo vigilada por Moira y los demás, incluyendo Winston, el cual traía un nuevo "Parte Médico" por el estado de la joven mexicana, hallándose Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes sentado en uno de los asientos de la nave de evacuación. Éste al verlos salir, halló una expresión neutral en la pelirroja y el gorila, ya que no podía ser bueno algo como o también significaba que habría alguna salvación para la chica que había seguido su camino desde la fuga de la prisión

La pelirroja ajustó sus lentes y de ahí fue hasta el mexicano, quien estaba levantándose de su sitio, pero ella le detuvo.

\- ¿Cómo está?.- Preguntó "Reaper" con preocupación en su voz. Moira lo escuchaba atentamente, su mirada fría y sin emociones tan característico en ella, mostraron un cambio en su personalidad, ya que "Sombra" fue parte de "Talon" y si llegaba a morir, las cosas no serían las mismas.- Moira, maldita sea, te hice una pregunta: ¿Cómo se encuentra "Sombra"?.- Volvió a insistir el moreno pero al no obtener una respuesta, casi estallaba en furia, siendo detenido por Doomfist.- ¡¿Qué haces, Akande?! ¡Exijo respuestas, puta madre. Quiero saber si Olivia vivirá!.- Exclamaba con rabia, pero el moreno tuvo que soltarlo.

\- Debes calmarte, Gabe. Tú sabes bien que ella ha luchado sola toda su vida, desde que era pequeña.- Le recordó el africano, pero el peli castaño le detuvo la charla. Su mano fue alzada y se tuvo que callar, mientras que el otro permanecía en silencio.

\- Akande, Moira, todos ustedes saben muy bien que estuvimos muy unidos a "Talon". Éramos casi como una familia, a pesar de que Amelie Lacroix había sido rescatada por "Overwatch", seguimos unidos y siempre había dicho que nadie puede morirse en mi grupo. Nadie. Solo quiero saber cómo se encuentra "Sombra", nada más que eso.- Sostuvo el mexicano y de ahí oyó la voz de la Sur-Irlandesa pelirroja.

\- Ven, Gabe, ella quiere verte.- Le llamó ella y éste la siguió hacia aquella Sala y de ahí los siguió Winston.

* * *

\- El Doctor Winston y yo logramos detener la hemorragia, sus heridas han sido suturadas, su estado es bueno pero no podrá luchar por un tiempo.- Le contó Moira sobre aquellos acontecimientos y al oírla, "Reaper" suspiró. Se sentía tranquilo, sereno, lamentándose por haber sido tan brusco con ellos.- Oye, tranquilo, no te hundes en un vaso de agua, lo que pasó antes, todos pasamos por una situación así, con calma.- Le tranquilizó la pelirroja, dándole ánimos para seguir.- Voy a dejarlos para que puedan hablar tranquilamente.

Gabriel se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama de Sombra. La chica permanecía conectada a varios aparatos y estaba sedada por órdenes de Moira, ya que necesitaban sanarse sus huesos que habían resultado dañados. Verla así, en un estado tan lamentable, le partía el alma al mexicano de cabellos y barba candado castaña, quien le tomó de las manos a la joven y la besó en los labios suavemente.

\- No sabes con quiénes nos hemos encontrado, Sombra: Moira y Doomfist, ¿sí? ¿Lo puedes creer?. Nuestros amigos nos rescataron y estamos junto al Doctor Winston y a los demás integrantes de "Overwatch".- Comenzó a hablarle a la dormida mexicana. En esos momentos, Gabriel pasó su mano derecha por su rostro, sus ojos castaños estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas, tragó saliva, se sentía tan destrozado al verla así a su chica y de ahí acarició a la muchacha.- Te prometo que cuando todo esto termine, vamos a estar juntos para siempre y al maldito que causó esto, no voy a tenerle piedad.- Juró el ex-Comandante de la "División BlackWatch" y cargó sus "Escopetas Infernales", tomando una postura fría como el hielo.- Aquellos que se atrevieron con meterse con nosotros y lastimar a las personas que amo, lo lamentarán y van a pagarlo con su sangre.- En esos momentos, el hombre volvió a su postura seria y salió hacia donde estaban todos los demás que lo miraron con curiosidad.

* * *

Los pasos de "Reaper" se hicieron sentir por todo el lugar, éste miró a cada uno de sus acompañantes, incluyendo a Bill, Zoey, Francis, Loius y otros integrantes de "BlackWatch Division" y "Overwatch". En esos momentos, éste se encaminó hacia Winston y ambos quedaron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que el primero habló con el otro.

\- Sé que no fuimos grandes amigos en el Pasado, pero ahora mismo hago un voto por el olvido de las cosas que se cometieron, pero no de perdón, porque eso no pienso dárselo a los malditos que destruyeron nuestro hogar. No voy a descansar hasta ver sus malditos cuerpos llenos de plomo por mis "Escopetas Infernales".- Hizo aquel discurso y al oírlo, todos se sorprendieron. No se esperaban de semejante acto de redención.- Todos aquellos que estén dispuestos a pelear contra los que causaron este desastre, den un paso al frente, hoy regresamos a los viejos tiempos de la "División BlackWatch".- Ordenó Reaper y al terminar, éste tomó su Máscara de Calavera, colocándosela sobre su rostro.

Cundió el silencio, algunos se miraron con dudas sobre la decisión que Reaper había tomado. Moira permanecía callada, en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en unirse de nuevo. Su vida giraba alrededor de la Ciencia y "BlackWatch" había sido parte de su vida. Por su parte, Akande lo veía de un modo distinto, él vivía del conflicto, de la guerra y la violencia, esos habían sido sus motivos para unirse a "Talon" y así sembrar las "Semillas del Odio" alrededor del Mundo, cosa que su sueño había sido truncado por el "Brote Zombie", aquella peste que había diezmado a muchos países casi por completo. Fue entonces que éste dio un paso al frente y cerró el puño de su brazo bio-tecnológico.

\- Tú sabes bien que los seguí a lo largo de mi vida. El deseo de la guerra y el conflicto armado son parte de mi esencia, pero ahora en los que el Mundo ya no es como lo era antes; ¿qué más da?. Yo vuelvo para patearles el culo a aquellos que se atrevieron a desafiarnos. Cuenta conmigo, Reaper.- Juró el africano y dio un paso al frente.

Moira era la siguiente. La pelirroja tomó asiento, se quedó un rato más en silencio, mirando a su alrededor. Por años, sus proyectos científicos, los cuales habían sido muy cuestionables por el Comandante Jack Morrison, ahora podrían ser la "Llave" que acabaría con dicha plaga de zombies. Aunque el problema era que no sabría por cuál bando participaría al respecto. Tenía dudas, su cabeza daba más vueltas que un carrusel de feria, quería averiguar a fondo qué podía hacer, sobre su camino y el Futuro que le conduciría hacia el éxito o de vuelta al enfrentamiento contra "Overwatch".

\- ¿Doctora O Deorain?.- Preguntó Winston a la chica y ésta se levantó, pisando fuerte con sus zapatos el piso de la nave.

\- Todos ustedes saben que fueron mis investigaciones el éxito por el cual cada uno de ustedes tiene sus "poderes": Reaper, Genji, Jesse, Sombra e incluso Akande y yo, pero también son las únicas personas con las que me gustaría pasar el tiempo y no ser separada. Ya con la pérdida de Lacroix, golpe bastante duro para nosotros, no quisiera volver a repetirlo. Por eso mismo, yo...- Empezó a hablar la Irlandesa del Sur, quien se dirigió hacia los presentes.- Yo quiero volver a unirme y hallar una cura para este mal.

De ahí empezaron los aplausos y compartieron un abrazo de Camaradería.

\- Bien.- Escucharon la voz de Winston, quien se acercó hacia los presentes.- Veo que volvemos a las andadas del Pasado y también hay algo que necesitan saber: Es solo esta misteriosa peste que ha convertido a millones de civiles en zombies. Vengan.- Pidió el Científico y tras seguirlo hacia los laboratorios, éste mostró los resultados en donde estaban las muestras tomadas de los proyectiles.-

\- ¿Será...?.- Preguntó Bill con asombro en su voz.

\- Sí: Las muestras que se extrajeron de los misiles que cayeron en las distintas Capitales del Mundo.- Contó el gorila y reveló mucha más información en unos hologramas que habían diseñado él y Moira.- Como pueden ver, el contenido de dichos proyectiles han sido una mezcla de estos Virus que, para muchos puede ser una sorpresa pero lo diré, pertenecen a los antiguos "Virus T" y "G". El verdadero objetivo nunca fue destruir las Capitales de los países atacados, sino más bien infectarlos.- Contó el Científico en esos momentos, dejando que cayera un frío silencio sobre todos ellos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de todos los "Infectados de Élite" que estuvimos viendo a lo largo de todos estos meses?.- Preguntó Francis, quien estaba bastante intrigado por aquello.

\- Bueno, eso se debe a una mutación en algunas de las cepas, las cuales han llevado a que otros infectados se convirtieran en eso que han estado viendo a lo largo del tiempo.- Detalló Winston.- Les explico: Ha habido un modificación en algunos misiles, tales como los "Números 19 y 20", ¿por qué?. Eso ni yo mismo lo sé, pero de una cosa sí estoy seguro, el hombre detrás de todo esto, sí, un hombre solo y con la mente plagada de deseos de poder y conquista, ansío crear esto para dominar el Mundo, que el poder sea para él mismo y lo peor de todo es que ha contado con el apoyo de un enorme grupo científico e incluso, me temo que puede ser cierto, de gente con poder político y hasta empresarios.- Relató el Gorila y de ahí pasó delante de ellos y tecleó en las pantallas, revelando todo lo que ATHENA había conseguido salvar.-

\- Deberíamos sugerirle a ATHENA que nos dé una mano y...- En esos momentos, cuando Gabriel miró a Winston, éste tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

\- ATHENA ha sido destruida, Gabriel.- Le contó el Científico.- El que causó todo esto, incluyendo la caída de las comunicaciones, envío a un "Agente" suyo para destruir toda evidencia.-

Un gran despliegue de imágenes que mostraron los efectos de aquel Virus que se expandió por todo el Mundo, el colapso en los hospitales, en las salas de emergencia y luego el caos por las calles, llevando a que se sumergieran en la Anarquía misma. Una persona, la primera de todas ellas, convirtiéndose en un zombie y luego atacando y propagando la peste por todos los alrededores, esa fue la causa por la que empezaron los problemas y luego la delincuencia que aprovechó para salir a robar y tener el poder de las calles.

\- Como verán, las pruebas indican que, a partir de estos momentos, estamos destinados para enfrentar a los responsables de todo este Mal que azota a las Naciones del Mundo. Debemos estar unidos a todo momento, mientras que la Doctora O Deorain y yo buscaremos una cura, quiero que todos se preparen- Pidió Winston a los presentes.

\- ¿No me digas que vamos a pelear contra ellos?.- Dio Doomfist un paso al frente.

\- Y lo haremos, Akande: Hoy vamos a impartir Justicia, pero para ello necesito encontrar a los demás supervivientes de "Overwatch" y a todo aquel que quiera unirse.- Sostuvo el Científico y partió hacia el Puente de Mando.- "Central", enfila curso de navegación hacia el Norte de EEUU, vamos a darles una lucha sin cuartel.- Prometió y tras ello se dirigieron hacia sus objetivos.

\- Entonces hagámoslo.- Pidió Reaper, alzando sus "Escopetas Infernales" y mostrando aquella gélida personalidad suya.

\- Cuenten conmigo. He ansiado patearles el trasero a esos desgraciados como se merecen.- Juró Doomfist, uniéndose a la ofensiva.

\- Y conmigo, necesitarán mis sanaciones para acabar con aquellos que intenten detenernos.- Añadió Moira, dando un paso al frente.

\- Muy bien, ¿así que vamos a ir a la guerra?. Entonces necesitarán a alguien ya que ha estado allí.- Dijo Bill, quien estaba decidido en volver a sus viejos tiempos en el frente de batalla.

\- ¿Qué más da?. Yo también voy para patearles el trasero a sus zombies.- Francis también caminó hacia los presentes.

\- Y yo también, deseo volver a los tiempos normales.- Esta vez fue el turno de Loius.

\- Estamos unidos en esto y ahora ha llegado el momento de ser Héroes.- Finalizó Zoey, sumándose para la futura batalla.

La decisión para aquel equipo había sido tomada y ahora vendría la hora de luchar contra "Umbrella Corporation" y sus Aliados para volver al Mundo a la normalidad. Pronto, Winston caminó hacia la radio de comunicaciones y se dispuso a hablar. Esperaba que, por lo menos, la señal tuviera suficiente poder como para llegar hacia aquellos que pudieran oírla.

\- A todos aquellos valientes Agentes y Héroes de "Overwatch" que yacen desperdigados por todo el Mundo, éste es el Doctor Winston comunicándose para todos ustedes...- Empezó el intelectual con su discurso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Filadelfia, dentro de aquel "Supermercado Mayorista", Jack Morrison junto a Brecken y los suyos estaban juntando todo lo que pudieran llevar a "La Torre", sobre todo comida enlatada para los sobrevivientes. Con las luces encendidas, los presentes iban llevando consigo cajas con frutas, comida en lata, agua en botellas, mientras que otros iban a por los productos congelados.

\- ¡Jack!.- Le llamó Brecken a éste y vio que llegaba con su Walkie-Talkie encendido.

\- ¿Sí, Harris?.- Preguntó el rubio y al tomar aquel aparato de comunicaciones, éste lo encendió y escuchó un mensaje que se estaba expandiendo hacia todos los presentes.

\- "_...A todos aquellos valientes Agentes y Héroes de "Overwatch" que yacen desperdigados por todo el Mundo, éste es el Doctor Winston comunicándose para todos ustedes...".- _Parecía sorprendente, pero y a pesar de las interferencias producidas, el rubio escuchó la voz de aquel personaje.-

* * *

_\- "__Como muchos de ustedes saben, la "Peste de Muertos Vivientes" azota nuestro Mundo, millones de vidas se han perdido y muchos otros están en campos de refugiados...".- _Lo escuchó Amelie, quien custodiaba a los miembros del "Tercer Pelotón" que estaba bajo el mando de Nick Pesto.

* * *

\- _"Pero también hay esperanza para este Mundo. Hace pocos minutos, hemos descubierto el origen, en parte, de esta plaga y ahora sabemos una cosa...".- _Mei, Junkrat, Roadhog, Tommy Vercetti, "G" y Issac Washington encontraron un auto con el cual pudieron oír el mensaje.

* * *

\- _"...La "Corporación Umbrella", responsable de esta desgracia y de la que creíamos que había caído, pues no fue así: Hay gente que busca revivirla y así provocar que el miedo vuelva a insertarse en las sociedades, pero nosotros no vamos a permitir este nuevo atropello. Y por ello, llamo a todos los Agentes y Héroes de "Overwatch" que estén allí afuera. Solo sigan esta frecuencia y nos encontraremos para liberar la Batalla Final. El Mundo nos necesita, a nosotros, los Héroes que siguen con vida y no le fallaremos".- _Finalizó el Gorila y tras terminar su mensaje, el cual fue escuchado por Reinhardt, Ana, Phara, Torbjörn, Briggite, Paul, Kat, los supervivientes de Claridge y Carlos Olivera.

* * *

Desde todos los rincones de EEUU, incluso en el coche del Agente Rogan, la "Quebrada de Gulch" y en el Hospital del Mirador de Portland, en donde Mercy estaba curando las heridas de Hanzo, el mensaje había sido oído. Era hora de ponerse en marcha y acabar con el enemigo de una vez por todas.

* * *

Wesker apagó los Sistemas de Comunicación, su plan se estaba viniendo abajo pero una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro al recordar que contaba con lo mejor de lo mejor y nadie podría detenerlo en su camino hacia el poder.

\- Que vengan, ya veremos quién sale campeón en todo esto.- Dijo y de ahí miró hacia el helicóptero que traía Krauser herido.- Lamentarán muy caro el haberse metido conmigo y mi gente, pero, como todo acto final de teatro, el show debe continuar. Jajajajajajaja, ¡Jajajajajajajajaja, se arrodillarán ante su Nuevo Dios! ¡Yo, Albert Wesker, seré quien gobierne para siempre esta tierra!.- Juró con euforia y de ahí se inició la cuenta regresiva para la Batalla Final entre el Bien y el Mal.

* * *

**Sexto y último capítulo de este fic. Solo quedan cinco capítulos finales y termina. Jejejeje, se viene lo bueno, chicos, Wesker va a desplegar todo su poder y recursos para acabar con sus enemigos, mientras que los buenos irán iniciando el viaje hacia el objetivo. ¿Cómo será? ¿Hanzo y Sombra volverán a la acción? ¿Qué pasará con Hunk y los suyos, de los cuales no tenemos más noticias?. **

**Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en los últimos capítulos.**

**Espero que les guste y nos estamos viendo. Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** El Redentor 777: Y te aviso, jejejejeje, que todavía no ha terminado la pelea entre Genji y Krauser, ahora se vendrá la parte decisiva sobre quién será el ganador. Todo está en manos de Angela "Mercy" Ziegler en salvarle la vida a Hanzo. Muchas gracias por el review, amigo y nos estamos viendo.**

*** Plagahood.**

**Bueno, Camaradas, les deseo a todos ustedes un buen Domingo de mi parte y nos estamos viendo.**

**Cuídense y buen inicio de semana también.**


	26. Chapter 26

** Capítulo XXVI: Ofensiva Final (Parte I)**

(A tale un blue and silver, OST del "Dino Crisis", versión alterna)

Morgan se encontraba montando guardia en las puertas de la "Quebrada de Gulch" junto a John Dorie y June, su esposa, ambos iban armados con carabinas y el vaquero de Texas portaba su confiable Revólver Mágnum como "respaldo". Hacía frío, la noche había caído, se podía sentir el silencio y a la vez, el gruñido de los zombies que se estaban movilizando mucho más al Norte, al sitio donde los combates contra los helicópteros intentaron aterrizar. Ubicado en la Torre de Agua, allí permanecía Wes como observador, en compañía de Alicia, quien tenía un rifle de francotirador y apuntaba hacia cualquier muerto viviente que pusiera un pie en la zona.

\- Mierda.- Dijo el joven moreno de rastas.- Allí, los zombies avanzan justo por donde estuvimos.- Alertó el muchacho y le pasó los prismáticos a la chica.

\- ¿Cuántos hay?.- Preguntó Alicia.

\- Muchos, no sé cuántos puedan ser, pero son un Batallón entero.- Advirtió el chico y de ahí vieron como llegaban Jesse y Lena con la moto, deteniéndose en la entrada y bajándose de la misma.

Morgan los recibió, Dwight fue con ellos y de ahí ordenó cerrar las puertas de entrada y salida a la "Quebrada de Gulch", ya que el peligro que representaban los zombies era mucho mayor al de los Mercenarios, quienes se habían retirado del lugar. Pronto, una vez que ingresaron en el sitio, éstos se encaminaron hacia la Iglesia, lugar en donde permanecían los demás supervivientes, algunos se hallaban en su interior, esperando a que las cosas mejoraran, pero al ver llegar a Lena y Jesse, éstos se dirigieron hacia el interior del lugar, buscando a todos para reunirse y así hablar sobre el tema que tenían pendiente.

\- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Max, uno de los tres integrantes supervivientes del "Campamento Cackleberry", quien había logrado escapar con su hermana Annie y Dylan, hermano de ambos, poniendo rumbo con los demás miembros del grupo de Morgan hacia la seguridad que representaba la "Quebrada de Gulch".- ¡Los "Héroes de Overwatch" están vivos, no puedo creerlo!.- Exclamó con euforia el chico y fue hasta ellos, acompañado por sus hermanos.-

\- Yo creía que eran una leyenda.- Sostuvo Anne, ya que no tenía mucho conocimiento acerca de "Overwatch".

\- Para nada, ellos son de verdad.- Intervino Dylan, dando un paso al frente.- Ellos pelearon durante años contra "Talon", una antigua Organización de Villanos que intentó dominar al Mundo, antiguamente conocida como la "División BlackWatch", ahora estos Héroes han llegado para acabar con esta amenaza que se cierne sobre todo el Mundo.- Dijo con sumo orgullo.

\- Vaya, vaya, con que los chicos ya nos conocen, ¿no es así?.- Oyeron la voz de Lena, quien fue hasta ellos en compañía de su novio. Ella se presentó con aquella gracia y McCree tomó su sombrero de vaquero e hizo aquella reverencia del "Viejo Oeste".- Así es, somos de "Overwatch". Mi nombre es Lena "Tracer" Oxton, intrépida aventura y Piloto de la "RAF".- Hizo ella su presentación ante los chicos.

\- Y yo soy Jesse McCree, vaquero y antiguo miembro de la "BlackWatch Division".- Añadió el castaño, mientras que se sacaba su sombrero y hacía una reverencia como saludo.

Los chicos no pudieron dar crédito a lo que vieron, sin embargo, en aquellos, Morgan y los demás arribaron al sitio, encontrándose con los demás. Al ver la llegada de aquellos supervivientes, la pareja conocía muy bien el tema en cuestión: Debían ponerse en marcha y acabar con el problema que se cernía sobre todos ellos, el peligro de "Umbrella" y sus esbirros, aquellos que fueron mandados con la orden de matar y destruir a todos aquellos que entorpecieran los derechos "legítimos" de su Jefe. Fue entonces que convocaron una reunión en la Iglesia para llevar a cabo la movilización hacia donde se desataría la Batalla Final por el Mundo y su Futuro.

* * *

Mei apagó la radio y entonces vieron auto que se detenía delante de todos ellos, éste apagó las luces y allí vieron descender un hombre de cabellos cortos y castaños, al igual que su barba prolija y vestía formalmente. Éste caminó hacia ellos, vieron que portaba una Pistola 48 MM y de ahí esperaron hasta que llegara a su lugar.

\- Oye, amigo, ¿quién eres?.- Preguntó Junkrat con dudas, mientras que él y Roadhog le apuntaban con sus armas.

El castaño levantó las manos en señal de tranquilidad.

\- Calma, Caballeros. No vengo a hacerles daño.- Anunció el sujeto con tranquilidad en su voz.- Todos aquí tenemos un enemigo a vencer, al villano que desató todo este Infierno sobre la Tierra, el responsable que destruyó sus hogares, asesinó a incontables vidas humanas y ahora quiere venir a hacerse el "Señor de todo el Mundo". Yo no pienso permitirle que se salga con las suyas.- Auguró éste y de ahí lo reconocieron "G" e Issac.

\- Cuánto me alegra de verte, Thomas Rogan.- Reconoció el peli negro a su amigo.

\- Lo mismo digo, "G". Ha pasado mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.- Respondió el joven y de ahí estrechó sus manos con las del policía de Nueva Orleans.

\- ¿Qué hay, cabrón?. Un gusto en conocerlo. Tu amigo, a pesar de ser bastante anticuado, sí que sabe matar a esos hijos de puta.- Habló Issac Washington con aquel "lenguaje" que era bastante incómodo a la hora de pelear contra los zombies.

\- Igualmente, Detective Washington. Un gusto en conocerlo a usted también y tengo entendido que "G" y usted fueron los que se hicieron cargo del "Incidente de 1991" en el Estado de Luisiana.- Reconoció Thomas sobre dicho evento en el Sur de los EEUU.

\- Así es, pero no vinimos aquí para recordar como un par de ancianos sus días de gloria; tenemos que atender un asunto sumamente urgente: El cabrón que orquestó todo esto.- Señaló Issac y estaba en lo cierto.

\- ¿Se refieren a Albert Wesker?.- Preguntó Rogan y de ahí sus amigos señalaron hacia los integrantes de "Overwatch".- Doctora Mei Ling-Zhou, Jamison Fawkes y Mako Rutledge, un gusto en conocerlos. Los he estado buscando y parece que su amigo, el Doctor Winston ha enviado su mensaje.- Anunció éste y de ahí señaló hacia sitio en donde se encontraban los demás supervivientes.

\- Lo oímos a Winston.- Respondió Mei.- Estamos listos para acudir a su llamado.- Juró la china y de ahí pusieron marcha hacia la Isla Stauton.

* * *

Mercy salió de la habitación del Hospital de Costa Vale, allí se encontraba Hanzo Shimada, internado tras su combate contra Krauser, quedándose Genji en la misma, a la espera que su hermano se despertara tras la operación que había sido sometido. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que la suiza puso para salvar la vida del nipón de cabellos negro, todo dependía del tiempo que le llevara la recuperación, así como también las secuelas que había dejado el combate contra aquel ex-militar rubio. El Cyborg Ninja permanecía allí, en la habitación, a la espera de que Hanzo abriera los ojos, manteniéndose arrodillado y tomando sus manos, hablándole al peli negro para que lo oyera.

\- Sé que nunca fui un verdadero líder para el "Clan Shimada".- Comenzó a hablar el peli negro menor a su hermano.- Me iba de fiestas, salía todas las noches y regresaba ebrio a casa, poniéndote en vergüenza ante los "Señores del Crimen", Hermano. Pero ahora, debiste haberme visto cambiar, aunque tu odio hacia mí es de entender: Debía haber aceptado el poder que padre me había legado en su testamento; tenía que continuar con su camino y no haberme dejado llevar por el típico papel de "Playboy".- En esos momentos, Genji cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.- La "Leyenda de los Dragones" dice que ambos combatirán contra el Mal cuando dejen atrás sus diferencias y...-

Se detuvo, le dolía muchísimo el ver a su hermano mayor yacer en la cama y sin abrir los ojos, conectado a esas máquinas que lo mantenían con vida. Las lágrimas empezaron a empapar sus ojos y a bajar por sus mejillas. Mercy lo oía y abrió la puerta para verlo.

\- No sabes lo mucho que te necesito, Hermano. Volver a hablar contigo, regresar a esos tiempos en los que sobrevivíamos juntos, sin importar las diferencias...Papa se sentiría orgullo al ver que me protegiste a Angela y a mí de ese maldito de Krauser...Pero te juro que nunca voy a dejar nos vuelvan a separar de nuevo...Hanzo...tendrías que ver a Angela...ella y yo pensamos casarnos y me encantaría que estuvieras allí...- No podía seguir, el dolor le inundaba, era normal, estaba soltando todo el "cargamento" que había traído consigo durante tanto tiempo por haberse negado a aceptar el poder que le había sido conferido a través de su padre. En esos momentos, sintió las suaves manos de la rubia suiza y éste se secó las lágrimas.-

\- Llorar no te hace débil, Genji, todo lo contrario, demuestras que quieres mucho a tu hermano.- Le animó Angela a seguir adelante, éste asintió y tomó su katana, brillando el símbolo del Dragón Verde que portaba grabada en el metal.

\- Tienes razón.- Comprendió las palabras de la rubia y de ahí fue hasta su hermano mayor.- Hanzo, voy a ir a pelear contra esos malditos que nos arruinaron todo. No pienso tenerles piedad, no dejaré vivo a ese maldito de Krauser, juro que lo haré pagar por todo lo que nos ha hecho.- Prometió el chico y al ver que Mercy le estaba sonriendo, viendo su determinación y fortaleza, éste tomó su katana y se preparó para partir hacia la Batalla Final.

* * *

CJ permanecía en su Oficina de la Mansión, pensativo, callado, con la mirada fija en lo que sería aquel enfrentamiento. Había sido testigo, como todos los demás, de aquel mensaje que Winston había dejado para todos los Agentes de "Overwatch". Una serie de recuerdos le invadían la mente, en especial cuando se trataban de los de su familia. Podía recordar a Sweet, Kendl, Cesar Vialpando, Truth, Maccer y Kent Paul, lo mismo con Ken Rosenberg. Unos ya no estaban más, otros se habían refugiado en otros países que habían podido contener la infección, pero también tenía en mente a Ryder y Big Smoke, aquellos que habían traicionado al "Groove Street" con el "C.R.A.S.H" y la venta de drogas, cosa que siempre rechazaron en la banda.

En aquellos momentos, el moreno fue hasta un armario y allí sacó sus ropas verdes, la banda de la pandilla a la que representó, tomó un M-16 y el famoso Jet Pack, cargándolo con todo el combustible necesario. De ahí, CJ oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y al abrirla, se topó con Conrad y D va, quienes iban a ir también al encuentro.

\- ¿Así que los han convocado para ir al frente?.- Preguntó cómicamente el moreno.

\- Sí, ha llegado la hora de ir y terminar con esta pesadilla de una buena vez.- Respondió la Gamer de Corea del Sur.- Mucha sangre y muerte ha sido regada por todo el Mundo, ahora es tiempo de devolverles la puñalada.- Alegó ésta y de ahí Conrad la siguió.

\- D va, espera, no tienes tu Meka de combate.- Le hizo recordar el personaje a su novia.

\- Jejejeje, ¿en serio?.- Preguntó la peli castaña y de ahí llamó a aquella máquina de guerra, la cual apareció delante de sus ojos.- Lamento mucho no haberlo hecho antes, no quería perderme la acción de poder abatir a todo zombie que se nos cruzara por el camino, igual que en las películas.- Se disculpó ella y de ahí Conrad la abrazó con ternura a su novia.

De ahí se oyeron más pasos que venían desde la planta baja de la Mansión y que fueron subiendo hasta llegar a su posición. Se trataba de Claude Speed, Toni Cipriani, Johnny Klebytz, Huang Lee, Niko Bellic, Luís Fernando López y Víctor Vance, quienes entraron en escena y portando sus armas.

\- Oímos de su ofensiva contra "Umbrella", nosotros también queremos unirnos.- Habló el Capo de la Familia Leone a los presente.

\- Sí, ese cabrón que hizo esto, no solo destruyó nuestras vidas, también acabó con los Imperios que tanto habíamos forjado y ahora ha llegado el momento de pagar.- Añadió Niko, mientras que le sacaba el seguro a su AK-47.

\- Pero, es peligroso.- Intentó hacerles recordar D va, pero los presentes ya estaban acostumbrados al peligro.

\- No importa qué pase, nosotros estaremos aquí para defender a nuestras Ciudades y acabar con esta desgracia para volver a la normalidad.- Escucharon la voz de Tommy Vercetti, quien llegó junto a Mei, Junkrat, Roadhog, Ken Rosenberg, Thomas Rogan, "G" e Issac Washington.

No lo podían creer, pero la reunión que tanto se había estado esperando, ahora comenzaba a dar sus frutos.

* * *

**Y aquí tenemos el quinto y último capítulo de "Heroes of The End of The World", en donde la reunión ha comenzado a llevarse a cabo, la futura marcha y Batalla Final se va a desatar en cualquier momento. Ya en la siguiente parte (cuarto y último capítulo) veremos a los últimos grupos en unirse y de ahí empezará la fiesta. Además que Wesker tampoco se quedará atrás.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, Camaradas. **

**Les mando saludos y agradecimientos por los reviews para El Redentor 777 y Plagahood.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos y buen día Miércoles de mi parte.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII: Ofensiva Final (Parte II)**

(Xaxas (Deathwing), OST del "World of Warcraft: Cataclysm")

El silencio reinaba en su Oficina, los médicos que pertenecían a "Umbrella" estaban salvando la vida de Krauser, aunque parte de su cuerpo quedó destruido por las flechas de Hanzo y la katana de Genji, así que deberían darle una nueva "mejora". A su vez, las labores para recuperar a "Némesis II" y a "Mr X" dieron por finalizadas, sin embargo, Wesker no planeaba soltarlos de nuevo, ni tampoco enviaría a sus Mercenarios para atacar a los grupos de sobrevivientes, ya que tenía otro plan en mente, uno del que le permitiría sacarse de encima a todos de una buena vez y sin que le molestaran en sus planes de dominio mundial. Solo necesitaba esa oportunidad y la obtuvo al ver cómo habían podido desviarse de las interferencias provocadas, creando un "Canal de Comunicaciones Alterno" y de ahí llevando a que el mensaje se transmitiera a todos los Agentes de "Overwatch".

Una sonrisa burlona se había dibujo en su rostro, ya tenía a sus "Invitados de Honor" en camino hacia las puertas de su Cuartel General. Se meterían en la jaula del león y enfrentarían a su mayor enemigo, a un villano sin escrúpulos y sentimientos, cuyo negro destilaba odio y maldad, así que se levantó y vio a sus Mercenarios armarse para la batalla, sin embargo, aún le quedaba un último asunto por atender.

* * *

Dejó su Oficina y caminó por los pasillos, los cuales estaban atestados de personas armadas y de científicos que esperaban las siguientes órdenes para continuar con las investigaciones. Su mente estaba clavada en una persona que le pudo haber sido leal y que al final estaba poniendo en dudas su palabra. Sus pasos se oían sentir por todo el pasillo en el que transitaba, sus botas pisaban con fuerza el suelo, con decisión, determinación, concentrado, nadie podía intervenir ni quitarle lo que merecía tener en sus manos: El poder.

Su definición en el Diccionario corresponde a las_ "facultades de mandar o dar órdenes a alguien",_ puede emplearse, dependiendo de las acciones que tomen los líderes, para bien o para el mal. Para este caso, Wesker iba por la segunda vía, no quería que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, ni tampoco destruir su tan ansiado proyecto, deseaba tenerlo al alcance de sus manos y triunfar, volar bien alto y reemplazar a Dios mismo en su Trono Celestial, convertirse en una poderosa Deidad que mandaría a fusilar a todos aquellos que lo desafiaran.

Toda su vida había sido un vil traidor a la Justicia y a sus Camaradas del "R.P.D", desde aquella noche de Verano en 1998, en donde se reveló como la Mente Maestra y responsable de las investigaciones que "Umbrella Inc" estaba llevando a cabo. No le dio lástima el haber sido un maldito que causó la muerte a personas inocentes durante el "Incidente de las Montañas Arklay", el asesinato del Doctor James Markus y luego su intento por destruir todas las pruebas que incriminaran a "Umbrella" por sus crímenes. No, para nada y ahora, justo en esos momentos en los que estaba por triunfar, ni "Overwatch" y la "AMS" lo iban a detener. Esta vez pelearía hasta el final y si tenía que llevarse a unos cuantos con él, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

Goldman, un hombre frío, gélido, sin emociones y con un profundo desprecio hacia la vida humana, alguien que la veía como la causante de que la Naturaleza estuviera pagando la cuenta de la Humanidad, ¿por qué tenía que ser así?. Tan generosa y buena había sido ella con las personas y éstas la apuñalaban por la espalda bajo un cobarde acto de traición. Y allí entraba este personaje, no le importaba si su "Cuerpo de Guardianes Élite" había asesinado a todos aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino, para él eran solamente unos parásitos que no valían ni para derramar lágrimas por su despedida.

Pronto, una sonrisa malvadas se dibujó en el rostro de Goldman, éste asintió al oír que la puerta de su Oficina se abría y allí entraba Wesker, el cual vino escoltado por dos Mercenarios fuertemente armados. El empresario se cruzó de brazos y mostró una ligera sonrisa en las comisuras de su rostro, el aire pasaba a ser más frío, en cualquier momento él recibiría una bala en su cabeza, pero no fue así. Alzó la mirada y de ahí vio que el rubio daba una orden de no hacer nada, así que sus dos Agentes bajaron las armas y esperaron la orden.

\- Jejejejejeje.- Se río Goldman bajo ese aire helado que tenía, siendo Wesker quien lo escuchó.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, maldito traidor?.- Preguntó el rubio, listo para acabar con él.

\- Jejejejejeje, conozco tu método de juego, Wesker: Vas a matarme para quedarte con mis creaciones, pero te has olvidado que tú eres una simple marioneta en esta empresa. Yo fui quien puso los billetes para que tu estúpido sueño funcionase y sirvió...por un tiempo, ahora tenemos a los de "Overwatch" en camino hasta aquí junto a la "AMS". Parece que compartirás una buena celda conmigo y Krauser.- Se burló el empresario, levantándose de su asiento y caminando con tranquilidad, pasando cerca de las armas de fuego pesado que cargaban los dos Mercenarios.

\- Confiaba en ti, Goldman, eras alguien que podía ser mi "Mano Derecha", ¿y así me pagas?.- Le cuestionó Wesker con seriedad, mientras que apretaba su puño derecho.

\- La confianza es algo que yo nunca depositaría en ti, Albert: Aún recuerdo lo que le hiciste a tus Camaradas en 1998. No eres más que una rata de mierda y yo soy el que está allá arriba de la Pirámide, no como tú, que solo buscas ganar adeptos para así tener una buena apariencia de "Líder", pero no lo eres, solo eres una escoria que no vale nada y yo sí.- Alegó con tranquilidad, el empresario le señaló con frialdad y de ahí presionó un botón, del cual salió "Chariot" con su Hacha de Guerra lista para derramar sangre enemiga.

Ambos quedaron cara a cara, Wesker sabía bien que necesitaba a esos personajes en sus filas si quería ganar, pero con Goldman en su camino, éste era una piedra en su zapato y sus Mercenarios no podrían contra "Chariot", no en esos momentos. Ordenó que sus hombres se retiraran de la Oficina del empresaria y de ahí partió hacia afuera.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajaja, yo gané, Wesker, yo gané, estás acabado, hijo de...!.- No tuvo tiempo para decir algo, de repente sintió como su región abdominal era traspasad como si fuera una barra de manteca por un cuchillo, una enorme punzada lo hizo retorcerse al igual que un enfermo de gripe y de ahí se agarró de la herida, tosiendo sangre a más no poder. Alzó la mirada, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en su atacante. Wesker retiró su mano empapada de aquel líquido rojo, dejando caer gotas por doquier y de ahí tomó a Goldman de su rostro, obligándolo a ver a sus ojos.

\- Perdón, repite lo que me habías dicho, puede que me esté quedando sordo, pero...¿me habías dicho que yo era un fracasado?. Jajajajajaja, no, no, Goldman, tú estás equivocado: Yo no soy un fracasado, yo soy el que heredará el poder de este Mundo y ni tú, ni "Overwatch" y la "AMS" podrán detenerme.- Le habló a su oponente, éste no podía respirar, sentía como si todas las energías lo abandonaran de a poco y de ahí cayó al piso, humillado por aquel al que creyó vencer.- Yo soy Dios y tu muerte no será nada más que un simple tributo para los que sí morirán; pero no te mataré rápidamente, ni tampoco de forma lenta, ya lo averiguarás.- Prometió el rubio y comenzó a retirarse del lugar junto a sus Mercenarios.

\- Co...Cobarde...hijo de...puta...- Le insultó Goldman desde el piso.- Usaste el "Nuevo Virus T+G" para así obtener poder...de esta...no te saldrás con la tuya, Wesker...- Advirtió el personaje, mientras que se desplomaba y quedaba allí tendido.

\- Dí todo lo que quieras, fósil viviente, ahora ha llegado el momento de que yo sea el que se convierta en Dios.- Finalizó Wesker con burla y de ahí cerró la puerta del lugar.

* * *

\- Aseguren todo el perímetro de las ruinas de Raccoon City, preparen a nuestros Mercenarios, que se equipen con lo mejor en armamento, traigan a las "Bio-Armas" y en especial activen los "Códigos de Lanzamiento" para arrojar la "Bomba T+G" sobre todo el Mundo. Hoy conocerán las consecuencias de enfrentarse a mi persona.- Ordenó Wesker a sus hombres y éstos asintieron, corriendo para dar las directivas mandadas por el personaje.

Nadie se iba a entrometer en su camino, ni siquiera Goldman u "Overwatch". A partir de ese día, todos morirían o servirían para él en la Muerte misma.

* * *

**Y con este cuarto y último capítulo nos estamos acercando más al final de esta historia, ahora se terminaron los capítulos cortos, se vienen más largos estos tres finales que quedan. Wesker está decidido a todo, va a poner las apuestas en juego, peleará hasta el final pero ¿Goldman morirá oficialmente? ¿Qué suceda con Krauser? _¿_Cómo será el plan que orquestarán los grupos para poner fin a sus deseos de tiranía?. Todo eso y mucho más lo veremos en el capítulo que viene:_ "Ofensiva Final (Parte III)"._**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para El Redentor 777 y Plagahood. **

**Cuídense, amigos y buen comienzo de día Jueves para todos ustedes.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII: Ofensiva Final (Parte III)**

\- Nos destinaron como grupo de rescate, tarea fácil, salvar a los civiles y trasladarlos hacia los "Puntos de Evacuación" en la "Torre del Reloj de Saint Michael", solo eso, nada más pero, ni más bien aterrizamos, nos dimos cuenta de que esto iba a ser un desastre sin excepción. Nos dejaron en varios puntos de la Ciudad de Raccoon y avanzamos para cumplir nuestra misión, pero empezamos a caer por los ataques de los zombies e "Infectados de Élite", mutantes como los "Cerberus" y otros más que me eran imposible quitármelos de la cabeza. Éramos un Pelotón de 50 hombres y mujeres, sin embargo fuimos cayendo, los zombies no paraban de venir y fue entonces que, tras no poder cumplir con la misión, algunos nos separamos o murieron en las calles. Yo sobreviví junto al Sargento Nikolai Ginovaef y el Teniente Mikhail Victor, donde nos refugiamos en un tranvía que se hallaba cerca del Ayuntamiento. Solo tres, yo salí a buscar a nuestros compañeros y a los civiles, pero Mikhail había sido herido y no podíamos hacer mucho, pero igual procedí con el rescate, era mi deber como Capitán del grupo. Durante el trayecto, tuve mi encuentro con la ex-Agente de "S.T.A.R.S", Jill Valentine, con quien uní fuerzas para así escapar del Infierno en el que estábamos metidos pero cuando la presenté en el tranvía, Nikolai se mostraba muy desconfiado de ella y luego les diré qué era lo que buscaba realmente ese traidor.- Comenzó Carlos Olivera con relatarles la historia de lo ocurrido en Raccoon City durante el año 1998, siendo oído por Reinhardt, Ana, Phara, Briggite, Torbjörn, Symmetra, Paul y Kat.-

\- He oído que ella está con Chris Redfield en la "Blue Umbrella" y la "BSAA".- Agregó el joven rubio de Alemania aquella parte para el relato.

\- Así es, Soldado Baumer, nosotros no creíamos que esto seria un problema si uníamos fuerzas pero estuve errado, ya que había traidores dentro de nuestro grupo y ese fue Nikolai. Esa rata tuvo sus propios intereses con este desastre y fue recolectar todo tipo de información acerca de los zombies y el Virus. Cuando creíamos que las cosas no podían empeorar aun mas, fue allí donde teníamos que enfrentar a "Némesis", un Agente de "Umbrella" enviado para destruir a Jill. Tuvimos varios encuentros con ese maldito y en uno de ellos...Mikhail se sacrificó por nosotros, inmolándose con una granada en uno de los vagones del tranvía para así matar a a ese cabrón.- Relato Carlos, mientras que lo escuchaban todos los presentes. El haber perdido a un gran Camarada de Armas como Mikhail fue un golpe devastador y más cuando se enteraron de que no habría una solución para escapar de Raccoon City, sin embargo, al final prevaleció la esperanza, ya que cuando "Némesis" iba a matar a Jill, el Mercenario lo enfrentó y llegó a herirlo de gravedad para así poder hallar la cura contra el Virus que le había infectado el rival a ella.

\- No me quiero ni imaginar todo lo que debiste haber pasado, Carlos.- Sostuvo Briggite, todavía sosteniendo su mangual en sus manos.

\- Ufff, fue un calvario y cuando fui a buscar la cura para salvar a Jill en el Hospital de Raccoon City, allí me encontré con Nikolai, quien estaba asesinando a muchos de nuestros Camaradas de Armas, silenciarlos para que nunca dijeran que él era el traidor en nuestras filas. Uno de los que intentó matar, Murphy, con sus últimas fuerzas empleó una granada para así liquidar a ese maldito pero la explosión llegó a lanzarlo por la ventana de aquel piso del Hospital y así escapar, pero gracias a su sacrificio, el cual no fue en vano, pude salvar a Jill con la cura y así emprendimos el escape de Raccoon City. Vuelvo a decirlo, no fue fácil, tuvimos que enfrentarnos a muchos enemigos, desde zombies hasta Hunters, "Némesis", Nikolai, quien había plantado bombas C-4 en todo el Hospital para así asesinarme, pero falló. Y todo se complicó cuando informaron de que el Gobierno de EEUU iba a destruir la Ciudad con un bombardeo nuclear para eliminar la infección y evitar una expansión de la misma. "Umbrella" estaba entre la espada y la pared, sumando la presión gubernamental y el fallido intento de contener a los políticos, ya todo había sido puesto sobre la mesa y la última opción era la más válida.- Siguió contando el latinoamericano, mientras que se estiraba por el cansancio, ya que llevaba varios días yendo de aquí para allá, sin descansar. Sus ojos presentaban unas ligeras ojeras, mientras que deseaba cerrar los ojos un rato.

\- ¿Y cómo terminó la aventura?.- Deseó saber Symmetra, un tanto interesada en aquella historia.

Carlos alzó la cabeza, tragó saliva, la boca la tenía seca como un desierto, Torbjörn le extendió una jarra de cerveza y éste le agradeció por la bebida, mientras que Reinhardt evitaba reírse, ya que siempre se burlaba de los tragos de Suecia y alardeaba que los de Alemania eran mejores. Mientras que el latinoamericano llegaba hasta la mitad de la cerveza, éste la depositó sobre una mesa y comenzó con la siguiente parte del relato.

\- Logramos establecer contacto con uno de los compañeros de la Policía que Jill conocía, Barry Burton y él vino a rescatarnos, pero en el camino, ella se enfrentó nuevamente a "Némesis" y logró derrotarlo para siempre, poniendo fin a la cacería. De Nikolai no tengo idea si sobrevivió o no, pero espero que esté muerto ese miserable traidor, no puedo creer que haya logrado tener el rango de Sargento y encima sacrificar a nuestros propios Hermanos de Armas...es...imperdonable.- Arrugó la frente, quería insultar a esa persona pero se contuvo y de ahí terminó con la cerveza.

Hubo un momento de silencio, nada se podía oír con excepción de algunas charlas más al fondo, pero con respecto a los demás personajes, ya con haber oído el mensaje de Winston, era bien sabido que iban a partir hacia allí, al frente de batalla.

\- Bueno.- Rompió Briggite el silencio y tomó su mangual de guerra.- Parece que ha llegado la hora, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó con "curiosidad" sobre el punto de reunión.

\- Awwww, hija, creíamos que nunca los volveríamos a ver a nuestros amigos.- Habló su padre y éste ajustó su Pistola-Remachadora.- No sabes las ganas que tengo de poner fin a esta desgracia, así que...¿quién viene a pelear?.- Propuso el sueco rubio y de ahí asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Si ustedes van, yo voy también, tengo mis cuentas pendientes con "Umbrella".- Avisó Carlos, tomando su rifle M-16 y listo para el combate.

\- Entonces está decidido: Vamos para el "Punto de Reunión".- Finalizó Reinhardt y éste fue por su Martillo.

* * *

Todos los "Pelotones" que Brecken había enviado, estaban de regreso a "La Torre", los últimos en volver fueron los de Karim y Troy junto a Nick Pesto, quienes estuvieron hasta el Atardecer buscando medicinas y material de hospital para Lena y el "Cuerpo Médico", sin embargo, en el momento en que iban entrando todos al gran edificio, Jack la vio venir. Tan hermosa, tan radiante, ese cuerpo voluptuoso y bien cuidado, su forma artística de moverse con el gancho tele-dirigido por los tejados, esos "trucos" que tenía y que siempre lo impresionaron. Y de ahí, con un toque final a las obras teatrales, Amelie Lacroix aterrizó en la entrada de "La Torre", reencontrándose con los demás personajes.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo, Amelie.- Dijo Jack y de ahí vio que la francesa se colgaba su rifle de francotirador para hablar con él.-

\- Sí, hay algo raro por aquí, no he visto a esos pandilleros moverse por los alrededores de los "Puntos de Suministros". ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?.- Preguntó la francesa, el rubio de EEUU se encogió de hombros, no tenía dudas al respecto sobre qué había sido del destino de esas personas, pero tampoco valía la pena, esos sujetos, aquellas personas no eran de fiar, eran enemigos, gente que buscaba su propio beneficio a base de extorsionar, matar y destruir todo lo que hubiera en su camino. El Comandante Morrison vio que Brecken llegaba y sabía muy bien la respuesta a sus futuras preguntas.

Se apoyó contra las puertas y de ahí observó a los presentes por un rato. Cruzó sus manos y de ahí observó a la pareja, en especial cuando la francesa rodeó al americano con sus manos por la nuca y él las bajó hasta su cintura, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y labios. Dios, era tan perfecta, Jack no podía creerlo que volviera a estar al lado de aquella que fue una "Asesina de Élite" para "Talon" y ahora estaba de su lado, cosa que se había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho al difunto Gerard Lacroix, esposo de Amelie, de que la salvaría y sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar.

Aclaró su garganta y la pareja se volteó para verlo.

\- Bueno, antes que nada, disculpen mi intrusión.- Ofreció perdón aunque sonaba un tanto cómico, su voz no parecía ocultar aquel "espionaje" que había hecho.- Pero, veo que ya oyeron lo de la radio.- Recalcó y ahí se fue por el camino serio.

Amelie con su novio dieron un paso al frente, pisó con fuerza el suelo de cemento y de ahí lo miró.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Harris?.- Quiso saber Jack, pero él se río por lo bajo.

\- Tranquilo, todo está bien, Comandante Morrison, es solo que...bueno, ustedes...- No podía terminar la frase, no sabía cómo acabarla y más al tratarse de toda la ayuda que le habían dado ellos a los "Supervivientes de La Torre".

De ahí, tanto el rubio como la peli azabache le dieron un fuerte abrazo de Camaradería al joven Jefe, quien no se quiso soltar por un rato.

\- Han sido de una gran ayuda para todos nosotros. Si necesitan una mano en algo, allí estaremos.- Prometió el personaje y de ahí se limpió una lágrima de sus ojos.- Agh, maldito polvo de...bueno, bueno, me agarraron, no soy del todo duro y más con estas situaciones.- Apuntó y de ahí sintió la mano de ambos sobre sus hombros.

\- No tienes por qué ocultar eso, amigo.- Le tranquilizó Jack.- Ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad como Jefe de estas personas.

\- Sí, es verdad, sumando de que todos están contigo, aunque será una tristeza tener que partir, pero te prometo que volveremos aquí para visitarlos.- Juró Amelie y de ahí fueron apuntando la mirada hacia el próximo objetivo.

Brecken se sintió tranquilo, con la gran ayuda de ambos personas pudieron abastecer a "La Torre" pero ahora había llegado el momento de partir hacia el re-encuentro con los demás Camaradas de Armas, quienes los estaban esperando para atacar a los culpables de la "Plaga Zombie". Fue entonces que, tras compartir un fuerte abrazo, Jack y Amelie se despidieron de él y los demás, quienes salieron para presenciar aquella salida.

\- Volveremos a vernos; es una promesa.- Juró el rubio de EEUU y de ahí tomó su rifle M-16 modificado.

\- Cuida bien a esta gente, ¿sí?.- Le pidió Amelie.- Eres un gran líder.- Finalizó y de ahí tomaron su camino.

\- ¡Así será, amigos, muchas gracias y suerte!.- Les deseó Harris Brecken y se despidieron de todos ellos.

Mientras que iban avanzando, desde los tejados de los edificios que aún permanecían intactos, un misterioso personaje los estaba observando y de ahí empezó a seguirlos por el camino que éstos habían tomado respectivamente.

* * *

\- Entonces.- Habló Morgan desde la mesa donde tenían colocado el mapa.- ¿Está todo decidido?.- Preguntó éste sobre si irían o no.

\- No será un camino seguro, esta batalla solo puede ganarse con la cabeza bien fría, Morgan.- Intervino Jesse, quien analizaba las posibles tácticas que tomaría el enemigo.

\- Nada es seguro en estos días, Jesse, pero como ya oímos en el mensaje, Winston nos está llamando para que demos la Batalla Final contra esos malditos.- Dijo Lena con determinación y de ahí sintió las manos de su novio sobre las de ella.

\- Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que te pase nada a ti. Si te llegar a suceder algo, jamás me arrepentiría.- Le habló el vaquero y sus palabras eran ciertas. Tomó un respiro y pasó su mano por los cabellos de la chica.- No quiero perder, Lena, yo también quiero luchar contra ese cobarde, pero también quiero mantenerte a salvo. ¿Recuerdas cuando luchaste contra Doomfist y él casi te mataba?. Ese día temía por ti, Winston y Mercy decían que no ibas a poder despertar.- Le hizo recordar a al chica.

\- Sí, ¡sí!. Tienes razón, lo recuerdo, habían dicho que yo estaba en una especie de coma, que ni sabía si volvería a abrir los ojos hasta que...sentí un calor familiar.- Resaltó la aventurera y vio a Jesse ante ella.

\- Ese fui yo quien te dio resucitación, dijeron que era imposible, pero pasé horas delante tuyo para reanimarte. Fueron casi 7 horas desesperadas hasta que pude volver a verte, no sabes cómo me sentí en esos momentos, te abracé con todas mis fuerzas y juré que lucharíamos juntos.- Contó el vaquero y de ahí la chica y él tuvieron un momento privado, cosa que fueron Morgan y los suyos quienes salieron afuera para dejarlos hablar tranquilamente.

Permanecieron en silencio, incluso Ashe y BOB dejaron la Iglesia para darles el tiempo que necesitaban para conversar. Lena seguía callada, Jesse la miraba y no quería dejar su posición, conocía muy bien la temática, la situación en la que ella había estado cuando pelearon contra "Talon" antes de su caída definitiva; pero al ser herida, esa marca quedó para siempre en los recuerdos de Jesse, quien la abrazó con fuerza por un largo rato.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Amor, yo estaré bien, te lo prometo.- Juró la chica, mientras que no se soltaba por nada de su novio.

\- Lo sé, sé que no te pasará nada, porque ambos combatiremos a ese maldito.- Prometió el vaquero y de ahí se besaron dulcemente.

* * *

Y con el correr de las horas, cada uno de los grupos comenzaron a partir, Winston ya estaba mandando una señal en donde encontrarse y todos ellos enfilaron rumbo hacia aquel punto donde ya no existía, unas ruinas, pero no cualquiera de ese tipo, sino unas totalmente distintas y que habían sido parte de una Ciudad en la que fue el "Epicentro" de toda esa catástrofe en el Pasado, la "Reina de los Antecedentes", una cuyo nombre había sido borrada de la faz de la Tierra y era...

Raccoon City.

* * *

**Solo tres capítulos finales más, eso es lo que nos queda, amigos míos. El sitio donde se ha revelado la Batalla Final ha sido designado, las ruinas de Raccoon City volverán a ver y sentir la guerra y la lucha por la supervivencia una vez más. Los grupos se han puesto en marcha, se ha presentado romance y ahora viene lo mejor. **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** El Redentor 777.**

*** Plagahood.**

**Cuídense, Camaradas, nos estamos viendo y buen comienzo de fin de semana para todos ustedes de mi parte.**

**Próximo**** capítulo: _"La Batalla de Racoon City (Parte I)"._**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX: La Batalla de Raccoon City (Parte I)**

(Time Changes, OST Soundtrack del "World of Warcraft: WarLords of Draenor")

\- _"Vivimos una Era de paz y guerra, de odio y amor, de trifulcas...de traiciones...de muerte; pero nosotros siempre estuvimos allí presentes para enfrentarnos al peligro, cueste lo que cueste, ya que era nuestra misión preservar la paz en el Mundo, derrotar a los villanos y llevar la Justicia a quienes no la tenían. Sin embargo...con esta Epidemia Zombie, las cosas cambiaron por completo: Perdimos a muchos conocidos, amigos, agentes nuestros que dieron sus vidas para proteger a los inocentes y esta persona, la que está detrás de todo este Infierno, hoy le ha llegado la hora de pagar cada uno de sus crímenes. Hoy vamos a triunfar, hoy "Overwatch" vuelve a estar más unida que nunca".- _Pensaba para sus adentros el Comandante Jack Morrison, mientras que Amelie Lacroix y él iban avanzando hacia el Medio Oeste de EEUU, hacia una Ciudad que ya no existía en los mapas ni en los libros de Historia o los periódicos. Todo rastro de ella había sido pulverizado, destruido por completo, gracias a los misiles nucleares lanzados por el Gobierno de los EEUU, en un intento por frenar aquel brote del "Virus G" en las demás ciudades del país.

Aquella funcionó, pero ¿a qué precio?. Millones de vidas se perdieron, muy pocas personas lograron sobrevivir y quedaron marcadas para siempre por dichos eventos, cosa que aún, con el paso de los años y el revivirlos, era volver a abrir viejas heridas que se suponían que ya deberían haber parado de sangrar.

Se detuvo, el coche que habían tomado en la Ciudad de Filadelfia, tras despedirse de Harris Brecken y los Supervivientes de "La Torre" por la ayuda que les habían prestado a ellos, ahora era su momento de volver a aquellos tiempos en los que se enfrentaban al Mal para vencerlo y eso estaba en la mente de la pareja. Jack miró a Amelie, la francesa peli azabache estaba preparando su rifle de francotirador y le tomó de las manos a ella, llamando su atención, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel con las del rubio americano.

\- Mira, sé que quieres vengarte de esta gente, pero no quiero que te pase nada malo.- Le habló el Comandante de "Overwatch" a la chica. Ésta permaneció callada un rato y de ahí esbozó una mirada seria.- Sí, ya sé, puedo ser un tanto paranoico, pero no quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada malo, ¿entiendes?. Ya con haberte perdido una vez fue suficiente, no quiero que te pase nada de vuelta.- Reveló esa preocupación que azotaba y desgarraba su alma desde el principio.

\- No tienes por qué temer, Jack.- Le habló ella, mientras que ponía el seguro a su rifle.- He sobrevivido sola por mucho tiempo, pero ahora, en estos precisos momentos en los que estoy contigo...me hace sentir una cierta calidez al estar de tu lado.- Sostuvo la francesa, llamando la atención del americano. Tomó un respiro y de ahí suspiró, mientras que veía imágenes de ella y su Pasado, de esa bella mansión que tenía en las afueras de París, el Invierno, la llegada de las Fiestas por Navidad y Año Nuevo, su marido, Gerard Lacroix, la chimenea encendida, ellos dos pasando el rato juntos, luego paseando por los bosques, todo eso ya era cosa del Pasado, sin embargo, al estar con el rubio, algo se encendió dentro de ella.- Son momentos duros, pero tampoco quiero perderte, ya me pasó lo mismo con Gerard, no quisiera que te pasara a ti también.- Sostuvo y él la tomó por la cintura, acercándola a ella, mientras que le acariciaba sus cabellos largos y azabaches por un buen rato.

\- No pasará, hoy vamos a sobrevivir, Amelie, te lo prometo: Hoy vamos a triunfar y esta persona que hizo esto, lo llevaremos ante la Justicia. Lo juro.- Prometió el americano y de ahí compartieron un tierno beso antes de dar por iniciado el "evento".

Y allí afuera podía verse un cartel que indicaba su cercanía al objetivo:

_"Bienvenidos a Raccoon City_

_Hogar de la Corporación Umbrella"._

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿piensan venir igual ustedes?.- Preguntó Piers a los ex-miembros de la "U.S.S" liderada por el Capitán Hunk.

\- Así es, tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar con ese maldito de Wesker, sobre todo por lo que nos hicieron en el Pasado.- Habló el albino tras ponerse su casco y la máscara anti-contaminación.- "Lobos", andando.- Ordenó éste a sus compañeros.

\- Aquí Lupo, Comandante del "Equipo" lista.- Habló la francesa pelirroja con seriedad.

\- Aquí Specter, listo para la cacería, Señor.- Se dirigió el ruso con su rifle de francotirador.

\- Vector, a sus órdenes, Capitán.- Añadió el Espía de nacionalidad desconocida.

\- Bertha, como siempre, lista para pelear.- Sostuvo la alemana rubia con su rifle de asalto.

\- Beltway, listo para hacer volar a esos descerebrados.- Dijo el experto en bombas y demoliciones.

\- Four Eyes, preparada y lista para partir, Señor.- Finalizó la japonesa experta en enfermedades y curas.

\- Excelente, preparados, Camaradas, nos espera un día rojo.- Auspició Hunk a sus fuerzas y éstos cargaron las armas.

Justo cuando estaban por partir en el helicóptero, éstos oyeron la voz de Chris Redfield, el cual permanecía en el "Campamento Base" de las afueras de Raccoon City, en donde esperaba a que llegaran los refuerzos para iniciar el asalto.

\- Chris, ¿me recibes?.- Preguntó Piers por radio.

\- _Fuerte y claro. Escucha, Piers, necesito que vengan ya mismo con los refuerzos, algo extraño está ocurriendo en la entrada a Raccoon City.- _Pidió Chris desde la lejanía.

\- ¿Qué cosa está pasando?.- Interrogó el amigo de éste.

\- _Unos sujetos han llegado hasta el lugar, no son Mercenarios, parecen ser pandilleros, no sé por qué pero los han recibido aquí y sin dispararles.- _Advirtió el hermano de Claire en esos momentos.

\- ¡Maldita sea, vamos para allá!.- Exclamó Piers con furia al saber que Wesker estaba reclutando a los delincuentes y pandilleros de las ciudades como "Fuerzas de Asalto". Pronto, todos los presentes iniciaron el vuelo para Raccoon City.

* * *

Cada uno de los grupos estaba avanzando hacia el destino que les aguardaba, desde Liberty City partían CJ, Toni Cipriani, Claude Speed, Huang Lee, Johnny Klebytz, Luís Fernando López, Victor Vance y los demás miembros de "Overwatch" para Raccoon City. Genji, a su vez, se despedía de Hanzo, quien seguía internado en el Hospital General de Rockford, deseándolo lo mejor a su hermano mayor, que pronto se recuperaría. Mientras tanto, en las cercanías del Aeropuerto Francis International, Mike Toreno y la Familia Leone les deseaban suerte a las personas que iban a combatir al enemigo, incluyendo un sujeto que había partido hacia Vice City en el 2001 para evitar ser arrestado por la CIA.

\- Genji, ¿estás bien? ¿No quieres quedarte aquí?.- Preguntó Mercy a su novio pero éste negó con la cabeza.

\- No, Angela, no voy a quedarme aquí y ver como ustedes pelean contra esos infelices.- Se negó y desenvainó su katana, lista para el combate.- Yo iré y daré lo mejor para enfrentarme a esos cobardes.- Juró el nipón y tras decir esa frase, se pusieron en marcha.

Ya afuera, los grupos que quedaban, entre ellos el de Mei, se reunieron y partieron con rumbo hacia el Medio Oeste, además de que Tommy se reunió con sus compañeros del crimen, mientras que le pidió a Ken Rosenberg que se quedara allí, en Liberty City, hasta que la batalla hubiera concluido, cosa que aquel abogado hizo caso y permaneció allí.

* * *

\- Awww, shit, here we go again.- Sostuvo CJ, mientras que preparaba el jetpack y sus armas, listo para enfrenar al enemigo.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Carl?.- Preguntó Tommy Vercetti, quien tomaba su rifle de asalto M-16 y unos cuantos cargadores.

\- Jajaja, para nada, solo que hacía un montón que no me enfrentaba a enemigos, no viví algo así desde 1992.- Recordó el moreno sobre dicho evento lamentable.

\- Sí, es verdad, lamento mucho por lo de Big Smoke, él no era malo después de todo.- Le ofreció el ítalo-americano su apoyo por aquella decisión que CJ debió tomar a la hora de enfrentar a los traidores del "Groove Street Families".

\- Se dejó llevar por el dinero y el poder, pero Ryder...mierda, él también era mi colega, pero la traición a la familia fue una puñalada horrenda.- Se lamentó el moreno, quien dejó de lado ese evento del Pasado y se preparó para pelear.- Ahora tenemos el momento para darles su merecido a esos putos, ¡vamos, amigos!.- Animó éste a sus compañeros y fueron con los demás hacia afuera.

* * *

Misma situación se vivía con Thomas Rogan, el Agente "G" y el Detective Issac Washington, ya que el primero se había reunido también con Dan Taylor, uno de los supervivientes de "La Torre" que había partido para ayudarlos en el combate final.

Todos ellos sabían que lo que se venía, no iba a ser sencillo, la supervivencia la tenían asegurada, pero ahora iban a ser puestos a prueba por aquel rival que había diezmado el Mundo casi por completo, el responsable de haber soltado dicha plaga de muerte y que buscaba dominar el Planeta. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, todas las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa, las decisiones fueron tomadas y con ello, el combate final iba a ser liberado.

* * *

Todos los grupos estaban en movimiento, desde Texas hasta Liberty City, por tierra y por aire, cargando armas y blindaje, esperando a que llegara la hora de pelear en las ruinas de Raccoon City. Mientras que la marcha continuaba, Wesker permanecía delante de todo, comandando a sus fuerzas y de pie junto a la terraza del rascacielos que funcionaba como el Cuartel General de sus fuerzas. El viento movía sus cabellos rubios, su gabardina negra parecía "jugar" con aquel elemento y el día se presentaba oscuro, gris, tétrico, ideal para una batalla. Miró su reloj, eran casi las 6:00 AM, dentro de poco amanecería y por las calles cubiertas de zombies, sus Mercenarios y las pandillas que habían llegado hasta allí, tomaban posiciones, sumando a los vehículos blindados que contaban para el enfrentamiento.

\- _"Toda mi vida he ansiado tener a este Mundo en la palma de mi mano, sin embargo, hubo personas que se interpusieron en mi camino, antiguos compañeros de armas que me tildaron de loco, de enfermo de la cabeza, Mercenarios que debieron haber seguido mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, personajes a los que creí haber eliminado para siempre como a Jill Valentine y Chris Redfield, pero no fue así, no, ellos volvieron y como la plaga de langostas que son, amenazantes ante mi Futuro "Edén", yo debo hacerme cargo de purgar para siempre a estas escorias. No les daré cuartel ni nada, todo aquel que me enfrente, va a pagar las consecuencias por su osadía. Sí, eso mismo ocurrió con todos esos estúpidos que se metieron en mi camino y ahora están siete metros bajo tierra o en las profundidades del Mar, siendo alimento para los peces".- _Pensaba el rubio hasta que uno de sus Agentes llegó al lugar para hablar con él.

\- Lamento interrumpirlo, Señor, pero le traigo noticias.- Pidió disculpas y de ahí hizo la venia militar ante su Superior.

\- Habla.- Le ordenó el rubio seriamente.

\- Sí, Señor: "Mr X" y "Némesis II" están listos para entrar en combate, hemos recapturado a los "Infectados de Élite" que pudimos, sin embargo, éstos han empezado a morir debido a fallas en su estructura molecular. Su ADN ha empezado a sufrir alteraciones que los debilita y mueren, así que estamos trabajando contra el reloj para salvarlos y...- No pudo completar con la oración, ya que Wesker le detuvo en ese preciso momento.

\- No me importa, lánzalos contra los supervivientes que vengan aquí.- Le espetó fríamente.

\- Sí...Sí, Señor.- Respondió el joven.

\- Espera, dime algo más: ¿Cómo está Krauser?.- Quiso saber sobre el estado de salud del rubio.

\- Hemos podido salvarlo, Señor, pero está envuelto en una poderosa rabia contra aquel Cyborg-Ninja que lo dañó seriamente.- Dijo el muchacho a éste y luego se retiró, tras haber recibido la orden de Wesker.

Pronto, toda la terraza quedó sumida en el más puro de los silencios.

\- _"¿Así es que es así cómo termina todo?. Ganaré esta batalla y nadie podrá detenerme. Jejejejeje, Chris, tú y tus amigos lamentarán el día en el que vinieron hasta aquí para enfrentarme".- _Río el rubio para sus adentros, sintiéndose poderoso y de que nadie le pondría un dedo encima.

Aquello era cuestión de tiempo.

Por las calles de la destruida Raccoon City, habían zombies que estaban puestas en "cuarentena" con unas enormes rejas metálicas, en las cuales se aglomeraban los infectados y zombies, a la espera de poder ser liberados y caerles a los supervivientes como un tsunami. Por su parte, en las zonas limpias, los hombres y mujeres de Wesker montaban guardia con sus vehículos blindados e incluso algunos tanques de "Umbrella Inc" habían sido desplegados junto a los francotiradores y artilleros. Por su parte, también contaba con los helicópteros que daban vueltas por los alrededores, manteniendo al lugar como una zona de guerra. Todo aquel que pusiera un pie en ese lugar, ya estaría totalmente perdida su supervivencia, pero no para esos grupos, ellos pelearían hasta el final.

En esos momentos, una serie de pasos se escucharon por la escalera que conectaban a la azotea y tras abrirse una puerta, allí emergió Jack Krauser, totalmente renovado y con una cicatriz en su pecho en forma de "X", lugar en donde había sido atravesado anteriormente por Genji y que tras ser sometido a una larga cirugía, se había despertado con aires de venganza.

\- Veo que te has recuperado, Krauser.- Le habló el rubio con seriedad.

\- No del todo, mi espíritu sigue destruido por la porquería de ese "Ninja", lo quiero muerto solo para mí. Deseo poder partirle el cráneo antes de matar a sus amigos.- Juró el ex-militar y golpeó con fuerza una pared, la cual se resquebrajó, cayendo el polvo blanco de la misma contra el piso.

\- Tú tranquilo, que tendrás tu venganza.- Le anunció Wesker sobre la batalla que se estaba por venir.

\- Eso espero, ya quiero degollar a unos cuantos de "Overwatch".- Sentenció el ex-militar rubio, preparando su cuchillo de combate y su rifle de asalto.

* * *

Pronto, ante las puertas de la destruida Raccoon City, Chris Redfield atestiguó la llegada de aquellas fuerzas que se unirían al enfrentamiento, los cuales venían en grupos. Por un momento pensó que serían enemigos, que buscarían atacarlos pero no fue así, éstos estaban allí para darles una mano, para triunfar contra el enemigo y así recuperar el Mundo perdido.

* * *

**[Los grupos se han encontrado, pero queda saber cómo serán las reacciones entre ellos que dé por iniciada la Batalla de Raccoon City, solo queda saber si podrán ganar y detener a Wesker antes de que lance los misiles con el "Virus T+G" y así poblar el Mundo de zombies. Tienen solo una oportunidad y no pueden desperdiciarla.**

**A prepararse por el inicio de los combates, Camaradas. **

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para El Redentor 777 y Plagahood: Muchas gracias por los reviews, amigos y estén listos para cuando den por iniciada la Batalla de Raccoon City, porque va a correr sangre a montones.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos, cuídense y buen Domingo de mi parte.].**


	30. Chapter 30

** Capítulo XXX: La Batalla de Raccoon City (Parte II)**

Viejos enemigos, viejos amigos, personas a las que creían y daban por muertas o desaparecidas. Personas a las que habían visto una última y nunca más, pero ahora regresaban. Para cada uno de ellos, tanto "Overwatch" como "Talon", el re-encuentro de todos ellos era como un balde de agua fría, una inusual "visita" que nadie esperaba, sobre todo para los Comandantes Jack Morrison y Gabriel Reyes. Ambos ex-Camaradas de Armas llegaron con sus respectivos compañeros y se quedaron cara a cara mirándose, bajo una gélida apariencia de calma, aunque muchos temían de que por una simple palabra u error terminaría por estallar un conflicto interno y que le daría la posibilidad a Wesker de salir victorioso.

El rubio de EEUU avanzó con Amelie, Reyes la reconoció al instante, allí estaba ella, su seria mirada se clavaba en el hombre que había sido el "Arquitecto" de su transformación, de la muerte de su esposo, Gerard Lacroix y el camino que creó al ser una "Asesina de Élite" para "Talon". Por un momento dado, ella deseaba disparar su rifle contra la cabeza del mexicano, sin embargo, éste se mantuvo callado y podían verse sus "Escopetas Infernales". Bien sabido era que Reyes no venía desarmado, siempre estaba listo para entrar en combate y para aquella ocasión, nadie lo iba a detener.

* * *

\- ¡Señor Wesker!.- Le llamó uno de sus Mercenarios, pero el rubio levantó su mano derecha, haciendo un gesto para que no hablara y éste vio una sonrisa burlona en sus comisuras.

* * *

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Gabriel. Aún te recuerdo cuando eras un hombre que luchaba de nuestro lado por el Mundo y luego, ¿en qué te convertiste?.- Dijo Morrison con un tono "nostálgico", pero no lo era en realidad.

* * *

Quería, deseaba que ambos Comandantes se mataran entre ellos, aún guardaba esas esperanzas, estaba ansiando poder ver la sangre de una pelea que iba a ser en vano y condenaría a cada uno de los grupos. Solo era cuestión de minutos o segundos para que la metralla volara.

* * *

Gabriel "The Reaper" Reyes, un ex-Comandante de la "División BlackWatch", fundador y Jefe de la "Organización Talon", condenado por innumerables crímenes contra la Humanidad, ahora que había escapado de su condenado junto a sus Camaradas de Armas, se hallaba de pie frente al hombre que lo llevó a los Tribunales de Justicia y lo puso tras las rejas. Por un lado, él deseaba saldar esa vieja "Deuda de Sangre" con Jack, sus dedos titubeaban sobre el gatillo de sus "Escopetas Infernales", deseaba efectuar unos disparos que serían letales para ese hombre, pero se contuvo, no era el momento.

* * *

No, no lo esperaba de parte del "Villano", no iba a ser así, no habría un derramamiento de sangre para aquel rubio espectador. Se había quedado con las ganas, pero aún sabía bien que contaba con sus Mercenarios; además de oír los pasos del "Mr X" que salía de sus reparaciones y con ello, a "Némesis II" y otros tantos "Infectados" y "Guardias de Élite" que tuvo Goldman bajo su cargo, hasta que él tomó cartas en el asunto. Aún se preguntaba si aquel empresario seguiría vivo, ¿lo estaba?. No podía ser verdad, tal vez estaba en las últimas, agonizando bajo un charco de sangre y esperando a que la Muerte se lo llevara, ya que debía estar tardando demasiado.

Una risa comenzaba a formarse en su interior, podía sentirla, ese "Volcán" de burla hacia sus oponentes que se hallaban en las puertas de su "Capital Imperial" y que amenazaban con tumbar abajo todo el proyecto; pero no iba a ser así, nadie lo detendría en su misión. El Mundo era de él, la Justicia había muerto, el caos reinaba sobre las calles, ya no existían los políticos, Democracias y reglas que le dijeran lo que estaba bien y mal, ahora el poder descansaba en sus manos, tras haber trabajado por tanto tiempo y no lo perdería por un grupito de "Héroes". Fue entonces que, llegando al punto más elevado de su Gloria, Wesker se dirigió hacia un Sistema de Megafonía y lo tomó en sus manos, dirigiéndose hacia el "público" que le esperaba allí abajo.

* * *

Pronto, un chirrido comenzó a oírse por los alrededores.

* * *

\- Señor Shimada, ¿cómo se encuentra?.- Preguntó Joey Leone, quien lo iba a visitar junto a los otros integrantes de las bandas y Mafias de Liberty City, pero cuando ingresaron en la habitación del Hospital de Portland, éstos se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que el hermano mayor de Genji ya no estaba.

Mike Toreno caminó por el lugar y se topó con unas pisadas que estaban frescas, recientes y Joey asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, tiene un asunto que atender ahora.- Sostuvo el hijo del Don Salvatore Leone.

\- ¿Lo seguimos?.- Sugirió Ken Rosenberg, pero el muchacho se negó con la cabeza.

\- No, ese asunto es de él, no el nuestro. Nosotros debemos ocuparnos de los civiles y de seguir con nuestros trabajos.- Dijo Joey y de ahí vieron las ventanas abiertas junto a las cortinas que se movían por los vientos.

* * *

\- _"Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a lo que será su tumba. Durante mucho tiempo yo, Albert Wesker, tejí sobre lo que serían los cimientos de mi futuro y poderoso Imperio, en donde solo los más aptos podrán sobrevivir y debo felicitarlos a todos ustedes por lo que han hecho: "Overwatch", "BlackWatch-Talon", "AMS", "BSAA", "UBCS" y "USS", han logrado llegar hasta las puertas de mi "Capital", las ruinas de Raccoon City, pero aquí es donde termina el "recorrido", todo por lo que han luchado, termina aquí. Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado invitarlos a formar parte de mi nuevo gobierno pero no podrá ser así; ahora veamos si son capaces de sobrevivir a mis fuerzas".- _Habló Wesker con un tono de burla y superioridad, mientras que se veían imágenes suyas como Capitán de los STARS y luego como la Mente Maestra detrás de todo lo ocurrido en la "Mansión Spencer" y el "Incidente de las Montañas Arklay". Acto seguido, el rubio volvió a tomar el sistema de megafonía en sus manos para hablar.- _"Han llegado tan lejos, debo admitirlo, pero, como dije, esta es la recta final, dense la vuelta y regresen por donde han venido, solo encontrarán muerte y destrucción en estas frías ruinas. Vamos, olviden todo esto, sus ideales han muerto, sus seguidores ya no existen, solo son cadáveres vivientes que deambulan por las calles del Mundo. Ya no existe la esperanza, ni el Futuro, solo soy yo el que los puede conducir hacia uno más interesante".- _Siguió hablando, quería que cayeran en sus garras, que se rindieran, pero aún así no serviría.

Entre las que se encontraron estaban Mercy y Moira, la primera iba acompañada por Genji y la pelirroja estaba escoltada por Doomfist. Todos ellos se miraron de cerca, misma situación vivieron Tracer, McCree, Ashe y BOB con Widowmaker y Reaper.

\- Gabriel Reyes.- Habló Morrison al mexicano y éste se dio la vuelta.- Todos tus crímenes, junto al de tus compañeros, quedan perdonados. Ahora es el momento de enfrentarnos a esos cobardes.- Anunció el rubio y se subió a una tarima improvisada que había por allí.

* * *

Todos los grupos fueron acercándose, incluyendo el de Morgan y hasta se podía ver al misterioso "Night King Volátil" por unos metros más alejado, preparándose para oír el discurso que daría Jack ante todos los presentes. "Sombra" permanecía en su cama de la nave, descansando de las heridas sufridas durante aquel encuentro en Salem, Capital Estatal de Oregon y que ahora ansiaba poder estar allí, combatiendo al enemigo, vengarse por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar pero, por órdenes de Reaper, ella necesitaba guardar reposo. Sin embargo, para una chica como ella, amante del peligro y la acción, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras que los demás peleaban, se sumaría de cualquier modo.

Fue entonces que ella tomó su tomo su equipo, incluyendo el "Camuflaje" y su Subfusil, dirigiéndose hacia el encuentro en las afueras de la nave, delante de las puertas de Raccoon City.

\- _"¿Acaso piensan que yo voy a estar fuera de toda la acción?. No, se equivocan, además, mis huesos están bien, así que, jejejeje, que se cuiden muy bien esos cobardes de los que orquestaron esto, porque aquí viene su peor pesadilla".- _Pensaba la chica de México, poniendo el seguro a su arma y de ahí partía para el campo de batalla.

* * *

\- Fuimos enemigos en el Pasado.- Habló Reaper ante Jack, dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

\- Sí, cometiste horrendos crímenes contra el Mundo.- Añadió el rubio americano, sin dejar de lado ese tono hostil.

\- ¡Lo hice por el bien de todos nosotros, no podía dejar que los corruptos se salieran con la suya!.- Sentenció Reaper en defensa de su causa.

\- ¿Matando y destruyendo todo? ¿Ese era tu gran plan?.- Le cuestionó Jack pero dejó eso atrás.- Ya no vale, no tiene sentido pelear ni discutir por algo como eso, ahora tenemos una amenaza mucho mayor: Albert Wesker.- Señaló éste y estaba en lo cierto, ese era el villano que había que vencer en esos momentos.

Fue entonces que los dos antiguos contrincantes quedaron cara a cara y tras permanecer un rato en silencio, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, los dos extendieron sus manos en señal de olvido y perdón de todos los agravios, dejando atrás sus diferencias y poniéndose en el bando que debía triunfar, el del bien. Pronto, los dos se dirigieron hacia los grupos, ya que había llegado la hora de pelear.

Lena y Amelie, por su parte, cruzaron miradas, la inglesa aún le guardaba un profundo odio por el asesinato de Mondatta en "King´s Row" en el Pasado y de su escape cuando ya casi la tenía en sus manos, pero por una hábil maniobra de la francesa, ésta logró quitarse de encima a su perseguidora y salirse con la suya. McCree pasó por delante de su novia y le puso la mano en sus hombros, no había necesidad de volver al Pasado, no tenían por qué hacerlo, el peligro lo tenían frente a ellos, así que Tracer pasó con el vaquero a ocuparse de tomar posiciones por los alrededores de Raccoon City.

\- Se respira un aire de desconfianza entre "Overwatch" y los antiguos miembros de "Talon".- Dijo Zarya seriamente, mirando a todos desde una pequeña "colina" y en compañía de Lúcio.

\- Sí, es verdad, nunca creí que llegaría este momento, pero...¿y si gana la desconfianza? ¿Qué haremos, Sargento?.- Preguntó el moreno de Brasil, cosa que llevó a que la rusa peli-rosa se volteara para verlo.

\- Solo Dios sabe qué sucederá, Lúcio, no podemos interferir ni nada, pero mientras más desconfianza allá, más se debilitará el grupo.- Dio ella un mal augurio que podía ser verdad.

En esos momentos, la voz de Wesker volvió a retumbar por los alrededores.

* * *

\- _Oh, vaya, ¿así que los Héroes y Villanos no se están llevando bien?. Bueno, es una lástima, pero me parece que ya es hora de dar por iniciada la "fiesta", ¿no es así, Lena "Tracer Oxton?.- _Dijo con un tono de burla y la castaña quería ir a matarlo pero McCree la detuvo, agarrándola por la cintura, ya que estaba frenética.- _Qué patético, dependes de tu novio para que te salve el culo, jajajajajaja, no me reía así desde que fingí mi muerte en el Pasado y eso mismo va para ti, Chris. Una lástima que no pude matarte junto a Jill y Sheva __en África, pero descuida, ya tengo preparado tu ataúd para enviárselo a tu novia y a tu hermana, lo mismo para todos ustedes.-_

* * *

\- ¡Eres un cobarde, un asesino, ¿sabes a cuántas personas has matado con tu Virus?! ¡¿Lo sabes?! ¡¿Sabes cuántos niños han quedado huérfanos?!. Un valor incalculable para todo el Mundo y tú te estás riendo como si nada, ¡hoy vas a caer, Wesker, lo juro!.- Bramó el Comandante Morrison, mientras que se volteaba hacia los demás.- ¡Escuchen, Agentes de "Overwatch", miembros de "Talon" y Soldados de "AMS", "USS", "BSAA" y "UBCS", ante nosotros yace la prueba más peligrosa de todas: La supervivencia del Ser Humano pende un hilo muy delgado y solo nosotros podemos detener esta locura; olvidando los errores cometidos en el Pasado y enfrentando a aquellos a los que nos quisieron convertir! ¡Hoy vamos a pelear con todo lo que tengamos, sin miedo, sin temor, luchen por aquellos que aman, por los que ya no están, no se dejen apabullar por esta escoria de persona y verán qué clase de Futuro nos depara. Así que, amigos míos, que sé por comenzada la Batalla de Raccoon City!.- Exclamó el rubio y hubo un poderoso grito de unión.

\- ¡"BLUE UMBRELLA", UBCS, BSAA, atención!.- Ordenó Chris Redfield.

\- ¡"USS", listos!.- Bramó el Capitán Hunk a sus Soldados.

\- ¡Agentes de la "AMS", presenten armas!.- Se escuchó la voz de Thomas Rogan, quien se hallaba junto a "G", Issac Washington y el Comandante Dan Taylor.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces así lo quieren todos ustedes?. Bien, se los concederé.- Sentenció Wesker, dando la orden a sus hombres de comenzar con la guerra.-

Un ligero movimiento de cabeza indicó que todos estaban listos, él también iría para el frente.

\- Alisten todo, que mis fuerzas se preparen para el combate, maten a todos los que estén allí, suelten a los zombies y a los "Infectados de Élite" y por último, vayan preparando todo para el lanzamiento de misiles con el "Virus T+G" para acabar con los remanentes de supervivientes ahora mismo.- Impartió sus órdenes a los presentes y éstos asintieron, acto seguido, Wesker bajó hacia las calles.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chispa que cayó sobre el polvorín hizo explotar al mismo, desatando las mareas de la guerra entre los bandos.

* * *

Las calles que estaban cerradas por vallas metálicas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, despacio, emitiendo un horrendo chirrido que parecía destrozar los tímpanos de los personajes, pero, para algunos como Amelie y Moira no les importó, lo mismo para Genji. Mercy temía lo que pudiera haber en las oscuras calles de Racoon City y en especial por los callejones. Una vez que las puertas terminaron por abrirse, se extendió un profundo silencio, algo sumamente aterrador yacía allí, pero ¿qué era?. No lo podían ver, algunos titubearon y pensaban en dar un paso adelante, caminar y alcanzar algunas posiciones de avanzada pero, de ahí, solo pudieron escuchar los gruñidos de algo parecido a los perros y allí, ante el asombro de algunos, excepto para Chris, emergieron unos horrendos perros con la piel casi expuesta, revelando los músculos, algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban desprovistas de carne y mostraban unos afilados colmillos. Y no venían solos, ya que, desde las profundidades de las calles cerradas emergieron hordas de zombies por todas partes.

Los perros infectados fueron los primeros en avanzar, ladrando y listos para atacar.

\- ¡No se dejen engañar, son "Cerberus", perros infectados por el "Virus T" y "G", deben eliminarlos, ahora!.- Ordenó Chris, quien disparó contra el primero de esos canes enemigos, dándole un tiro en el estómago, provocando que tropezara contra el piso y volviera a ponerse de pie. De ahí, tras esa "demostración", el joven volvió a efectuar un nuevo disparo, dándole en la cabeza, reventando su cráneo y esparciendo sangre y masa encefálica por todo el pavimento. Eso no detuvo a la jauría, ahora iban por más, ya que querían vengar a su caído y estaban por rodear a los del grupo de Redfield pero se defendieron a los tiros, abriéndose camino entre los "Cerberus".

\- ¡Cuidado, vienen los zombies!.- Alertó Piers a los demás grupos, pero, de golpe, el suelo comenzó a temblar, como si fuera el azote de un terremoto y de ahí vieron venir a un gigantesco rubio alemán con Armadura y Yelmo, armado con un poderoso Martillo y de ahí miraba a la primera línea de la horda.

\- Jajajaja, ¿qué pasa, muchachito? ¿Te dan miedo los zombies?. Solo apunta y dispara, pero tranquilo, que Reinhardt los protegerá.- Habló el rubio con aquel tono lleno de valentía y determinación. Fue entonces que tomó con fuerza su Martillo y activó su propulsor, listo para embestir.- ¡JUSTICIA Y HONOR!.- Bramó el joven de Alemania y con una rápida embestida barrió la primera línea de zombies, trazando poderosos arcos con su arma, arrojando por los aires a los enemigos, mientras que los que llevaban armas y empezaban a meterse por las calles.

* * *

\- ¡Señor Wesker, están infiltrándose en las calles, a este paso perderemos todo lo que teníamos!.- Advirtió uno de los Mercenarios pero éste lo calmó.

\- No, no todo está perdido.- Le dijo y allí escucharon, nuevamente, los pasos de Krauser.- Él se hará cargo de retrasarlos todo el tiempo posible para así lanzar los misiles.- Sostuvo y confió en el ex-militar rubio que podría detener a los oponentes antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Y fue allí, justo al salir del Cuartel General de "Umbrella Corporation", Wesker contempló el aire de la guerra: Olía a humo mezclado con fuego, pólvora y sangre. Los disparos no cesaban en lo más mínimo, sus Mercenarios y Agentes estaban apostados en los edificios cercados, ametrallando todo cuanto se moviera, incluso a los zombies que intentaban separarse de los demás miembros de las hordas y atacarlos a ellos. Por su parte, lo que él no sabía era que Phara era el "Ojo en el Cielo", el "Águila" que protegía a los que estaban avanzando por las calles y fue entonces que sintió un temblor que cayó sobre sus fuerzas.

Una serie de bombardeos comenzó a caer contra las posiciones enemigas, los francotiradores no podían verla y cuando la estaban por tener en la mira, caían abatidos por otra oponente letal y allí estaba, justo cuando cayó otro enemigo, provocando la furia de Wesker, la sonrisa burlona y el "Beso de la Muerte" que envía cierta francesa azabache hacia el rubio, uno que pronto se convertiría en la bala que atravesaría su cabeza para siempre, dándole muerte y poniendo fin a su vida.

\- ¡Señor, nos han...!.- Advirtió otro de los Mercenarios pero fue alcanzado por los disparos de Widowmaker, la cual diezmó a la "Escolta Personal" del rubio, provocando que éste se tuviera que proteger hasta que escuchó el sonido gutural de los "Lickers" que habían sido soltados por uno de los Mercenarios antes de morir por las balas de la francesa.

\- No te escaparás, "Johnny Bravo".- Advirtió Amelie, lista para matar al culpable de todo el desastre que acontecía sobre el Mundo, pero cuando iba a disparar contra él, sus balas fueron detenidas por el "Mr X" que había llegado, interponiéndose en el camino de los disparos y éstos no hicieron ningún daño en aquel "Agente".

* * *

\- ¡Jajajajaja, "Overwatch" y Aliados, parece que todavía sigo conservando la suerte! ¡Ahora lamentarán su derrota de la peor manera!.- Se burló Wesker, mientras que desenfundaba dos Pistolas Desert Eagle, desatando un feroz y nuevo tiroteo contra los miembros de al "AMS", quienes caían junto a los Agentes de Chris y la UBCS. Mientras que el combate aumentaba su intensidad, "Mr X" avanzaba como el "Escudo" que defendía a su Señor, además de que los "Lickers" llegaban en enjambre junto a un reconocido gruñido, el cual era el de los "Tanks" y el llanto de las "Witch".

* * *

\- ¡Todo el Mundo a cubierto, ahora, ahora!.- Ordenó Jack Morrison, quien defendía la retirada hacia nuevas posiciones debido al intenso fuego del enemigo y la llegada de refuerzos.

Genji cubría a Angela con sus "Shuriken" y la katana, pero cuando estaba por irse con los demás, un cuchillo militar rozó el aire e impactó contra su pierna, inmovilizando al nipón, quien cayó al piso de rodillas, apretando los dientes y buscando al culpable de todo esto.

\- ¡Genji!.- Gritó Mercy para sacarlo de allí, pero él alzó su mano derecha, impidiendo que siguiera.

\- Corre, yo estaré bien, tengo una cuenta pendiente que saldar con ese cobarde.- Pidió el peli negro, mientras que tomaba el cuchillo y lo tiraba al piso.

No tenía otra opción que obedecer, así que se dirigió la suiza con los demás, saliendo de ese sitio, mientras que escuchaba su novio los pasos de cierto enemigo, uno que ya había combatido y ahora regresaba por la venganza. Éste se detuvo, tomó aquella arma blanca y la miró empapada con la sangre de su rival.

\- ¿Sabes?. Dicen que los zorros se quedan a pelear cuando su manada está en peligro, pero a ti te veo más como un conejo asustado.- Se burló Jack Krauser, quien golpeó a Genji y comenzó a pisarle la espalda, provocando que el exoesqueleto empezara a sufrir daños internos y a hacer cortocircuito. La presión que ejercía el rubio contra el nipón era aplastante y no sabía si saldría vivo.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres a tu hermano?. Jajajajaja, pronto te reunirás con él, ¡pero en el otro Mundo y descuida, cuidaré muy bien de "Mercy", no le pasará nada!.- Se burló de su oponente, pero, en aquellos momentos, una serie de flechas atravesaron el cuerpo musculoso de Krauser, provocando que cayeran gotas de sangre al piso y eso dio la oportunidad a Genji de tomar su katana y con un rápido movimiento, cortó el tendón izquierdo de su oponente.- ¡AGH!.- Krauser un grito de dolor y miró al Arquero que yacía arriba de un negocio destruido y al Cyborg que portaba su arma blanca, pero no le importó el golpe, lo estaba disfrutando a más no poder.

\- Genji, ¿estás bien?.- Oyó la voz de Hanzo, quien había reaparecido en el lugar.

\- Hermano...Sí...- Dijo como respuesta el peli negro menor y luego se aclaró la garganta.- Sí, estoy bien, gracias.- Agradeció éste.

\- Escuché tus palabras, ahora comprendo mi error del Pasado, nunca debí haberte hecho. Vengo a enmendar las cosas contigo, pero antes, acabemos con este imbécil.- Le contó sobre todo ello y preparó su Arco y Flechas, listas para ser disparadas.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Hermano, somos la única familia que nos queda. Ahora conocerán la furia de los Shimada.- Prometió Genji y preparó su katana.

\- ¡Jajajaja!. Qué "ternura", pero ustedes no podrán conmigo. Fui vencido por Leon Scott Kennedy y Ada Wong en el Pasado, no caeré de vuelta ante dos payasos.- Advirtió Krauser y preparó su brazo derecho con "Las Plagas" que aún le quedaba en su sangre.- ¡Presencien el poder, ustedes nunca podrán llegar con Wesker ni detener su plan!.- Advirtió seriamente y de ahí dieron por comenzado el enfrentamiento.

\- Bueno, bueno, así que la copia barata de "G.I Joe" quiere pelear, entonces te daremos guerra sin cuartel.- Prometió Hanzo y fue entonces que estalló el primer combate.

* * *

Otra explosión sacudió los alrededores de las calles céntricas de Raccoon City, Phara se hacía cargo de limpiar la zona, mientras que los grupos armados intentaban contener a los que avanzaban. Los vehículos de Wesker iban abriendo fuego contra todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino y provocaban bajas en las fuerzas de Chris y de Rogan, quienes también sacaban a sus heridos del lugar.

\- ¡Vamos, Camaradas, sin temor!.- Les animaba Niko Bellic, quien cargaba contra los zombies, acompañado por Victor Vance y Tommy Vercetti. Mei lanzaba murallas de hielo y también disparaba estalactitas contra los infectados, provocando que cayeran contra el piso.

Otro zombie más cayó y con ello quedó todo un camino hecho por Chris Redfield, quien comenzó a tener bajo su mira el Cuartel General de la "Corporación Umbrella", ingresando en las puertas y acompañado por Jack Morrison, Amelie Lacroix, Doomfist, Reaper, Moira, Tracer y Jesse McCree.

\- ¡Wesker, de ésta no te salvarás, maldito cobarde, hoy ha llegado la hora de que pagues por tus crímenes!.- Juró el hermano mayor de Claire, mientras que iban enfrentándose a los enemigos que habían por el interior del edificio y así llegar a la última planta del rascacielos.

* * *

**Y finalmente se ha dado el encuentro entre todos los personajes, un tanto emotivo, por así decirlo, sobre todo en Jack y Gabriel, debido a que eran, junto al de Amelie y Lena, dos de los que más quise experimentar (si preguntan por la furia de la inglesa, recuerden el corto animado de "Overwatch", el del asesinato de Mondatta, aquel Monje Ómnico que había ido para dar un discurso sobre la paz en "King´s Row"). Pero parece que dio sus frutos este encuentro.**

**Para agregar más emoción, el capítulo que viene es el final de este gran fic, así que espero que se preparen para las grandes peleas que se vendrán y las posibles muertes que caerán también. **

**Así que vayan acomodándose, busquen algo para comer y beber y a disfrutarlo este último capítulo que saldrá, tal vez, el Viernes o este fin de semana. **

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos por los reviews para El Redentor 777 y Plagahood. Mucha suerte para todos ustedes en sus fics y proyectos y nos estamos viendo, amigos.**

**Buen día Miércoles para todos ustedes de mi parte.**

**Capítulo Final: La Batalla de Raccoon City (Parte III) **


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo Final: La Batalla de Raccoon City (Parte III)**

Mientras que afuera se reanudaban los combates, en los cuales CJ y sus amigos abrían el camino a base de fuego de sus armas pesadas y con lanza-cohetes, los blindados de Wesker se hallaban teniendo serios problemas por el "apoyo aéreo" que representaba Phara Amari, la hija de la Capitana Ana y del Teniente Reinhardt, quienes la veía con orgullo en sus ojos, atentos a sus movimientos y vuelos de riesgo contra los oponentes, quienes escapaban de sus vehículos aterrorizados, sumando también a los francotiradores que hallaron la muerte a manos de Amelie Lacroix. La Batalla de Raccoon City se estaba poniendo mucho más caliente desde que dio por iniciada, con bajas en ambos bandos, al igual que los heridos que eran sanados por Mercy, Moira y Baptiste, Briggite iba liderando el asalto junto a Reinhardt, Torbjörn y Ana, mientras que Kat y Paul iniciaban una serie de emboscadas contra los rivales apostados en los callejones, empleando granadas y ataques estilo guerrilla urbana.

\- ¡Symmetra, tenemos que cerrar esos callejones, de prisa!.- Pidió Baptiste, señalando dichas posiciones. Ella asintió y comenzó con la creación de varias "Torretas", las cuales fueron lanzadas hacia las entradas y salidas de varios puntos, evitando que los zombies continuaran avanzando.

\- Escuchen, esto no durará mucho tiempo, mis "Torretas" nos darán todo el que necesitemos pero hasta ahí, luego de eso, si no sellamos los callejones, tendremos un doble problema.- Advirtió la joven de La India y allí escucharon unos aplausos que venían de cierto australiano rubio, acompañado por su novia china y su amigo hawaiano.Éste caminó hacia los presentes, revelando cierto neumático explosivo y que era activado por una correa que le daba movimiento y al impactar contra sus objetivos, provocaba una intensa explosión que podía diezmar a todo un Batalló enemigo.

\- Jejejejeje, ¿qué tal, amigos?.- Saludó aquel personaje con ese acento australiano, poniendo un pie en el explosivo.-

\- Junkrat.- Reconoció Lena la voz del rubio.

\- Oh sí, veo que empezaron la fiesta sin nosotros, pero bueno, aquí traje algo para "pasarla bomba", ¡jajajajajajaja! ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ENCIENDAN SUS MOTORES!.- Exclamó el adicto a los explosivos y tras jalar la correa-gatillo, ésta activó los mecanismos de la "Rip-Tire", provocando que se encendiera y de ahí recorriera los callejones donde Symmetra había marcado con sus "Torretas" las entradas y salidas. Acto seguido, ésta explotó por los aires, bloqueando varios de esos sitios de suma importancia y cortando el paso a los zombies que querían cruzar por allí.

\- ¡Jajajaja, muy bien, Junkrat!.- Le felicitó Lúcio, mientras que iba sanando a los heridos y de ahí tomaba, el otro personaje, su lanza-granadas.

\- ¡Vamos, Copo de Nieve, Drongo, vamos que hay una fiesta a la que fuimos llamados!.- Pidió Junkrat y se movieron por los alrededores, disparando contra los Mercenarios y los zombies que llegaban en hordas.

* * *

A su vez, CJ se encontraba luchando junto a Mercy y Baptista contra varias hordas de "Infectados Élite", siendo el moreno de San Andreas quien disparaba a mansalva, sorprendiendo al caribeño por esas tácticas que tenía. En un momento dado, otro "Charger" cayó al piso con la cabeza reventada por una oleada de balas que perforaron todo su cuerpo, aplastando a varios zombies que querían ir contra Tommy Vercetti y Toni Cipriani.

\- Wow, ¿de dónde aprendió esas técnicas de combate, Señor Carl Johnson?.- Se acercó Baptiste al moreno, mientras que recargaba su AK-47.

\- Jajajaja, cuando naces en Ganton, el barrio de los "Groove Street Families" y te vives luchando contra los "Ballas" todos los días, es ahí donde sacas lo mejor.- Le contó CJ y de ahí se equipó con el "Jetpack", listo para volar sobre los Cielos.-

\- ¡Oye, ven aquí, amigo, necesitamos refuerzos para despejar este sector!.- Le llamó Phara y fue entonces que el moreno ascendió sobre los Cielos, yendo para ayudar a la hija de Ana Amari.

\- ¡Tú lo has dicho!.- Aceptó esa "bienvenida" y tras elevarse, empezó a disparar contra los Mercenarios de Wesker con su Subfusil.

* * *

\- ¡Veras que te puedo superar en quién mata más zombies, Toni!.- Le decía Claude a su amigo, hablando por fin, luego de tantos años de permanecer callado.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, tal vez conozcas todos mis trucos, chico, pero todavía no estás a mi altura!.- Río el Capo de los Leone, quien le volaba la cabeza a todo zombie que se interpusiera en su camino.

El último de éstos terminó con un agujero en la cabeza, cayéndose sus restos encefálicos contra el piso, empapando el asfalto, todo ante la mirada victoriosa de Toni, quien llevaba una escopeta cromada y aún humeando sus cañones.

\- ¡Te lo dije, Claude, aún te falta mucha práctica para alcanzarme!.- Festejó el ítalo-americano, cuando, en esos momentos, su amigo castaño le salvó la vida al matar a un "Hunter" con su M-16, provocando que el enemigo se desplomara contra una pared.

\- ¿Qué decías?.- Preguntó el matón de Liberty City, mientras que abatía a más infectados por los alrededores.- Me parece que estamos a mano.-

\- Sí, puede ser cierto, pero...- Iba a continuar Toni con su oración, pero éste desenfundó su Pistola 48 MM, matando a una "Witch" de un tiro en la cabeza, salvando a su amigo justo a tiempo.- Ahora tú lo estás. Ven, chico, vamos, que este sector ya está limpio.

* * *

Por su parte, Johnny Klebytz se hallaba junto a Luís Fernando López acelerando su motocicleta y metiéndose por unos pisos de oficina abandonados, enfrentándose a hordas de zombies y hasta un "Tank", el cual los estaba persiguiendo y para cortar camino, éste destruía las paredes del edificio, arrojando escombros y polvo por todas partes.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, sigue así que este sitio será tu tumba!.- Se burló Johnny, mientras que el puertorriqueño lanzaba una granada contra el "Tank", pero al explotar, el rival salió envuelto en llamas.

\- ¡Ahhh, ¿con que esas tenemos, no?!.- Preguntó Luís y encendió unos buenos cócteles molotov, provocando que toda la planta alta empezara a incendiarse y los zombies cayeran muertos por el fuego.

Inmediatamente, todo el lugar comenzó a llenarse de humo, el Dióxido de Carbono invadía las fosas nasales del "Tank", el cual empezaba a sentirse débil y mareado, chocándose contra los paneles de las oficinas, sumando de que el fuego había consumido muy buena parte de sus capas musculares, pero aún así era peligroso, por lo que procedió a redoblar la apuesta.

\- Mierda.- Se detuvo el motociclista de "The Lost and Dammed", mirando al oponente que seguía de pie, a pesar de hallarse muy cansado.- ¿Tienes todo listo, Luís?.- Preguntó a su amigo y éste cargó su fusil de asalto.

\- Siempre lo estoy, vamos a hacer hamburguesas con este puto.- Respondió el caribeño y empezaron a tirotearlo desde la moto del judío.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera, en las calles de Racoon City, cerca del Ayuntamiento, Huang Lee estaba rodeado de varios oponentes armados, cosa que éste los miró seriamente y simplemente desenfundó sus armas de combate, listo para pelear, incluyendo una katana.

\- Jajajaja, ¿qué pasa, chino? ¿te perdiste?.- Preguntó uno de los Mercenarios, pero el joven los miró a todos con unos ojos totalmente fríos.

\- No, solo estaba buscando el camino.- Respondió tranquilamente y de un rápido disparo, ejecutó al que se burló de él, cayendo muerto contra el piso.- Encontré el camino para ustedes, ¡hacia el Cementerio!.- Sentenció el chino, desatando toda su furia contra aquellos oponentes.

* * *

\- ¡Menuda fiesta nos metimos!.- Festejó Francis, quien le volaba la cabeza a una "Spliter" y sus ácidos estomacales hacían hervir el pavimento.

\- ¡Sí, hace mucho que no teníamos acción, ¿no es así, Reaper?!.- Preguntó Zoey y allí pudieron ver al mexicano de barba y cabellos castaños, matando a todo enemigo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Después de eliminar a una gran cantidad de Mercenarios armados, incluyendo uno que quiso atacarlo por la espalda, el ex-Comandante de la "División BlackWatch" se dirigió hacia su "Batallón de Operaciones".

\- Y continuaremos con la "fiesta". Ahora, Soldados, carguen bien sus armas y preparen los explosivos, hoy vamos a hacer una buena barbacoa con los cadáveres de estos malditos.- Pidió Reaper y tomó su Máscara de Calavera, cubriendo su rostro, volviéndose un Fantasma y preparaba un gran golpe contra los refuerzos que los tenían rodeados.

\- ¡¿En dónde está su Líder?!.- Preguntó el Jefe Mercenario a cargo.

\- Jajajajaja, ¿qué pasa? ¿acaso te da miedo?.- Se burló Bill, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

\- No van a hablar, Señor, mejor los...- No tuvo tiempo para completar su oración aquella mujer, ya que el disparo de un Subfusil pegó contra su cabeza, empapando el rostro de su Jefe con la sangre de ésta.

\- Ohhh, vaya, vaya, no se esperaban que "Dúo Dinámico de Talon" volviera para patearles el culo.- Habló una reconocida chica mexicana y Hacker experta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maténla!.- Ordenó el Jefe y cuando iban a disparar sus armas de nueva generación, la Hacker pegó un salto y extendió sus brazos al aire.

\- ¡APAGANDO LAS LUCES!.- Exclamó ella, desactivando todo el suministro eléctrico de los faroles y de los cerrojos en las armas.- Tu turno, Gabe.- Dijo ella, dándole paso a su novio, quien pegó un salto y tras aterrizar contra el piso, éste se alzó como una Torre y miró a los oponentes, los cuales estaban pálidos del miedo.

\- Tiempo de matar.- Sentenció y comenzó su "Death Blossom", descargando sus "Escopetas Infernales" contra todo enemigo que se interpusiera en su camino, volándoles la cabeza, su sangre caía al piso y con ello, los gritos de terror al ser ahogados por su propia muerte. Pronto, toda la calle quedó regada de cuerpos sin vida de los Mercenarios de Wesker y Reaper recargó sus armas una vez más.

* * *

\- ¡Wesker, no huyas, cobarde!.- Bramó Chris Redfield, escoltado por sus Camaradas y en especial por los miembros de "Overwatch", quienes se abrían camino entre los Agentes de éste y llegaron hasta una de las Oficinas, en las cuales yacía un reconocido empresario de pie y una herida que le atravesaba toda su región abdominal.

\- Jejejejejeje, bienvenidos, mis amigos de "AMS" y "Overwatch".- Saludó éste con ese tono exento de emociones, siendo reconocido por Thomas Rogan y el Agente "G".

\- Caleb Goldman, quedas bajo arresto por múltiples crímenes contra la Humanidad, genocidio, conspiración y fabricación de "B.O.W". Tienes derecho a permanecer callado, todo lo que...- Iba a decir Rogan, pero el empresario lanzó una risa seca.

\- Jajajajajaja, Agentes Thomas Rogan, "G" y su amigo del cual no me sé su nombre pero me da igual, ustedes están caminando hacia su derrota.- Respondió Goldman en esos momentos.

\- ¡Hey, grábate mi nombre en tu puta cabeza, viejo: Soy Issac Washington, Detective del Departamento de Policía de Baton Rouge. Hazme enojar y te arrancaré las putas bolas tuyas, de las que te escucharán gritar hasta tus tara-tara nietos!.- Le advirtió el moreno al rival, pero éste caminó hacia ellos.

\- Ohh, parece que en estos días, los chicos como ustedes se enojan por todo. Bueno, me vale un carajo lo que pase, mi plan ha sido destruido por Albert Wesker. Sí, formé parte de su plan de genocidio, pero este no era el que yo tenía en mente, no y...- De ahí, el hombre comenzó a sentirse muy mal, tosió sangre pero siguió caminando hacia los enormes ventanales.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo como la última vez, Goldman!.- Le advirtió Rogan y fue corriendo para esposarlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a llevar un cadáver a la cárcel?.- Preguntó el enemigo y estaba en lo cierto.- Ahora escuchen: Wesker planea utilizar su nueva creación para terminar de esparcir esta plaga sobre todo el Mundo. Deben de detenerlo rápidamente.- Les encomendó aquella misión.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estás engañando?. Yo me fío de este viejo.- Preguntó Issac y estaba en lo correcto.

\- No me pregunten cómo y por qué sigo vivo, ya que debería estar muerto después de lo que Wesker me hizo contra mí. Sin embargo...he de confiarles una última misión...no dejen que se apodere de mis investigaciones, la "Guardia de Élite" que cree...¡agh!...es mía y de nadie más...no lo permitan, de lo contrario, todo se irá directo al Infierno...y...- En esos momentos, Goldman caminó hacia el balcón y se paró sobre los barandales.

\- ¡Alto, ni se te ocurra moverte, quedas bajo arresto, te curaremos pero serás enjuiciado!.- Le advirtió Rogan, sin embargo, el empresario sonrió malvadamente.

\- Yo nunca iré preso, hay personas mucho más interesadas en saber cómo hay que dominar el Mundo. Gente que ustedes mismas juraron proteger.- Dijo el rival, mientras que se preparaba para saltar.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- Le interrogó Jack Morrison.

\- Jejejejeje, somo tan pequeños en este gigantesco hogar que tenemos, pero, desde las sombras, incluso del propio poder político, ellos mismos juegan a ser Dioses y, como pueden ver, hay otros métodos de cómo dominar a la gente, no solo con el "Virus T+G", armas y tácticas más importantes y aterradoras.- Siguió dejando sus augurios.

\- Estás demente, el Mundo quedó seriamente dañado por esta plaga y tú vienes a decir que hay más personas involucradas. Es imposible.- Se negó Lena en comprender aquellas afirmaciones.

\- Pero lo son.- Concretó Goldman y señaló hacia su escritorio, allí están todas las respuestas que ustedes necesitan y si tanto quieren saber más, será mejor que averigüen sobre los "Incidentes del 2005". Pero no seré yo quien deba pagar la cuenta de todo esto, tendrán que hacerlo ustedes mismos, jejejejejeje, fue un gusto conocerlo, amigos.- Se despidió Caleb Goldman y fue entonces, como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, el rival se tiró al vacío, estrellándose contra el piso de las calles, siendo observado por Jack y los demás.

Nadie pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos fueron testigos, esa persona se había suicidado para evitar ser arrestada y enjuiciada por su participación en todos esos crímenes, sumando a las atrocidades cometidas por Wesker, pero también les había encargado dicha misión, la cual se hallaba en su escritorio. McCree llegó corriendo y vio que había contraseña escrita en un papel que Goldman tenía en el mueble, por lo que la puso y de ahí se abrieron los cerrojos, revelando dos "Diarios". Chris se aproximó y comprobó el nombre de uno de los autores.

\- ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Morpheus D. Duvall?.- Preguntó el vaquero y el hermano mayor de Claire quedó sorprendido.

\- Este tipo fue el causante de un "Brote del Virus T" en un crucero de lujo de "Umbrella", lo habían despedido por sus planes ocultos de dominación del Mundo y que era un loco de la belleza, incluso hablaba de fundar su Reino en África como "Capital".- Relató Chris sobre lo ocurrido con ese personaje.- Pero la pregunta es: ¿Qué hace esto aquí? ¿Y por qué Goldman nos lo encomendó?.

\- No hay tiempo, tenemos que detener a Wesker, ¿quién sabe si ya activó el lanzamiento de los misiles con el "Virus"?.- Advirtió Leon S. Kennedy y estaba en lo cierto.

\- Tienes razón, debemos...- Dijo Chris, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, unos aplausos comenzaron a oírse por los alrededores, revelándose la presencia de Albert Wesker frente a todos los "invitados". El rubio se detuvo y miró a cada uno con asco y superioridad en su ser.

\- Veo que ese vejestorio de Caleb Goldman terminó por quitarse la vida. No me extrañaría, viniendo de uno que pudo haber sido mi "Mano Derecha" pero fracasó como ejemplo, sin embargo, ya no importa.- Sostuvo y de ahí observó a cierto castaño.- Jejejejeje, vaya, Chris, el tiempo no te ha jugado para nada en contra. ¿Cómo está Claire? ¿Sigue intentando olvidar lo ocurrido en Europa?.- Preguntó con burla y el castaño apretó los dientes.

\- Te vi morir en África, habías caído en la lava de aquel volcán, ¡¿cómo es posible que sobrevivieras?!.- Quiso saber el hermano mayor de Claire Redfield.

\- Eso es algo que tú mismo deberías reconocer: Regeneración Molecular.- Contó Wesker sobre esa "Carta a su favor".- Sí, es verdad, no morí del todo en aquel volcán, sino que salí con mi cuerpo severamente dañado por la lava, hasta que mi piel empezó a regenerarse por completo. Fue un largo camino, atravesando el dolor mismo que era como el hierro ardiente y, tras muchos planes y reclutar gente, pude traer aquí, ante todos ustedes, un "Nuevo Edén". No fue fácil, tenía que ocuparme de gente como ustedes, empezando por "Overwatch", bloqueando todas sus comunicaciones.

\- ¡Maldito!.- Gritó Lena con odio hacia el rubio.

\- Con calma, Señorita Oxton, las cosas son así: A veces se gana, a veces se pierde. No puedes detener la "Rueda del Destino" y éste mismo me pertenece a mí, nadie más puede jugarme esto en contra.- Advirtió Wesker con burla para todos los presentes.

En esos momentos, todos dieron un paso al frente.

\- Eres un hijo de puta, Wesker, de haber sabido que seguirías con vida, ya te hubiera mandado a matar inmediatamente, pero no, decidí no hacerlo al reconocer que tienes ese poder encima, sin embargo, veremos qué tan fuerte eres.- Sentenció Chris y de ahí corrió para enfrentarlo, lanzando un puñetazo que fue detenido por el rubio, quien se lo devolvió y pateó con fuerza contra su estómago.

\- ¡CHRIS!.- Gritó Leon, quien fue para ayudarlo.

\- Estoy bien...- Le tranquilizó el castaño y vio a Lena yendo a atacar al oponente.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ninguno de ustedes puede detenerme, soy un Dios!.- Bramó el enemigo, quien golpeó a la chica y la tiró contra McCree, éste se enfureció por el ataque contra su novia y disparó repetidas veces contra el rubio, pero éste no sintió nada.- ¡Adelante, lancen todo lo que tengan, que sus patéticas armas son solo plumas contra mí!.- Dijo y era verdad sobre la regeneración molecular, debido a que los agujeros de balas desaparecieron de su cuerpo.

\- _"Carajo, tiene que haber una manera de detenerlo".- _Pensó Chris en un plan y de ahí escucharon una voz electrónica que inundó todo el lugar.

\- _Atención, lanzamiento de misiles en menos de 5 minutos.- _Anunció la Computadora Central y fue allí donde las cosas empeoraron aún.

\- Jajajaja, ¿qué harán, chicos? ¿Pelear contra mí, morir en vano o arriesgar todo por salvar a este Planeta?.- Preguntó Wesker con burla hacia todos los presentes.

* * *

Por las calles, en medio de los enfrentamientos, Mei se detuvo para ver la pelea entre Hanzo y Genji contra Krauser. El ex-militar empleaba su brazo como una espada, intentando atravesar a sus enemigos, darles una muerte dolorosa pero éstos lo evadían con suma destreza, llamando su atención. En un momento dado, Krauser trazó un poderoso arco contra Genji, pero éste dio en el blanco con su katana, logrando hacerle un corte en su "arma" y dejar que la sangre manara como una fuente.

Acto seguido, Hanzo tensó otra flecha y disparó contra el suelo, provocando que ésta explotara, ya que las había modificado para combatir a los zombies, dándole una mayor potencia. Una vez que el polvo desapareció, Krauser emergió ileso y fue al ataque contra ambos hermanos.

\- En cuanto termine con ustedes, me haré cargo de que el Señor Wesker envíe sus cuerpos para sus seres queridos.- Juró el rubio y de ahí sintió como una lluvia de hielo, granadas y chatarra caía encima de él.

\- ¡Oye, bravucón, deja a mis amigos en paz!.- Exclamó Mei, sin dejar de disparar contra el enemigo.- ¡Vamos a la carga!.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, aprendiste muy bien de mí, Copo de Nieve!.- Felicitó Junkrat a su novia, mientras que descargaba otra oleada de bombas.

Toda esa combinación cayó sobre Krauser, quien estaba seriamente herido, su sangre caía contra el piso, sin embargo y a pesar de todo, no pensaba rendirse.

\- Necios, eso es lo que son ustedes, un montón de "monos" que no aprenden que no deben fastidiar al depredador que esta al acecho. Pero no importa, todos ustedes estarán muertos en poco tiempo.- Se burló el rubio de todos ellos, avanzando para atacar a Mei y a los demás, pero escuchó el crujido del metal que provenía de Genji.

\- En una batalla, nunca, pero nunca debes abandonar a tu contrincante, ¿o acaso no aprendiste de eso?.- Le refutó Genji, quien había hecho un poderoso golpe con su katana, mientras que Krauser empleaba su cuchillo para frenar al oponente.

\- ¡Jajaja, me importa una mierda tus "reglas", chico, date la vuelta y muere como el cobarde que eres!.- Se burló el rubio y de ahí llovieron más flechas de parte de Hanzo.

\- ¡Con mi hermano jamás te metas, maldito! ¡Ahora recibe la "Furia de los Dragones"!.- Bramó el peli negro mayor y disparó una flecha, la cual, pensando Krauser que la podría evadir, ésta terminó por atravesarle el estómago, obligando a que cayera de rodillas.

\- ¡Agh...agh...!.- Resoplaba el rubio con fuerza, mientras que el proyectil desgarraba la carne interior y sus órganos.- ¡TONTOS!.- Gritó con furia y trazó otro arco con su "Brazo-Espada", provocando un nuevo choque contra la katana de Genji.

\- ¡Eres solo una marioneta de Wesker, cuando seas derrotado, te tirará a la basura, ríndete!.- Le pidió Mei, pero el rival no iba a hacerse eso, seguiría dando cuartel, a pesar de los tajos y flechas que atravesaron su cuerpo junto a la gran cantidad de heridas que tenía en esos momentos.

No le importaban esas palabras, él serviría a su Señor hasta el final. Escupió sangre, mostró una sonrisa malvada y volvió a la carga, mientras que Genji iba levantando su katana y de ahí, en un momento dado, Krauser preparó su cuchillo de combate y su "Brazo-Espada", mirando con burla a su rival.

\- Es el Futuro lo que nos depara.- Sentenció éste y comenzó a correr contra el Cyborg nipón y en ese momento, ambos chocaron con sus armas.

* * *

Ashe junto a BOB y el grupo de Morgan se abría camino entre los Mercenarios armados, mientras que Torbjörn había logrado modificar una de las torretas blindadas que tenían aquellos vehículos enemigos y así disparar contra los oponentes, despejando las calles. A su vez, la chica le ordenó a su Mayordomo que abriera fuego contra los zombies, quienes intentaban cercarles el paso pero no les permitirían.

Justo en esos momentos, una poderosa explosión sacudió todo el lugar.

* * *

Chris y los demás yacían heridos por la resistencia que Wesker estaba imponiendo contra ellos. Sus cuerpos no daban para más, el castaño de la "BSAA" sangraba a más no poder, mientra que Leon intentaba ponerse de pie, pero, en aquellos momentos, el villano caminó hacia el rubio y le aplastó los huesos de su pierna derecha, provocando que lanzara un grito desgarrador.

\- ¡MALDITO!.- Gritó Leon y le disparó contra el pecho pero no sirvió.

\- Qué patético que eres, Leon S. Kennedy y eso que no te conocí muy bien. Pero descuida, pronto me haré cargo de ti junto a tu querida confidenta, Ada Wong.- Se burló Wesker, llevando a que el joven se levantara y cargara contra éste.

\- ¡NUNCA LA TOCARÁS A ADA!.- Bramó el rubio y disparó repetidas veces, resultando en vano, ya que el cuerpo de Wesker presentaba esa "inmunidad" contra las balas.

\- ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? ¡Yo soy un Dios!.- Exclamó con superioridad y tiró al ex-Policía del RPD contra el piso.

_"Atención: Cinco minutos para el lanzamiento de misiles con el "Virus T+G". Repito, quedan cinco minutos para el lanzamiento"._

La voz automática de la Computadora anunciaba que quedaba poco tiempo para pelear contra Wesker, debían detener aquella operación de forma inmediata; sin embargo, Chris no podía levantarse, la paliza que el rubio le había dado, lo dejó en un estado lamentable. Éste lo superaba en poder y en fuerza, sin embargo, el castaño siempre había estado dos pasos adelante de sus adversarios y ésta vez no sería así, no dejaría que el villano se escapara para que continuara con su legado. Fue entonces que se fue poniendo de pie y miró a Leon con los demás personajes, éstos querían saber qué clase de plan tenía en mente aquella persona, pero, por ahora, no lo diría.

\- Leon, Jack, Thomas, saquen a sus amigos de aquí ahora mismo.- Pidió el castaño seriamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Chris?.- Quiso saber Leon sobre el plan que tenía en mente su amigo. El muchacho había desplegado una serie de explosivos en su cinturón de municiones, poniendo su detonador en pocos minutos.

\- Si queremos frenar esta locura de una buena vez y restaurar la paz, Leon, ¡debo matar a Wesker de una buena vez o moriré en el intento!.- Juró Chris, mirando a su enemigo, quien permanecía de pie.

\- ¡No, no te dejaremos!.- Se negó Lena con irse.

\- Deben hacerlo, no hay tiempo, si el conteo finaliza, todo estará perdido. Váyanse, ahora mismo.- Pidió el castaño, dejando bien en claro sus órdenes y ante el horror en sus compañeros, no quedaba otra, sumando a los heridos que tenían consigo.

Leon se acercó a su amigo y ambos compartieron un último abrazo de "Hermanos", de "Camaradas de Armas".

\- Dile a Claire que la quiero mucho, Leon, lo mismo a Jill. Dejo bajo tu mando a la "BSAA".- Le encomendó como última tarea al rubio y luego miró a los demás acompañantes.- Ha sido una gran experiencia haber luchado a su lado, amigos.

\- Nunca te olvidaremos, Chris, has sido un gran Aliado en esta lucha.- Reconoció Winston el papel que el castaño había ejercido.

En ese momento, Wesker les aplaudió de forma burlona y se preparó para matarlos, pero el castaño lo detuvo con un poderoso golpe contra su pecho, inmovilizando al mismo contra el piso.

\- ¿Acaso quieres morir en vano, Chris?. Se nota, jejejejeje, pero no importa, tarde o temprano, todo habrá terminado. Krauser matará a los demás allí abajo, los misiles serán disparados y el Mundo será mío.- Dijo el rubio, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, su rostro cambió de la emoción al horror al ver una escena que lo paralizó.

* * *

Allí, de pie ante su enemigo, Genji Shimada había logrado atravesar el corazón de Krauser. Éste se intentó quitar la katana pero se sentía muy débil, agotado y tosía sangre a más no poder. La "USS" había llegado para detenerlo pero fue tarde, ya que estaba en sus últimos minutos de vida, por lo que les dedicó una mirada de odio a todos ellos y a la vez de respeto hacia el Cyborg nipón, el cual se sacó su casco para verlo más de cerca.

\- Se acabó, ¿no es así?. Jejejejeje, no me esperaba morir a manos de un digno enemigo como tú...Me haces recordar a Leon cuando me venció aquella vez...Te has ganado mis respetos, Genji Shimada...lo mismo tú, Hanzo Shimada...una "Muerte Honorable" ha sido servida para mí.- Fueron las últimas palabras que dio Jack Krauser y cayó muerto al piso, justo cuando el nipón le sacó la katana de su pecho.

\- Aún siendo un hijo de puta, mostró respeto en sus últimas horas.- Reconoció Hanzo y de ahí fue con Genji y los demás.

\- ¿Crees que esto equilibra la balanza a nuestro favor?.- Preguntó Genji, mientras que Hunk se quitaba su casco con la máscara anti-gas.

\- Todo dependerá en lo que le pase a Wesker. Por desgracia, no podemos establecer contacto con el Comandante Chris Redfield, solo espero que esté bien.- Pidió el albino y de ahí reanudaron los combates callejeros.

* * *

¿Cómo podía describirse el rostro de Wesker en aquellos momentos?. Fácil, estaba pálido como un fantasma y aprovechando esa distracción por la derrota y posterior muerte de Krauser, McCree, Lena, Jack Morrison, Amelie Lacroix, Issac Washington, "G", Thomas Rogan, Dan Taylor y Leon S. Kennedy pudieron escapar de allí con rumbo hacia las plataformas de lanzamiento de misiles para frenar el lanzamiento, aunque el rubio los vio, éste se lanzó al ataque pero fue frenado por el golpe que Chris le dio contra sus piernas, inmovilizando.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda haces, Chris?! ¡Jajajajaja, ¿no me digas que planeas morir a mi lado?! ¡Qué "romántico"!.- Se burló el rubio de su enemigo, pero éste se hizo cargo de tomarlo con fuerza del cuello de su abrigo.

\- ¡No solo has sido un hijo de puta traidor para los "S.T.A.R.S", sino que también eres un maldito genocida global, pero eso se termina ahora mismo!.- Bramó el chico y lo soltó.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja, así me gusta, lucharemos hasta la muerte, muy bien, adelante, niño bonito, vamos y dame tu mejor golpe!.- Le desafió Wesker y comenzaron con su última batalla.

* * *

Protegidos contra los muros de un estacionamiento, los demás supervivientes estaban en serios problemas por las acciones que "Némesis II" y "Mr X" junto a la "Guardia de Élite" de Goldman estaba llevando a cabo contra ellos, provocando una oleada de muerte y destrucción. Sin embargo, lo peor era que también se hallaban los "Volátiles" por las zonas más oscuras y los "Lickers", sin embargo, cuando estaban por ser atacados por aquellas criaturas, oyeron el gutural sonido de un reconocido personaje que vino en su ayuda.

Rápido y letal como el rayo, el "Night King", antiguamente conocido como Kyle Crane, se lanzó al ataque contra los monstruos. Al primero que agarró fue a un "Volátil" que le atravesó el pecho y partió a la mitad como si fuera una manzana con un cuchillo. Tiró su cadáver y utilizó las afiladas garras de ese enemigo abatido como si fueran espadas y empezó a lanzar poderosos tajos contra los "Lickers". Uno de ellos lo tomó por sorpresa, pero el "Night King" lo agarró con fuerza del cuello y se lo partió como si fuera una rama, oyéndose el crujido de los huesos, cosa que sorprendió hasta D va.

\- E...¿Es...Esa criatura...está de nuestro bando?.- Preguntó la Gamer de Corea del Sur, quien estaba sin palabras para describir el cuadro de la situación.

\- Parece que sí.- Reconoció su novio Conrad y cuando el "Night King" terminó por asesinar a otro "Licker", éste les hizo una seña de que estaba de su bando y les señaló el camino que había despejado.- ¡Te entiendo, quiere que salgamos por ese camino, él nos cubrirá!.- Reconoció el joven aquella parte humana que seguía teniendo la criatura.

\- No lo puedo creer. ¡Muchas gracias, Señor!.- Agradeció D va y éste asintió con la cabeza, mientras que se encargaba de varios "Volátiles" allí presentes.

Ya fuera del estacionamiento, Moira, quien se hallaba junto a Doomfist y los demás, observó un punto débil en "Chariot", uno que titilaba como si se tratara de su corazón, así que se le ocurrió una gran idea, pero para ello, necesitaría ocuparse del "Mr X", el cual avanzaba por las calles, tumbando a todo zombie que hubiera en su camino.

\- Akande, chicos, cubranme.- Pidió la irlandesa pelirroja, mientras que desaparecía y de ahí llamaba la atención de aquel enorme sujeto pálido y vestido formalmente, el cual dirigió sus puños hacia ella pero fue frenado por Doomfist.

\- No lo harás, calvito.- Advirtió el moreno y comenzó a ejercer presión con su brazo robot contra la fuerza sobrehumana del "Mr X".- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! ¡Vamos, he peleado contra tipos más duros que tú! ¡Dame todo tu poder o eres una gallina!.- Se burló Doomfist y el enemigo "hizo caso", aumentando aún más su fuerza, mientras que el otro resistía.- ¡De prisa, Doctora O Deorain, no podré contenerlo por mucho tiempo!.- Pidió éste, quien le daría todo el tiempo posible a ella.

\- Con calma, Mi Estimado Colega, todo a su debido tiempo.- Pidió esta, quien comenzaba a manipular el Código Genético del "Mr X" hasta que provocó que éste dejara de combatir a favor de "Umbrella" y se lanzara contra la "Guardia de Élite" perteneciente a Goldman. Al primero que agarró fue a "Hangedman", aquel Vampiro Humanoide, al cual destrozó contra el pavimento, quebrándole el pecho y luego fue a por "Chariot", quien fue destruido en pocos segundos, quedando "Hermit" y "Némesis II", los cuales seguían en pie.- ¡Excelente, contemplen el poder de la Ciencia en todo su esplendor!.- Festejó Moira al haber causado que el enemigo se pasara de su bando.

\- ¡Perfecto, muy bien, ahora nos queda acabar con el "Terminator" fallido y listo!.- Dijo Conrad, mientras que él y D va lo enfrentarían.

* * *

Por su parte, Chris y Wesker no paraban de pelear, sus amigos ya estarían en las puertas de las lanzaderas de misiles y detendrían el lanzamiento de los mismos. El castaño evitó otra patada de su oponente y lo tiró contra unas sillas, las cuales cayeron por doquier, sumando al incendio y las explosiones que se desataban por las bombas que había puesto el ex-integrante castaño de "S.T.A.R.S".

\- Una pena que tú no entiendas mi propósito, Chris. Este Mundo necesita a un Líder verdadero. ¡¿No lo entiendes?!. El Ser Humano es imperfecto, es tonto, inútil, se deja guiar por su orgullo o por promesas que nunca se cumplirán. Conmigo en el poder, ya no habrán más guerras ni desgracias.- Intentaba el rubio con hacerle cambiar de bando, pero eso no iba a suceder.

\- ¿A cambio de qué? ¿De dejarte matar a millones de inocentes? ¿Que me diera la vuelta y tú te escaparás?. No, Wesker, esto no es como yo lo veo. Tú eres un criminal de guerra y debes pagar caro por tus crímenes.- Sentenció el joven y eso puso muy furioso al oponente.

\- Veo que nunca se te ha ido esa tontería.- Se lamentó y de ahí ambos volvieron al ataque, cruzándose en un feroz enfrentamiento que sería el último y decisivo.

* * *

En la zona de lanzamiento de misiles, "Overwatch" y los demás habían llegado hasta allí, encontrándose con el lugar desprotegido y con ello pudieron desactivar el conteo final, deteniendo todo justo a tiempo hasta que, nuevamente, una nueva explosión se sintió por los alrededores.

* * *

(Now we are free, OST de la película "Gladiador")

Toda la planta alta de donde se hallaban Chris y Albert Wesker estaba en llamas, el lugar estaba inundado por el fuego y el humo, pero, en aquellos momentos, ambos rivales permanecían al filo de las ventanas, golpeándose mutuamente y de ahí, por una última explosión, el lugar terminó por volar en pedazos hasta que los dos quedaron al borde de la cornisa, sintiendo como el viento movía todo a su alrededor.

\- Este es el punto final a todo, Chris, date por vencido. Piensa en Claire y en tus amigos.- Dijo Wesker, una última vez por convencerlo, sin embargo, el castaño no fue para nada tonto, se adelantó y lo tomó con fuerza de su abrigo.

\- Por mi hermana, por mis amigos, por la BSAA y todos aquellos que murieron por culpa tuya y de "Umbrella"...¡YO HARÉ JUSTICIA POR TODOS ELLOS!.- Exclamó el joven y ambos empezaron a caer hacia las profundidades de uno de los ríos de Raccoon City.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡DETENTE, IDIOTA, MORIRÁS TÚ, YO SEGUIRÉ VIVO!.- Exclamó Wesker, queriendo sacarse de encima a esa molestia.

\- ¡JA, NI EN TUS SUEÑOS, MALDITO, TE VIENES CONMIGO, NO ME IMPORTA SI VIVES, EL LEGADO DE "OVERWATCH", LA "BSAA", LA "AMS" Y LA "USS" HAN DADO SUS FRUTOS: TU IMPERIO, TUS DESEOS DE PODER Y GRANDEZA MUEREN CONTIGO HOY, WESKER. ADIÓS, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!.- Finalizó Chris Redfield y en medio de los forcejos, ya no había vuelta atrás para ello.

* * *

\- ¡CHRIS!.- Gritó Leon al ver a su amigo caer hacia su muerte.

Amelie se acurrucó contra Jack, lo mismo hizo Lena con McCree, ya que no querían ver esa muerte. Una persona tan joven e inteligente como Chris que daba su vida por ellos, eso era un acto honorable y lleno de admiración para todos ellos. Pronto, un poderoso impacto contra el agua provocó que todo el control que Albert Wesker ejercía sobre sus fuerzas terminaran por desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El que continuaba dando batalla era "Némesis II", quien estaba enfrentándose a Conrad y D va, siendo ésta la que lo atacaba con su Meka y el chico con su Pistola Reglamentaria y granadas.

En un momento dado, tras haber recibido una buena cantidad de daño, "Némesis II" dejó de estar operativo, cayó muerto al instante y con ello, la rendición fue para todos los supervivientes Mercenarios que estaban peleando hasta ese entonces.

La pesadilla había terminado, la guerra por la supervivencia también. Un nuevo Amanecer había llegado para todo el Mundo.

\- Se acabó, Chris, no solo tú nos has salvado: Todos hemos sido Héroes este día. Los "Héroes del Fin del Mundo".- Agradeció Jack Morrison, dando aquel nombre para todos ellos y de ahí vieron llegar a las primeras fuerzas militares de "Overwatch", las cuales se llevaron bajo custodia a los Mercenarios y Agentes de Albert Wesker, además de ordenarse registrar el río por donde habían caído él y Chris Redfield. La parte más dura sería dar el pésame para Jill Valentine, Barry Burton y sobre todo para Claire Redfield, su hermana que se hallaba en Europa.

* * *

Todo había terminado, la muerte y destrucción causada por Wesker había culminado pero con un gran precio a pagar: Durante días se buscó algún rastro de Chris Redfield pero no se encontró nada, ni tampoco de aquel rubio. Sus fuerzas fueron encarceladas por crímenes de guerra, así como también fue velado el cuerpo de Caleb Goldman, quien les había dejado a "Overwatch" y las demás Agencias aquellos "Diarios" de suma importancia. Por su parte, Claire Redfield había llegado de Europa para EEUU y quebró en llanto al enterarse del valiente sacrificio de su hermano, siendo acompañada por Leon S. Kennedy, el cual le brindaría todo su apoyo para salir adelante.

Con el correr de los meses, la recuperación a lo largo del Mundo fue progresando, se lloraron a los caídos, los heridos se recuperaron pero nunca olvidarían aquel día en el que Héroes y Villanos lucharon juntos por el bien de toda la Humanidad, haciendo a un lado sus diferencias. Y para recordar toda aquella hazaña, "Overwatch" llevó a cabo una reunión en Liberty City con todos los que habían tenido contacto con ellos, en donde estaban las parejas allí presentes, entre ellas Lena con Jesse McCree, Jack Morrison y Amelie Lacroix, Mei con Junkrat y Mercy con Genji.

Tampoco faltaron Ashe y BOB junto a los sobrevivientes de Texas, quienes les agradecieron por todo lo que habían hecho por ellos. En medio de la fiesta, CJ se encontraba conversando con sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido, habiendo pasado tanto tiempo y ahora estaban allí reunidos. Resultaba extraño, sin embargo, para "Overwatch" y las demás Agencias, los "Diarios" que Goldman les había entregado fueron de suma importancia, incluyendo la participación del "Night King"/Kyle Crane, ya que éste los ayudó en el combate final y luego, tras terminar la "Epidemia Zombie", éste desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

\- Por cierto, ¿alguien vio a Luigi?. No ha llegado todavía.- Preguntó Claude a sus amigos.

\- Hablé con Micky, se está tomando su tiempo para venir.- Dijo Toni pero ambos decidieron ir a buscarlo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al Red Light District, ambos personajes se toparon con Luigi Goterelli, quien venía acompañado de una misteriosa chica de cabellos peli celeste y con un atractivo traje de combate, ésta se acercó hacia ellos e hizo una venia militar.

* * *

\- Nunca creí que este día llegaría: Encontrar al Amor de mi vida.- Dijo "Sombra", mientras que se hallaba acurrucada contra el pecho de Gabriel de Reyes.

\- Jejeje y esto es solo el comienzo, Sombrita, solo espera y verás.- Prometió el peli castaño y ambos compartieron un tierno beso, al igual que Mercy con Genji, Junkrat y Mei y hasta D va con Conrad.

\- ¿No te da temor de que la prensa se entere de esto?.- Preguntó su novio a la chica Gamer.

\- Nah, no hay de qué preocuparse. Tú no les hagas caso.- Le animó D va al chico y procedieron con el beso.

* * *

\- Han pasado unas semanas desde que el brote zombie finalizó y aún así, después de todo lo que vivimos, puedo volver a sentirme viva.- Dijo Lena, mientras que se hallaba con Jesse McCree.- De no haber sido por ti, aquel día estuviera muerta cuando cayó el helicóptero en Ducatel.- Recordó la joven en esos momentos.

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme eso, Lena, hice lo que todo novio haría por su chica: Protegerla, salvarla.- Respondió McCree con ese tono de Caballero en su voz.

\- Jejejeje, y ¿este es el final de las películas de Vaqueros?. La parte donde el Héroe se va con la chica cabalgando bajo el Sol.- Quiso saber la inglesa y de ahí, el norteamericano comenzó a besarla bajo el Sol del Mediodía.

* * *

\- Aún me queda un largo camino por seguir, Jack, pero de no haber sido por ti, las cosas hubieran sido un verdadero calvario para mí. Gracias por todo.- Agradeció Amelie, quien bailaba con el rubio a su lado y éste no la soltaba por nada del Mundo.

\- Le hice una promesa a Gerard de que te salvaría y cumplí esa palabra. Ahora, tú no tienes nada de qué temer, este Mundo te recibirá nuevamente y con los brazos abiertos.- Prometió el rubio a ella, compartiendo un momento romántico a su lado.

* * *

\- ¿Qué raro?. Oye, Huang Lee, ¿has visto a los demás de tus amigos?.- Preguntó Mei, quien pasaba por allí junto a su novio Junkrat y Roadhog.

\- Ni idea, estaba hablando con Johnny Klebytz, Tommy Vercetti y Ken Rosenberg pero se han ido Toni y Claude.- Respondió el Oriental a la chica.

\- Mmmmm, qué raro.- Quedó ella pensativa.

\- No te preocupes, estarán bien, de seguro fueron a atender algún asunto.- Le tranquilizó Junkrat a su novia, acariciando los cabellos castaños de ésta.- Ven, vamos a tomar algo refrescante.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Yo también tengo mucha sed, andando.- Finalizó la chica y partieron los tres para donde servían las bebidas.

* * *

(Dark March, Official Theme Song del "GTA: Liberty City Stories")

Ante los dos amigos presentes se encontraba aquella chica de cabellos celeste, al igual que sus ojos y que vestía un atractivo traje de combate. Ésta se acercó hacia ambos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de los personajes.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes, amigos, pero no he venido para una visita formal, sino todo lo contrario: ¿Qué saben de los "Diarios"?.- Interrogó ella a ambos personajes.

* * *

A su vez, en un sitio desconocido, Albert Wesker se despertaba en una cama y al levantarse, éste se topaba con ese lugar que estaba sumamente arreglado y bien decorado. Se preguntaba en dónde estaba, así que comenzó a recorrer el lugar hasta que escuchó la voz de una persona que apareció en su camino, deteniendo su paso.

\- Vaya, al fin despiertas.- Habló ésta y de ahí pudo verse quién era: Un hombre de unos 40 años, cabellos negros, fino bigote y barba, vestía una camisa blanca con un conjunto de traje, corbata y pantalones morado junto a una misteriosa Rosa Azul en el bolsillo del primero. Su tono de voz resultaba muy educado y eso llamó la atención de Wesker, quien se sorprendió de verlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es usted?.- Preguntó el rubio con asombro.

\- Con calma, todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora venga conmigo, mis otros "Hermanos" desean conocerlo; pero le diré mi nombre: Soy Amshel Goldsmith.- Se presentó aquel hombre educado y condujo a su anfitrión hacia donde le esperaban otros personajes, entre ellos, un misterioso sujeto con máscara y Armadura que iba del naranja al negro, además de contar con un gran número de armas para el combate.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las ruinas de Raccoon City, un misterioso sujeto de cabellos negros con tono blanco, vestía un traje azul oscuro, camisa blanca, corbata roja, pantalones oscuros junto a sus zapatos, caminaba hacia el interior del Cuartel General de Wesker y al ir a la Oficina de Goldman, éste no encontró lo que buscaba, por lo que le llevó a que apretara los dientes con rabia y se retirara de allí.

* * *

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto, Luigi?.- Preguntó Toni ante la visita de aquella chica.

\- Caballeros, ella es Meia Gisborn y tiene un importante anuncio que darles.- Dijo el ítalo-americano y ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Luigi me ha contado mucho sobre todos y sus amigos, pero voy a necesitarlos solo a ustedes para que nos ayuden a eliminar a los que financiaron a Albert Wesker y a su gente.- Les contó la joven y nadie pudo salir del asombro.

\- ¿Qué?. Pero si están todos muertos.- Intervino Claude Speed.

\- No todos, tenemos mucho que hacer, así que, por ahora, les dejaré que vayan y disfruten de la fiesta. Dentro de poco llegarán mis demás contactos, yo les avisaré. Un gusto en conocerlos.- Finalizó Meia y tras terminar con su oración, los dos amigos se retiraron del lugar con rumbo a la fiesta.

* * *

\- Hermanos, démosle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado de honor: El Señor Albert Wesker.- Presentó Amshel al rubio ante todos los presentes, quienes le dieron la bienvenida; pero lo que le llamaba la atención era una misteriosa chica que yacía dormida en una especie de "cama", cubierta por la caída de Rosas Azules por el lugar.- Veo que tienes muchas preguntas con respecto a Diva, ¿no es así?. Descuida, pronto la conocerás.- Le prometió el peli negro al joven, quien pensaba en su Futuro con esa gente y así poder vengarse de todos aquellos que le habían destruido sus planes de poder.

* * *

\- Tus amigos son de fiar, Luigi. Tengo confianza de que podremos darles caza a esos cobardes.- Auguró Meia a su novio, mientras que ambos iban saliendo del Red Light District y partían en taxi para la fiesta.

\- Tengo Fe en ellos, sobre todo en Claude, Toni le enseñó muy bien a la hora de combatir.- Dijo el dueño del "Sex Seven Club" y de ahí, tras darle la dirección al taxista, éste inició el viaje.

\- Y la debes conservar, porque pronto vamos a ir de cacería para detener a los que financiaron este genocidio. Lo juro, triunfaremos.- Prometió Meia y pronto, el vehículo se internó calles abajo con dirección a Saint Mark´s.

* * *

\- ¡Eh, chicos!.- Les saludó CJ, quien estaba con Lena y Jesse McCree.- ¿Todo bien?.

\- Por supuesto.- Respondió Toni, haciendo caso a las palabras de Meia: Por ahora había que celebrar, más tarde discutirían sobre futuros planes para detener a los malos restantes.

Mientras que Meia y Luigi llegaban al lugar, también arribaban Mike Toreno y un reconocido ex-Policía de Liberty City, cuyo nombre era Ray Machowski.

En esos momentos, ellos no tenían que hacerse problema alguno, la "Guerra Z" había terminado, sin embargo, otros conflictos asomarían más adelante por el Horizonte, pero siempre estarían aquellos personajes que lucharían por la paz y la Justicia en el Mundo. Estos mismos siempre serán reconocidos como los...

_"Héroes del Fin del Mundo"._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Y aquí está, el capítulo final de todo este gran proyecto que empecé el año pasado. Tal vez no sea un gran final como el de las películas, pero me siento contento de haber trabajado todos estos meses y que termina con un final abierto.**

**Muchos se preguntarán qué pasará ahora en adelante, esto se los iré contando ahora:**

**1) Los personajes que han aparecido aquí son: Meia Gisborn del manga y anime "Vandread" y "Vandread: Second Stage", Amshel Goldsmith de "Blood +" y el sujeto misterioso que apareció en las ruinas de Raccoon City, éste pertenece al "House of The Dead". Incluyo a Ray Machowski (GTA III y GTA: Liberty City Stories), quien apareció justo al final pero tendrá un papel muy importante en un futuro proyecto que haré, tal vez este año o el que viene; en donde los protagonistas serán los del GTA junto a Meia y sus compañeras, agregando a los de la "AMS".**

**2) El final de esta historia está unida a "Kim Possible: Guerra Roja", fic perteneciente a Plagahood. Todos los derechos reservados para él.**

**3) ¿Cuáles serán los futuros planes de Wesker con Amshel? ¿Chris estará vivo?. Buena pregunta, todo puede ser posible en la próxima historia. ¿Qué buscaba aquel hombre misterioso en las ruinas del Cuartel de "Umbrella"? ¿El Mundo se recuperará del todo tras la "Epidemia Zombie"?. **

**Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo proyecto. Eso sí, el mismo contará con dos "Arcos": Pasado y Presente, para relatar lo que ocurrió antes, durante y después de la "Epidemia Z". **

**¿Les gustaría ver a Sigma de "Overwatch" en la próxima historia?. Avísenme y lo haré.**

**Envío mil agradecimientos y saludos para: El Redentor 777, Plagahood y BettyMars516 (Sobre tu pregunta que me mandaste, no, recién ahora conozco sobre este anime, me lo debería ver). Muchas gracias, amigos por seguir esta historia desde sus inicios hasta el final.**

**Nos estamos viendo y buen día Domingo de mi parte para todos ustedes.**

**¡Hasta la próxima historia, Camaradas!.**


End file.
